Sin finales felices
by Cobalto585
Summary: a veces se encuentra al primer amor en la persona menos indicada y en aquella que menos se esperaba, una shizuru frívola y una natsuki con serios problemas para expresar las emociones no pinta nada bien, un encuentro caprichoso podrá tener un buen final...?
1. Chapter 1

SIN FINALES FELICES

por: Cobalto585

descargo de los derechos de autor:  
Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de SUNRISE corporación. los derechos totales son de sus respectivos creadores, la historia es para entretenimiento del publico que gusta del multiverso de Mai HiME y Mai Otome sin fines de lucro ni beneficio de forma alguna. los nombres mencionados de Mai/my HiME y Mai/my Otome son únicamente de referencia a los personajes empleados propiedad de SUNRISE corporación.  
La historia es original, los derechos intelectuales de la trama, hechos, acciones y situaciones no expresadas literal o textualmente quedan bajo mi autoría reservándome el completo derecho y prohibiendo su reproducción por cualquier medio escrito, digital, electrónico, impreso, en audio o en cualquier otro medio no mencionado aquí sin mi previa autorización, de los mismos que no me hago responsable de ser llevadas a cabo por lectores/as menores o mayores de edad quedando a interpretación propia del quien es participe al leer mis escritos, quedando libre de cualquier daño mental, emocional o físico después y durante la lectura del documento no siendo yo responsable de ninguna forma, al continuar con la lectura habiendo leído o no el descargo de responsabilidad acepta mis términos quedando libre de cualquier responsabilidad no implícita.

a veces se encuentra al primer amor en la persona menos indicada y en aquella que menos se esperaba, una shizuru frívola y una natsuki con serios problemas para expresar las emociones no pinta nada bien, un encuentro caprichoso podrá tener un buen final...?

se dice que el amor es poderoso y logra hacer cambiar y sentir de modos que jamás se imagina, pero al mismo tiempo es capaz de volver todo ello en sentimientos completamente opuestos que no solo marcan nuestra vida, si no la percepción del mundo y nos enseña que a veces el amor no basta, una mentira y el orgullo puede derrumbar el amor mas devoto...y así mismo no siempre todo es lo que parece...

(A petición de una persona que estimo mucho tuve que hacerlo un shiznat, tu sabes quien eres hija de tu madre santa e.e)

CAPITULO 1

Memorias Fugaces

-Lo siento...pero no te amo...-

Y así sin mas se había marchado con una ultima mirada la castaña con quien había pasado de ser una rebelde insensible a una mujer que había logrado apartar el hielo de su corazón para hacer sentir el amor a esa mujer que salía de la cafetería con una mueca de soledad y preocupación... que había pasado? donde habían cambiado tanto y en que momento el "para siempre" había pasado a segundo plano...  
Tan cortas palabras habían bastado para derrumbar de tantas formas su colosal orgullo, su fachada dura y su indomable ser y aun mas todos los sueños que habían formado juntas...

Que habría dado en aquel momento por tener el valor de sujetarle por los hombros y hacerle pagar semejante desprecio, hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que significaba dar por terminado todo, molerle el rostro a golpes hasta hacer valer la empatía a su singular forma "si me lastimas yo también te lastimare" jamás en su vida había estado tan destrozada, el timbre de esa voz que amaba ahora no hacia mas que taladrarle el alma y pasar burdamente por sus oídos, golpeando de forma dolorosa su corazón, ahora frio de nuevo, apesadumbrado por la melancolía, pero simplemente se quedo ahí sentada mirando como su primer amor se marchaba de su lado.  
¿Cómo había llegado a caer tan bajo y cuando esa mujer entro tan hondo en su ser y le dejo así... tan vacía ?

-shizuru...- la voz baja apenas perceptible para si misma, en aquel cuarto obscuro en el que ya había perdido la medida del tiempo, no importaba cuanto se lamentara ni cuanto gritase en su silencio, no había marcha atrás ella se había marchado, el calor de sus lagrimas por sus mejillas era algo que ya era demasiado común, raro el día, la tarde o la noche...que mas daba si ya no sabia de horas ni de días... que podía controlar su rabia y frustración tragándose el llanto, así pasaba el tiempo con el rostro sobre sus brazos usados para resguardar su pena como si la soledad se burlara de ella de forma vergonzosa y soez, sin duda daba pena, quien habría de pensar que la incasable natsuki hubiese caído en algo que siempre le había causado risa e hila rancia ... el amor.

Aquella tarde tras un breve recorrido por las calles conocidas una idea le hizo cambiar sus pasos, y es que así era natsuki, una mujer complicada que así como hoy iba y venia por los mismos lares así sin razón cambiaba de rumbo, inestable y rebelde por naturaleza, pero...que importaba la rutina si al fin y al cabo nada es para siempre.  
desganada y con mas pereza de la usual se tumbo sobre una banca en el parque, arrojo su mochila descuidadamente y dejo su cabeza caer sobre ella, miraba el cielo imaginando que en algún momento de su vida las cosas irían a mejor, para ella y su madre al menos...de alguna forma...  
cerro los ojos un momento para dejar que el cansancio hiciese su trabajo, su celular sonó y espero un momento, no sabia ni le interesaba quien era, pocas personas tenían su numero... el celular insistió hasta hacerle perder la poca paciencia que cargaba...

-!quien es¡- mas que pregunta parecía una orden y el tono no era para nada amistoso.

-...soy yo cariño- una voz suave y cálida le respondía a penas trémulamente.

\- hmmm... si que pasa?- .

\- sabes que mis padres no estarán en casa y me preguntaba si...- una leve pausa esperaba que natsuki culminara la frase.

-si que!?- la pelinegra comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante las palabras inseguras al otro lado del teléfono

-... si podías venir a casa un rato el sábado, te juro que nadie nos molestara- la mujer espero la respuesta entre un bufido de tedio que obviamente no trato de ser ocultado, por pate de su interlocutor.

-hmmm no lo se...a que horas quieres que vaya?- natsuki se había sentado en la banca de nuevo esperando que la charla terminase lo mas pronto posible.

\- después de medio día...puedes?- un corto silencio, sabia que presionar terminaría en una pelea y eso era lo que menos le gustaba provocar.

-ha...pues veré si puedo, no te prometo nada... eso era todo?- decía casi sin prestar atención al teléfono mientras se alistaba para dejar el parque, viro los ojos por un segundo y casi por casualidad o destino sus esmeraldas toparon con una mujer que atrapo su mirada, se mantuvo en pie sin explicar el sentimiento que tenia en aquel momento.

-natsuki...- la voz le saco de sus cavilaciones y sin escuchar mas corto la llamada, se encamino rumbo a la castaña y se sentó frente a ella sin epatar los ojos de encima, y es que cada detalle en ella era perfecto, en un momento los carmín se encontraron con las esmeraldas, turbando por un segundo su ser, pasando de largo a perderse de nuevo en el suelo.

y es que casi pudo la pelinegra encontrar el reflejo de su propia tristeza y melancolía que había en el fondo de su alma, hay debajo de toda la altanería y la prepotencia estaba muy bien camuflada esa soledad que solo ella comprendía y que mejor forma de sacarla que dándole al mundo la cara de "no me jodas" o simplemente abriéndose paso sobre los demás por las buenas o las malas, y eso era algo que su padre le había enseñado.  
permaneció sentada frente a la castaña delineando cada facción de su rosto, sus manos, su cabello, esperando que al menos tuviese un poco de suerte y se le escapara una palabra develando la voz de aquella mujer.

comenzaba a atardecer así que tenia que marcharse, se levanto molesta...consigo misma, como una mujer se había resistido a mirarle de nuevo, natsuki era mas que consciente de su misticismo, no había una persona que no sintiera intriga por saber quien era, su aire de patán y su actitud hosca era algo que las mujeres odiaban pero extrañamente adoraban , acaso esa mujer era inmune a sus encantos?  
divago por un momento, sin dejar de mirarle, y así su orgullo fue golpeado de nuevo, la castaña saco de entre sus cosas un tomo de libro, los ojos esmeralda se centraron en el titulo, vaya suerte... ese libro lo había leído hace poco, mas por ocio que por gusto.  
una sonrisa difícil de describir trazo los rasgos de la pelinegra, tenia una oportunidad de cruzar palabras con esa mujer que misteriosamente le había cautivado.  
se hecho la mochila sobre un hombro y se acerco como si le conociera dejando el menos 2 cuerpos de distancia, para su satisfacción los orbes carmín enfocaron sus pasos.

-vaya así que te gusta esa escritora...- dijo sin cuidado en su usual tono indiferente.  
la castaña bajo el libro un momento y le miro directo a los ojos -si...- es todo lo que dijo, natsuki grabo en ese momento esa voz, hondo en su memoria.

\- y en que parte vas?- le tiro de golpe las palabras sin apartar los ojos de los labios que se le hacían tan apetecibles como si jamás hubiese besado ningunos otros...  
esta vez el libro no se movió, ni los carmín le miraron, - en una parte... del capitulo 3- las palabras habían sido dichas con casi la misma indiferencia de las de ella, había logrado al menos un poco en ese momento, una mujer difícil era algo que hacia hervir la sangre y el deseo de natsuki en tantos sentidos...  
la pelinegra se levanto - estas aquí siempre?- le miraba indiferente aunque sabia que algo dentro de ella había sido tocado por esa mujer... esa mujer que le ignoraba olímpicamente y hacia desear su atención, incluso pudo ver dibujarse una sonrisa cínica en sus comisuras en el momento de su cara de frustración - si...siempre estoy aquí- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de centrar su atención sobre las hojas frente a ella.

-bien...luego te veo?- dijo natsuki dando la espalda mientras caminaba rumbo a la acera.

-si quieres...- dijo secamente la chica sin darle mayor importancia, mientras a espaldas de los ojos esmeralda la castaña le observo con profundo interés... esbozando una sonrisa que ni ella misma sabia explicar.

que largo se hacia el camino a casa, hacia diariamente el mismo viaje y a esas horas extrañamente no dejaba de pensar en aquella mujer, la expresión de sus ojos , tan intensos, esa facción de indiferencia y esa dulce pero gélida voz que había abrazado ya su alma por entero...  
sus pensamientos ya no eran suyos por completo algo en su corazón había cambiado, acaso existía el amor a primera vista?  
no, como podría natsuki kruger decir semejantes sandeces...

con la cabeza hecha un lio llegaba la pelinegra a casa, hacia tiempo que sostenía largas conversaciones con una chica llamada midori, que si bien no estaba desocupada era una grata compañía, donde natsuki podía encontrar consejo y un poco de humor después del trabajo, pasaban largas madrugadas charlando, por alguna extraña razón aquella noche natsuki no dijo nada referente al encuentro casual que había tenido con aquella chica, simplemente paso sin mas entre bromas subidas de tono y uno que otro consejo a midori sobre su joven pareja, natsuki conocía a la novia de midori las tres eran buenas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo lo que hacia mas divertido los chistes de doble sentido, sabiendo que Wang se encelaba indirectamente.

la noche paso larga y pesada, el sueño era poco y el cansancio mucho, no dejaba de pensar en esos orbes carmín y en esa voz fría y cínica, literalmente le volvía loca y es que hacia mucho nadie había entrado así tan de lleno con apenas un cruce de miradas y palabras a cuenta gotas... debía saber todo de ella, su nombre y su edad al menos, esa mujer debía ser suya a todo costa. No había mas...había comenzado la época de caza.  
aunque al mirar hacia la ventana el día ya comenzaba ...ese amanecer de noviembre seria testigo del comienzo de una historia que la llevaría hacia la mas profunda locura.


	2. Chapter 2

Aproveche un momento de libertad que tuve para terminar el siguiente capitulo, si bien perdonaran la brevedad del capitulo pasado que era como una introducción así mismo no suelo escribir mucho, una disculpa si llego a demorar pero tratare dentro de lo posible no retrasarme en la actualización, sin mas les dejo por el momento.

 **Llámame**

A primera hora del día natsuki yacía bajo el frio chorro de la ducha, alistándose para salir rumbo a la escuela, aun no clareaba el cielo y salía a tropezones a paso presuroso, el viento de la madrugada le recibía en medio de su carrera hacia la escuela, el cielo no daba señas de clarear pronto y sin embargo sabia que no estaría de vuelta si no hasta pasadas las 5 de la tarde, sin duda seria un día largo en el colegio, pues aquel cabello de castaño y esa mirada ladina teñida de carmín seguía muy metida en sus pensamientos.

-señorita kruger¡- gruñía el profesor de pie al lado de natsuki con la mano extendida y el ceño fruncido.

-si...?- respondía por mero reflejo levantándose de sobre la mesa, en que momento se había quedado dormida? natsuki miro la mano extendida del profesor que no dejaba de mirarle como si le hubiera dado una patada el la entrepierna. al tiempo que recibía un codazo del compañero que tenia junto, el mismo que reprimía una risa por la inusual conducta de la pelinegra.

-su tarea señorita kruger...- le espetaba mirándola inquisitivamente alternando su mirada por la risa en bajo de su compañero.  
el rostro se le quedo en blanco, y todo lo de anoche se le vino de golpe, tal grado de distracción por aquella mujer le había hecho olvidar hacer el reporte de la practica pasada, seguramente su cara estaba mas que desencajada, impávida y estúpida, no hizo mas que mirar al profesor entre una mueca de burla, dándole la mano a forma de saludo...

El rostro del profesor se relajo considerablemente, rodando los ojos entre un bufido irónico.

\- así que no hizo la tarea...- le estrecho la mano en ademan resignado- esto solo se lo paso ya que nunca falla con las tareas señorita..- sonreía el profesor soltando el saludo para dar un golpe leve en la cabeza de la joven que relajaba los hombros.

-se la traeré el lunes...- decía aun sintiendo algo de vergüenza por semejante olvido.

-que pasa kruger? pareces... distraída...- decía su compañero en voz baja apenas el profesor estuvo en su escritorio, repitiendo el codazo jocoso sobre su brazo.

-no dormí bien...- decía tratando de que su voz lograra su usual acento despreocupado y serio mientras giraba el rostro para verlo- y deja de reírte idiota-  
la mirada de su compañero palideció un momento sabiendo el carácter que cargaba a cuestas para luego adquirir un rostro burlón- si clarooooooo se nota, que pasa? otra vez no te dejaron dormir...-

-...jodete- respondía natsuki secamente esperando que eso bastara para que el interrogatorio de su compañero parara.

-ooooooo a si que es eso¡ como era? que edad tenia? era linda?- decía entre un tono jubiloso que rápidamente atrajo la atención del profesor, lanzándoles una mirada asesina desde su escritorio.

\- cállate, eso no te importa...no fue nada de eso- natsuki codeaba bruscamente a su compañero bajando el rostro para tomar notas de lo que evidentemente se había perdido de la clase

-entonces que fue ah?- inquiría en tono adolecente su compañero jalando la manga de la camisa mientras se acercaba bajando la voz para no llamar la atención del profesor que no dejaba de dar un vistazo a todos de vez en cuando.

-no fue nada, solo que no pude dormir nada bien, un poco de insomnio creo...-una sonrisa burlona surcaba los labios del hombre a lado suyo mientras entrecerraba los ojos- kruger, por dios llegaste tarde, estas distraída, no hiciste la tarea, y vienes desvelada... crees que soy estúpido?...- decía con tal certeza que a natsuki sintió que le corría una culebra de la nuca hasta la base de la espalda a duras penas logrando sostener la pluma entre los dedos evitando que esta se le escurriera- y eso que?¡ todos tenemos una primera vez deja de hacer esa cara- natsuki le miro con la mejor cara de pocos amigos que pudo recomponer tras las palabras que vergonzosamente acertaban una tras otra.

-señorita kruger por que no pasa a realizar el ejercicio?- decía el profesor sin retirar la vista de sobre los documentos que se apilaban ordenadamente en su escritorio.  
natsuki paso al frente no sin antes una bulla de camaradería por el castigo de tener que estar frente a la clase, una vez cerca del pizarrón hombre de barba grisácea le dijo en voz baja- no se que le pase kruger, pero debe ya de concentrarse, usted es de buenas notas y buen promedio, le recuerdo que tiene la beca y eso por intervención de la directora... -

daba el hombre un sorbo a su café que reposaba de vuelta en el escritorio, natsuki se aclaro la garganta mientras comprendía las palabras, era verdad, debía concentrarse, le había costado suficiente esfuerzo el obtener la beca y la media jornada de trabajo en el colegio para pagarse los estudios como para empezar a echar por la borda el trabajo por una mujer que ni conocía, seguramente una vez que se la llevara a la cama las cosas perderían interés y la podría apartar de su mente como al resto de rostros que ya ni recordaba.

-lo se...- replico en tono serio mientras finalizaba de resolver el ejercicio y regresaba a paso lento a su lugar con el rostro pensativo, dándole una mirada seria a su compañero que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente clara.  
no hubo mas juegos ni interrupciones, por el resto de las clases natsuki logro apartar a aquella mujer lo suficiente para concentrarse en sus estudios, si bien algo podía hacer su nata habilidad de seducción, era apurar el paso para llevar las circunstancias hasta sus terrenos turbios donde una vez la castaña picara el anzuelo seria suya de todas las formas que ella ordenara, ya habría tiempo para que jugara sus cartas y finalizara con ese tormento que le empezaba a fastidiar.

natsuki se quedo en el salon acomodando sus libros de mala gana, santo dios si los libros no fuesen tan caros seguro que habrian salido ya disparados por la ventana

-maldita sea, por que no cierras hija de...- una mano le tocaba el hombro sin nada de cuidado, apenas y viro el rostro para saber quien le molestaba, estaba cansada, tenia tarea extra, hambre y ahora alguien la jodia...

-vaya miradita kruger...- bromeaba uno de sus compañeros mientras le pasaba un cigarrillo

-que pasa?- decía de modo furioso al tiempo que jalaba el cierre de su mochila, luchando para cerrarla sin que este se quedara abierto por zonas, tomaba un cigarrillo y se lo colocaba entre los labios mientras maldecía en voz baja.

-nada...nada...solo que te vi un poco rara en clase y no es la actitud que sueles tener después de acostarte con alguna de tus conquistas- le tendía el encendedor observando divertido la ira de la pelinegra por su mochila que le jugaba una broma.  
una mirada de extrañeza le regalaron los ojos verdes, tomando sin cuidado el encendedor para dar una calada y lanzarlo de vuelta - apenas y la conozco, no me he acostado con ella- decía entre dientes sosteniendo el cigarrillo con los labios, logrando al fin cerrar la mochila, subiendo a la mesa de trabajo.

-ya deberías estar abajo, sabes que el profesor odia que nos quedemos en el salón fuera de clases- decía en tono bromista su compañero mientras se paseaba por el pasillo entre los pupitres, dejando una estela grisácea de humo.

-y aun mas fumando ah?- pasaba la mano la pelinegra entre su cabello, dejando escapar un hilo entre palabras- en fin te vas por donde siempre?-

-hoy si, la próxima clase debo ir por otro lado, esos cabrones de la fabrica me cambiaron el horario- se quejaba hastiado el hombre entre una calada profunda y dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta- te veo abajo- fue lo ultimo que decía mientras salía del salón dejando a la ojiverde en el salón acabando el cigarrillo pensativamente, mismo que una vez terminado lanzo sobre el escritorio del profesor.  
bajaba las escaleras, deteniéndose al lado del barandal para tomar un poco de aire, dejando que el paso de este le dejara una suave caricia en el rostro, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, recordando las palabras de la castaña "siempre estoy aquí"  
lo habría dicho por decir o en verdad estaría hay en aquella banca en el parque... tenia que averiguarlo, de un momento se le arremolino el deseo de ver otra vez aquellos ojos intensamente escarlata cargados de esa profundidad tan vertiginosa que sintió que le sacudieron el corazón.  
bajo presurosa las escaleras haciendo un ademan sus compañeros que aun estaban en el segundo piso charlando plácidamente, era costumbre de natsuki quedarse entre la camaradería de ellos después de clases, pues no tenia que hacer después mas que llegar a casa, pero aquella tarde no seria así, tenia planeado ir por su presa, esa mujer de ojos carmín que le dejaba exabrupto en sus cavilaciones, sin duda tenia que verla...

se apresuro a bajar rumbo al primer piso haciendo sonar sus botas mientras lograba escurrirse entre los pasillos que se dirijian rumbo al porton del colegio no sin antes hechar una rapida mirada a las motocicletas que descansaban en el estacionamiento privado -algun dia...- se decia en voz baja recordando la primera vez que vio una motocicleta, ese rojo encendido y aquel motor reluciente, no sabia el por que pero desde aquel momento su corazon quedo prendado de aqueya perfeccion de maquina, siempre llevando esa añoranza en sus mas intimos secretos...  
una vez fuera del colegio se recargo al amparo de una leve sombra cerca del castillo de la entrada, simplemente mirando al cielo dejando escapar uno de esos suspiros que contenia tan a menudo que observaba una moto bien lustrada y si bien era fria y dura con todo a su alrrededor no podia hacerlo frente a un bello caballo de acero, de una forma extraña esos metales le daban mas calides que un ser humano, un golpe al hombro y salia de sus pensamientos.

-oye kruger deja de fantasear y vamos ya...- su compañero le miraba con una mueca divertida mientras se en caminaba hacia el tren que los llevaría lo mas próximo a casa

-si ya voy...- respondía secamente saliendo de aquella fresca sombra ajustando su paso.

-que tal las clases hoy? no sabia que esas mesas de metal eran cómodas- decía su compañero al momento de jalando sus audífonos colgando de su cuello

-jajaja al menos yo no falto por ir a la playa- contra atacaba la pelinegra dejando de apurar el paso para dar un golpe sonoro con la palma en la nuca del otro.

-oye oye... solo fue el fin de semana pasado amargada- reía en tono cínico revolviendo el golpe con la misma intensidad

-ja...ja... y eso que? yo no reprobé el examen pasado- remilgaba natsuki mientras subían las escaleras que daban paso al torniquete de entrada, ambos buscaban sus tarjetas para pasarla sobre el lector, un sonido agudo, la luz verde y estaban al otro lado.  
tras un par de minutos el tren se avecinaba lleno aun de pasajeros, algo común a esa hora del día, y aun mas en día sábado que era la practica de laboratorio lo cual significaba una noche en vela para las tareas mas el trabajo extra que le habían impuesto en castigo por la falta del reporte. lo cual solo de imaginar hacia que natsuki rodara los ojos. ambos viajaron en el vagón por al menos quince minutos solo observando de vez en cuando las curiosidades del camino como solían decirle a las personas con vestiduras extrañas y platicas burdas, entre chistes que solo ambos entendían. al paso de las estaciones el vagón se vaciaba cada vez mas, pues la parada de la estación central estaba mas próxima.

-la que sigue es la mía- decía dándole la mano a natsuki que le golpeaba sonoramente la palma con la suya para dar un choque de nudillos -no te pierdas en el camino he- una breve sonrisa y el hombre salía del tren calmadamente, mientras natsuki se quedaba recargada contra la puerta opuesta ahí justamente donde saltaba el letrero de "por su seguridad no se recargue".  
una estación mas y las pocas personas se arremolinaban en torno a la puerta. natsuki giro sobre sus pies para quedar de frente a la salida y una vez detenido el tren bajo a paso lento al tiempo que se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa y se ajustaba la mochila, hacia un calor endemoniado mientras caminaba entre el tumulto de gente que suponía viajar y hacer parada en la central de autobuses. no faltaba mucho para llegar al parque...  
a cada paso sentíase que le sujetaran las entrañas y giraran la mano dejándole un hueco en el estomago deseaba que el gesto de su rostro fuera frio y neutral como siempre pero sabia que pese a su orgullo su faz delataba la ansiedad e... "ilusión"? de ver a la castaña...  
le busco con la mirada recorriendo las bancas de metal y piedra caliza, dejando escapar un bufido de frustración -maldita sea...- el susurro se le escapo de entre los labios mientras apretaba inconscientemente los puños, no supo la razón por la cual se enfurecía tanto apenas y había hablado nada con aquella mujer y ya estaba que echaba fuego como si la hubieran dejado plantada, que era lo que sentía.. decepción? no... ella no podía sentir eso era Natsuki kruger, a ella ninguna mujer le dejaba plantada... -al carajo- se gritaba por dentro para toparse con esos ojos carmín y una risa ladina acompañada de una expresión triunfante.

-pareces molesta- le decía en tono cínico aquella mujer literalmente frente a ella, por mero impulso natsuki dio un paso hacia atrás..

-ah...- se quedo muda, que extraño efecto tenia esa mujer sobre ella? estaba retrocediendo cuando debió de retarle con la mirada y ahora se quedaba como una chiquilla imberbe sin experiencia, se afirmo y detuvo el paso a medias recomponiendo su rostro con dificultad -ha sido un mal día..- no se le ocurría mas.

-estas... nerviosa- siseaba sin dejar de mirarle, dejando escapar un suave paso de aire entre sus labios dejándole un aroma dulce, sonreía de momento para apartarse de inmediato tomando asiento en la banca mas cercana.  
natsuki se había quedado impávida, su cabeza e instintos le gritaban "bésala" pero su cuerpo encaprichado no le había obedecido, el dulce aliento se había colado de forma perturbadora en sus pulmones dejando atragantado en su garganta un gruñido de impotencia.  
un momento después natsuki acompañaba a la castaña muy de cerca, antes de lograr decir nada le interrumpió -esperabas a alguien?- un acento burlesco escapaba entre sus palabras, natsuki apretó la mandíbula enfriando su cabeza de golpe - si... a ti- le espetaba en toda la cara con un tono seductor y bajo sin apartar la mirada de esos labios que como nunca estaría deseando devorar en un beso desmedido.

-...jajajajaja!- los ojos carmín se cerraron entre la risa que golpeaba el orgullo de la pelinegra que le miraba de forma incrédula... -de que te ríes!- natsuki se levantaba de la banca con aire asesino -de ti...jajajaja acaso esa técnica te funciona para seducir mujeres! jajaja- la castaña golpeaba el libro suavemente sobre sus piernas mientras comenzaba a reír divertida por la reacción de la de ojos verdes y su boca abierta.

-es verdad, si vine aquí fue por ti- le decía en tono frio, si algo detestaba era la burla, que carajo le pasaba a esa mujer? se había burlado de ella o acaso había dicho algo que fuera gracioso?  
la castaña se levantaba dejando el libro sobre la piedra del asiento acercándose peligrosamente a natsuki dejando su rostro muy cerca del suyo -me gustas enfadada...- los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron sorpresivamente al notar la distancia y esa seductora fragancia dulce acariciando sus labios por un momento natsuki trato de formar una breve frase, pero su cuerpo se negaba a dejarle siquiera respirar.

-me llamo shizuru...- susurraba divertida al notar la reacción de la otra, mientras retrocedía a paso lento hasta tomar asiento de nueva cuenta, esta vez cruzando las piernas y manteniendo distancia con ellas, natsuki solo atino a sentarse como dios le dio a entender cautivada no solo por el efecto de la proximidad de esa mujer si no de la forma en que le retenía.  
cerro los ojos un momento y recordó que estaba haciendo, -natsuki - le decía recomponiendo de apoco su cabeza. -natsuki...- repetía alargando sus palabras de forma monótona empezando a hojear su libro para retomar su lectura, -así que solo viniste por mi..?- natsuki no sabia que se debía el cambio de actitud, de la risa pasaba a la indiferencia o solo quería aparentar que no le interesaba? -lo dudas?- los ojos verdes le miraban con frialdad entre un tono neutro, natsuki le clavaba la mirada

-no.. pero; por que lo harías..?-  
un breve silencio que le pareció una eternidad a la pelinegra se cernió sobre ella de forma caótica, debía empezar a jugar sus cartas y nada mas, algo se le escapaba al estar con esa mujer y eso no le agradaba - por que quiero conocerte, acaso no puedo?- shizuru giraba los ojos de forma quisquillosa para observarle con detenimiento, - quieres conocerme? para que?- natsuki no sabia que responder, le miraba pero no lograba descifrar si lo que veía era miedo.. - y por que no? a menos que no te agrade la idea..- una mirada fría retomaba de a poco la expresión de los ojos carmín -como quieras pero...seguramente acabaras aburriéndote- sin decir mas natsuki se aventuro, estaba perdiendo la oportunidad y algo dentro de si se lo decía.

-quiero hacerlo- la mirada de natsuki se torno algo confusa, no entendía que pasaba, -esta bien natsuki..- decía esforzándose por dar una leve sonrisa a la pelinegra, ambas sin saberlo soltaban un leve suspiro y relajaban el cuerpo que no sabían tenían tenso hasta ese momento..  
durante toda aquella tarde ambas intercambiaron preguntas, respuestas y hasta uno que otro silencio, la tarde llego pronto y debían marchar ambas por un camino diferente, mientras natsuki se acomodaba la chamarra para amainar el frio la castaña le miraba sin mediar palabra.

-quieres que te lleve a casa..- natsuki enmudeció... claramente no estaba pensando normalmente, nunca se había ofrecido a llevar a nadie, ni siquiera a su aventura...aventura.. joder había olvidado ir a con ella, seguramente le llamaría pasada la noche -conozco el camino- shizuru se levantaba de la banca extrañando muy a su pesar y desconcierto la presencia de la pelinegra a su lado.  
-segura? es un rumbo peligroso..- replicaba con preocupación observando la mano tendida de la castaña hacia ella -tómalo- natsuki titubeo un momento antes de tomar su mano, no de forma posesiva y descuidada como solía hacerlo, si no de una forma cálida y protectora que hasta a ella sorprendió -que es?- un intercambio de miradas y shizuru soltaba el papel sin desear zafar por completo su mano de aquella que la envolvía en un agarre donde ambas apenas y tenían un toque -mi numero- decía secamente y sin mas ni tiempo de nada soltó de tajo el papel y dio media vuelta dejando a natsuki sin lograr reaccionar, sus impulsos le dictaban que fuera tras ella pero ella permaneció de pie solo mirando el paso seductor y el movimiento de aquel cabello que se mecía con el paso de la brisa nocturna, natsuki observo el papel y el trazo de molde en el , lo estrujo por un momento y lo metió en su cartera aun con una amarga sensación de soledad y confusión por el revoltijo en su cabeza y estomago.

-vaya hora de llegar...-

-hola mama, perdón se me hizo tarde...- cruzaba la entrada cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con el pie, sin mucho cuidado.

-deja eso y ven a la mesa- ordenaba su madre con un tono cálido pese al enfado

-que hay?..-

-hay lo que se puede, ahora ven a cenar, te he dicho que llames si vas a estar fuera o me avises- le extendía el plato a la pelinegra mientras esta aun se alistaba para comer dejando en la cama su mochila

-vale vale no te enfades...- natsuki le daba una rápida mirada a su madre sin antes de tomar el plato y sentarse al borde de su cama para comenzar a probar bocado quedándose pensativa sin saberlo.

-que pasa..tu tienes algo hija?- los gentiles ojos claros de su madre le miraban en tono inquisitivo sin darle tiempo de nada.

-nada...por que?!- natsuki fruncía el ceño bajando la cuchara de forma autómata clavándole una cara de pocos amigos a su madre.

-no te creo, pero solo te pido que no sean mas líos...- sin mas se acercaba a pasar su mano sobre la coronilla de su hija dándole un confort sin palabras entre una sonrisa.  
no supo que hacer mas que devolver el gesto y apresurarse a cenar, le esperaba una noche larga y debía preparar su ropa pues solo tenia el domingo para preparar su ropa de la semana. entre un suspiro resignado se abalanzó sobre la mochila para apurar el paso a las tareas, aun con esa sensación de carencia al mirar marchar a shizuru...  
la noche paso veloz, antes del amanecer natsuki tomo su celular introdujo el numero aun maltrecho de su cartera y sin nada mejor que decir simplemente escribió :

=hola shizuru, soy natsuki...cuando podemos vernos?= **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de algunas correcciones, les dejo el tercer capitulo (todo por tener que corregir el dúo e-e)

CAPITULO 3

Días de rutina

era casi imperceptible para natsuki como habia acoplado a la castaña a su vida ajetreada, de algun modo lograba tener un tiempo libre durante las noches para conversar mediante mensajes, ambas

se conformaban con esos breves momentos, aunque la peligra no notaba ningún cambio en ella esto no pasaba desapercibido en absoluto para los ojos de su madre.-hace semanas que te veo muy al tanto del celular- una breve nota de sarcasmo estaba impresa en las palabras de saeko que continuaba comiendo tan apacible mientras los ojos verdes giraban hacia ella mirándole con expresión ceñuda.

\- que insinúas mama...?- natsuki tragaba sonoramente casi sintiendo que la carne se le atoraba en la garganta-  
con quien hablas...y no me digas que no es nadie por que desde hace tiempo te noto..."diferente"- los orbes claros se cruzaban de forma penetrante con los esmeralda sin un solo dejo de duda

\- amiga...como la que te llamo a casa la ultima vez?-

\- que!? espera eso cuando paso?!...- el bocado casi se le cae de entre los dientes cuando escucho semejante cosa, quien le habría llamado? no había una sola de sus conquistas que tuviera su numero...a menos que fuera su ultima aventura...

\- no lo se hija solo pregunto por ti hace unos días, le dije que estabas ocupada con tus estudios se llamaba angelina o algo así..-

\- ah...no es nada solo no le hagas caso a esa loca...ya sabes como son mis amigas- natsuki le mantenía la mirada a duras penas a su madre, conocía demasiado bien ese sentimiento de ser escudriñada solo para entregarse a si misma a la verdad

\- ha...si se quien es pero es una conocida, no se quien le dio el numero de la casa..- casi había olvidado a su amiga de fines de semana, la ultima vez que se habían llamado por teléfono era el día que había cruzado shizuru por la vista de natsuki...tenia que terminar con ella antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor- le llamo mas tarde mama, tengo que hacer mi tarea y lavar mi uniforme...-la pelinegra se levantaba de la mesa llevando consigo sus trastes sucios para lavarlos y poner manos a la obra, extrañamente desde que se frecuentaba con shizuru su afición a meterse en líos y fumar como locomotora se habían visto disipados, apenas caía en cuenta de ello...extraño o simplemente coincidencia.

una llamada entrante hacia saltar a una mujer de facciones delgadas y estilizadas, el nombre en el móvil le había devuelto el latir a su corazón, hacia semanas que no tenia noticias de su compañera sentimental y ahora una llamada entrante de ella le devolvía la ilusión aunque le daba un presentimiento extraño, natsuki no era de la clase de mujeres que llamaran a decir un discurso meloso y caritativo...

-nats...

-necesitamos hablar An...- natsuki interrumpía la dulce y melodiosa voz de tajo en tono serio y áspero

-cuando?... estas bien...? hace semanas que no se nada de ti me tenias preocupada-

-estoy bien, pero tenemos que hablar, este sábado puedes?- la voz de su amada esmeralda se hacia un poco mas indulgente entre palabras

-claro nat, para ti siempre tengo tiempo...- los ojos miel se teñían de un brillo amargo mientras una de sus manos sujetaba su corazón que decía lo que era evidente

-bien...yo iré a buscarte el sabado...no se la hora pero quizá sea en la tarde...yo te llamo y...deja de llamar a mi casa, es... incomodo- la pelinegra aclaraba su garganta esperando la respuesta al otro lado.

-estaba preocupada...lo siento yo..-

-se cuidarme sola...lo sabes, solo deja de llamar a mi casa.. te veo el sábado- y sin mas la llamada finalizaba.  
la joven de ojos miel se tumbaba a la cama con el corazón hecho añicos, a que le lloraba? a su ilusión de ser alguien para una mujer que desde el comienzo le dijo que no se encariñara y que no buscaba nada formal ni a corto plazo... las cosas siempre las tuvo claras, pero su corazón empecinado le llevaba la contra...si bien natsuki era una mujer independiente podía tener sus momentos cálidos y hasta permitía que le invadiese su espacio personal muy de vez en cuando... lamentaba en serio el haberse enamorado de esa mujer tan hosca y sin una pizca de empatía...aun así no era un monstruo pues le había acompañado mientras sus padres le habían ignorado por la carga de trabajo.  
durante toda la noche natsuki apago el móvil, si bien le encantaba perder el tiempo por alguna extraña razón el charlar sobre boberías con shizuru esta noche las cosas eran dientes, tenia un hueco en el estomago y en una parte muy honda de su ser sabia la razón, el tono de voz dulce de angelia siempre le daba un poco de calma pero no esa noche, claramente había hecho uso de todas sus fuerzas para que su tono no menguara pero el quebranto de esa cálida voz le traspaso el corazón. tenia que encontrar una solución a esto antes de que sus intensiones con shizuru se vieran afectadas...

-maldita sea...- bufaba llevándose las manos sobre el rostro que miraba sin cesar el techo blanco, como es que había complicado así las cosas, y como es que tenia esa horrenda sensación si siempre había hecho esas cosas de ser un don juan.

al día siguiente encontraba un mensaje de angelia en su móvil:= hola mi esmeralda, estuve pensando en ti aunque se que será inevitable el final=

=si lo sabes por que me envías mensaje? deja de hacerlo difícil, tu sabias perfectamente como soy, no es culpa mía..=

=aun así te amo=

=yo no... solo somos amigas= natsuki tragaba con dificultad, por primera vez deseaba no ser dura al sentirse arrinconada.

=me consuela el poder verte en pocos días..=

=te dije que yo iré, deja de buscarme, no lo hagas mas difícil An=

= te amo aun que tu a mi no, ansío el sábado..=

=si claro pero deja de buscarme vale? hablaremos mas en calma el sábado, ya no me respondas...no te lo estoy pidiendo=  
joder linda forma de despertar, apenas estaba clareando el día y ya sentía que su día estaba yéndose por el caño...la pelinegra abría la ultima conversación con su castaña pero no había señales de que la hubiese buscado, vaya golpe a su orgullo...tendría que ser ella quien la buscase siempre?

=hola shizuru...= carajo esa mujer aun no encendía el móvil, el mensaje había sido enviado pero no recibido, desganada y sin mucho humor se levantaba a realizar sus deberes. una ducha rápida, alistar sus ropas y salir a regañadientes del confort de su casa entre una cara de pocos amigos, como es que se le ponía el día gris en un momento? mas bien en que momento habíase siquiera pensado que podría tener otro color la vida, si todo siempre era gris, desde que recordaba...o tal vez no debería recordar demasiado, había cosas horribles que por su bien no debía evocar..

durante la hora de comida shizuru recién respondía el mensaje de la pelinegra

=hmm... hola= natsuki dejaba a un lado su comida prestando atención a su móvil.

=como estas..?= que le pasaba acaso estaba nerviosa? se sentía como una adolecente con el pulso tembloroso, ese sentimiento prevalecía pese a los pocos días que recién tenían hablando y eso no le gustaba nada a natsuki.

=bien supongo...=

=no lo parece sabes= un sentimiento amargo le recorría la boca del estomago, tenia un extraño presentimiento, pero sabia manejar la situación, pese a los nervios.

=no es nada nat, que quieres?=

=ah...solo saber que te pasa, te noto enfadada..=

=no es nada, solo que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar..=

=hooo es eso? te molesto?¡= la paciencia de la pelinegra estaba mas que clara en la forma que poco a poco se tornaba mas hosca, tratando de mantener su actitud relajada, pese a la molestia que le causaba tratar de ahondar en lo que le pasaba a shizuru.

=no es eso...=

=entonces que es shizuru...dime= natsuki comenzaba a respirar profundo tratando de mantener su postura comprensiva pese a las negativas de la castaña. =vamos dilo acaso no confías en mi?=

=apenas me conoces como pretendes que haga eso? y por que debería importarte?¡=  
-pfffff no me jodas mujer...- los orbes esmeralda giraban en sus cuencas entre un bufido de frustración y el ceño furibundo.

=por que me importas shizuru...=

=como puedes decir eso?... no me conoces nada deja de fingir=

=no estoy fingiendo shizuru...me importa lo que te pasa, acaso no lo entiendes?¡=

=si claro...al final acabaras aburriéndote de mi como hacen todos..=  
si había algo que la pelinegra odiaba era que le comparasen de cualquier forma..

=yo no soy todos sabes¡, no me compares con la demás gente si te digo que me importas es por que así es¡=

=por que?¡ ...que tengo de especial?¡ estas loca natsuki...=

=si lo estoy pero...= estaba escribiendo ella eso? desde cuando sentía eso, era amor lo que tenia, desde la primera fotografía que había logrado obtener de shizuru no había dejado de tener un cierto interés respecto a su cuerpo pero a medida que le conocía y lograba abrir sus emociones de forma mas intima algo en su corazón comenzaba a ser mas intenso y se le escapaba poco a poco de las manos pese a tratar de mantener el corazón lejos de aquella mujer que le había cautivado.

=pero que...?=

=lo estoy por ti ...por que me gustas...shizuru= rayos acababa de mandar eso, en que carajo pensaba...

=que?...=

=lo que dije shizuru, me gustas... mucho..= respirar se le estaba dificultando seguramente después de semejante idiotez terminaría siendo ignorada.

=estas loca...tu tienes novia=  
las palabras de shizuru le caían como un balde de agua fría, habría visto las cosas en la red donde claramente le había dedicado un par de canciones a angelia? shizuru no le parecía ese tipo de mujer que le da importancia a revisar la red y saber la relación de alguien a menos que ...

=ella no es mi novia...solo le quito a un tipo que la acosa...=

=no lo parece nat...=

=es solo una amiga te lo demostrare el sábado=

= a mi no me debes demostrar nada es tu vida=

=shizuru¡=

=...que?¡=  
las esmeraldas tenían un pesar con semejantes palabras, solo el imaginar que esa mujer le retirase su compañía le producía un dolor en el pecho...

=no te vayas...solo es una amiga no es nada en realidad, te lo juro..=

=bien, igual no tengo ganas de hablar..=

=shizuru...pero por que?=

= déjame, hablamos después=

=shizuru..=

=te veo en la noche...=

es lo ultimo que escribía con frustración, que hacia rogándole a una mujer por un mensaje? sin duda algo le pasaba y no sabia que era, solo sabia que algo le faltaba sin la charla a cuenta gotas con la castaña, se paso la tarde entre el trabajo revisando el móvil, sin encontrar una respuesta, aquella mujer solo se había dignado a leer sin decir nada mas, afortunadamente su trabajo le exigía mantenerse al margen del contacto ameno con otras personas lo que le dejaba bastante tiempo para reflexionar por primera vez en mucho tiempo sobre lo que estaba haciendo, por muy estúpido que se escuchara estaba entre la espada y la pared por cuenta propia.  
llegaba a casa casi arrastrando los pies dejando el móvil un con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta de shizuru, la misma que pese a su orgullo machacado no llego, obligándole a ser ella la que fuera una vez mas a con la castaña, tomando el celular sin saber por vez primera como acercarse...  
=shizuru..= esta vez el celular no se movió ni un dejo de sus manos, tenso la mandíbula esperando que el mensaje fuera leído rápidamente, tras un momento la confirmación de lectura estuvo presente.

=que quieres nat..?=

=hablar...acaso ya no puedo? quieres que me aleje? o que te pasa?=

=no dije eso...solo que no ha sido un buen día..=

=dime que pasa entonces? se que apenas me conoces pero en verdad quiero saber que te pasa, al menos puedo escucharte un poco=

=...bien...yo me siento rara=

=estas enferma o algo?=

=no, solo que tu me haces pensar raro...=

=tu a mi igual, además solo quiero platicar un poco, eso no hace daño shizuru, todas necesitamos hablar con otra persona de vez en cuando=

=...puede ser.. siento lo de en la tarde=

=no importa, quieres hablar ahora sobre el asunto que te tiene así? claro solo si tu me tienes la confianza=

=yo no lo se...pero...=

=pero que?...=

=nada... esta bien hablemos nat...=  
una sonrisa surcaba bobamente los labios de la pelinegra, se colocaba la mano en la boca con cara desconcertada al haber notado semejante reacción, era bobo y estúpido pero shizuru no lo había visto bendita distancia y que no estaba su madre cerca o se habría avecinado una ola de interrogantes.

-hija ya ven a cenar quieres, deja ese aparato- le espetaba su madre en una voz ligeramente molesta

-ya voy mama...- decía perezosamente mientras se levantaba de la cama de un salto no sin antes despedirse de su castaña.  
durante la cena su madre le miraba con esos ojos amielados y una expresión que le daba mas intranquilidad que su estado de humor mas explosivo.

-que pasa?¡ por que me miras así?¡- le gruñía la pelinegra entre bocados

-que ya no puedo verte o que hija...?- decía tranquilamente con una sonrisa cínica y camuflando un tono burlesco.

-no dije eso mama...pero no me veas así es raro..- le reclamaba entre dientes clavándole sus ojos verdes de forma asesina.

-tu eres rara hija...- una risa sonora y dulce escapaba sin disimulo mientras le restaba importancia al asunto

-ahhhhhh mama¡- gruñía frustrada entre el rodar de ojos y un bufido terminando lo mas rápido su cena para alejarse del interrogatorio que significaba esa actitud de su madre.  
antes de marcharse su madre le llamaba y apenas en el umbral de la puerta su madre y ella intercambiaban miradas.

-si?-

-no hagas mas líos hija...ya no tienes 15 años- los ojos miel caían de vuelta al plato terminando de cenar entre un trago de café, con la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación, para quedarse en el patio observando el firmamento dejando que el viento frio le relajara el cuerpo entre un suspiro largo.  
antes de ir a la cama la pelinegra dejo un extraño pero dulce mensaje a su castaña, era raro e inusual que fuera así, ni de lejos se veía hablando de manera tan cálida a una mujer, siempre se le había hecho inútil y hasta absurdo...hasta ahora.  
durante al menos 15 minutos ambas se despedían, a veces la frialdad escapaba de ambas dándose las buenas noches de forma seca, poco a poco en estos días a la pelinegra se le había hecho costumbre el dejarle los buenos días y buenas noches a los ojos carmín.  
por la mañana la alarma era silenciada en las manos de natsuki, mientras se encontraba sentada con la mirada pensativa jugando con el móvil entre los dedos con un rostro ofuscado...

-maldición no puedo creer que voy a hacer esto...- se decía para si misma entre dientes y mirando el móvil avergonzada.  
un mensaje de buenos días era acompañado de una bella panorámica con rosas azules, una extraña forma para ella de dar los buenos días...y aun mas importante sumamente vergonzosa, seguro que si su padre viera eso no dejaría de recordarle por toda la vida lo malditamente cursi que había sido esa mañana.  
cerraba los ojos y resoplaba, antes de levantarse para comenzar sus labores e ir a trabajar con un rostro encendido aun por la vergüenza, jamás se imagino que ella natsuki kruger estuviese haciendo semejante ridiculez.  
durante su almuerzo la pelinegra se levanto veloz al tono del mensaje

=hola nat.. como estas?=  
coño.. solo eso le decía después de el mensaje de la mañana? se pasaba la mano entre el cabello frustrada. =hola shizuru...  
debería reclamar sobre que esperaba algún tipo de agradecimiento? no...se vería estúpido lo mejor seria dejar las cosas así, como si nada hubiera pasado..

=hola shizuru como estas..?=

=bien y tu?= respondía rápidamente la castaña para sorpresa de natsuki.  
no te emociones idiota, seguramente no tiene nada que hacer y por eso te responde rápido, se abofeteaba mentalmente la pelinegra.

=trabajando ya sabes... has desayunado algo?=

=mmm...pues no tengo mucho apetito..=

=come algo, o te enfermaras shizuru...=

=después lo hare=

=hazlo ya, es medio día casi, deberías comer algo al menos=

=para que?=

=para que no te debilites y por que me importas..=  
...ha? que carajo...le había escrito que le importaba y se estaba preocupando por ella?

=...de a cuerdo lo hare=  
el móvil casi se le cae de las manos a leer su respuesta, shizuru le estaba haciendo caso y parecía de mejor humor que las ultimas veces..

=ha...gracias...=

=por que agradeces ?=

=yo no agradecí es idea tuya, tengo que trabajar.. come algo te veo en un rato=  
escribía nerviosa para guardar el móvil en el bolso de su pantalón como si eso borrase del tiempo o de su corazón que algo en ella estaba cambiando.

=natsuki...=

=si?, que pasa?=

=nada...olvídalo era algo torpe=

=que es? dime..=

=mmmm pues nada solo estoy aburrida=

=ah...pues puedes ver videos o algo así para pasar el rato, ya casi salgo del trabajo=

=videos de cuales? =

=de cosas paranormales o leyendas urbanas, busca y seguro te gustaran=

=ok, déjame ver=

un breve mensaje de despedida y natsuki llegaba veloz a la estación del metro, entorno los ojos al ver que estaba a reventar el lugar, media hora y treinta minutos y llegaba a casa.

-hija...- natsuki se paraba en seco al escuchar el tono frio de su madre apenas y había cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

-que ay mama...- decía disimulando su nerviosismo-

-necesito que vayas a ver a tu padre para que nos mande dinero- decía en tono iracundo sin dejar de acomodar la ropa en la lavadora con ceño molesto.

-que pasa? ya no tienes dinero mama? por que debo ir yo? puedo decirle por mensaje- decía tratando de sonar mas benévola de lo que era usualmente.

-no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión natsuki- le gritaba casi arrojándole la ropa que azotaba en el tambor de la lavadora

-dios mama...odio ver al señor kruger...pero iré el sábado, sabes que entre semana no puedo- decía dejando ganar a su madre.

-gracias ahora ve a traerme la ropa que deje en el cuarto y llena la lavadora, allí deje los botes con agua sabes que yo no los aguanto-

-si mama...- decía poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras entraba arrastrando los pies al cuarto para dejar su mochila y poner manos a la obra.  
por la noche se sentó calmadamente a revisar su móvil, y para su sorpresa shizuru había respondido su ultimo mensaje con un =ve con cuidado nat=

=shizuru, siento no haber podido responder hace rato, me ocupe un poco con mi mama...=

=ha, si no importa, me quede dormida viendo videos jaja...=las esmeraldas se abrieron con sorpresa y gusto, shizuru le había deseado buen viaje y preocupado por ella y parecía estar un poco mas animada.

=estas cansada shizuru? que andarás haciendo=

=ah?¡ que insinúas?=

=nada, jaja solo decía en broma, no lo tomes en serio=

=ja ja...que graciosa, me pregunto si siempre eres así=

=hmmm depende de con quien hable, aunque creo que solamente contigo soy menos "cotizada" como me dicen todos=

=jaja tuuuu? nooooo me digas=

=oí te estas burlando de...haaaa claro, ahora el sarcasmo lo haces tu, ja ja... que graciosa=

=estas loca la única que dice eso de mi eres tu, en realidad no se ni por que me hablas, pensé que después de unas semanas te aburrirías o me dejarías de molestarme...=

=tengo buenos gustos no es mi culpa=

=haaa...y eso que significa?=

= que me gustas=

=...que?=

=desde hace mucho tengo ganas de decirte que...=

=ah...pues, tu me gustas y me gustaría saber si me darías una oportunidad de salir contigo..=

=... no lo se nat..=

=puedes pensarlo, no debes contestarme ahora mismo, y también me gustaría verte=

=yo...no se que pensar, no esperaba eso nat, pensé que jugabas en el parque esa vez..=

=pues déjame pensarlo, te parece si hablamos después, y de paso te respondo=

=esta bien shizuru, y mas te vale que cenes algo=

=ja ja hasta me amenazas?=

=claro que no jajaja pero hazlo =

=hasta luego, espero...=

=hasta luego shizuru=  
por primera vez en mucho tiempo la pelinegra logro una extraña e inusual sensación de paz, que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa cálida para si, estaba alistando su cama mientras arrojaba la almohada que solo usaba de adorno mientras entraba a la cama revisando su celular, tenia un mensaje de su padre.

=saeko me ha llamado sobre el asunto del dinero, te espero el sábado en casa de mi mujer=  
natsuki no sabia como reaccionar, si bien no se llevaba tan bien con su padre tampoco lo odiaba, pero siempre había sido un desobligado que pese a tener buenos proyectos con los bancos jamás había sido hombre de una sola mujer ni una gran moral o sentimientos, lo que le hacia ser despilfarrador y mujeriego solo dando migas a su madre y ella y eso es algo que en el fondo jodia a natsuki y a su madre.

=si te veo allí=

era todo lo que respondía esperando que esta vez no pelearan en su casa.  
sin duda mañana seria un día bastante complicado, shizuru, su padre y finalmente tendría que terminar con angelia que no había dejado de darle los buenos días durante toda la semana, haciendo que ese presentimiento de tragedia se intensificara de forma desagradable.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Una doble despedida

7:15 am y la pelinegra llegaba de imprevisto golpeando la puerta de clase un par de veces, siendo recibida por uno de sus compañeros

-oi que pasa, donde esta el viejo?- decía bajando la voz pese a no haber visto al profesor cuando observo por la ventana mientras subía las escaleras.

\- aun no llega pero veremos si viene, parece que tuvo un compromiso o algo, quieres?- decía entre una sonrisa su compañero pasándole una cajetilla.

-como si necesitaras decirme dos veces idiota- le empujaba con el hombro al pasar tomando la cajetilla y sentándose en un escritorio en la parte trasera arrojando la cajetilla de vuelta y sacando el encendedor de su mochila, uno de sus compañeros se sentaba cerca mientras le pasaba el móvil para que viera un video de un tipo que tocaba cables de alto voltaje.

-oye kruger ven acá, no seas payasa, tenemos mucha botana, cigarrillos y fotos de chicas- le gritaba uno de los que estaban en un circulo de compañeros al tiempo que la llamaba con la mano

-pfff jodete jajaja aquí estoy bien, tengo suficientes mujeres- la risa de su compañero delataba la verdad en las palabras de la pelinegra, levantándose ambos a integrarse al grupo.

casi a las 9:30 el subdirector entraba al salón encontrando un verdadero lio entre comida y cigarrillos.

-buen día muchachos, el profesor acaba de llamarnos por teléfono y dice que no podrá llegar el día de hoy, pero los espera el lunes, a los que hicieron el reporte de la practica pasada pueden entregármelo en especial usted kruger que tenia un trabajo extra- el subdirector giraba el rostro hacia los esmeralda para recibir los papeles, los mismos que eran entregados.

-entonces ya nos podemos ir profe?¡- decía ansioso un chico, mientras todos los demás ya guardaban sus libros y cuadernos.

-si ya pueden retirarse y los que gusten pueden bajar al salón de practicas para ayudar a sus compañeros de servicio- sin mas el subdirector daba media vuelta dejando la puerta de par en par.

-kruger te quedaras?- una pesada mano golpeaba el hombro de la pelinegra recibiendo una mirada asesina

-no, y tu tampoco en este mundo si no quitas tu puta mano de allí¡- le amenazaba mientras señalaba la mano encima. haciendo que retrocediera.

-por que no? eres buena en las practicas-

-tengo cosas que hacer hoy, demasiadas...- la voz de la pelinegra casi fue un susurro al finalizar sus palabras decía al tiempo que se levantaba y salía sin despedirse de nadie.

-joder hasta que horas salen...- refunfuñaba entre dientes la pelinegra caminando nerviosa por la entrada de un colegio privado de arquitectura victoriana, llevándose un cigarrillo entre los labios, buscando refugio en un viejo árbol frondoso que pertenecía al colegio, recién encendía el cigarrillo para sentarse a la sombra aun sin saber bien como saldrían las cosas aquel día.

En el portón bellamente confeccionado se miraban dos mujeres sosteniendo una nota musical y la llave de sol seguidas por otras que danzaban detrás de ellas sin dudas el herrero era una persona hábil para haber dado tan bellos detalles al metal, natsuki entonces diviso a una mujer de facciones delicadas y cabello claro llevado en ligeros pero bien arreglados giros, esos ojos color miel y la piel blanca los conocía perfectamente, la miro detenidamente y se levanto rápidamente para apresurar su paso al de ella.

-An¡- la pelinegra le decía para llamar su atención mientras le sujetaba el hombro haciéndola detenerse de golpe. quedándose sin mover al reconocer el tono de voz y ese persistente olor a humo de cigarro.

-nat...suki?¡- gritaba entre la sorpresa e incredulidad la joven dando media vuelta para arrojarse sobre la pelinegra que no respondía el abrazo pero no le había apartado esta vez, los brazos de la mas joven descansaron sobre los hombros de la ojiverde que le miraba sin expresión alguna.

-An sabes que tenemos que hablar no es así?- una expresión de amargura cruzo por la mirada esmeralda retirando los brazos de la otra y tomando sin su permiso la mochila de cuero gris estilo portafolio, al momento que se encaminaba.

-te esperaba mas tarde nat...- le miraba de reojo con el estomago aun revuelto por la presencia de su amada.

-hm...salí temprano, no quiero retrasar mas esto an..- natsuki respiraba hondamente calando el cigarrillo virando los ojos para observar a la mas joven golpeándole con el codo antes de pasar la calle.

-tanta prisa tienes...?- no dudo en sujetar su brazo para cruzar al otro lado recargando su cuerpo ligeramente contra la pelinegra sintiendo el camino a su casa mas corto de lo habitual.

ambas se detuvieron frente al portón y natsuki arrojo la colilla del cigarrillo hacia la calle usando el medio y pulgar como palanca -segura que no están tus padres?-

-no, ambos salieron desde el miércoles y vuelven en un par de semanas, puedes estar tranquila- la menor le sujetaba el brazo presionando el intercomunicador

=si que desea= se escuchaba al otro lado la voz grave del mozo.

=soy yo Esteban= respondía con su tono dulce, abriéndose las puertas de forma automática para que entrasen, a escasos metros del mesón un hombre en traje de punto abría la puerta para recibir a su joven ama tomando una expresión dura al mirarse mutuamente con los orbes esmeraldas.

-veo que tiene visitas señorita An...-

-aja...buenas tardes...- le decía cínicamente la pelinegra entrando sin permiso aun llevando del brazo a su acompañante y caminando hacia las habitaciones superiores, apenas dentro se deshacía del agarre en su brazo y dejaba la mochila en el suelo arrojando la suya cerca de la puerta.

-ni siquiera me dejaste hablar con Esteban...sabes que podría decirle a mis padres nat..-

-ese tipo me caga, literal y yo a el, no veo por que le debas dar cuentas de mi- bufaba natsuki mientras se recostaba en la amplia cama y subía los pies para cruzarlos, llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza

\- lo quiero, sabes que es como mi padre, solo es algo sobreprotector...- susurraba la joven tomando asiento al lado de su esmeralda, mirándole con profundo cariño,

-oi...no me veas así, ya te lo he dicho, me es incomodo...como sea...sabes que vine a hablar contigo- le decía en tono seco mientras se reincorporaba para sentarse en la cama y mirarle seriamente.

-terminaras conmigo, lo se nat...- le respondía sin menguar nada sus palabras, entre una expresión desoladora, mirando la cama y tomando una de las manos de su compañera entre las suyas -hace semanas que no se nada de ti, y sin embargo he visto lo mucho que has cambiado por esa chica, eres menos...fría...-  
natsuki no sabia que decir, le estaba diciendo eso tan tranquila, pero con voz quebrada, por mero reflejo le apretó la mano para aminorar su llanto, que aunque no era sonoro, era mas que claro con el caer de sus lagrimas por las mejillas.

-oye...an, no hagas eso, tu sabes que yo nunca te dije que fuéramos algo, las cosas entre ella y yo solo pasaron- por primera vez los esmeralda le dieron una mirada de compasión, pasando su palma sobre los ojos amielados, la joven no pudo contener su desencanto, y se arrojo al pecho de su compañera, rodeando parte de su espalda en el abrazo sin apartar el rostro avergonzado ni disimular su llanto.  
natsuki no sabia que hacer, odiaba el tacto de las personas y en espacial que le abrazaran, así que lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarle con la misma fuerza y sin decir nada, solo esperando que amainara su sentimiento.

-calma an...ambas sabíamos que esto pasaría...bueno no, en realidad yo no esperaba encariñarme con ella...solo paso...además te dije que esto era una simple aventura, no lo hagas duro, en realidad es un poco difícil verte asi...no quería que esto pasara así, sabes...- natsuki se dedico a abrazar a la mas joven sin saber que mas decir, unos minutos después el mozo tocaba a la puerta, sin darle tiempo de nada la puerta se abrió y la mirada asesina fue mantenida entre los esmeralda y los grises profundos de quien fuera casi el padre de la joven que ahora lloraba sin cuidado en los brazos de la pelinegra.

-señorita han venido unas de sus amigas a verla, prefiero que beba en casa a no saber donde esta, esta... bien señorita, le ha hecho daño esta mujer?¡- los pasos y el tono de voz grave y áspero hacían evidente el enfado del hombre hacia aquella delincuente que su ama tanto quería.

-estoy bien Esteban...solo dígales que pasen, y no, ella no me ha hecho daño...-  
por un momento natsuki intercambio una dura mirada contra el hombre un movimiento de mano del servil hacia ella con tono amenazante y sabia que esa tarde no saldría ilesa como ya era costumbre cuando se enredaba con alguna chica.

-como diga señorita, si me necesita sabe que hacer-dijo en tono lúgubre el hombre saliendo de la habitación entre un farfullo por lo bajo.  
la mas joven se levantaba para ir al tocador y lavar su rostro regresando a la habitación con sus facciones aun mas jóvenes sin el maquillaje ligero que usaba, natsuki se alistaba para irse cuando sintió la mirada a sus espaldas.

\- no te vayas nat, quédate un momento para que me cuides, solo beberemos unos tragos yo y las chicas- decía en voz cálida sujetando cautelosa el brazo de la pelinegra.

-pero son tus amigas, no mías, además yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí y sabes que odio las etiquetas...la gente de dinero no se lleva bien conmigo.- la ojiverde apenas y había girado el rostro sin dejar de ponerse la chamarra.

-hazlo como un favor especial, por ser nuestro ultimo día juntas...- la voz se le resquebrajaba abrazando a su esmeralda, dejando su rostro contra su espalda, natsuki respiraba hondamente, no sabia si de tedio, frustración o simplemente compasión.

-joder... esta bien, pero solo será un rato...- respondió secamente apartando de si a la otra, caminando hacia el sillón de piel cobriza, dejaba caer de golpe su torso sobre el descansa brazos poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de centro -si se ponen pesadas tus amigas no dudare en largarme y lo sabes..- soltaba sin mas dándole una mirada fría a su acompañante.

-no necesitas decirlo, te conozco, ellas no te dirán nada, saben quien eres- apenas lograba articular mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pelinegra buscando un poco de contacto

-que haces? te he dicho que no invadas mi espacio personal, y a que viene eso de que saben quien soy? eso que quiere decir?-

-saben que eres mi novia...- la respuesta vino entre un tono temeroso mientras tomaba un poco de distancia

-que?¡ y eso desde cuando, yo nunca dije eso, estas loca?¡- natsuki se había levantado bruscamente para sujetar de los brazos a su acompañante y mirarla a los ojos de forma agresiva, soltándola de forma brusca al escuchar el golpe de llamada en la puerta, levantándose a abrir con cara de pocos amigos.  
tres chicas de elevada sociedad estaban con cara de horror al pie de la puerta observadas por los esmeraldas - pasen, que esperan?¡- les espetaba la pelinegra aun molesta solo de recordar la palabra "novia"

las jóvenes no se movieron de lugar si no hasta que la natsuki se movió de la puerta y divisaron a su compañera de clase sentada muy cerca de donde había tomado asiento la ojiverde.

-angelia...no nos digas que esto es tu novia?...-las dos restantes quedaban a refugio de la que evidentemente era la mas valiente al decir eso frente a la mirada asesina de los esmeralda.

-NO¡, yo solo soy su amiga-

los ojos miel se vertieron sobre la faz de su amada y hacia las de sus amigas, dejándole solo con los pulmones llenos, arrancándole siquiera la oportunidad de decir algo -solo es una amiga, pero eso no importa, nat... por que no vas por unas botellas al salón, es fin de semana y mis padres no están..- decía dedicándole una sonrisa.

-claro...- no necesito escuchar dos veces la oportunidad de salir un momento, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir al salón donde se encontraba un amplio salón de juegos, con una pianola de antaño perfectamente cuidada, algunas maquinas tragamonedas, un muro con los dardos listos, y una lujosa mesa de billar, la mesa de billar por si misma le traía buenos y malos recuerdos de sus años llenos de desmanes.

tomo un par de botellas del bar, y cuatro vasos de cristal dio media vuelta y allí de frente se topo con el mozo que le daba un empuje al hombro, natsuki le miro furiosa, el bastardo se aprovechaba de que llevaba las manos ocupadas, seria darle demasiada ventaja al dejar una botella o los vasos.

-vaya hasta los perros traicioneros tienen pedigrí..- los labios de la pelinegra le dedicaban una sonrisa cínica y burlona

-así es, los perros tenemos clase, no así tu delincuente, quizá la señorita te ama, y por eso dijo que no le habías hecho daño, pero yo se que llora por tu causa, desgraciada... y créeme que eso me lo cobrare bastante caro...- le siseaba el hombre con desprecio mirándole despectivamente, atinando un certero golpe en el estomago de la pelinegra haciéndole retroceder entre un quejido, mas de furia que de dolor, retirándose con tanta propiedad como si nada hubiera pasado.

al llegar a la habitación entraba sin tocar siquiera, dejando las botellas y los vasos de golpe en la mesa de centro -servida..- decía de forma sarcástica mientras se sentaba en el sillón sin cuidado.  
angelia le dedico una sonrisa mientras le pasaba una botella -puedes abrirla?-

un rodar de ojos fueron toda la respuesta que obtuvo de la pelinegra al tomar la botella, busco entre el cinturón para sacar la multiherrmienta que llevaba consigo siempre, abriendo de tajo el tapón de plástico que retuvo entre la palma y la boca de la botella para que este no saliera disparado. -ten...- bufaba mientras le alargaba el brazo.

-nat tu no...

-NO, ahora no quiero beber...hazlo tu- sin mas natsuki paso el resto del tiempo solo observado a su amiga beber en compañía de sus compañeras de colegio, al paso del tiempo el alcohol hacia estragos, ahora que recordaba ni siquiera habían comido nada en todo el día y eso era malo al beber, lo sabia por experiencia propia.

-oi, no crees que ya estas borracha An?¡- natsuki le sujetaba del brazo obligándola a sentarse al ver que daba un trastabillo, quedando junto a ella en el sillón, por precaución observo si las chicas habían visto eso pero parecía que estaban mas ebrias que su acompañante.  
el tacto suave, el aroma dulce y cálido del alcohol le saco de sus pensamientos, la menor le había echado los brazos sobre el cuello y tenia el rostro contra el suyo

-...ya deberías ir a la cama, además ya debo irme, tengo que ver a mi padre...- natsuki tomaba los brazos sin cuidado retirándolos apenas logrando reaccionar con el sentar del beso profundo que le era prodigado, dejándole pasmada un par de segundos, retomando fuerzas para alejar el contacto de si y tumbar a su amiga sobre el sillón afirmándole las muñecas a cada lado de los hombros.

-nat...ni eso me dejaras tener...- decía entre una risa sin humor haciendo que la pelinegra se levantara del sillón y se dirigiera a la puerta tomando su mochila, los brazos de su compañera rodearon torpemente su cintura, casi tirándola por el peso en seco y el ariete a su cuerpo.

-que carajo crees que haces, esta borracha te dije que te largues a dormir¡- empujaba sin cuidado las manos de su cuerpo, y en un movimiento ágil de su cintura dejaba caer de bruces a los ojos claros saliendo en una carrera presurosa hacia el portón de la casa, mediaba mentalmente su ruta de escape, rodeo velozmente la arquitectura de la gigantesca casa encontrando una enredadera y un muro sin aplanado que le serviría para escalar rápidamente, un par de zancadas y un agarre firme contra la maleza y caía torpemente por el otro lado, calculando mal la distancia por la oscuridad del ocaso lastimando su pierna dolorosamente por el golpe, salió caminando con la pierna entumecida hacia uno de los extremos que aun le dictaban que estaba en la propiedad, dio media vuelta y se detuvo guiada por la voz de su instinto que le gritaba que debía salir de allí, un automóvil negro con los vidrios polarizados estaba aparcado justamente en la salida mas próxima algo no estaba bien quizá por el lado opuesto encontraría una ruta de escape, casi por instinto dio media vuelta aun sin apartar la mirada del vehículo, un haz de luz y el piso le dio tumbos dejándole de cara al suelo, se llevo el dorso de la mano al pómulo derecho y sintió la tibieza de su sangre, levanto la mirada aun confundida y se encontró siendo observada por los ojos grises de Esteban el mozo de su ahora ex-amiga.

-vaya, para ser un perro trepas bastante rápido los muros, no esperaba menos..."mañas" de alguien como tu- sostenía un tubo de hierro aun el la mano izquierda con una sonrisa ladina en los labios

-viejo hijo de puta...- natsuki se reincorporaba difícilmente del suelo, sus piernas no lograban afirmarse, tenia una pierna entumecida, y su pómulo izquierdo sangraba sin provocarle un dolor siquiera aunque que lo sentía inflamado, apenas pudo llevarse los antebrazos a la altura del rostro para cubrirse dolorosamente del golpe traicionero del hombre frente a ella, una mueca de rabia y dolor acompañada de un quejido fue lo único que logro salir de su garganta antes de caer de lado, deteniendo su caída con el hombro.

la voz grave del mozo dejo escapar una carcajada de burla dejando el repique de la varilla metálica al caer contra el suelo, acercándose peligrosamente hacia la pelinegra, acertando una patada en la boca del estomago, justamente donde se unen las costillas, haciendo que las fuerzas le abandonaran de forma cruel, le sujeto por el cuello de la camisa y la levanto arrojándola hacia atrás, donde un par de jóvenes entre 25 y 30 años le sujetaron los brazos por detrás sin que lograra reaccionar aun.

-te dije que no te irías hoy sin haber pagado tu osadía, al haber roto el corazón de mi joven ama y haber aspirado a tanto, cuando eres una don nadie- la voz dio una nota sombría entre cada palabra mientras caminaba pausadamente, acortando la distancia -ho vaya mira parece que te he hecho daño con ese golpe...déjame ayudarte- un golpe seco con el puño sacudió la cortada en el rostro.

natsuki caía en cuenta que el viejo no bromeaba, la sensación de dolor se disipo casi por completo, soltando un cabezazo echando la cabeza violentamente hacia atrás contra el rostro de quien le apresaba los brazos, usando su hombro para dar un golpe con todo su peso logrando tirar al sujeto encapuchado, la falta de aire y el dolor de sus pulmones al llenarse le hizo bajar la guardia, los orbes grises le asestaron un golpe demoledor en el oído, un sonido hueco, una punzada hirviente en su rodilla y caía casi inconsciente al suelo sin poder meter las manos siquiera.  
por mero reflejo la pelinegra se cubrió el pecho y parte del rostro, un golpe tras otro impactaban sin tregua en su espalda, cadera, estomago, piernas y cabeza, eran 3 a 1, si respirar ya le costaba un gran esfuerzo aun mas con los golpes continuos que recibía a patadas de los sujetos, de momento todo le daba vueltas, y lo único que pensaba era cubrir su rostro de los embates rogando que pronto pudiese al menos tomar aire libremente, en un momento los golpes cesaron y fue levantada por la chaqueta de forma brusca siendo arrojada contra el muro, su hombro choco de golpe al igual que parte de su cabeza, apenas y se sostenía de pie, una de sus palmas permanecía contra el muro blanco, escucho el desdoble de una navaja mariposa y sus sentidos se agudizaron, viro el cuerpo incapaz de bloquear el ataque, la navaja desgarro su chaqueta y dejo una cortada profunda en su brazo izquierdo, de momento no sintió mas que el ardor de la estela de la hoja, dejo el rostro abatido contra el muro esperando que le dieran fin, la mano firme del mozo le estrello la cara al muro, sintiendo su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

-si te vuelvo a ver por aquí te matare..- natsuki le miraba de reojo aun con rabia, apenas y el hombre se había apartado cuando un golpe le cimbro la espalda, no supo que fue, solo cayo bruscamente escuchando las risas y la voz del hombre alejarse.  
espero a escuchar el silencio y el susurro del viento entre las hojas sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, se reincorporo casi arañando el suelo, ahora el dolor en el rostro y el ardor de la navaja eran mas notorios, se llevo la palma al rostro manchándose del color carmesí que aun salía débilmente, estaba inflamado y sentía un corte en la zona, tenia el brazo de la camisa y parte de la chamarra húmedos y pesados por la sangre, respirar le hinchaba los pulmones como si inhalara brazas al rojo vivo, sentía el sabor metálico en la saliva pero al menos podía mantenerse en pie, localizo su mochila aun en el lugar donde había caído del muro y busco su celular, marco al único que no haría un drama por su estado...

=donde estas, te dije que vinieras para darte el dinero de saeko= la voz hastiada de su padre repicaba

=tuve un imprevisto...te diré al llegar papa...= natsuki colgaba la llamada y se encaminaba a paso lento, casi arrastrando los pies, lo difícil realmente fue conseguir que algún autobús le hiciera parada por el estado físico, tras unos 20 minutos bajo del transporte para entrar a un complejo de habitacionales, se detuvo un poco en la puerta y espero a que su respiración le ayudara, se toco el rostro y al no ver mas sangre se dispuso a tocar la puerta, llamo un par de veces mas a la puerta y esta se abrió precavidamente, la ahora mujer de su padre abrió la puerta de par en par observándole con cara de horror.

-hola señora, esta mi papa?- la pelinegra fingió que no sabia a que se debía el rostro azorado de la mujer.

-que te paso natsuki?¡- las palabras casi se le quedaron entre la garganta invitándole a pasar.

-nada, solo son unos rasguños, esta mi papa?- por un segundo sintió la habitación dar un vuelco llevando su mano a contra pared esperando que pasara el mareo rápidamente -puedo...pasar a su baño señora..- mas que pregunta fue aviso, pues encamino veloz sus pasos hacia el baño y cerro la puerta tras de si, dejando su espalda unos momentos contra el marco, una vez recuperada se quito la chamarra y se lavo las heridas, uso la colonia de su padre para cerrar las heridas, lavo la manga de su camisa y la zona de la chamarra que había sido mojada por la sangre, se miro el rosto al espejo y supo que aquello no pasaría por alto con su madre.  
al salir del baño su padre estaba en uno de los sillones sin decir nada, natsuki se sentó en el lado opuesto sin mediar palabra.

-otra vez estas peleando?- los verdes de su padre le observaban con frialdad, recargando su mano en el descansabrazos de forma sonora.

-ja, lo dices como si te importara, como sea dame el dinero para mi mama- la mirada de la pelinegra se mantenía tan distante e indiferente como la de su padre, ese verde le recordaba que nunca escaparía del apellido, no importa lo que hiciese, se había levantado sujetando su costado para extender la mano hacia su padre.

-me dijeron que venias hecha un lio, pero veo que no te paso nada, en fin toma- decía despreocupadamente arrojándole un suéter negro con franjas blancas por el contorno de los brazos -si tu madre te ve esa chamarra navajeada se volverá loca-

-lo se...no soy tan idiota...

-lo eres nat...o si no, no estarías así- interrumpía sacando su cartera y dándole unos billetes enrollados sujetándolos apenas por un extremo.

-lo tendré en mente la próxima que me parta la cara con algún imbécil, aunque deberías guardarte tus consejos, no soy yo la que esta viviendo en la casa de su amante...-  
el padre de la pelinegra se levantaba violentamente del sillón mirándola de forma agresiva

-que dijiste mocosa pendeja?¡- natsuki había tomado el dinero rápidamente mientras había lanzado sus palabras, quedándose de pie sosteniendo la mirada a los esmeraldas frente a ella

-lo que dije...dije que al menos YO NO ESTOY VIVIENDO CON MI AMANTE¡- la mano de su padre empujo el rostro magullado de la pelinegra precisamente en la zona donde estaba el corte recién curado

-usaste mi colonia para limpiar tus idioteces?¡- esta vez el empuje fue por parte de la menor contra el hombro de su padre, apenas moviendo su cuerpo hacia un lado, era evidente que no tenia la fuerza de siempre.

-y que si lo hice? ya te comprara otra tu mujer- natsuki se apartaba, estaba consciente que en ese estado su padre podría darle una paliza fácilmente, entro al baño sin cerrar la puerta, se deshizo de la chamarra y se puso el suéter, pese a estar tan molesta no entendía por que su padre hacia eso, seguramente no quería líos con saeko.  
se arremango el suéter y guardo cuidadosamente el dinero en su cartera, lejos de las miradas curiosas. salió a la sala, se coloco un cigarrillo entre los labios caminando rumbo a la puerta.

-me largo...- natsuki miro un momento a su padre y este solo le devolvió la mirada haciendo un ademan con la mano.

-después voy a verlas ahora no tengo tiempo y por cierto el billete mas chico es para ti- despreocupadamente centraba su atención en la tv frente a el, cambiando de canal demasiado rápido para el gusto de su hija.

-vale...y deja un puto canal, joder odiaba que hicieras eso- sin mas salía por el portón alcanzando a detener la puerta con el talón, al encontrarse y chocar con la mujer de su padre.

-hay natsuki me asustaste, ya te vas? es tarde, deberías quedarte a esta hora ya no hay transporte tan fácil y la zona no es segura, en especial así como vienes...- hablaba cálidamente a la joven quien le ayudaba a sostener las bolsas que casi se le caen durante la colisión.

-lo haría señora pero...su hija alissa y yo no nos llevamos bien además mi mama se pondrá de colores si no llego, necesita el dinero para mañana..- caminaba un par de pasos hacia atrás abriendo la puerta para que la mujer de su padre entrase -hasta luego..- sin darle tiempo de reaccionar las esmeraldas cerraban la puerta bajando la calle corriendo entre la molestia que aun tenían sus piernas, un par de calles y necesitaba un descansó el respirar le producía un ardor y le raspaba la garganta. encendía el cigarrillo y sacaba el móvil al amparo de una farola fundida.

=...que hay nat= una voz jovial pero madura le contestaba al par de dos tonos

=me dieron una paliza, estoy por la casa de mi padre, puedes pasar por mi, me la debes recuerdas?= una débil sonrisa asomaba entre sus labios delatando un dolor, sabia que su rostro no se había salvado de alguna que otra patada.

=estas donde siempre supongo, claro yo paso por ti o mejor aun= la llamada finalizaba dejando una risa divertida que natsuki reconocía, se tumbo en el suelo dejando sus pies extendidos y la espalda contra el alambrado mirando las estrellas, pues el dolor en su abdomen le había obligado a bajar las piernas al tratar de reposar su rostro en las rodillas, calaba el cigarro pacientemente dejando que le relajara el sentar del humo. al cabo de 15 minutos el ronroneo de una motocicleta se escuchaba dando la vuelta, deteniéndose frente a ella, se llevo las mano frente al rostro para no quedar cegada por la luz del faro.

-jajajaja eres una cabrona, mira nada mas como te han dejado, seguramente fue por una mujer- un hombre joven de ojos obscuro intenso y pantalón desgarrado de las rodillas y tenis converse colocaba el parador lateral y bajaba del asiento sacándose el casco, arrojándolo contra la pelinegra.  
en un movimiento algo torpe logro pescar el casco levantándose con algo de dificultad, quedándose un momento con las manos recargadas en las rodillas -no lo se, no se si pueda manejar así, esa mierda es muy pesada, debiste traer la otra..- decía entre un suspiro doloroso colocándose el casco -te la dejare con ya sabes quien ahí cerca de las canchas que están debajo del puente- la pelinegra golpeaba el hombro de su amigo que te devolvía el gesto en la parte trasera del casco.  
subía a la motocicleta, tocando el claxon al pasar por junto de su amigo dando un choque de palmas, el golpe del viento frio contra su cuerpo y la calidez que le daba su corcel le hicieron el camino mas llevadero, ocasionalmente tenia dolor en la espalda baja pero de eso se ocuparía mas tarde, debía llegar a casa antes de las 10 de la noche.

un par de calles antes de su casa bajaba de la moto para empujarla aun encendida, se detenía frente a un portón que decía "pintura y reparaciones" tocaba el claxon dos veces de forma prolongada la mirilla se abría un momento para que la puerta se abriera de par en par, coloco la primera y guio suavemente la motocicleta al interior, la aparco en la zona mas obscura y se saco el casco dejándolo por la cinta en el espejo.

-parece que te dieron una buena esta vez, perooo, que camines es buena señal- la voz madura de un hombre le hablaba desde las sombras ahora total sin la luz del faro.

-solo fue una vez que caí en el hospital, y eso fue por que era una mocosa, te la dejo hasta mañana, a primera hora vendré por ella para dejarla en tu deposito, marvik pasara por ella después, te debo una...- la silueta del hombre mayor se mantuvo en su lugar dando una carcajada sonora

-deberías mantenerte lejos de las mujeres un tiempo, uno de estos días te meterás en un lio gordo- le gritaba al otro lado del portón

-cállate viejo yo se cuando es peligroso algo¡- era lo ultimo que decía natsuki mientras buscaba un chicle o algo para no apestar a humo al llegar a casa.

-que hay ma, toma...- la pelinegra le tendía todo el dinero a su madre que de un momento cambio su expresión de calma a enfado y susto.

-que te paso hija?¡- su madre se levantaba rápidamente sujetándole el rostro devotamente con una mirada de angustia.

-no es nada mama, estoy bien, solo que ayude a un amigo y una pieza me golpeo el rostro...- decía despreocupadamente mientras levantaba el rostro haciendo que quedase fuera del alcance de su madre -que hay de comer mamá?- si en algo era buena era minimizando las cosas, sentándose a la mesa para que su madre se olvidara del asunto.

-llamaron los padres de tu amiga del otro día, hija será mejor que revises tu celular, parece que estaba mal..- le extendía el plato con cuidado haciendo un cariño en su cabeza.

\- ya veré que paso mama, ahora tengo hambre...- casi había perdido el apetito, no sabia si el hueco en el estomago era por los golpes o por las palabras que había dicho su madre en ese tono que usaba para dar malas noticias, la platica fue breve entre una que otra broma sobre la mujer que estaba ahora con su padre y el como lo tenia que soportar, ambas trataban de que el ambiente no fuera tan triste, termino de comer y se levanto rumbo a su habitación, cerro la puerta y se metió a la cama, puso una almohada en su espalda y encendió su celular, tenia un mensaje de shizuru y otro de angelia y también de midori...eso no pintaba nada bien

=que pasa midori?=

=nat dime que tu no tuviste nada que ver con lo que hizo tu novia=

=que? espera, espera cual novia?¡ de que hablas hizo quien, que?=

=será mejor que veas lo que te dijo an...=  
natsuki sintió un vuelco en el estomago y leyó detenidamente el ultimo mensaje de su amiga a quien había dejado a su suerte, ebria y tirada en su habitación después de haberse retractado de la aventura que había estado jugando

=hola natsuki quizá para cuando leas esto yo este en el hospital, o haya logrado mi cometido, se que nunca llegaras a entender lo mucho que llegue a amar tus palabras amargas, tu carácter hosco y tu forma de hacer el amor tan peculiar, recuerdas cuando me acompañaste a mi habitación y te mantenías necia como siempre en el umbral de mi puerta, no había nadie estabas molesta y cansada, te convencí, bebimos un poco, me ordenaste ir a la cama y yo obedecí, apagaste la luz y cerraste la puerta fue tan raro y extraño el sentir cuando entraste a la cama conmigo...y el cambio tan drástico de tus caricias y tu gentileza esa noche tu no fuiste la primera, pero si la única a quien le permití yacer conmigo con ansias, y ese mensaje en la mañana tan raro y romántico si puedo llamarlo así...eso nunca lo olvidare, tu desdén y tu partida me dejaron muerta, no soporto la idea de estar lejos tuyo, de que alguien mas este a tu lado así que me quedare contigo en mi ensueño, donde tu eres mía sin que tu puedas oponerte, no dudes que te amo y que siempre seré tuya aun pese que tu nunca fuiste mía=

la pelinegra no sabia como reaccionar o que hacer, lo pensó un momento y marco el numero.. pero la llamada no fue contestada, temía lo peor  
aun tenia un mensaje de shizuru..

=hola nat, espero que estés bien me preguntaba si podemos vernos mañana en el parque, donde siempre...= el mensaje tenia varias horas de haber sido enviado pero realmente eso no le tenia con interés, solo quería descansar por el momento.

=hola shizuru, ah si claro, te espero en el lugar donde nos vimos esa vez...ire a la cama, necesito descansar ten dulces sueños=

apagaba el móvil y lo arrojaba en el colchón, estaba mas demolida interiormente que físicamente aunque mañana quizá estarían a la par el dolor físico y el pesar emocional, tenia que averiguar que había pasado con an, pero debía dejar pasar un poco de tiempo, no olvidaba la promesa del mozo aquella tarde...


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

Epitome

casi era medio dia cuando un golpe estruendoso tocaba al frio metal de la puerta, giro de costado para esconder el rostro contra el colchon, ahogando un quejido que se le escurria entre los dientes.

-hija ya casi es medio día, deberías levantarte ya- gritaba la voz dulce de saeko desde el otro lado antes de golpear un par de veces mas la puerta.

-ya voy mama¡...-gruñía furiosa la pelinegra, no sabia si era de dolor físico o por el susto que le había dado su madre -me lleva...shizuru¡- se levantaba de forma desesperada, solo para dejarse tumbar en el colchón y ambas acciones le habían sido bastante dolorosas, tomo aire un minuto y se preparo mentalmente para la oleada de dolor que le vendría encima con cada movimiento durante el resto del día, se incorporaba poco a poco mientras buscaba el celular entre las colchas hechas un lio, lo encendía rápidamente y salía de la cama mientras un dolor le recorría el torso por completo, tenia demasiado adolorido el hombro, y un gran moretón en todo el brazo y antebrazo, era mas que claro el golpe donde había asestado la varilla anoche, se reviso el pómulo en el espejo un manchón casi negro y una gran inflamación se notaban bastante; las manos, el rostro, y seguro que hasta la espalda tendría con raspones, tomo un poco de alcohol para limpiar rápidamente las heridas, sabia que le esperaba una misa entera cuando su madre le viera así.  
busco entre la ropa sobre el sillón y se acicalo entre uno que otro dolor de cabeza, sintiendo los bultos hinchados de los golpes.  
el sonido hueco del celular en el colchón le hicieron revisar ansiosa por la respuesta de su castaña.

=te veo en la tarde después de las 12 natsuki=  
el mensaje decía que había sido enviado hace unas dos horas, no dudo en llamar para avisar que llegaría un poco tarde, el teléfono sonó un par de veces y la voz al otro lado le dejo la lengua y el cerebro es shock, dejando escapar un par de balbuceos antes de lograr formar una frase coherente.

=nat?...=

-...ah...s...shizuru?-

=que pasa? no podrás venir?=

-no...en realidad si iré, pero llegare un poco tarde, estaré a...a la una de la tarde allí-

=bien, pero no tardes mucho...no te esperare mas que diez minutos después de la hora= natsuki no creía lo imbécil que se comportaba con esa mujer y aun mas, le había colgado la llamada en algo que pareció una amenaza.  
tenia que salir pitando de casa, camino a hurtadillas como si el mas mínimo ruido le delatara en radar de su madre, era domingo y seguramente andaría por allí.

trato de entrar al baño, estaba cerrado al jalar la puerta dio media vuelta y su mama la detuvo en seco desde dentro llamándole

-vas a ocupar hija? acabo de entrar-

-NO¡...digo...no mama, es que voy de salida tengo que...- su voz dio un tono casi de horror, una suerte que había bajado la voz para no delatarse, mientras aclaraba su garganta.

-como que vas de salida¡- la sangre se le helo al instante, casi supo que de poder su madre habría atravesado las puertas con mirada asesina, no sabia si entrar en pánico o simplemente ponerse a la defensiva, aunque ambas terminarían mal.

-ah...es que tengo algo que hacer, me llamo un amigo y...será rápido, solo voy y vengo..- natsuki rogaba por que pudiera zafarse antes de que la viera así, trago pesadamente y uso su ultimo recurso... -te veo al rato mama, regreso rápido-

-natsuki ¡ no te he dado permiso¡- casi escucho el cancel de vidrio correr y los pies descalzos de su madre aproximarse a la puerta, la pelinegra salió corriendo antes de averiguar si había salido o no del baño, ya después arreglaría las cuentas y quizá podría recibir menos regaños por la zarandeada de anoche.

bajo dos calles acercándose al portón derruido y toco con la puerta con la palma casi con intención de tirarla, un momento después y la mirilla se abría, daba un porrazo con los dedos bruscamente sobre el marco que rodeaba los ojos cansados al otro lado

-soy yo viejo idiota, quien mas te va a visitar si no yo- decía sarcásticamente, empujando la puerta, pasando el umbral al escuchar pasar el seguro.  
un golpe firme le sacudía el hombro haciéndola apretar los dientes sopesando el dolor que se le extendía por la espalda.

-que pasa loba, te dolió? cada vez te haces mas niña?- le devolvía el sarcasmo el viejo de barba grisácea, limpiando la grasa de sus dedos en el trapo colgando en uno de sus bolsillos.

-haaa¡ viejo cabron eso dolió, pero no por que seas fuerte, me agarras magullada, donde esta la nena?-

-donde mismo la dejaste anoche... o ni eso recuerdas?- encaminaba sus pasos hacia el extremo mas lejano entre los autos viejos que se esparcían por el lote, retirando la funda de sobre la moto, ajustando los espejos suavemente, retiraba el casco de uno de ellos y se lo arrojaba contra el estomago a la pelinegra que estaba distraída observando el móvil, un quejido se le escapaba tomando por sorpresa a ambos.

-esta vez si que te dieron y de lo lindo- una ligera nota de preocupación se asomaba entre las palabras del mayor, tomando asiento frente al motor de un viejo auto.

-fue a traición y me pegaron en el suelo, no fue mi culpa...  
los ojos cansados le miraron con reproche paternal.

-...ha vale, si fue mi culpa pero por una chica si, y...

-siempre es por chicas natsuki, me pregunto a donde llegaras metiéndote en líos por mujeres- un suspiro y el anciano retomaba las herramientas para seguir en su auto

-pues yo tampoco lo se, quizá algún día lo averigüe...- un bufido de frustración salían del constricto pecho de la pelinegra, que abría la mitad del portón colocándose el casco para regresar y sacar la moto empujándola suavemente hasta debajo de la banqueta apenas giraba el rostro para mirar al anciano que estaba absorto en sus labores.

-recuérdame que te debo una viejo...en serio- un cruce de miradas y regresaba a cerrar el portón y salir por la entrada común, montaba la moto y partía sin ningún cuidado hacia el encuentro con su castaña.  
muy cerca de la avenida, bajaba el puente y viraba en sentido opuesto al flujo vehicular arrojándole la moto a un chico que estaba sentado en la banqueta entre una sarta de insultos, por mero gusto hacia sonar el claxon que solo terminaba de enardecer al joven frente a ella que le golpeaba el faro con la mano de forma nada amistosa.

-oi imbécil deja de pegarle a tu moto¡- le soltaba la pelinegra entre carcajadas mientras se desmontaba de la moto y se retiraba el casco, disfrutando del rostro avergonzado e incrédulo de su amigo que le daba un empujón por el hombro de forma brusca casi haciéndola caer sin dejar de reírse cínicamente, sobreponiéndose la risa a su hombro dolorido.

-eres una idiota, casi te parto la cara, no es gracioso¡- el rostro enfurecido y avergonzado no hacían si no empeorar las carcajadas de los esmeralda

-jajajajajajaja no jodas, debiste ver tu cara¡- natsuki se recargaba sobre el asiento de la moto riendo a pulmón suelto ignorando casi por completo la cara de pocos amigos que le daba el chico frente a si, valía la pena el dolor que le daba cada contracción de su abdomen por semejante reacción del otro.

-estúpida, dame las llaves y cállate-le espetaba en tono frustrado extendiendo la mano solo recibiendo un manotazo como respuesta.

-joder, no reconocer tu propia moto¡? en serio¡? jajajaja... están puestas , además ya tengo que irme, te veo luego- saco el celular para corroborar la hora 12:56 ...antes de nada salió corriendo tanto como le permitían sus piernas un mallugadas y el respirar que le seguía haciendo difícil recorrer tanta distancia como ella desearía, estaba aun a buena hora de llegar.

recordaba a la perfeccion el lugar donde ambas se habian encontrado aqueya vez, asi que decidio dar la vuelta, desde lejos podia ver el castaño intenso del cabello que jugaba graciosamente con el viento y podía apreciar que llevaba el mismo libro esta vez casi en las ultimas paginas, se acerco desde la espalda y en un movimiento rápido le cubrió la boca y los ojos, acerco su rostro contra su oído para hablar pero le vino un golpe firme con el codo sobre las costillas haciéndole retroceder torpemente, dando un trastabillo y cayendo de espaldas llevándose entre los dedos unas ramas de los arbustos cercanos en su afán de parar su caída.

-que te pas...?- le gritaba la castaña asomándose, mientras natsuki maldecía por lo bajo poniéndose de pie ligeramente impedida por su cuerpo magullado.  
-a mi?¡ que carajos te pasa a ti, solo estaba jugando y me golpeas?¡-  
-golpearte? y que querías que hiciera si me llegas así por la espalda?¡-  
la castaña se plantaba de lleno frente a la pelinegra que le miraba retadoramente, desviando su mirada hacia la mejilla y la curación rupestre que se había hecho.

-que te paso?...- el tono de shizuru bajaba de golpe de enfado a preocupación, apenas reprimiendo el impulso de palpar la notoria inflamación en la mejilla de los esmeralda.

-ah...nada, solo una pequeña riña, no es nada..- natsuki giraba el rostro sentándose en una banca de piedra caliza pasando los ojos por los arboles.  
shizuru tomaba asiento muy de cerca tomando el rostro de la pelinegra en forma imprevista haciéndole gemir de dolor recibiendo un manotazo brusco contra su mano.

-eso duele shizuru¡ no soy de acero...como sea, quieres venir tengo algo que puede ser mas interesante que estar aquí sabes..- aun no había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba de pie esperando que le acompañasen los orbes carmín.

-te golpearon con algo anoche? te encanta meterte en líos..- shizuru doblaba la esquina de la pagina que trataba de leer para cerrar el libro de golpe, mesándose el cabello para quedarse de pie mirando a la pelinegra que había comenzado a caminar rumbo a la pequeña plaza, había dando la vuelta hacia un pequeño parque, una bella y elegante barda construida con las rocas del templo anterior rodeaba el lugar, entre tramos interrumpidos de herrería que daban un aire mas ameno y libre en forma de arco, en medio se miraba un pequeño lago artificial donde se miraban patos silvestres a quien los niños les arrojaban pan y otros alimentos.

natsuki llevo sus pasos hasta la parte mas alejada, en un comedor improvisado hecho de las mismas piedras de la barda, se detuvo vagamente y tomo de la mano a la castaña dejándole pasar primero.

-espera aquí, ya vengo...- la pelinegra daba vuelta para ir hasta un puesto cerca de la entrada principal, desde su lugar shizuru solo miraba como rápidamente natsuki entablaba conversación con el hombre que le miraba atentamente, extrañamente los carmín sintieron un malestar en la boca del estomago, pero no estaba segura si fueran celos, prácticamente natsuki y ella apenas se conocían físicamente, solían hablar aun mas por mensajes que nada, y eso era algo que inquietaba a shizuru, la forma en que se habían conocido e incluso sentía que se conocían mas que cualquier otra persona o al menos confiaba en ella mas que sus padres, conocían sus miedos mutuos y sus mínimas aspiraciones en la vida e incluso sus sueños, los pensamientos de la castaña se fueron de a poco hacia un lugar mas hondo sin que ella lo supiera...

-ten¡- natsuki le extendía su mano con un cono de helado de color crema dejando que rozara su nariz entre una sonrisa cínica.  
no supo si fue el frio o la vos autoritaria de la pelinegra lo que le saco de su en cavilación, la mano firme que mantenía el helado en un roce contra su nariz no se había movido un ápice, los ojos de la castaña recorrieron el brazo hasta cruzarse con los esmeralda dando una mirada de desaprobación, cubrió la mano de natsuki después de un poco de duda para sujetar el postre que le era ofrecido, los ojos penetrantes y la mirada indomable dejaron descolocada a shizuru sin saber que mas hacer, tomo bruscamente el helado y recargo los brazos sobre la mesita desgastada, mientras su acompañante tomaba asiento muy cerca de ella, dejando su hombro presionando contra el de ella.  
una risa menuda salió de shizuru y natsuki no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad

-que pasa?-

-nada...solo que ya viste?- sin dar tiempo shizuru tomo la mano de la pelinegra para acercar el helado tenuemente hacia ella -creo que el helado huele raro...- decía casi para si en un tono intrigado.

-que?...- el rostro de natsuki tomo una facción seria y acerco su mano hacia si para corroborar el aroma del helado, quedando casi este de lleno en su cara, estallando shizuru en una carcajada

-y esta bueno nat?-

la pelinegra retiro su mano torpemente mirando a shizuru con los ojos llenos de una mezcla rara entre rabia y diversión -arruinaste mi helado shizuru¡-

-jajajajaja si, tienes razón, pobre helado, habría deseado mas acabar en el suelo que en tu carota...lo compadezco, o acaso quieres que lo limpie...- apenas lograba decir entre carcajadas dejando su rostro caer sobre su brazo.

-eres una...- natsuki golpeaba con los puños la superficie de la mesa llevándose el cono a la boca para buscar en su bolso un viejo pañuelo para limpiarse el entorno de la nariz, siendo observada por shizuru.

-siempre llevas eso? de que clase de montaña vienes?- le soltaba la castaña llevándose el cono a la boca de forma provocadora sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante atentamente.

-siempre lo llevo conmigo, una nunca sabe cuando una loca le embarrara helado en la cara sabes...- le respondía sin darle importancia a la acción de la castaña aun que era claro que le incitaba de manera cruel, se arremangaba el suéter dejando el moretón a la vista confiando en que shizuru no lograría verlo desde el lugar donde estaba.

-oye nat, no seas enfadosa...- shizuru le acercaba su helado de forma casi gentil entre una de esas sonrisas que nunca le había visto.

-no gracias, tengo el mío...- la pelinegra echaba los brazos sobre la piedra jugando con el cono casi vacío de su postre, recostando la base de su mandíbula en la mesa, sintió el frio sobre su pómulo inflamado -que caraj...  
del frio, paso a un cálido sentar, por parte de los labios de la castaña, retirándose tan rápido como llego, comiendo el helado calmadamente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-...eso no lo esperaba...shizuru, pero me ayudo con el golpe...- refunfuñaba la pelinegra sarcásticamente, mientras terminaba el helado para sacar un cigarrillo recargándose de forma holgazana contra el hombro que yacía a su lado.

-vaya tomare eso como un "gracias"...

los ojos carmín se entrecerraban de forma desaprobatoria al notar la cajetilla -que crees que haces nat?...- el tono umbrío que adquirieron las palabras le hicieron recapacitar, cerrando la cajetilla arrojándola sobre la mesa, virando el rostro para mirar fijamente a la castaña.

-iba a fumar, eso iba a hacer...que mas?- natsuki le miraba entretenida sin creerse que le estuviese prohibiendo fumar.

-no cuando estés conmigo nat..- los carmín se centraron en el cielo que comenzaba a adquirir un grisáceo claro y el viento arreciaba ocasionalmente

-que bien, parece que va a llover...- musitaba casi para si misma llenando sus pulmones del aire húmedo que ya se sentía en el ambiente. gran parte de las personas que estaban en el lugar habían comenzado a recoger sus objetos y cosas, los niños se colocaban los abrigos y los padres apuraban el paso para salir antes de que se acercara la tormenta, el día soleado se había puesto un tenuemente gris.  
los dedos de la pelinegra golpeaban nerviosa y perezosamente la mesa mientras observaba el cielo a la par de los carmín, dándose cuenta de que solamente ella tenia algo que la abrigaba.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, no traes nada para cubrirte del agua shizuru...-

-ay vamos, no me enfermare por un poco de agua..- shizuru empujaba retadoramente el hombro de la pelinegra con el suyo -un poco? acaso no ves el color de esas nubes?- mantenía la mirada firme al regresar el empuje sintiendo una leve molestia en la zona donde había impactado su hombro contra el muro la noche anterior.

-no soy meteoróloga, que se yo?-

-eh? lo dices como si te hubiera insultado...mujeres...- un rodar de ojos y una mueca de frustración se trazaron en los rasgos dejando escapar la ultima frase en un mascullo irónico.

-que dijiste? no se si te has dado cuenta pero eres una- la castaña se levantaba de improviso llevando su libro en una de las manos, dejando descolocada a natsuki que dejaba gran parte de su peso en el hombro con quien batallaba momentos atrás, rápidamente se levanto guardando la cajetilla en el bolso de su suéter para ir tras la castaña que se alejaba a paso lento rumbo a una barda rustica y sencilla que cubría tenuemente el sol.

-oi, que fue eso...shizuru...- los carmín apenas y le miraron en un gesto aburrido mientras seguía de largo sin prestarle mucha atención ni darle una respuesta.

-oi ¡ te hablo...contéstame, shizuru¡- de un par de zancadas se emparejaba para sujetar firmemente el brazo y darle media vuelta de un tirón lastimándola sin saberlo, los esmeraldas se abrieron entre una mueca de dolor agudo llevándose la mano sobre la mejilla, había sido golpeada con el libro que sujetaba en su mano la castaña, sintiendo una sensación cálida entre sus dedos.

-no me jales así, escuchas?¡...n...nat...- la voz de shizuru bajo a un susurro mirando el rostro afligido de su acompañante, era la primera vez que escuchaba un quejido arrastrarse entre la garganta de natsuki que le miraba con ira sin retirar la mano de su mejilla, daba media vuelta de forma violenta para regresar a la banca de piedra sentándose de espaldas sacando el pañuelo de su bolso para hacer presión sobre su pómulo dolorido, entre maldiciones por lo bajo.

shizuru dudo en acercarse tomando asiento a un par de cuerpos de distancia, los ojos de natsuki se miraban cristalinos, una sensación de vacío le lleno el estomago de pesar , no sabia si lo que miraba en esos ojos verdes era dolor o simplemente el sentimiento de haber sido golpeada por alguien en quien confiaba como tantas veces le había dicho entre mensajes.

ambas permanecieron en silencio mientras las primeras gotas repicaban contra la mesa dejando manchones cenizos obscuros y levantando un olor a piedra húmeda que parecía disfrutar natsuki que mantenía recargado su mentón en la palma de su mano con el codo sobre la piedra que de apoco se volvía obscura por la lluvia que caía de forma mas constante al paso del tiempo.

-deberías irte ya...- la voz de natsuki sonó diferente esta vez, desprovista de emoción alguna y sin mirar a ninguna parte.

-te mojaras aquí...y...olvide que tenias herida tu mejilla..

-como sea...eso no te incumbe, solo vete...- susurraba entre dientes de forma rabiosa interrumpiendo de forma agresiva a la otra, echando los brazos sobre la mesa y acunaba su rostro en el hueco.

-no me voy a ir...déjame ver esa herida..- shizuru jalaba el brazo de la pelinegra escuchando un quejido furioso

-te dije que me dejes en paz, tu no me mandas sabes?¡ déjame sola...no se como carajo te quiero si solo juegas conmigo...- tomaba un cuerpo mas de distancia sintiendo el rostro romper a llorar mientras miraba a shizuru acoplando su rostro entre la mesa y sus brazos.  
una ráfaga de viento helado y un crujido en el cielo acompañado de una luz que ilumino todo cuanto podían ver, miro el cielo oscurecido, el toque helado de las gotas le hicieron alzar la vista a los carmín tratando de acomodar su cabello por el viento, intempestivamente la tormenta se precipitaba a goterones, shizuru se retiro hacia la barda para resguardarse cubriéndose con el libro que a su pesar seguramente quedaría inservible , girándose hacia natsuki que permanecía inmóvil de la mesa, shizuru maldijo en un susurro regresar y mojarse solo para tomar a la pelinegra de la cintura y jalarla hacia atrás arrastrándola, las manos de esta le ciñeron con fuerza abriendo el agarre de su cintura con relativa facilidad cayendo de sentón en el suelo levantándose casi de inmediato encarando a su acompañante.

-te dije que te largaras shizuru, déjame sola..

una cachetada firme sobrevino al rostro de la pelinegra, esta vez logrando sujetar la mano a la altura de la muñeca, a escasos centímetros de acertar dando un tirón acercando a shizuru contra si, ambas miradas se encontraron durante un momento en silencio, mientras la tormenta dejaba sus ropas completamente mojadas, sin que ninguna de las dos le diera importancia ni siquiera al frio que arreciaba.

-por que no te vas, si te lo he dicho varias veces..?-

-por que tu tampoco te has ido cuando yo te lo pedía..-  
tan cortas palabras habían tenido un peso monumental sobre natsuki, sus ojos tomaron una expresión mas amena, ella había estado al lado de la castaña en sus momentos de humor mas horrendos, si bien ambas se soportaban pero no sabían el motivo o simplemente hacían que no lo sabían

-estas loca shizuru... aun así...te quiero...-

-por que nat? que tengo o por que yo?- los carmín tenían una expresión confusa, no comprendía como es que una mujer así se había fijado en ella, bien podría tener a quien quisiera y estaba empeñada en siempre estar al tanto y nunca dejarla sola pese a sus responsabilidades.

-por que quiero, por que puedo y por que me gustas...-

-como puede ser eso nat...no tengo nada en común contigo y tienes un carácter horrible, ve lo que acaba de pasar...-

-lo se...aun así...quería decirte, si...?-

-si que?-

-quieres ser mi novia?-

ambas quedaron sin palabras por algunos minutos, la pelinegra con una incertidumbre que le carcomía el alma y shizuru con las palabras atascadas por la cercanía de los esmeraldas sin saber que o como responder. todo había pasado tan rápido, apenas hacia un par de meses que se frecuentaban y natsuki se le estaba declarando pero esta vez de frente.

-me habías pedido tiempo para pensarlo, y creo que ya te he dado demasiado...dame la respuesta ahora...- jalaba a shizuru contra si levemente, pasando el dorso de su mano sobre el rostro estupefacto frente a ella.  
shizuru no sabia si respirar o hablar y es que ambos se le hacían igual de difíciles en ese momento, centro su mirada en la de natsuki, tomo aire y se dio valor por la caricia que le era prodigada por parte de la pelinegra.

-yo...quiero ser tu novia natsuki, aunque no se como termine esto...

el corazón aliviado de natsuki dio un vuelco de alegría dejando su mano libre del agarre para apresarle en un abrazo sin dejos, le rodeo audazmente la cintura y le apretó sin cuidado levantándola del suelo, ni el frio de la tormenta ni el clamor de los truenos ni el dolor físico le impidieron disfrutar y guardar muy dentro de si esa tarde que había sido tan amarga como dulce, la tormenta menguo conforme la tarde caía, ambas permanecieron al amparo del tejado cerca de las bancas que recorrían intercaladamente el derredor del parque, en silencio solo con la mano una sobre la otra, el hombro de ambas servía de apoyo mutuo.

-creo que estas loca nat...- rompía al fin el silencio shizuru con un tono sincero, sintiendo un poco mas de peso sobre su mano -lo se...es raro que me gustes?- la voz adormilada de natsuki hacia que los carmín le miraran por mera curiosidad.

-y ahora si me dirás que te paso?- la mano surcó por su mentón hasta el pómulo dejando un roce sobre la cortada, observando el moretón que se extendía, ahora que la miraba de cerca parecía bastante doloroso y pensar que había golpeado esa zona le dio un amargo sabor en las entrañas.

-fue...un ajuste de cuentas, por estar donde no me llamaban, solo eso- el cuerpo de natsuki se recargo contra el de shizuru dejando su peso mas abiertamente sobre su hombro, abrazándole por la cintura entre un ligero balbuceo.

-nat...?- shizuru miraba extrañada hacia su hombro, le era algo inusual el calor y la paz que le daba aquel abrazo y aun mas ver el agotamiento de su pelinegra, hecho sutilmente su cabeza contra la coronilla en su hombro y cerro los ojos, no creyendo aun lo que había pasado.

el silencio de las jovenes y sus sueños fueron zacudidos de golpe por la voz de un guardia

-señoritas¡- ambas dieron un tumbo al escuchar la voz casi gritándoles, natsuki se levanto primero sin soltar el abrazo a la cintura de shizuru.

-si, si ya se que es hora de que cierre bla bla...- respondía de forma brusca y altanera mientras se llevaba a su castaña hacia la puerta de salida pasándose la palma de la mano sobre el rostro y tropezando ligeramente por la ensoñación aun, cerca de la avenida la mano de shizuru se zafaba del agarre a su cintura, bajo una mirada interrogante de los esmeralda,

-que pasa shizuru?-

-nada...solo que...nadie sabe que ando contigo, ni he salido del closet sabes.. y no se si lo haga- susurraba antes de pasar corriendo la calle para evitar mirarle, seguida de natsuki quien le sujetaba el brazo para que ambas quedaran debajo del puente que atravesaba el arroyo vial.

-que haces?...solo se discreta nat...es lo único que te pido-

-v...vale...entonces será algo como amigas en publico?-

-si nat, exacto...eso quiere decir que no me sujetes en la calle ni trates de hacer nada comprometedor-

-bien shizuru, veremos cuanto puedes mantener esto así, ya esta atardeciendo, te llevo a tu casa-

-no gracias, así esta bien, no es necesario..-

-ahhh, no fue una pregunta...-

-que te acabo de decir sobre que seas discreta?-

-no voy a hacer nada, joder solo quiero acompañarte a tu casa shizuru-

-pero yo no quiero que lo hagas...-

-por que?¡-

-por que que?¡-

-por que no quieres que lo haga?-

-haaaaaa te da pena salir conmigo verdad? es eso shizuru?-

-hay natsuki, no dije eso¡-

-hooo si que lo dijiste, no literal pero lo insinuaste-

-bien ya, acompáñame pues, no seas dramática-

-jajajaja debes estar loca, ya no quiero, vete sola, luego te veo- natsuki dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse sin dar tiempo de nada.

-pues me voy sola...y si quiero me vuelves a ver, si no ni siquiera eso¡- le arrojaba la castaña dándose media vuelta de la misma forma arrebatada, haciendo que natsuki se girara entre un bufido deteniendo a shizuru del hombro.

-que haces, no dijiste que no venias?- manoteaba el agarre de su hombro mirando retadoramente hacia los esmeralda dando un empuje con la mano sobre la rotula de su hombro.

-no se que carajo hago, pero ya, vale te acompaño solo si tu quieres¡- sin darse cuenta habían alzado la voz atrayendo la atención de las personas a su al rededor

-vez, de esto hablaba, a eso llamas discreción?¡- los verdes se encontraron en una lucha de miradas con los rubís

-de que rayos hablas, tu eres la que esta llamado la atención, como sea solo cállate y camina, si estamos llamando la atención es por TU culpa gritona y deja de empujarme¡-

shizuru alzaba la voz aun mas acercando su rostro hacia la pelinegra de forma intimidante -acabas de callarme, eso no se lo permito a nadie sabes, pero esta bien y cállate tu¡-

un momento tenso entre ambas y emprendían el camino, atravesando el resto de la avenida para llegar al otro lado, natsuki llevaba un cara de pocos amigos siguiendo a shizuru, sin poder evitar mirar el contoneo de las caderas de su castaña a quien tenia en ese momento mas ganas de matar que amar.

los pasos de la castaña se detenían frente a un portón negro, parecía bien cuidado y un poco mas amplio de lo que debería ser para una casa de tamaño normal y al otro lado se escucharon un par de ladridos -ya puedes irte antes de que salga mi padre- le ordenaba shizuru mientras introducía y giraba la llave, la mano de natsuki le envolvió acercándose al notar el pasillo vacío.

-que haces...?- shizuru le miraba ofuscada sin perder de vista esos esmeraldas profundos que sentía le atravesaban como dagas.

-que hago de que...-paladeo en un susurro cálido tomando el mentón de la castaña, levantándolo mesuradamente entre una sonrisa ladina plantándole un beso, para retirarse apenas un paso disfrutando la reacción o la falta de reacción por parte de shizuru -será mejor que entres o...

-shizuru, eres tu? donde te metiste todo el día...?¡- la voz grave y profunda de un hombre sonaba desde el interior de la casa, rápidamente empujo la puerta y entro mirando los esmeralda que permanecían impasibles con una bella sonrisa apenas trazada sutilmente en sus labios -será mejor que te vayas nat, hablamos después o tendré problemas...- titubeo entre palabras y acciones.

-hasta mañana shizuru, descansa- una sonrisa mas amplia fue esbozada por la pelinegra que daba media vuelta a paso lento llevando sus manos a las bolsas del suéter, marchando rumbo a su hogar, dejando a los carmín mírale un momento mas antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta quedamente, shizuru era recibida por un pastor alemán que le daba saltos de alegría, atravesaba el pequeño jardín y entraba a casa, donde su padre miraba la televisión desde un sillón individual.

-tengo hambre hija, por que no llamas a fuumi para que prepare algo?, y donde te habías metido, llegas demasiado tarde...?- gruñía apartando la vista la vista del televisor.

-salí con una amiga pero llovió de repente y ya no pude regresar pronto...- suspiraba resignadamente mientras encendía la estufa y se disponía a prepararse un te.

la pelinegra tuvo que hacer el viaje a pie hasta llegar a donde tomaba el transporte, despues de la tormenta se habia sentido mas dolorida y tenia un ligero escalofrió, subió al auto y dejo su cabeza contra el frio del cristal, el sentir tanto por dentro y por fuera casi le ayudaban a ignorar las miradas indiscretas de la gente que le miraba como bicho raro por los golpes en la cara y la ropa aun mojada, media hora mas y llegaba a las proximidades de su casa, pasaba a una tienda cerca pues había decidido dar una vuelta opuesta para llegar por el lado contrario, odiaba repetir camino demasiado seguido, entro a la tienda, tomo un six y salió como si nada, viro en la esquina y golpeo el portón, la mirilla corrió pero natsuki se coloco fuera del campo visual

-con una mierda viejo, soy yo abre que te traje tu veneno..- aun no acababa de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y el hombre mayor asomo apenas medio torso.

-ten, por lo de hoy y anoche...-la pelinegra paso frente al anciano dándole las cervezas de forma decente, intercambiaron miradas y recibió una sonrisa melancólica por parte del mayor que se limito a hacer una señal de agradecimiento con la cabeza, para entrar en su casa de nueva cuenta, natsuki siguió de frente para subir un par de calles y quedarse frente al portón de su casa, sabia lo que le esperaba con su madre...tomo valor y metió la llave quedándose de piedra cuando la puerta se abrió dejándole con la mano extendida y las llaves en la cerradura de frente al rostro severo de su madre

-hay...mama´ que...que sorpresa, pensé que estabas en el cuarto..- su madre no se movió y menos se inmuto, le miro por un largo rato, cerro los ojos y dejo escapar el aire de forma pausada, mientras natsuki cruzaba los dedos y tragaba pesadamente.

-bueno y ahora que te paso? lave tu ropa y tu uniforme, pase, señorita cara de velador- decía en tono cálido su madre pasando su mano por la zona inflamada del pómulo, -hay que curarte eso- ambas dejaban escapar un suspiro de alivio, mientras entraban a la casa -lo siento ma, no quería llegar tarde y menos así..- los esmeraldas miraron con cierto congojo a los miel recibiendo un golpe suave en la nuca.

-sabia que te meterías en líos...- cantaba su madre abrazando a su hija mientras cruzaban el patio a paso lento

-y que hay de comer?- inquiría la pelinegra entre un tono jocoso para romper el hielo

-hay lo que se puede- decía en voz burlona su madre entrando a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Recelos

Shizuru no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente al asunto, estaba tumbada en la cama boca arriba solo perdiéndose en el techo, la platica que mantenía con natsuki había sido floja y mas corta de lo usual, no había o no podía darse el tiempo de pensar y procesar lo que estaba pasando, los últimos meses habían sido momentos buenos y malos, de una u otra forma habíase mantenido al lado de su pelinegra entre discusiones, insultos e indirectas pero extrañamente tenia un amor incondicional y un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, había cambios algunos notorios y otros mas sublimes, era menos hosca y mas gentil incluso daba muestras no tan claras de romanticismo que en un principio ninguna había dejado salir y eso significaba que esos fríos y penetrantes orbes esmeralda podían hacerla sentir amada en muchas formas que ella creyó improbables viniendo de ambas.

Pero todos esos sentimientos habían pasado a darle de una confusa alegría a tenerle entre la espada y la pared, natsuki sabia de la existencia de su mejor amiga de shizuru o al menos a grandes rasgos, quien durante la noche le había llamado a su casa declarándole su amor, claramente se encontraba ebria y era esa la única forma en la que había encontrado el valor de hacerlo, pero la pregunta que rondaba la mente de los carmín era, ¿el por que justamente ahora? que empezaba a abrir sus sentimientos hacia natsuki tomoe hacia eso, darle un par de palabras que no solo la confundían si no que complicaban todo lo poco que había logrado hasta ahora con la ojiverde...

Tomoe y shizuru llevaban bastantes años de conocerse pero en ningún momento los ojos violeta le había dado señas de que su amistad pudiera encaminarse hacia esos lares...

=shizuru que te pasa? te noto como enfadada=

=no es nada nat solo pensaba...=

=pensar en que? dime que pasa, si crees que puedes ocultarme que estas mal sabes que lo noto=

=podemos vernos mañana? me gustaría hablar en persona contigo hace unos meses que no salimos y te hecho de menos...=

=mañana?...ha...bien pero seria temprano por que tengo algunas tareas, además yo también quiero verte shizuru...=

=te espero en el lugar de siempre y oye...=

=si?=

=no llegues como delincuente por la espalda, que eres bruta por naturaleza y si te caes de nuevo no culpes a mi codo=

=...jajajajajajaja eres malvada, no recordaba eso, pero si lo del helado y tu padre gruñón=

=jajaja y lo dices tu que traes cara de perro rabioso cada que te veo=

=jaja...que? eso no es cierto, mi cara no es así de perro, estas borracha=

=jaja borracha? pero casi no bebo=

=jajajaja estas loca, pero así te amo, entonces nos vemos mañana shizuru..=

=bien, pero no llegues tarde, a las 9 am esta bien?=

=hmmmm 9...en domingo y me harás madrugar, tu me odias?¡ jaja=

=no seas llorona, solo será por esta vez =

=ha...vale, vale, pero solo por que me lo pides, entonces te veo allá, es hora de salir del trabajo, seguimos cuando llegue a casa=

=ok, te cuidas=

=vale=

la pelinegra acomodo rápidamente sus cosas, levanto su ropa del trabajo y la guardo en una mochila que solía llevar, reviso que los candados estuviesen bien y cerro la puerta con llave, misma que entrego en la oficina, saliendo sin cruzar palabra con nadie, no es que no fuera sociable o que no pudiera mantener una charla amena con quien fuese, pero esa tarde lo que necesitaba era avanzar sus deberes lo mas posible para pasar el día de mañana por entero con shizuru.

una hora y media mas tarde y estaba cruzando perezosamente el umbral de su hogar acalorada y hastiada del atiborrado y lujoso metro que en esas epocas del año eran como un verdadero infierno, el sonido de un par de botes siendo movidos le hizo mirar de inmedato donde una mirada dulce de su madre le recibía.

-vaya llegaste un poco temprano hija- musitaba con tono cantarín mientras arrojaba unas camisas de su oficina en un bote limpio

-ha...solo tenia prisa por llegar, tengo que lavar mi ropa y el uniforme...mañana voy a salir..- los pasos de la pelinegra seguían si haber parado mientras su madre le hablaba.

entraba y arrojaba su mochila para sacar su ropa y apuntes, dejándole un mensaje cálido para su amada, excusándose por que probablemente no podrían hablar durante todo el resto del día, seria mejor avanzar lo mas posible los deberes para que al otro día pudiera estar con ella el mayor tiempo ...un par de mensajes antes de dormir y los esmeralda caían presa del sueño que tanta falta le hacia en días tan ajetreados como ese, lo bueno es que mañana todo estaría bien y habría valido la pena...o no?.  
muy temprano por la mañana una mano palmeaba el colchón entre sueños aun, el repique del tono iba en aumento y le acababa de gotas la paciencia a los esmeralda que luchaban entre la flojera y el enojo que iba ganando terreno, haciendo que en un suspiro de resignación se sentara en la orilla de la cama obligándose a no dormir de nuevo.

-haaa¡ donde estas mierda¡- gruñía vociferando cuanta maldición recordaba y vaya que eran bastantes, al fin entre un resoplido pescaba el celular y desactivaba la alarma.

-maldito domingo de...ah...claro debo ver a shizuru en una hora..- aun adormilada y con flojera se levantaba para entrar al chorro frio de la ducha despertando en un momento, se colocaba la chamarra y se detenía frente a la puerta de la habitación de su madre llamando suavemente con un par de toques.

-hmmm que hija- natsuki reía para si al escuchar el tono dormido de su madre y entraba despacio.

-mamá... voy a salir, tengo un compromiso, solo pasaba a avisarte- la pelinegra se inclinaba hasta besar la frente de su madre, recibiendo a cambio una caricia por el rostro.

-no llegues muy tarde y trata de no meterte en líos por esta vez...-

-claro mamá, tendré cuidado y nada de líos- respondía en voz baja levantándose para salir de casa a paso despreocupado.

shizuru estaba desde hacia diez minutos en la banca de piedra de siempre, recordando aquel dia que natsuki le abordo, pero tambien cuando tomoe le tendio la mano para que no estuviese lejos de la vista que le daba ese lugar... habia conocido a las dos mujeres mas allegadas y cercanas a ella en el mismo lugar y eso era unacoincideincia extraña y opuesta,a la distancia miraba a su pelinegra acercarse con el gorro de la capucha puesto, deteniendose a un par de pasos frente a ella.

-ven...- fue todo lo que dijo entre una sonrisa llamándole con un ademan de mano

-vaya y a que se debe tanto misterio?- shizuru le seguía ajustando su abrigo, mirando como el rostro de natsuki giraba hacia un lado para observarle de reojo.

-misterio? jajaja exageras shizuru...- los esmeralda retomaban la vista al frente para caminar un par de calles, donde una cafetería rustica se miraba, sus amplias ventanas dejaban ver el interior, un techado rustico con piedras de color claro, un par de faroles hechos de herrería delicada de color negro intenso y una puerta que tintineaba al sonido de una campana de hierro, al entrar natsuki le detenía la puerta a los carmín que dudaron un momento antes de pasar.

-pasa shizuru...no se si sepas pero tengo modales..- le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida y el candor de su mirada abrumo por un segundo a shizuru, casi se sentía culpable de lo que le diría pero mas le mataba el no saber como reaccionaria...seguramente explotaría de forma caótica o simplemente terminarían ese mismo día...  
natsuki le tomo del brazo y detuvo la puerta con el pie, acerco a shizuru hacia ella levemente y le miro intensamente a los ojos -que pasa shizuru? te noto nerviosa..-  
le aparto las manos y empujo ligeramente su pecho, entrando en la cafetería para buscar la mesa mas alejada y donde podrían hablar en calma, los esmeralda le vieron con preocupación, hacia mucho que no era retirada así, incluso habían tenido un par de acercamientos bastante intensos siempre en privado o lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

la pelinegra tomo asiento frente a shizuru que evitaba a toda costa su mirada, colocaba el brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla y llamaba al mesero que hacia una seña con la cabeza a otra chica para que se acercase.

-buenos días señorita, que van a pedir?- la mujer era linda, tenia una piel clara, ojos cafés de mirada amena, un cuerpo delgado y una voz agradable al oído y sin dudas esa sonrisa le garantizaría una buena propina.

-ha...bueno a mi tráigame un café con leche sin azúcar y shizuru, ¿Qué vas a pedir tu ?- le miraba con el rabillo del ojo esperando que hiciese su pedido.

-un café y un pan dulce- los carmín sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes para caer en la mesera que permanecía cerca de la pelinegra...demasiado cerca para el gusto de shizuru.

-¿pero que pan? hay muchos...- inquiría natsuki en tono divertido.  
el rostro de shizuru se ruborizo un momento, conocía el humor carrillero de natsuki pero aun así entre una fingida mueca de molestia respondió rogando que no dijera algo estúpido su acompañante -una...concha- el rostro permaneció impasible regresando a con la mesera.

-solo eso, gracias y podría traerme el café muy "caliente"?- había un doble sentido en esa frase o natsuki lo hacia a propósito, haciendo que shizuru sintiera un poco de celos por la reacción cínica de la mesera.

-claro yo se lo traigo caliente señorita...el café- sonreía una vez mas y se retiraba dejándolas a solas, mientras la pelinegra giraba su torso para quedar de frente, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-es una zorra...- musitaba shizuru recargando los brazos sobre la mesa.

natsuki le miraba con interés recargando su barbilla sobre su mano flexionada en la mesa acariciando meditativamente con su índice - estas celosa de una mesera?...jajajajajaja que carajo te pasa shizuru? y luego pides una concha que perversa eres jajajaja - y rompía a reír sin mesura manteniendo la pose en su silla.

-ja...ja...eres una estúpida... te odio- le replicaba bruscamente sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-jajaja...joder eso fue grandioso, te encelas de una tipa que apenas y cruzo palabras conmigo- los esmeralda suspiraban largamente relajando su espalda contra el respaldo para mirar atentamente a su compañera y tomar una facción de seriedad o flojera simplemente por la hora del día.

-cállate...eres una pesada, si yo hiciera eso...

-no haría nada, sabes que no soy posesiva shizuru- natsuki le interrumpía imprimiendo un tono serio en la frase dejándole en claro que no bromeaba.

-tu, pero a mi si me molesta que hagas eso sabes¡- resoplaba y cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa evitando el rostro de su compañera.

-bueno y de que vamos a hablar o que? debe ser algo importante para que quisieras vernos en persona, todo lo hablamos por mensajes...- por un momento cruzaron miradas confidentes y natsuki sintió un hueco en el estomago al notar que los carmín rompieron contacto hacia otra dirección.

-su café señorita- decía en voz melodiosa acercándose a la mesa y dejando el café humeante enfrente del lugar de la pelinegra, para alargar el brazo ligeramente hacia la castaña dejando el pan y el café sobre la mesa -alguna otra cosa?- preguntaba mirando a ambas.

-no eso seria todo, muchas gracias- respondía natsuki sin darle tiempo a shizuru de mediar palabra alguna, la joven mujer se retiro de su lugar para dejares en privado.  
el rostro de la castaña tomo un aire de aflicción que no agrado para nada a la otra, cerro los ojos y respiro tan profundo como le permitieron sus pulmones.

-shizuru...que es lo que vas a decirme, de que querías hablar?- la voz sonó un tono neutral, como el que usaba para los tratos con el mundo normalmente, centrando su mirada en el café, rodeando la taza con sus manos y bebiendo apenas un sorbo.

-pues...no se como empezar, es algo que no me gustaría decirte pero te quiero y quiero decírtelo y sacarlo..- apenas podía mantenerle la mirada a esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y que quizá solo ella lograba ver debajo de la dureza que demostraban.

-oi...antes de nada... quiero que te termines tu desayuno, después me dices que pasa, vale?- la pelinegra le miraba de manera profunda casi atravesando su alma y dejando que una sonrisa melancólica se dibujara en sus labios casi de manera imperceptible.

shizuru no respondió, ahora la sensación era mas horrible estaba a punto de confesarle lo que había pasado, sabia que quizá ya lo intuyera y aun así le preocupaba que se llevara algo al estomago... por algunos minutos comió el pan a escudriño de esa mirada en completo silencio, las manos de la pelinegra no se habían movido del cobijo a la taza pese al lo caliente que se miraba el liquido.

-y bien?- soltaba natsuki sin mas

shizuru le miro por un momento dudosamente, sin saber si las palabras lograrían salir de sus labios...si es que llegaban allí, ya sentía que tenia un nudo en la garganta de por si y el pensar se le hacia difícil - pues...no se...como decírtelo sabes...-

-no importa que sea, vamos solo dime que te pasa? me preocupa verte así...solo suéltalo- por primera vez miraba un lado rígido y serio que no había conocido en ella y eso le asustaba.

un largo momento se dio entre ambas, natsuki afanosamente necesitaba saber que le pasaba a shizuru para estar así, tan distante, dudosa y con algo de miedo.

-no se como o que decir...-

-solo dilo, no pasa nada y lo sabes-

-recuerdas que un par de veces te hable de tomoe?-

-...si lo recuerdo, que hay con ella? déjame adivinar... le gustas...-

por un momento shizuru sintió incapacidad para responder como si hacerlo le fuera una tarea titánica, natsuki lo decía tan rápido y acertado que casi sintió horror.  
no sabia si continuar o decirle una mentira...estos meses habían sido sinceras la una con la otra y el solo pensar en que terminaran por una duda y un posible desliz de su mejor amiga le tenían la cabeza hecha una vorágine.

-shizuru...es eso, cierto?- los esmeralda se cristalizaron, hacia poco mas de un mes que había dejado caer sus barreras para que shizuru pudiese saber que le amaba y que ella haría lo mas ridículamente cursi por ella, muy de ves en cuando se recordaba no entrometer el corazón y que no se enamoraría tratando en vano de evitar lo que dictaba aferrado su corazón, pero la falta de respuesta le confirmaba lo que menos desearía saber, aunque en el fondo sabia que eso tarde o temprano pasaría.  
un ligero titubeo y shizuru lograba sacar las fuerzas para continuar - si es eso...ayer me llamo desde el bar y me dijo que...sentía algo por mi, tu sabes que es mi mejor amiga...- llevo las manos instintivamente sobre su taza sosteniendo la oreja firmemente esperando usarla como arma de ser necesario.

-lo se...y apuesto que tu también sientes algo por ella...cierto?- natsuki permaneció impasible por fuera, su rostro se torno completamente indiferente y tranquilo, aunque por dentro algo se hubiera roto, de hecho toda estaba hecha añicos por dentro en ese instante, de haber estado sola juraría que habría llorado, ¿a eso se debía que shizuru quería verla, para no verla llorar o hacer un drama por mensajes?

-sinceramente no lo se nat... si la quiero pero... yo no esperaba que me dijera eso..-  
los esmeralda se perdieron sobre el color plata de la mesa -sientes algo por ella o no?- le espetaba en voz fría y serena mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

-yo...no lo se, siempre me había gustado de alguna forma, pero luego llegaste tu y...

-y por que no shizuru...?-

la respuesta le callo como balde de agua helada, permanecía tan fría y ni se inmutaba después de lo que le había dicho, le miraba atentamente pero natsuki permanecía indiferente a todo -como es eso nat?-

-por que no haces la prueba... por que no le das una oportunidad...se conocen desde hace mucho y...tu la aprecias, fue tu primera amiga y eso...por mi no hay ningún problema..sabes yo...yo solo quiero verte feliz- las palabras se colaban con una calma y una voz monótona que le asustaban a la castaña, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad, le estaba dejando libre así de fácil, y eso le provocaba una mezcla de alegría pero de dolor difícil de digerir en ese momento.

-por que no?...pues por que no estoy segura de que sienta algo por ella nat...- la voz de shizuru había bajado y luchaba por no quebrarse, acaso los esmeralda serian capaces de dejarle ir y darle la oportunidad de que hiciera realidad ese deseo arraigado de su corazón.  
la pelinegra le clavo una mirada intensa, fría y con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-me dejarías hacer eso? pero y tu natsuki que harás?-

-hmmmmm nada, solo seguir...supongo, yo seré feliz si tu lo eres... eso me basta-

-no te quiero perder nat...-

-hmm no lo harás, podemos hablar de vez en cuando...-

-no lo se...-

-quieres pensarlo?-

-eh? como ?-

-piénsalo, no te presiono, cuantos días necesitas para pensarlo?-

-natsuki, no me preguntes eso que no lo se...-

la pelinegra termino el resto del café y dejo la taza bruscamente sobre la mesa levantándose calmadamente -bien...entonces yo decido por ti, te daré hasta el lunes para pensarlo, espero tu respuesta shizuru...- los esmeralda ni siquiera miraron a los carmín esta vez permanecieron en la taza vacía de café, sacando un billete del bolsillo arrojándolo sobre la mesa dando media vuelta y dejando a shizuru con su nombre en la punta de la lengua...

shizuru salia despues de unos minutos buscando con la mirada los orbes esmeralda pero natsuki ya no estaba, seria imposible saber a donde iria exactamente, asi que solo regreso a su casa, entro por la puerta siendo recibida por su pastor alemán dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza alejándolo de si para entrar a su habitación.  
sus pasos no llegaron a su alcoba, se le hacia todo tan pesado sin su pelinegra...la extrañaba y apenas unos momentos tenia que le había dejado sola...pero de que forma.

apenas se acomodaba en el sillón frente a la tv cuando la puerta sonaba, la castaña salía rápidamente esperando que fuese natsuki, eso seria algo que su corazón añoraba abriendo la puerta para encontrar los ojos violeta...

-hola shizuru...venia a hablar sobre lo que paso ayer...- tomoe se mesaba el cabello y parecía que no había dormido nada.

-has dormido algo tomoe?- los carmín le miraron con preocupación aunque en el fondo de su corazón habría deseado encontrarse con los esmeralda -pasa..sabes que estas en tu casa puedo prepararte algo para que desayunes- la peliverde le abrazo por la cintura y permaneció en un abrazo cálido que siempre reconfortaba a ambas mientras cerraba la puerta con la mano entrando aun rodeando por detrás de la espalda con el antebrazo de tomoe.

la pelinegra llegaba a su casa sin hacer ruido y entraba a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave por dentro, se sentaba sobre la cama con la espalda contra el muro y las rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho, riendo bajo sin humor...se le hacia tan extraño llorar por una mujer, nunca lo había hecho y era horrible, por primera vez en muchos años sentía un dolor y una amargura que no podía tragarse...se reclamaba interiormente no haber sido lo suficientemente atenta y detallista, seguramente shizuru terminaría quedándose con tomoe...¿Qué podía hacer, contra su mejor amiga? quien le llevaba mas de dos años de ventaja y le conocía mucho mas a fondo, no podría luchar contra eso y eso la mataba, amaba con locura a shizuru su forma de ser y su carácter que odiaba pero amaba...y ahora simplemente la perdería sin poder hacer nada, pero al menos podía dejarle un ultimo mensaje...

=hola shizuru, no se que es lo que pasara con nosotras, sabes... solo queria decirte que pase lo que pase siempre contaras conmigo, incluso si tu felicidad no esta a mi lado deseo que seas feliz donde encuentre tu corazon la paz y el refugio que necesitas, espero tu respuesta el lunes, y...te amo shizuru..=  
natsuki dejaba su cuerpo caer de lado sobre la cama sin mover los ojos de la nada al tiempo que sonaba la voz de su madre tocando la puerta

-hija estas bien? no te escuche cuando llegaste-

-estoy bien, déjame en paz...- le decía secamente de forma agresiva tapando su rostro con las colchas cercanas para tratar de dormir, tenia el rostro húmedo por el llanto y una frustración que le hacia gruñir de rabia, deseaba que todo estuviera bien pero la realidad y una voz en su cabeza le aporreaba con verdad... "no sueñes, se realista, ella ira con tomoe, tu no tienes nada que ofrecerle" era lo ultimo que le susurraba en una risa burlona su subconsciente antes de lograr conciliar el sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

La mejor medicina

Durante la semana siguiente natsuki realizo sus actividades de forma autómata, deseaba desconectar su mente y su corazón, no había encendido el celular en todo ese tiempo, falto tres días que ni recordaba al trabajo y a las clases comía poco, algo raro en ella y hablaba aun menos de lo que solía hacerlo, apenas había cruzado palabras con su madre que trataba de saber que pasaba con ella, estaba desecha por dentro y eso era algo que no podía ser ocultado a la mirada de saeko, esta había dejado el tema pues en cada ocasión natsuki estallaba en uno de esos arranques de rabia que solía tener y que su madre no podía controlar, tenia los nudillos desechos y solía hacer las cosas de mala gana, con el pasar de los días su furia permanecía pero regresaba a su estado indiferente que cargaba a cuestas como siempre y eso al menos dejaba a su madre un poco mas calmada...

-cuando iras al colegio hija...?- los orbes claros de su madre le miraban con una profunda preocupación y un dejo de miedo entre una mirada cristalina

-...mañana y déjame...en...paz- le gruñía natsuki sin dejar de mirar al techo tendida en el sillón de mala gana.

-perderás la beca y el trabajo...solo no quiero que te pase eso- su madre se levantaba para dejar el vaso y encender la tv.

natsuki imitaba la acción de forma brusca para marchar hacia su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si usando mas fuerza de la necesaria, tumbándose de golpe con el rostro sobre el colchón, mientras sus ojos vagaban por su cama miro de reojo el celular, giro el rostro para el lado opuesto y trato de conciliar el sueño en vano... el saber la respuesta le estaba taladrando la cabeza y le mantenía en un estado de locura que poco a poco iba ganando terreno, conocía esa sensación y tenia miedo de que regresaran sus demonios, tomo asiento en el borde de la cama con desgana, busco sus cigarrillos y encendió uno calando el humo despacio, dejando que le llenara los pulmones, apenas llevaba la mitad cuando lo arrojo al suelo, giro medio torso y tomo el celular encendiéndolo y arrojándolo a la cama mientras se recostaba en su lugar, desde aquel día en la cafetería tenia mas sueño de lo usual, pero esa voz lúgubre que tan bien conocía no le dejaba y cada vez le escuchaba mas claramente, había ocasiones en las que entre el ensueño le susurraba cosas horrendas al oído haciendo que se levantara sudando copiosamente y con falta de aire, casi podía sentir el frio aliento en su oído y eso le asustaba... el celular vibro y dio varios tonos, tenia algunos mensajes de midori y algunas novedades en su web... necesito respirar profundo y apretar la mandíbula hasta hacer crujir sus dientes para darse el valor de revisar, allí había un par de mensajes de shizuru...sintió un estrujón doloroso en el corazón y le falto el aliento...casi se le escurre el celular entre las manos, shizuru había decidido permanecer a su lado y había un enlace para una cancion...la escucho atentamente y una sonrisa amarga le surco los labios entre una risa sin humor, no podía creer que esa canción tan linda y tan amorosa hubiera sido enviada por esa mujer que amaba...si, la amaba lo sabia y por ello se negaba a perderla pero ahora era suya y eso la hacia inmensamente feliz.

=necesito verte shizuru...= paso al menos quince minutos antes de que el mensaje fuera respondido

=natsuki...pensé que ya no querías saber nada de mi..=

=no, shizuru deseo verte cuanto antes, necesito hablar=

=tendrás que esperar, estoy enferma=

=que tienes?=

=nada importante, solo dame unos días..=

=no, shizuru debe ser ya¡=

es lo ultimo que escribía shizuru, pues el mensaje que había enviado la pelinegra no había sido recibido, natsuki tomo la primera chaqueta que encontró entre su ropa y salió de casa, apenas y se había arreglado nada y aun permanecía ese estado deplorable que dejaba mas que claro que no estaba bien físicamente, sin saber como logro llegar al portón de la casa de shizuru, observo la fachada y seria fácil saltar el muro pero no sabia si tendría las fuerzas necesarias para ello, tomo valor y observo la calle desierta, de un salto se sujeto al canto superior de la barda, coloco su pie sobre la chapa y haciendo un esfuerzo que en otro momento le hubiera sido pan comido subió sobre el muro, se le agolpo la sangre sobre las sienes, sintió un mareo y una debilidad física, cayendo de lado sobre el piso de tierra y césped al otro lado apenas logrando meter las manos para aminorar el golpe, escucho un par de ladridos, un inmenso pastor alemán le miraba atento con las orejas erguidas y natsuki no sabia si levantarse, llamar a shizuru, o tratar de correr...descartando la ultima por su debilidad.  
despacio se sentó haciendo un ademan ligero con la mano hacia el perro, este se acerco con cierto recelo y tras un intercambio de miradas le lamio la cara meneando la cola para alivio de natsuki, que se levantaba para hacer un cariño en la cabeza del perro, camino entre un trastabillo hasta la puerta corrediza de cristal y la deslizo silenciosamente cerrándola para que no entrara el perro que se acomodaba para dormir en el portón.  
vago entre movimientos silenciosos por la casa, abriendo levemente las puertas hasta topar con una puerta abierta que empujo para mirar de reojo y escudándose en la madera, observo en la cama el cabello cobrizo de shizuru y dejo que su cuerpo entrara para cerrar la puerta, la cerradura hizo un sonido hueco haciendo que la castaña se tapara un poco mas el cuerpo como tratando de ignorar el sonido, con temor natsuki se acerco a la cama sentándose en el borde dejando lo mas suave posible su peso.

-shizuru...- la pelinegra dejo escapar el nombre en un susurro, los orbes carmín giraron hacia un lado mirándole por el rabillo del ojo sin moverse.

-que haces...aquí...- su voz sonaba débil, una leve nota de alegría estaba impreso en el tono de sus palabras, trato de girarse pero los brazos de la ojiverde le rodearon firmemente la cintura apretando con un poco de fuerza.

-estas enferma?- el susurro le vino cerca del oído en una voz ligeramente grave, mientras el cuerpo contra su espalda se dejaba sentir con mayor claridad, shizuru trato de formar palabra pero la cercanía de natsuki le impedía siquiera saber si estaba soñando o alucinando por la fiebre.

-rayos natsuki, estoy débil, déjame...- escucho una risa cínica en su oído al sentir una de las manos de la pelinegra vagar por su abdomen escurriéndose debajo de su camiseta dejando por donde pasaba una estela de ardor que le recorría toda la columna hasta su cerebro que dejaba de sentir el cansancio y la fiebre, como instinto de supervivencia sujeto el antebrazo que le estrujaba afanosamente, intentando retirar el agarre en torno a su cintura sin tener mucho éxito, natsuki le soltó de forma brusca para sujetar su rostro y virarlo hacia ella plantándole un beso desmedido en el que ambas perdieron los malestares y la debilidad...

al anochecer shizuru despertaba de forma tranquila, aun sin saber si los vagos recuerdos que rondaban su cabeza eran algo mas que un mero sueño o había pasado hacia unas horas, pero el sabor a cigarrillo que permanecía en su paladar y la pesadez de su cuerpo le dictaban otra cosa, fuera de eso no tenia mas pruebas de ello...  
se levanto sintiendo que la fiebre había cedido, se coloco un suéter y salió al patio para tomar un poco de aire esperando que su mente no le estuviese jugando una broma.

por su parte natsuki llegaba a su casa antes de la media noche entrando sin mas a su habitacion para hacer una llamada a midori que se notaba preocupada pues le habia dejado mas de veinte mensajes.

-hey que pasa midori?-

-idiota donde te habías metido? joder pensé que te había pasado algo¡-

-la hierva mala no muere tan fácil sabes, que pasa, quieres ir a tomar algo mañana?-

-pero pasas por mi, sabes que sin niñera no me dejan salir-

-vale. yo paso mañana y deja de ser paranoica que sabes que si me da la gana desaparezco y ya-

-ay por dios nat, tu y tus respuestas-

-que tiene? así soy yo, te veo mañana-

natsuki colgaba el móvil para recostarse en su cama, hacia mucho que no tenia actividad física, extrañaba el perfume y aun mas la sensación de shizuru entre sus manos...pese a ello la risa lúgubre de su mente, esa que pensó se extinguiría al tener la respuesta de shizuru persistió entre las ganas de dormir que tenia por el agotamiento sin darse cuenta en que momento se quedo dormida sin quitarse los zapatos ni abrigarse.

a la mañana siguiente llamo temprano a su trabajo para avisar que simplemente no le venia en gana trabajar, una breve excusa fue suficiente para el subdirector de la escuela que le daba el resto de la semana para terminar de reponerse, durante la llamada le avisaron que una agencia privada había solicitado su presencia a medio tiempo, pasando ese tiempo tendría que presentarse para recibir instrucciones y comenzar a trabajar con una mayor remuneración.  
Midori se encontraba haciendo sus deberes cuando a dar media vuelta se encontró de lleno e imprevisto con los esmeralda riendo con humor para empujar en modo de juego a la pelinegra de los hombros.

-maldición nat, tu quieres que te tire los dientes un día de estos con esas formas de llegar-

-jajaja que? pero si no hago nada, tu eres la que esta distraída-

-un poco pero sabes la razón de mis distracciones, déjame decirle al jefe que me de permiso-

-ya lo hice, hable con el en su despacho y te dejo ir a tomar algo conmigo..-  
midori miraba incrédula a su amiga que esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo al tiempo que se encaminaba a la puerta principal -vamos ya muévete que se hace tarde mujer-

midori dejaba los últimos documentos en su cajón para salir hacia la puerta acompañando a natsuki dándole un golpe seco en la mano tirando el cigarrillo al suelo para rematarle con un fuerte pisotón, los orbes esmeralda le regalaban una mirada asesina.

-que carajos crees que haces, iba a fumarme eso¡-

-lo se, y sabes que me choca verte fumar esa basura- le dedicaba una encantadora pero burlona sonrisa mientras le tomaba del brazo para hacerle caminar.  
natsuki le miro de reojo vociferando entre dientes dirigiendo a midori hacia un pequeño portón donde toco un par de veces, un chico de complexión media le abrió la puerta y le dejaba pasar para regresar a sus deberes.

-que hacemos aquí nat?- los aceituna le miraban con cierta precaución

-iremos en la nena es todo, no te pongas huraña- natsuki entraba para encender la motocicleta y sacarla del portón

-no me voy a subir a eso y menos contigo, no quiero acabar estampada en algún auto..- la pelinegra le había sujetado la muñeca halándola hacia la moto para acercarse entre una risa.

-oye no manejo feo, soy muy decente, vamos iremos despacio, no seas princesa¡-

-suelta, dije que no, aun no quiero morir- midori le daba un acento dramático al tono haciendo ademan de desmayo rolando los ojos en blanco para exagerar aun mas la escena.

-jajajajajajajaja maldita sea, a quien vas a matar con esas actuaciones de novela es a mi, anda ya, iré muy despacio, además se hace tarde¡- natsuki no sabia si jalar a su amiga o tratar de subir a la moto

-carajo nat, pero en donde te vayas rápido te juro que me bajo escuchas¡- le amenazaba mientras subía de mala gana al asiento abrazando a la pelinegra por la cintura con demasiada fuerza.

-me mallugas con esos apretones, afloja un poco el agarre- le advertía mientras le daba un manotazo en las manos -adema no te has puesto el casco, no quiero que me paren los de transito- los esmeralda le abrían los seguros del colín para que tomara el casco, poniéndolo en su cabeza usando una mano para no soltarse de natsuki que reía entre dientes mientras se colocaba el casco también, miro por el retrovisor y acelero haciendo que la llanta delantera se levantara del suelo por un momento, sintiendo el golpe del casco de su acompañante en su espalda alta al tiempo que el agarre en su cintura se hizo casi un instinto de supervivencia, evidentemente natsuki había mentido pues sondeaba los autos y pasaba los semáforos en amarillo parándose de golpe frente a un pequeño bar donde apago el motor para alivio de la otra que apenas sintió parar el ronroneo se bajo casi besando el suelo y sacándose el casco de manera frenética tratando de golpear a la pelinegra con el siendo recibido el golpe en parte de su hombro y espalda que uso como escudo.

-jajajaja que haces vas a abollar el casco loca-

-te matare loba, eso fue demasiado en serio¡, mis ovarios que eso es lento y decente¡- le arrojaba el casco al estomago de golpe para mirarle de forma reprobatoria

-jajajaja vale, de vuelta iré muy muy leeeeeento- cantaba natsuki con burla retirándose el casco para dejarlo bajo su brazo, hay que llevar los cascos no se hacen responsables por ellos, créeme-  
midori lograba calmar su malestar para tomar bruscamente el casco y llevarlo bajo el brazo caminado junto a la pelinegra -y este bar que es?-

-es un lugar muy tranquilo entre semana, se que te gustara tu déjame hacer lo que se y calla boca- decía dirigiéndose hacia una esquina donde a lo lejos ya se podía escuchar el retumbe de la música que sonaba en un volumen medio.  
al fondo del estacionamiento había una pequeña puerta que se encontraba de par en par sin vigilancia y solo cubierta por un plástico semi transparente en tono rojo que dejaba ver las siluetas al otro lado y las luces que de vez en vez danzaban dentro del recinto que se miraba casi vacío, un puñado de personas bebiendo y charlando despreocupadamente en torno a las mesas de mármol azulado separados por pequeños cubículos de asientos continuos dando un poco de privacidad, los esmeralda se acercaron al extremo de la barra recargando su espalda contra el muro, midori le siguió tomando asiento junto a ella y resoplando aliviada.

-una botella de agua mi, buen señor- decía la pelinegra en tono burlón

-hahaha vaya vaya así que andas de vuelta por aquí he, hace poco me preguntaba que había sido de ti loba- le respondía lanzando la botella deslizándola por la madera pulida hasta la mano enguantada de natsuki

-y que vas a tomar midori? anda pide que el buen señor invita- los esmeralda se mantenían mirando atentamente a su acompañante que ya estaba echándose en la boca casi literalmente puños de cacahuates y frituras.

-mmmm una cerveza obscura de tarro estaría bien- mesaba midori entre una vacilación pensando como solo los enamorados hacen, haciendo que la pelinegra sonriera alegremente por la dicha que miraba en su amiga desde que salía con esa chica que por fortuna conocían ambas y había logrado emparejar.

-su cerveza señorita- amablemente le posaba el tarro rebosante de liquido ocre frente a los aceituna  
midori tomaba el tarro y frente al rostro estupefacto del cantinero y una risa divertida de natsuki mientras bajaba a mas de la mitad del liquido, dejándolo de golpe para limpiar con en envés de su mano los restos de la cerveza.

-hey no hagas eso regresaras oliendo a borracha a tu trabajo mañana jajajaja- le palmeaba la pelinegra mientras bebía de su botella en calma llevando su mano instintivamente hacia su chaqueta para palpar la cajetilla de cigarrillos

-ni lo pienses loba...-susurraba su acompañante entre una voz lúgubre mirándole por el rabillo del ojo de forma maniaca

-ja...solo veía si no se me habían caído los cigarros- le respondía en tono nervioso recargando los brazos sobre la barra, observando a midori pedir otro tarro que le duraría un poco menos que el primero.

-y como te va con tu conquista, que tal van?- la pelinegra dejaba una nota jocosa impresa en la frase

-pues es un amor esa mujer, por que carajos no me la habías presentado antes desgraciada?- reía midori entre trago y trago.

-si es lo que veo, te tiene muy bien atendida he? jajajaja...-los esmeralda se entre cerraban mientras se volvía un susurro su vos bajando el casco de la barra poniéndose el gorro de la sudadera.  
midori no paso por alto el repentino cambio de su amiga, miro la trayectoria de los ojos verdes, dándose cuenta de que había entrado un grupo de chicas que parecían tener que ver con el cambio de natsuki, los ojos aceituna esperaron a que el grupo pasara y estuvieran lejos para poder golpear con el codo a la pelinegra.

-que pasa loba? quienes son, tienes problemas con ellas?-

-solo con esa tipa de cabello color vomito en montaña rusa...- natsuki respondía secamente sin siquiera mirar en dirección a las chicas que reían a carcajadas.

-quien es nat?-

-es una tipa que...carajo midori estoy saliendo con shizuru, tu la conoces...-  
midori le miraba con un rostro estupefacto con la boca abierta ambas conocían a shizuru desde hace un tiempo pero hasta donde midori sabia no se hablaban, es mas solo de imaginarlas juntas se le hacia difícil y hasta imposible, shizuru era una mujer que no dejaba que nadie se sintiera superior a ella o que le dijera algo ofensivo, si bien era de carácter no significaba que dejase a nadie pasar sobre ella era una combinación rara entre cortesía, frialdad y burocracia déspota. y natsuki...bueno natsuki era ella con un carácter horrendo que como amiga era una gran compañía pero como pareja dejaba mucho que desear a ojos de midori.

-espera como que estas saliendo con shizuru?¡ desde cuando?¡- la pelinegra le tapaba la boca en un arrebato de nervios en su afán de evitar que hiciese un escandalo.

-shhhhh joder...- tras recomponerse ambas tras un momento natsuki viraba el rostro sutilmente para mirar a la de ojos lila, entre un gesto con desagrado -pues llevamos 6 meses apenas-

-woooow seis meses? vaya esa mujer si que debe tener una gran resistencia para poder soportar el carácter que te cargas y ni que decir de esos moditos que tienes...-

-deja de halagarme...y odio a esa tipa, se llama tomoe y es su mejor amiga de shizuru, según se, llevan algunos años de conocerse..- los dedos enguantados jugaban con la botella de agua entre una mirada furiosa.

-esa tipa que tan mal te cae es una ...hmmm..corazón de condominio, siempre esta aquí entre semana y a veces viene con chicos y chicas pero no siempre en plan de amigos o eso he visto yo..- susurraba el barman secando los tarros con un trapo blanco, fingiendo demencia mirando de soslayo a sus clientas a la barra.  
los esmeralda le miraron en forma interesada dando un trago a su botella -que mas sabes de esa tipa?-

-pues solo eso loba, realmente creo que es una fácil, y ahora que lo dices jamás he visto que traiga a shizuru ni que hable de ella, si son tan amigas como dices...me es difícil de creer, siempre parece que tiene un amante nuevo cada vez que viene- el hombre se había agazapado sobre sus brazos para hablar en forma mas confidencial con sus interlocutoras, natsuki sentía un profundo malestar cuando se hablaba de tomoe, la sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y de forma sorpresiva se levantaba rumbo a la mesa donde se encontraba el grupo de la peliverde.

-hey que hay...tomoe...- paladeaba cada palabra del nefasto nombre sentándose frente a ella mirándole de forma retadora, los iris violeta se entrecerraron en una facción amistosa que encendió aun mas a natsuki que ya tenia la botella de agua comprimida en la palma tratando de calmar su furia por esa facción burlona que le esbozaba la otra.

-vaya pero si eres tu kruger que increíble coincidencia...- una sonrisa ladina se trazaba en el rostro apacible pero sombrío de tomoe.

-si eso mismo pensé hace un momento...me preguntaba si podemos hablar en privado un momento- los esmeralda se ponían de pie estrujando aun mas le botella, mientras midori le cuidaba a la distancia, le sorprendía el hecho de que no se le hubiese ido encima como acostumbraba a iniciar las peleas, bajo el escudriño de los aceituna natsuki y tomoe se alejaron rumbo a la parte mas solitaria del bar, en una mesa para dos donde se sentaron frente a frente, por el ceño amargo de la pelinegra midori no pudo mas que esperar una escena desde donde se encontraba, bebiendo a ratos del tercer tarro que llevaba.

-y en que puedo ayudarte natsuki?- una sonrisa falsa de tomoe endurecía las facciones de su compañía

-pues nada, solamente quería saber un poco mas de ti, shizuru me ha hablado bastante sobre ti, casi diría que eres su senpai...- los esmeralda se clavaban en los violeta mientras bebía un poco de agua para refrescar su garganta.

-vaya que interesante, así que mi pequeña shizuru me tiene en tanta estima, pues la conozco desde que se mudo a la ciudad- los labios de la peliverde llevaban el liquido helado de una lata de cerveza hacia su boca, sin romper contacto con los verdes que le miraban atentamente.

-y eso desde cuando? donde se conocieron?- una nota de rencor se notaba entre las palabras de los esmeralda que parecía poder leer los pensamientos de la otra.

-hace 6 años, entro a la misma preparatoria que yo, para cursar su ultimo grado y después entro a la misma universidad que yo... nos conocimos en el parque a donde tu y ella se ven de vez en cuando fui su primera amiga y su confidente...es gracioso no?- tomoe le imprimía un acento difícil de descifrar a natsuki, haciéndola ladear la cabeza inconscientemente.

-de que hablas, que es lo gracioso?- tomoe rio de una forma tan cínica que la mujer frente a ella tuvo que imaginar que sus pies estaban atrapados en el concreto para no saltarle encima y molerle el rostro a golpes.  
la voz y el tono de sus palabras en natsuki provocaron en tomoe una sonrisa desdibujada de triunfo -pues que shizuru me había hablado de ti, dice que eres una buena amiga-  
un golpe en el pecho o así lo sintió natsuki, esas palabras le dejaban helada y descolocada, medio un momento sus palabras contra atacando como mejor podría - vaya que gracioso, por que en realidad hace pocas horas estuve en casa de shizuru y le ayude a bajar la fiebre...yo diría que es mi novia oficialmente después de eso..-

el ceño de tomoe se ensombreció al escuchar semejantes palabras y con ese tono tan lascivo, en labios de la pelinegra -si de verdad que es gracioso, mas por que a mi ella nunca me conto nada de eso...-

-que irónica es la vida no?, tu pensabas conocer a shizuru pero parece que no te tiene tanta confianza en ti como tu creiasss...- los esmeralda siseaban con mofa al ver la cara que tomaba un tono mas furioso

-espero que cuides bien de mi pequeña shizuru, seria una pena que la lastimes cuando ella te ha dado una oportunidad que muchos quisieran- tomoe se levantaba despacio colocando las manos sobre la mesa de forma amenazante arrojando entre las ultimas palabras una indirecta, natsuki le miraba desde su asiento de forma predadora ideando la forma de golpearle en caso de recibir una palabra mas que le fuera desagradable.

-claro que lo hare, de eso puedes estar segura, sabes...shizuru es una mujer muy dulce, me dedico una canción muy linda...- kruger imitaría el protocolo diplomático de su madre dándole cachetada con guante blanco.  
tomoe se miraba petrificada -q...que? de que hablas...?-

-hooooo vaya así que tampoco te dijo eso? si...claaaaaro debes ser su confidente jajaja lo que dije, shizuru me dedico una canción y puedes estar segura que de ahora en adelante la voy a cuidar lo mas que pueda...- los esmeralda se erguían hasta la altura de los violeta que le miraban con un profundo rencor no expresado en palabras.

-eso espero por tu bien kruger...- tomoe daba un paso hacia uno de sus costados para salir del asiento quedando mas de frente a los verdes que se miraban encendidos de deseo por romperle la cara.

-y que si no? - natsuki le encaraba entre una sonrisa dando medio paso mas sin romper contacto visual preparando mentalmente su cuerpo para evitar o dar un buen golpe

-loba, ya es hora de irnos, aun debo de dejar mis documentos con el jefe- midori interrumpía lo que parecía que terminaría de pésimo modo, rodeando el cuello de natsuki con uno de sus brazos para hacer un pequeño tirón encaminando a su amiga lejos de la peliverde que tampoco era de su agrado.

-ya lo veras...- susurraba entre dientes tomoe girándose para regresar a su mesa, natsuki afirmo sus pies e intento regresar para retar a tomoe a repetir la amenaza, pero el brazo en su cuello se hizo mas firme jalándola con fuerza caminando hacia la barra para recoger los cascos.

-maldición nat, que esperabas que pasara? que te arrojara flores y cenaran juntas?¡-

-por que te metes, quería partirle la cara, de que lado estas?- de un tajo las manos de la pelinegra sujetaron el casco, busco en su bolsillo un billete y lo dejo en la barra -guárdate el cambio y si ves a esa tipa aquí de nuevo márcame al celular, confió en ti- amenazaba furiosa saliendo del bar con un sabor amargo por la frustración, al menos había logrado darle un par de golpes en el orgullo a la tipa que tanto odiaba desde que supo de su existencia.

-sabes que eso era lo que ella quería, no es así, imagino que quería hacerte que la golpearas para dejarte en mal con shizuru...pensaste en esa posibilidad?- midori caminaba tras de natsuki que se había colocado el casco para subir a la moto

-ahhhgggg no, puta madre, no había pensado en eso...no se que trame esa tipa pero no me cae nada bien desde que shizuru me hablo de ella, y viste eso?¡ es una borracha y una cualquiera...- las manos de la pelinegra se hundían en el asiento de la moto crujiendo bajo sus dedos.

-ya, ya cálmate, encontraremos el modo de alejar a esa mujer de tu amada, además no creo que shizuru sea lo suficientemente tonta para caer en sus mentiras, es hora de que me lleves a mi trabajo pero...despacio y como gente decente- de una sonrisa franca la expresión se volvió casi sepulcral.  
natsuki necesito tragar saliva antes de subir a la moto, esperando a que su acompañante se colocara el casco para salir rumbo a las oficinas donde trabajaba midori que subía aferrándose a la cintura de su amiga, la pelinegra se quedo pensando un momento con la moto encendida metiendo primera para regresar al flujo vehicular, durante el trayecto mantuvo su promesa de ir despacio, esta vez midori permaneció quieta y al parecer algo pensativa y callada, algo poco usual en ella estando con natsuki que le daba una sensación de confianza y protección, el camino de vuelta se hizo agradable, permitiendo a ambas descansar un momento y disfrutar de la sensación de libertad que les daba la motocicleta.  
treinta minutos mas tarde llegaban al portón de cristal del edificio que se levantaba veinte pisos entre muros de cristal y aluminio de biselado , coloco el parador lateral y bajo de la moto para darle la mano a sugiura ayudándole a bajar, ambas se sacaban el casco para refrescarse un poco.

-bueno sana y salva como dije- bromeaba natsuki haciendo un ademan para que le pasara el casco la de ojos aceituna.

-oye loba, sobre la tipa esa déjame ver que mas puedo averiguar, no es por nada pero a mi también me callo de la patada la maldita...- una mirada cómplice al momento de que le era entregado el casco parecía sellar su juramento implícito.

-gracias...midori, algún día te lo pagare...-

-ya lo hiciste con esa maravillosa mujer, loba..- casi babeo al referirse a su novia entre una risa burlona por parte de su acompañante

-te regalare una cubeta para las babas cuando hables de tu novia jajaja- la pelinegra se acercaba a la motocicleta para atar el casco al seguro del colín siendo abrazada por midori de forma inesperada, simplemente respondiendo con un cariño en su cabeza, despeinando un poco su cabello cobrizo -hey, hey sabes que no me gustan los abrazos me dan escozor-un breve apretón por parte de ambas y natsuki regresaba al portón dejando la motocicleta para ir a casa...miro hacia una calle cercana y decidió pasar a ver si estaba shizuru en casa, toco un par de veces y el pastor alemán rasguño la puerta por dentro haciendo chirrear sus garras contra el metal, seguido de un llamado en voz de su castaña.  
la puerta se abrió, los verdes y los carmín se encontraron en silencio incapaces de hablar, los recuerdos vividos de la noche anterior aun permanecían en un calor que les tintaba y les hacia arder la sangre y cada parte del cuerpo donde habían vagado las manos de la otra...un cambio en las facciones de los rubíes causaron una extrañeza en el rostro de la pelinegra

-que pasa shizuru?-

-nada...estabas ocupada o que? te deje algunos mensajes..- un tono celoso y un reproche sonaba mas que claro en voz calmada pero fría le eran dadas a natsuki en respuesta.

-ah...pues algo importante que digamos, no- dudo por un segundo en decirle sobre tomoe y su "accidental" encuentro como lo había llamado ella, pero dadas las circunstancias era evidente que su mejor amiga no le había hecho mención de nada, por el momento...

-y que quieres? te perdiste?- cruzaba los brazos debajo del busto haciendo mermar la atención de los esmeralda..

-... vaya que si...- murmuraba entre su admiración recordando el gozo de haber hecho a su antojo un manjar de aquellos atributos mirando después el rostro desaprobatorio de su castaña

-no hablo de eso nat..quiero decir que es lo que haces aquí, no deberías estar en tu trabajo?-

-jaja...estoy de vacaciones, no preguntes- las ultimas palabras sonaron mas a un ultimátum que a una sugerencia -pues solo pasaba y pensé que seria genial regresar a casa con un beso tuyo- soltó sin mas entre una sonrisa divertida.

-...- el rostro de los rubí adquirió en las mejillas un tono cercano a igualar sus iris -como diji... y las manos de la pelinegra le ciñeron el rostro plantándole un beso profundo retrocediendo dejando un leve roce con sus dientes sobre el labio inferior de la castaña sonriendo por su falta de reacción.

-eres una...bueno ya tienes lo que buscabas ahora ya puedes irte en paz...- giraba el rostro abochornado pero siempre encarando a la pelinegra.

-fue muy bueno shizuru...te amo- le espetaba en voz dulce retirándose un par de pasos hacia atrás para hacer una ademan de manos entre una risa y dar media vuelta marchando a paso seguro.

el sabor peculiar del beso de natsuki permaneció en sus labios hasta que su celular vibro, era un mensaje de tomoe y adjuntaba una fotografía de natsuki en un bar con una mujer en la barra y otra donde la mujer que le acompañaba salía con ella en un abrazo a su cuello, demasiada cercanía entre ambas para el gusto de shizuru...

=encontré a tu "novia" en un bar con una "amiga" o eso dijo ella...=  
el estomago de la castaña se revolvió en algo que sabia sin reparos que eran celos, debía preguntar a natsuki por esa mujer...la amaba si, pero no conocía todo de ella, aun así le tenia una gran confianza, confiar en su amiga de hace años o en su pelinegra...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Zozobra

durante la mañana shizuru regresaba de la universidad cuando se detuvo al recibir un mensaje de su amada mirada esmeralda que le deseaba un buen día, una delicada facción de gozo se trazaba suavemente en los rasgos los escarlata.

-shizuru¡- una voz familiar le llamaba desde delante, tomoe se encontraba sentada en una banca bajo la sombra de un amplio cedro en el parque próximo a los jardines de la universidad, entre una sonrisa se acercaba hacia la banca para tomar asiento no sin antes contestar el mensaje de su pelinegra guardando con cuidado el celular, tomoe se levantaba para darle un abrazo con fuerza, el cual que era correspondido con el mismo afán.

-hacia mucho que no te veía por aquí tomoe, mejor dicho ya casi no nos vemos como antes- decía animadamente la castaña sentándose aun mas cerca de la peliverde.

-precisamente, de eso venia a hablar contigo, que te parece si salimos esta noche?- el brazo de tomoe rodeaba afectivamente la espalda y cintura de shizuru haciendo que descansara su cabeza sobre su hombro, a lo que los rubí aceptaban por el lazo tan intimo que existía entre ambas.

-hmmm pues...no lo se...

-hay shizuru vamos, hace mucho que no salimos como antes, o que pasa?...te lo prohíbe tu "novia"..?- las palabras de los violeta sonaban ligeramente con un tono de desencanto a oídos de la otra pero delataban veneno de forma sutil.

-no es eso, ella nunca me prohíbe nada ni me dice que no haga algo, es muy liberal..- el abrazo a la cintura de la castaña le dejaba a tomoe la facilidad de sentir el momento donde sus pulmones se hinchaban en un suspiro de ilusión que le dejaba un malestar desagradable.

-pues seguramente no te dice nada por que no es algo serio...- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en la pálida faz desvaneciéndose para ocultarse entre una mascara de aflicción fingida cuando el rostro de shizuru se levanto en una mirada confusa.

-no entendí eso, que quieres decir?-

-pues de la amiga que tiene, ayer te mande unas fotos y aun mas; anoche me llevo a una mesa aparte y casi me amenazo, me interrogo mucho sobre ti y sobre mi, estoy segura que de no haber llegado la otra chica me habría golpeado, yo solo trate de ser amable, tu me conoces shizuru, sabes que no me gusta pelear y ella es demasiado agresiva para alguien como tu...además..- el rostro de la peliverde giro de forma desconsolada entre una facción de amargura.  
las palmas de la castaña se posaron sobre las mejillas de los violáceos, entre una cara de preocupación autentica - además que? dime paso algo con nat en ese bar?-

-nada, pero...ella me dijo que tu y ella consumaron...y lo dijo como si fueras un objeto...eso que me dijo anoche es verdad shizuru?- la manos cálidas de tomoe se posaron sobre las que le sostenían el rostro entre un gesto que demostraba un profundo dolor y preocupación, los escarlata y los morados se encontraron cada uno con diferentes sentimientos.

shizuru cerro los parpados dejando un suspiro escapar entre sus labios, sin saber que esta delicada fragancia turbaba de sobre manera a su mas intima amiga, tomoe tuvo que hacer uso de hasta el ultimo ápice de sus fuerzas físicas y mentales para no besar a la mujer que amaba, en cambio recargo cálidamente sus frentes.

\- así es tomoe...hace un par de noches que tenia fiebre ella llego a mi casa y salto la barda para verme...y paso eso...solo paso y ya, no supe que hacer ni como reaccionar- shizuru hecho los brazos sobre los hombros de la otra.

-vaya...salto la barda como una delincuente, tienes idea de lo que te habría pasado y lo que le hubiera hecho tu... - tomoe callo una fracción de segundo para cambiar sus palabras, durante la charla una idea cruzo su mente quizá había encontrado la forma de separar a aquella vándala de su amor - mascota, es muy agresivo y pudo haber hecho un lio...como es que no le hizo nada?-

-pues parece que la quiere mucho, la ultima vez que fue no ladro de forma territorial, hasta rasco la puerta- shizuru soltó una risa que irrito a tomoe, era una risa divertida que pocas veces había logrado escuchar, durante los años que tenían de conocerse y la de ojos verdes le hacia emitir tan dulce sonido solo de ser evocada en sus pensamientos.

por celos las manos y el rostro fue apartado de la castaña levantándose para darle la mano ayudándole a levantarse entre una sonrisa por ambas partes -vamos shizuru, iremos a un lugar para que la pases bien, seguro que lo recordaras- los rubís tomaban firmemente la mano de los violeta para erguirse, un brazo le era ofrecido en una mirada enamorada por parte de tomoe siendo cruzados ambos partiendo hacia su destino entre risas sublimes y un cálido palpitar entre ambas, en momentos como ese shizuru no sabia si realmente podría ignorar o evadir por siempre el sentimiento que su mejor amiga le desbocaba siempre que podían tener un momento mas personal.

una mujer de cabello cobaltino sacaba su celular colocándolo en su oído -natsuki, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre algo- los ojos de color rojizo miraban el rumbo que había tomado la pareja.

un par de horas mas tarde los verdes y los magma bebian un tarro de cerveza en un bar pequeño muy cerca de los limites de la ciudad.

-así que eso paso he?...vaya esa tipa no me da confianza...- los esmeralda miraban el liquido ámbar mientras movía nerviosamente una de sus piernas

-entonces por que sales con ella?- la mas joven le observaba con rostro quisquilloso bebiendo en calma de su tarro.

-no hablo de shizuru, hablo de la desgraciada de tomoe...desde que supe de la tipa no he dejado de tenerla entre ojos, no me gusta como la ve, ni como se comporta con ella..- un dejo de celos escapo entre las palabras de la pelinegra haciendo que el rostro frente a ella esbozara una sonrisa

-estas...celosa?¡ tu?¡ jajajajajaja vaya vaya...quien lo diría-

-hey, no dije que me dieran celos idiota, dije que...ósea shizuru es de mi propiedad y no voy a dejar que una tipeja ebria me la quite- los esmeralda dejaban un ceño enfadado que Nina conocía muy bien pero extrañamente esta ocasión le despertaba ternura -deja de reírte¡- una voz altiva y un desvió de mirada acompañado de un sonrojo claramente visible en el rostro de la pelinegra no hizo mas que obligar a Nina a llevarse la mano a la boca en un intento desesperado para no reír a pulmón suelto frente a su "indomable" amiga.

-jajajajaja hay no puedo creerlo pero, en serio esa mujer te gusta tanto? pensé que ya habías estado con ella, acaso no ha perdido el encanto después de eso?- la gracia de los rojos bajo para ser reemplazada por un tono de seriedad y asombro conforme comprendía la situación.

-no, no la quiero Nina...estoy jodida...la ...amo- los ojos verdes se estrujaron entre los parpados en un rostro avergonzado pasando su mano sobre su semblante para ocultar el rojo en sus mejillas, se sentía vulnerable y aun mas frente a Wang que le conocía tan bien.  
la boca de los rojos quedo fascinada -natsuki amas a shizuru?- ni en sus sueños había posibilidad de que esas palabras fueran usadas en la misma frase llevando esta vez ambas manos sobre su boca en un vano intento de mitigar las carcajadas ignorando el golpe que le vino con la cajetilla de cigarros a manos de los esmeralda que le miraban entre un sonrojo encendido.

-si carajo la amo, O¡- la pelinegra echaba el rostro sobre la mesa cubriendo su cabeza con los antebrazos de forma infantil.

-jajajaja vale vale, ya loba aquí el problema es la tipa esa...dices que la encontraste en el bar del extremo sur...y que va muy seguido, le dijiste a tu amigo que te llamara si llega a ir de nuevo?- la menor palmeaba la cabeza de la otra en un cariño brusco, dando un golpe mas sonoro con la palma retrocediendo casi al instante.

-hey idiota que haces. eso duele¡- natsuki levantaba el rostro violentamente en un intento de capturar la mano que le había golpeado

-que agresividad la tuya, solo estaba haciéndote un cariño de amistad y me quieres romper la cara jajajaja- decía tomando asiento bebiendo el resto de su cerveza.

-cállate eres ...y que tal atiendes a midori ha?- un tono lascivo y divertido golpeaba a los orbes encendidos entre una sonrisa ladina -dame mis cigarros te los avente hace rato-

Nina se agachaba para buscar la cajetilla alzando el rostro para tratar de retroceder siendo alcanzada por las manos de los verdes, entre el forcejeo Nina sujeto el tarro de la pelinegra arrojándole el contenido solo para mirarse de forma enfadada ambas antes de romper a reír de forma despreocupada, pese al baño de cerveza natsuki se sentaba como si nada jalando con el pie la cajetilla, mirándola en una facción de resignación antes de llevarlo de vuelta a su bolsillo - hay que hacer algo con esa tipa...pero no puedo tocarla por que shizuru la aprecia demasiado y me mataría..- la cabeza de la pelinegra se ladeo en ademan de fracaso.

-hmmm te pone en una encrucijada la tipeja esa...estaré yendo al bar del sur y si veo que esta de zorra le tomare fotos y te las envió, así haremos un álbum con sus parejas de turno para que shizuru vea la calaña que es..- Nina le miraba de forma seria mientras se levantaba para dejar un billete debajo del tarro vacío  
natsuki dejaba el rostro inclinado hacia arriba meditando la situación para levantarse un poco después, -me parece buena idea, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero lo hare con tal de sacar del camino a esa tipa..-

-la sacaremos dirás- golpeaba al tiempo la peliazul el hombro de la otra saliendo del bar para volver a casa cada una en su motocicleta, a medio camino un ademan con las manos y Nina seguía su camino por separado.

era casi media noche y en uno de sus usuales arrebatos natsuki decidio pasar a la casa de shizuru, aparco la moto frente a una tienda de servicio express, ato el casco a una presilla del pantalon y se detuvo frente a la puerta, dio algunos golpes y espero, el pastor aleman no ladro esta vez ni se escuchaba cerca, dio un par de palmadas en la puerta y esta se abrio apenas nada, el rostro de natsuki se endurecio al toparse con los violeta y una sonrrisa triunfante.

-que haces aquí kruger? acaso no te enseñaron modales?- la peliverde se recargo contra el marco de la puerta deteniendo el portón con el pie, su aliento tenia un acento de licor mentolado y se le miraba ligeramente sonrojada por el volumen etílico o eso quería pensar.

-llámale a shizuru...- la voz de natsuki salió como un susurro entre un bufido de frustración clavándole una mirada con desdén a la mujer frente a ella.

-por que? sabes...sus padres esta en casa y lo único que harás es meterla en problemas...eso quieres hacer?-

-no me importa, dile que salga, vine a verla de paso..-

-que parte de que sus padres están en casa no entiendes? si la metes en líos sus padres serán muy severos con ella, acaso no sabes que su madre la adora y no estaría nada feliz de verla con alguien como tu, mira nat...

-no me hables como si me conocieras o como si fuéramos amigas, te respeto por que eres la mejor amiga de shizuru, no confundas las cosas..- natsuki interrumpía alzando la voz brevemente guardado silencio esperando que la charla continuase.

-como quieras kruger...lo que trato de decirte es que conozco a shizuru mejor que tu y a su familia, créeme yo quiero lo mismo que tu...desafortunadamente tu eres la afortunada a quien entrego su corazón, solo espero que la cuides como yo lo haría- una sonrisa melancólica le era dedicada a la pelinegra, de forma tan sincera que casi pudo sentir un remordimiento -y bueno sobre la idiotez que hice hace un tiempo de lo que le dije a shizuru, ya sabes que la quiero...yo solo quiero que la hagas feliz y dichosa como desearía hacer yo, pero tu eres la dueña de su corazón, si ella te eligió a ti debe tener la certeza de que eres lo que ella necesitaba, me prometes que la cuidaras y que ella será lo mas valioso para ti? yo no tengo intenciones de entrometerme sabes...ella me ha dejado muy en claro que te quiere y yo me he retractado de lo que le dije, estaba borracha y fue un desliz, que dices kruger...amigas?-  
tomoe le extendía la mano acompañada de una sonrisa sincera, no sabia que pensar o sentir, acaso estaba hablando en serio? shizuru había hablado con tomoe y dialogado sobre su declaración y aun mas, la había elegido a ella para su pareja dejando de lado a su mejor amiga a eso se debía la elección de hace un tiempo... tanto había visto en ella la castaña?

natsuki analizo la situación, no le gustaba la idea de estar mal parada con la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba, esperaba poder llevarse bien con esa mirada violeta si le garantizaba la estadía con aquel mirar rubí que tanto amaba.

-amigas...tomoe..- le respondía en tono neutral estrechando su mano con un poco mas de la fuerza necesaria sin modificar sus facciones en el rostro, si bien no le daba un gran gusto esa amistad, al menos sabia que las peleas y la amenaza que significaba tomoe quedarían atrás.  
el verde se encontró con los rubís a espaldas de tomoe, recién llegaban en busca de los violeta, solo llegando a ver el momento en que se daban la mano, una facción de alegría sorprendió a natsuki al mirar lo feliz que se miraba su amada frente al lime de asperezas entre su amor y su mejor amiga.

-natsuki que haces aquí? y veo que ya se conocían...- shizuru pasaba ligeramente al frente para abrazarle cariñosamente a lo que la pelinegra apenas lograba reaccionar por el afecto inesperado de su amada que efectivamente también olía a licor mentolado.

-solo venia a ver como estas y a ver si necesitabas algo- los esmeralda querían dejar sutilmente en claro que shizuru era de ella frente a tomoe y sin pedir permiso tomo el rostro por la proximidad del abrazo para besar sin recato los labios de shizuru, quien le respondía levemente apenas dejando su rostro cerca mirado con profundidad los esmeralda.

-ara...así que has bebido también natsuki...ya debo entrar pero...podrías venir cuando desees a bajarme la fiebre... siempre y cuando no estén mis padres- cantaba en tono seductor arrastrando levemente las palabras por el licor dejando que el aliento cálido y perfumado acariciara sus labios.

-shizuru deberíamos entrar, tu madre se enfadara..- tomoe le tomaba de la mano en forma amistosa y cálida mirando a los esmeralda con una ligera preocupación.

-regresa pronto nat, podemos vernos la próxima semana te gusta la idea?- los carmín se notaban mas vivaces y alegres, difícil saber si era el licor, el amor o ambos en una perfecta combinación de suerte para la pelinegra.  
natsuki le miro embelesada por haber sido correspondida, durante el intercambio la faz de tomoe no se notaba turbada ni molesta, la sonrisa dedicada durante el saludo permaneció hasta el momento en que ambas entraron a casa llamadas por la madre de shizuru, durante un lapso se quedo sin creer lo que había pasado.  
al otro lado de la puerta tomoe se mordía la lengua y apretaba los puños con rabia maldiciendo para sus adentros, estaba furiosa y rebosaba su corazón en una combinación peligrosa de celos y odio que era perfectamente disimulado al entrar a casa de shizuru de nueva cuenta.

-quien era a semejantes horas hija?- el cabecilla de familia levantaba del periódico los ojos azulados y miraba con interés buscando algún indicio que fuera desagradable como una mentira.

-no se preocupe señor fujino, solo era un chico que pidió indicaciones para encontrar un lugar donde le dieran soporte técnico para su vehículo averiado- tomoe rodeaba el brazo de shizuru a modo de cortesía encaminándola a su recamara.

-tomoe...una vez que dejes a mi hija necesitamos hablar contigo- un asentimiento con la cabeza era todo para hablar entre el padre de shizuru y la de ojos violeta.  
la peliverde entraba con cuidado abrigando a la castaña en un abrazo posesivo por la cintura con uno solo de sus brazos hasta hacerla llegar a paso lento y protector hasta su lecho, donde extendió las colchas para sentar a su amiga que se ceñía a su cuello con ambos brazos, parecía que después del abrazo y ese beso con kruger se había quedado tan en calma y tan en paz que el efecto del alcohol había hecho mas efecto...pero deseaba pensar que simplemente había sido el frio de la noche lo que había logrado ese efecto en ella.

-vamos shizuru es hora de que te duermas, mañana tienes un par de exámenes- los violáceos le miraban de reojo acomodándola sobre la cama como al mas delicado tesoro, le abrigo con las colchas de color vino, el peso de la castaña le llevo literalmente sobre ella pues los brazos seguían sujetándole con firmeza y ni la ensoñación parecía amainar la fuerza, detuvo por reflejo su caída con su brazo libre, un beso le fue prodigado sin aviso, mismo que fue correspondido en una forma cada vez mas profusa, sintió los dedos de la castaña vagar torpemente sobre el contorno de su nuca y la base de los hombros, estaba en una situación peligrosa, el menguante autocontrol que tenia sobre si le hizo retroceder entre un reclamo proveniente de su cuerpo había imaginado tantas veces ese momento pero seria imposible culminarlo sin la irrupción o la ira de sus padres, quizá a las únicas personas que temía tomoe.

-debo ir con tus padres...o se enfadaran, duerme...shizuru..- pensó en acercarse y dejarle un ultimo beso, pero seria demasiado arriesgado y aun tenia el aliento entrecortado. opto por dejarle así, tan apacible entre un suspiro de frustración y enamoramiento, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente recargando su espalda y cabeza contra la madera caoba recobrándose de aquel beso que había ansiado hace tanto tiempo.  
al regresar a la sala de estar los padres de shizuru le miraban con seriedad que era usualmente la expresión que cargaban, la madre de shizuru le hacia una invitación a sentarse en el sillón de cuero marrón frente a ella dándole una de esas sonrisas que tan bien había aprendido su hija.

-tome asiento señorita margueritte...- una copa de champan era entregada por las mismas manos que le habían invitado, mientras tomoe se acomodaba en el sillón el señor fujino doblaba su periódico para dejarlo sobre el descansabrazos.

-...tomoe tu y ella se conocen de hace bastante tiempo y tu familia es de buen nivel, están próximas a graduarse con honores de la universidad y he discutido algunos asuntos con tu padre para que ambas sean las directivas de una coalición que habíamos planeado tus padres y que se llevara a cabo en unos días, confió en que tendrás la capacidad suficiente para cuidar tu apellido y el de mi amada hija- el duro mirar celeste permaneció en cada palabra mantenido por los violeta, tomoe aun no había movido la copa de entre sus manos...esas palabras significaban una enorme ventaja para estar al lado de shizuru y disponía además de la confianza de la familia fujino, lentamente una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la peliverde.

-seria mas que un gusto y un honor el velar por ambos apellidos señor fujino, espero no defraudarlo- tomoe levantaba ligeramente su copa recibiendo el brindis por las personas con mas poder sobre uno de los corporativos mas grandes de Tokio. y en la recamara donde descansaba sin saber la situación, la posesión mas valiosa del imperio fujino. un suave susurro era dicho en la obscuridad de la noche del anhelo del corazón hacia la fuente de los labios de los ojos carmín...

-nat...suki-

la pelinegra era levnatada de la cama con un chorro de agua helado, manoteo al azar y se reincorporo como pudo sobre la cama -pero que chingados¡-

-esa moto de la entrada es de algún amigo tuyo natsuki?¡- su madre permanecía en pie junto a la cama arrojándole el vaso de plástico que aun sostenía

-joder mamá...

-responde ahora natsuki¡- la mirada gentil y dulce que caracterizaba a su madre estaba completamente transformada en algo casi diabólico y no le dejaba mas opción que responder a la pelinegra.

-no...solo la estaba cuidando es de un amigo- mas por reflejo que deseo trago pesadamente mirando con terror a su madre, estaba sobre la cama y contra la pared manteniéndose lo mas lejos posible, de haber podido arañar la pared y escalar lo habría hecho.

-casi te matas hace un año y aparte la golpiza que te dieron, el hospital y nosotros sin un quinto, ya olvidaste eso natsuki¡ si es de un amigo que venga el por ella...- saeko daba media vuelta llevando en la mano opuesta las llaves de la motocicleta, los esmeralda bajaron de la cama y le sujetaron el brazo a su madre.

-no mamá espera, debo regresarla hoy o me meteré en problemas...vale si la traje yo pero es de un amigo te lo juro¡- suplicaba casi arrastrándose del brazo bajo la mirada asesina de los ojos miel.  
saeko respiraba profundamente, dejando escapar un bufido de ira mirando con reproche a su hija rodaba los ojos y le tendía las llaves, antes de que los dedos de la pelinegra las tomasen con firmeza cerro la mano mirándole de manera sombría -donde la vea al regresar del trabajo o me llamen del hospital te juro que te arrepentirás hija-

los esmeralda se llenaron de terror jalando su brazo y afirmando las llaves saliendo rumbo a la ducha para alistarse y salir a la escuela -esta bien mamá, yo solo la entregare...te...te veo en la noche- se acercaba a darle un beso y un abrazo que apagaban un poco la ira de saeko que hasta a la pelinegra asustaba.  
en un alto recibía una llamada, aparcaba en la acera mas próxima y regresaba la llamada -que pasa shizuru? estas bien?- casi jadeaba del susto y de la sorpresa pues nunca se llamaban directamente al teléfono.

-ara que haces mi natsuki...parece que te estuviesen correteando- la voz cantarina sonaba al otro lado entre un tono burlón que hacia sonrojar inexplicablemente a la pelinegra

-me asustaste shizuru eso es todo...y que pasa necesitas algo?-

-hmmm veras esta noche hay una recepción en la empresa de mi padre y...bueno ya que somos novias me gustaría que me acompañaras, ve a mi casa a las 9.30 en punto y loba...te amo- la ultimas palabras tenían un tono tan sublime que dejaron a la otra de piedra, suerte que había colgado o natsuki habría tartamudeado antes de lograr formar alguna frase medianamente coherente -nueve treinta...- se repetía mirando el tanque de la motocicleta pensativa, acomodo algunas piezas en su cabeza y sonrió para si antes de arrancar de nuevo la marcha hacia su escuela.

la hora de la cita llego pronto y aun con la motocicleta natsuki llego a casa de shizuru que salia a recibirle rapidamente con una sonrisa - vienes en eso nat?-

-ha...si? puedo dejarla fuera? no le hacen algo? es que no es mia...la pedí prestada un rato mas- los carmín le habían mirado sin moverse ni un ápice con una sonrisa ladina que hacia sentir abochornada a los esmeralda, shizuru dejo el limite del portón para caminar hacia la motocicleta en la que la pelinegra seguía montada, acerco su rostro hasta que rojo y verde quedaron a escasos centímetros, coloco ambas manos con maestría sobre el tanque de gasolina y el asiento encajonando a su interlocutor.

-claro que no, nadie le hará nada nat..su..ki- le susurro al oído pasando los labios sobre el largo de la oreja de las esmeraldas, que se cubrían con desespero bajo los parpados estrechando los ojos con las cejas y apretando la mandíbula ahogando un quejido por lo bajo con frustración -es hora de que te pongas presentable...-le hablo de nuevo, y de forma autómata apagaba la motocicleta, colocaba el seguro y bajaba de la moto siguiendo en silencio a la castaña, el pastor alemán le recibía moviendo la cola alegremente mientras una cara de alegría se labraba sutilmente en las facciones de los ojos sangre, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta que daba del jardín a la sala de estar, recorrió el cancel de cristal y miro de reojo hacia atrás -tu te quedas aquí cariño, ya lo sabes- una risa dulce escapo mientras pasaba al interior y daba media vuelta mirando a natsuki con una cara desencajada.

-no vas a entrar nat?- inquiría de forma inocente pero traviesa.

-dijiste que me quedara aquí...no?- ladeo la cabeza en ademan confundido, la pelinegra tardo unos segundos bajo la mirada escarlata antes de emparejarse al mismo tono sus mejillas con una cara enfadada y avergonzada al entender que la castaña le había jugado una broma aprovechando la situación.  
shizuru le llamo con la mano en forma retadora con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar -sígueme nat, igualmente ya sabes donde esta mi habitación...- un estremecimiento cimbro a los esmeraldas que dejaron escapar un jadeo en contra de su voluntad, mientras se apeaba evitando los recuerdos de aquella noche en que tuvo por vez primera a la castaña para si.

una vez que ambas estuvieron en la habitación los esmeraldas notaron un traje sobre la cama de la castaña, misma que se daba vuelta para sujetar el cierre de la chamarra bajo la mirada sorprendida de la pelinegra que incapaz de moverse o hablar se dedico a mirar las acciones de la otra, la chaqueta fue sacada por las habidas manos deslizando la tela sobre sus hombros dejando una caricia firme mientras el rostro de ambas quedaba a escasos milímetros, por mero instinto las manos de natsuki reposaban en un contacto sutil y cálido sobre la cadera de su compañera, mirando de forma profunda los escarlata entre un balbuceo, pues su chaqueta ya había caído al suelo y los brazos de la castaña quedaban sobre sus hombros aminorando la distancia terminándola en un beso furtivo que era correspondido con la misma necesidad, los brazos de la pelinegra rodearon velozmente la cintura de los carmín casi levantándola del suelo dando un par de pasos hacia adelante sin aminorar la profundidad del beso, las palmas de la castaña se recargaron sobre los hombros dejando que se hundieran las uñas, aun con la camisa los escarlata sintieron una turbación que había experimentado la ocasión anterior al recordar el encuentro pasado, esto fue suficiente para dar un par de pasos mas hacia el frente, entre un choque gentil de la cabeza de shizuru que la tomaba por sorpresa, cosa que aprovecho natsuki para desplazar su lengua al interior con pericia, ajustaba un poco mas el ariete en la cintura de su castaña empujando el cuerpo entre ella y el ropero de cedro que la hacia de muro, cedió un poco el ajuste para colar sus manos con desespero bajo la camisa ocre que se entallaba al cuerpo, deslizo sus palmas con delicadeza desde la base de la espalda hasta tocar el sujetador, vagaron sus dedos por el borde de aquella prenda, shizuru se dedico a recorrer los brazos de natsuki hasta yacer sus manos cercanas a las presillas del pantalón donde los índices repasaron los laterales en el abdomen ligeramente esculpido, provocando un jadeo entre el beso que se tornaba mas profuso y encendido, un leve roce a manos de la pelinegra delataban su intención hacia con el broche, los rubís le apartaban ligeramente hacia atrás aun con la respiración agitada dejando a la otra con la sensación de ardor sobre su lengua y labios.

-ara...si buscas el broche esta por delante natsuk...  
las palabras de la castaña cesaron de golpe por la intrusión de la pierna de la pelinegra que empujaba sin cortesía la entrepierna de los escarlata que le miraban con asombro entre un gemido ahogado por el beso que le fue robado con mas fiereza que el anterior dejando que sus manos aflojaran por completo el abrazo, apartándose de golpe con el aliento entrecortado y le recorría de los pies a la cabeza a la castaña con la mirada encendida y una sonrisa ladina en los labios, se acerco un paso y sujeto con firmeza sus manos en las caderas de los iris sangre arrodillándose para sujetar el borde de la camisa con los dientes, sintió el cálido sentar de las palmas de la castaña en sus hombros al tiempo que sentía el tibio aliento que ascendía por su abdomen pasando por el estomago y se detenía justo debajo del busto, los dedos de en su cadera se hundían lastimando sin excesos, a lo que las manos de la otra le recorrían la base de los hombros entre aprietes alternados a los estímulos que le daba , la lengua le recorrió el derredor del broche robando para su satisfacción un quejido que trato de ser emitido con dificultad, shizuru sintió de lleno el rostro de natsuki contra su pecho llenándose los pulmones del aroma de su castaña...  
el tono de llamada y el repique del movimiento del celular despabilaron a los rubís del embriagador toque haciéndole recordar el por que de la estadía de natsuki en su habitación -natsuki...espera- shizuru empujo con firmeza los hombros de la otra hasta hacerla retroceder recibiendo un gruñido de protesta, los esmeralda le miraban desde su posición con reclamo.

-que?- las manos de la pelinegra descansaron sobre el suelo de la habitación dejando un rasguño prolijo por la superficie a modo de desahogo.

-te llame por que...mi padre ha dispuesto de mi sin consultarme y ha dicho que debo estar en la inauguración de la unión entre mi familia y la de...tomoe, no quiero estar sola con ella ni que mi padre se haga a la idea que voy a dejar que me diga que hacer, así que tu iras conmigo- aun con la sangre hirviendo al mirar a los esmeralda en aquella posición se trago con frustración el deseo que le había despertado ese breve acercamiento, camino un par de metros hasta su cama y preparo el traje sin mirar atrás, esperando que natsuki se acercase.

-quieres que...haga de tu guarura?... o de tu amante...- la pelinegra le rodeo la cintura de manera firme recalcando la palabra amante con los labios recargados contra su oído.

-tenemos...una hora para llegar...y si...algo así como mi guarda espaldas...- se aclaraba la garganta, sujetando los brazos en su cintura para retirarlos -necesito que te pongas eso..nat-  
no hubo mas palabras, la pelinegra se hecho el traje al hombro y entro al baño, tomo una ducha rápida y se coloco la prenda, sin dudas shizuru había memorizado sus tallas pues el traje le dejaba una holgura ligera sin dejar de marcar su figura, un traje negro de corte recto formal la camisa blanca con las mancuernas ya colocadas, miro la corbata un momento y en vano trato de anudarla...unos varios intentos y la puerta del baño era golpeada de forma casi silenciosa

-nat...tienes problemas con algo?-

-ah...un poco..- se acaricio la barbilla y salió del baño aun con la corbata sin anudar, se olvido de todo pues shizuru llevaba un traje ajustado, que hacia alarde de su figura estilizada y elegante, una camisa blanca con un ribeteado ligero en las mangas, un chaleco de color grisáceo en conjunto con los pantalones, llevaba un cintillo de tela en color sangría que tenia una hebilla ligera con un decorado de alguna joya que no supo reconocer, los zapatos cerrados pero ligeros en un tono ligeramente mas obscuro que el conjunto, y un collar de platino adornado con una esmeralda que parecía tener forma de gota.  
entre una sonrisa la castaña se acerco tomando ambos lados de la corbata jalando hacia ella a la pelinegra que tenia ligeramente abierta la mandíbula, sus miradas se encontraron sin moverse ni un dejo mientras las manos de shizuru anudaban autómata la corbata, los carmín bajaron por el rostro perplejo frente a si para acomodar el cuello desaliñado, el simple roce de sus manos sobre la piel de los esmeralda le hicieron tragar discretamente, tomo el nudo y jalo la corbata hasta dejar el cuello de natsuki enmarcado en el blanco de la camisa, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y busco en su tocador, prontamente retorno y sujeto un mechón de cabello rebelde sobre la sien de la pelinegra, le dedico una sonrisa y le planto un beso en los labios, dejo su rostro cerca si tocarse y le miro con profundidad -es un obsequio nat...a ti te va mejor...- hecho esto la castaña se puso un maquillaje ligero en pocos minutos observando a los esmeralda que le vigilaban en silencio como si estuviesen perdidos en la mas bella de las ilusiones, termino de acicalarse y retorno a su lado.

los esmeralda se miraban con un toque de cansancio o quizá era amor...tomo su mano entre un ligero temblor que fue apaciguado por el agarre firme de la otra y la encamino por la casa...que era muchísimo mas grande de lo que había pensado natsuki, atravesaron la casa por el comedor donde logro ver una inmensa biblioteca, un salón con decorados hechos por manos expertas y un piano de cola que a decir por su pinta seria muy costoso, cruzaron hacia el comedor, un par de personas en traje y ropa de etiqueta miraron a ambas con asombro pues en ningún momento vieron a nadie pasar por la puerta principal.  
shizuru se acerco a una mujer en traje propios de una secretaria ejecutiva, delgada, alta y de cabello rosado a contra luz, que era acompañada por un hombre robusto de cabello y barba cobrizos -fuumi es nuestra ama de llaves y sakomisu es nuestro guardaespaldas familiar, ella es natsuki y será mi guardaespaldas personal para la recepción de esta noche- los escarlata codeaban discretamente el brazo de la pelinegra con una sonrisa sincera hacia los mayores frente a ambas.  
-un gusto natsuki- sakomisu se acercaba a ofrece su mano a la los ojos esmeralda, el saludo fue correspondido y para asombro de shizuru fue dado como lo solía hacer su padre con fuerza y dando un golpe con la mano izquierda sobre el brazo derecho de sakomisu que le hacia un ademan de cortesía en dirección a fuumi, los escarlata sintieron temor injustificado que fue disipado al ver que el saludo esta vez era mas prudente y la mano izquierda de la pelinegra reposo suavemente sobre la mano de la ama de llaves -un gusto conocerles y que me permitan la osadía y la confianza de salvaguardar a la señorita fujino esta noche, si no es importuno debemos de partir hacia su cita de esta noche- daba madia vuelta y le ofrecía su antebrazo en forma caballerosa a los escarlata que no acababan de creérselo.

-donde aprendiste todo eso?- inquiría curiosa posando su mano sobre el brazo que le guardaba.

-no preguntes...- la faz de los esmeralda estaba impasible pero con un notorio sonrojo para diversión de la castaña.

-ara...eso suena muy...interesante...loba rebelde...- le susurraba mientras abría la puerta principal y bajaban los escalones, donde un par de hombres revisaban un auto de lujo, natsuki llevo hasta la puerta del vehículo a su acompañante y le abrió la puerta trasera, espero hasta que estuvo cómoda y en un momento se inclino para plantarle un beso en la comisura de los labios -si te beso así me llenaras de labial- un tono cómplice y un guiño de los esmeralda eran lo ultimo que hacia para cerrar la puerta. se acercaba al lado del conductor y extendía la mano hacia un hombre mal encarado.

-las llaves caballero..- una de las cejas de la pelinegra le dejaban un poco de apuro al hombre aun recargado contra la puerta del conductor.

-y tu eres guardaespaldas o chofer...- le respondía en tono burlón metiendo la mano a su chaqueta escudriñando con cinismo la figura frente a el.

-soy ambas, ahora dame las llaves o tendré que decirle a la señorita que no me deja hacer mi trabajo y que si llegamos tarde su padre puede hablar con usted...seguro que estará muy feliz de una charla en privado con el señor fujino...- ahora la sonrisa burlona brotaba sin reparos al mirar el rostro aterrorizado del otro, había sido arriesgado pero funcionaba, las llaves eran entregadas sin objeción mientras el hombre regresaba al interior de la casa.

-imbécil...- gruñía natsuki al entrar al auto y cerrar la puerta con fuerza, bajo la mirada impávida de los carmín que divisaba mientras acomodaba el retrovisor.

-también eres chofer nat?¡- shizuru buscaba en los alrededores al hombre de fuera esperando que no lo hubiese nockeado.

-oi...que crees que soy? no lo golpee, solo le dije una mentira, y se hacer muchas cosas...en lo que cabe soy tu guarura esta noche así que si me disculpas...- sentenciaba natsuki dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida poniendo reversa para sacar el auto y parar en el portón esperando a que lo abriesen.

-que dirección es shizuru?- los esmeralda le miraban de reojo por el retrovisor esperando la respuesta

-conoces el consorcio internacional, donde hacen las reuniones de empresas en el centro de la cuidad?, hay un hotel cinco estrellas a unas pocas calles y un bar de renombre justo enfrente..- se miraron por un momento antes de que los verdes dirigieran su mirada hacia el frente sin decir nada mas con una sonrisa sutil durante el camino.

aparco frente a la entrada del consorcio y bajo para entregar las llaves y abrir la puerta a su amada -hemos llegado a su destino- su voz era neutral y le tendía la mano derecha mientras mantenía la puerta abierta con la espalda, un intercambio de miradas y tomo la mano dispuesta que le afirmo de inmediato para cerrar la puerta una vez fuera, le ofreció el brazo de nueva cuenta y le llevo hasta la entrada donde un par de hombres abrieron las bellas puertas de cristal dejando paso pleno a la pareja.

shizuru guio los pasos hasta una mesa de roble lustrada de manera impecable, que daba la impresión de tener un fino vidrio al tacto, allí se miraban los ojos penetrantes azules del padre y los intensos granada de su madre quienes se levantaron para recibir a su hija, natsuki hizo un ademan con la cabeza y se retiro a un lado de la mesa, donde otros hombres yacían de pie al parecer cuidando a los comensales de la mesa que parecían personas de mucha importancia y elevado estatus social...los ojos verdes vagaron por el complejo era amplio y cada detalle en el hacia alarde de su costo y devoto trabajo, para su sorpresa tomoe llegaba a tomar asiento acompañada de un hombre de cabello oscuro y facciones relajadas, dio un trastabillo al notar la presencia de la ojiverde, por un lapso de milésimas se miraron de forma retadora, ambas por la presencia mutua, para su disgusto la peliverde tomaba asiento a un lado de la castaña misma que de vez en cuando le dedicaba una que otra mirada acompañada de esas sonrisas que le calaban el alma a los esmeralda.

durante toda la noche natsuki tuvo que observar en silencio a su castaña siendo atendida por los violáceos, si bien shizuru no se notaba incomoda y hasta le permitía ciertas libertades a la peliverde también mantenía su distancia y miraba en su dirección de vez en cuando.  
así mismo los padres de ambas partes bebían y fumaban habanos entre charlas, desde esa posición natsuki no pudo mas que sentirse menos, pues su familia no tenia ni tendría jamás semejantes medios para competir mínimamente por una mujer como lo era shizuru.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Ubérrima vigilia

Casi era media noche, shizuru charlaba entre una y otra copa rodeada de un circulo de personas jóvenes y adultos entre los 30 y 40 años, aun estando a unos metros la pelinegra podía distinguir que hablaban sobre economía e inversiones a futuro de la coalición de la familia fujino con los Margueritte, esos temas si bien no eran de su interés tampoco le eran tan irrelevantes, pues acarreaban indirectamente a su castaña quien en toda la noche había llevado esa sonrisa que tan bien fingía, tomoe yacía a su lado sin soltar su brazo y le daba de vez en cuando y de forma discreta un roce con sus dedos sobre el envés de su mano, e igualmente no dejaba de llenarle la copa cada vez que shizuru estaba por terminarla, esto le ayudaba a seguir con la charla de las múltiples ocasiones que eran abordadas con el pretexto de los negocios en puerta, misma excusa que usaban los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes para besar la mano de los carmín, natsuki conocía a medida el caminar de su castaña pues era sumamente observadora, mas de una ocasión en las dos horas después del brindis había visto errar sus pasos siendo asistida a la inmediatez por la peliverde y esto no le agradaba nada.

-cabrona...no tientes tu suerte...- mascullaba entre dientes, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sintió su celular vibrar y se aparto ligeramente hacia el fondo del salón para regresar la llamada.

-hola mamá, que pasa?- los orbes esmeralda seguían en la distancia a su protegida mientras trataba de concentrarse en la voz de saeko al otro lado.

-natsuki donde estas, sabes que horas son?- el tono de voz dulce de su madre tenia una mezcla extraña de preocupación y enfado que hacían poner nerviosa a la pelinegra.

-mamá, espera calma, estoy en un evento y la verdad no creo llegar hasta mañana, estoy cuidando a una amiga...la estoy haciendo de conductor designado...- decía de forma presurosa entre una ligera duda pues shizuru se había recargado en tomoe para evitar caer, algo que había aprovechado la peliverde para abrazarla contra si.

-donde estas natsuki?- en un momento la voz al otro lado se hizo mas rígida, algo que paso desapercibido, pues los esmeralda se había bloqueado por los celos que le producía la escena.

-mañana te explico mamá¡- cortaba la llamada en tono histérico y se aproximaba hacia donde estaba shizuru, mirando sin reparos a tomoe al tiempo que sujetaba a la castaña de un brazo jalándola hacia ella.

-suéltala, ya es tarde y debo llevarla a su casa...tomoe..- esmeraldas y violáceos se encontraron tras las palabras, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina contradictoriamente esbozada con una sonrisa franca.

-nat, veo que te ha traído shizuru para escoltarla...solo avísale al señor fujino que ya pasaran a retirarse- contestaba en calma la peliverde mientras ayudaba a la castaña para que abrazara a la otra, una vez paso el brazo sobre sus hombros se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde estaban los cabecillas.

-señor fujino, disculpe la molestia pero shizuru ya esta un poco tomada y le ha pedido a su guardaespaldas que le lleve a casa- tomoe tomaba la iniciativa.  
los ojos de los tres viraban hacia la pelinegra que sentía un escalofrió recorrerle, el jerarca de los fujino se levanto aun con la copa en la mano, acercándose hacia donde el trio.

-hija...has bebido demasiado- una dulce sonrisa se forjaba en los duros rasgos del mayor, tomando el mentón de su mas grande tesoro para levantarlo delicadamente -shizuru has contratado tu por tu cuenta a una guardaespaldas...?-  
los ojos sangría se levantaban a duras penas del velo de los que asemejaban rocas a sentir de la castaña, y entre una sonrisa le era prodigada una caricia sobre el rostro -papa lo único que quiero es ir a casa por ahora...creo que no es buena idea combinar margaritas con champan... jajaja...- el mentón era soltado suavemente para asestar una mirada severa sobre los esmeralda.

-cual es su nombre- espetaba con recelos el fujino retomando su facción dura y bebiendo de la copa con vino tinto que posaba sobre su mano.

-k...kruger natsuki señor fujino...- tartamudeaba bajo la mirada de los azules

-mmmmmm...tu apellido creo que lo he escuchado en otro lugar...tu padre trabaja en algún lugar importante? inquiría en tono serio sopesando el apellido y mirando de forma mas severa a los esmeralda-

-ah...p...ues...el trabaja colocando la seguridad de los bancos y empresas privadas...señor- respondía torpemente ajustando el agarre en la cintura de su castaña.

-padre en serio necesito ir a la cama...deja que natsuki me lleve ya...- susurraba entre una risa mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelinegra.

-bien solo por que así lo pides hija...me gustaría hablar mas tarde con usted kruger...- sentenciaba el mayor en un ademan para que se marchara, a lo que natsuki no dudo con tal de zafarse de aquellas miradas que le escudriñaban y susurraban en bajo algo que irritaba a la pelinegra de sobremanera.

el cuerpo de shizuru se hacia cada vez mas pesado durante el camino hacia el estacionamiento mientras natsuki batallaba entre los pasos débiles de la castaña que arreciaba su agarre entorno a su cuello, un gruñido de frustración brotaban de los labios de los esmeralda al notar que no tenia las llaves y regresar seria problemático, no podía dejar a shizuru ni mucho menos hacerle caminar de vuelta...  
dio un par de tirones mas a la manija de la puerta pero esta no cedió, tenia colocados los seguros y si rompía el vidrio seguramente llamaría a medio complejo de seguridad.

-shizuru...oi¡- movía ligeramente el cuerpo de la castaña para despabilarle un poco.

-que pasa...nat...suki...- susurraba aun algo mareada y arrastrando las palabras producto del alcohol.

-shizuru necesito las llaves del auto...- la pelinegra le alzaba el rostro sujetando la mandíbula con una mano mirando atentamente los ojos carmín para descifrar el estado de embriaguez de su compañera misma que le echaba el brazo restante sobre el cuello, plantándole un beso de lleno a los labios de los esmeralda, recargando el cuerpo contra la puerta del pasajero siendo correspondido el beso de forma profunda y cálida.

-na...tsuki... perdón por interrumpir pero me envió el señor fujino para darte esto...- tomoe permaneció a una distancia prudente hasta que sus pies le obedecieron y se encamino hasta donde yacía la pelinegra con la mano extendida y el rostro mirándole de reojo entre una mirada cínica y un sonrojo notorio, las llaves reposaron sobre la palma permaneciendo sujetas por los violeta entre una mueca seria.

-espero que la lleves a casa nat... cuídala como debe ser- esta vez el estado de preocupación callo casi en horror, esta conducta fue notada por la pelinegra, en vano había sido el autocontrol de la peliverde al ocultar su angustia pues ambas se miraban de forma ininterrumpida en silencio.

-como digas...- apenas decía al tomar las llaves para retirar la alarma y bajar los seguros, abriendo la puerta sin apartar a la castaña de si aun bajo la mirada atenta de tomoe, los carmín aprovechaban la posición de su rostro para reír en voz baja contra el oído de la pelinegra robándole un jadeo ahogado, a regañadientes era retirado el ariete de su cuello para mirarse de frente.

-s...shizuru no hagas eso...es peligroso- advertía en un susurro cómplice besándole antes de colocarle el cinturón de seguridad y dar vuelta al auto entrando al asiento del piloto encendió el auto para ajustar el retrovisor y salir del estacionamiento rumbo a la residencia fujino, pues los ojos azules de su padre seguían en su mente recordando las palabras que le había dedicado aquel hombre "me gustaría hablar mas tarde con usted kruger" y que había dicho indirectamente que la llevaría sana y salva a su casa, de imprevisto el pie de la castaña presiono el pedal de freno haciendo que la pelinegra perdiera un momento el control para terminar de detener el auto por completo.

-oi que crees que haces quieres que nos matemos¡ por que frenas así¡- los esmeraldas le miraban enfurecida aun.

-no quiero...ir a casa...- mascullaba aun ebria posando su mano en la rodilla de la otra echando su rostro contra el hombro de la pelinegra.

-entonces a donde quieres que te lleve...no, shizuru...debo hacerlo tu padre casi me amenazo para que te lleve... adem...

-tomoe ira a mi casa una vez que me lleves...no quiero estar a solas con ella...- refutaba enfurecida entre un sollozo que causaba extrañeza a los esmeralda pues comprendía lo que trataba de decir con semejantes palabras.

-entiendo shi...zuru pero entonces que hago? a donde te llevo...dime- por vez primera los esmeralda abrazaban a otra persona por convicción propia, deslizando sus dedos entre el cabello sedoso, besando la frente de los carmín.

-hay un hotel muy cerca de aquí...llévame...llévame donde sea menos a casa- la voz aun tenia un dejo de quebranto que fue apaciguando con el breve abrazo que le regalo la pelinegra, mismo que aprovecho la castaña para llenarse los pulmones del aroma que le turbaba y le calmaba los sentidos de formas tan opuestas.  
natsuki dejo a su amada permanecer abrazándole mientras conducía, tras veinte minutos arribaron al hotel, de magnifica arquitectura y bellos decorados, parecía mas un centro de reuniones o una embajada que un hotel, entro por el estacionamiento y abrió la puerta sin ser soltada del abrazo aun, los esmeralda cayeron devotamente sobre la silueta que le dejaban ver los faros de iluminación del complejo para susurrarle al oído.

-cariño ya llegamos...creo que no puedes caminar así que...- los brazos de la pelinegra pasaron por debajo de las piernas y detrás de la espalda ciñéndole con fuerza mientras cerraba la puerta del auto con la cadera sin colocar seguros ni alarma, entraba al la sala de recepción y se acercaba a uno de los botones -hay un Dodge viper...tiene las llaves, podría traérmelas?- se plantaba frente a la recepcionista para solicitar una habitación individual.

-kruger natsuki, una habitación individual para esta noche- decía en tono grave mientras levantaba ligeramente a la castaña que despertaba por el alumbrado del interior.

-nat...espera...- cantaba en una voz ebria que hacia reír a la pelinegra, mientras hurgaba en la bolsa de su chaleco, extrajo un porta credenciales.

-shizuru...no puedo tomar eso, no se si te has fijado pero necesito ambos brazos para cargarte..- bromeaba irónicamente entre una sonrisa al notar mas despiertos los carmín.

-ara...es verdad...entonces acércate mas para que le pueda mostrar a la señorita- la orden era obedecida de inmediato quedando a suficiente distancia para que la mujer de traje blanco e impecable tomara el documento, tomando una facción de sorpresa.

-señorita fujino...pero que modales los míos...ya les atienden, aquí tiene la tarjeta de la suite VIP, sabe que siempre es un honor servirle a su familia- la mujer salió del mueble para llamar a la pelinegra con la mano y abrir un elevador al paso de una tarjeta.

-adelante kruger, puede escoltar a la señorita fujino hasta su habitación, lo que necesiten no duden en pedirlo y les serviremos tan pronto sea posible- hacia una reverencia marcada mientras las puertas se cerraban y el elevador subía al menos 30 pisos... demasiada altura para el gusto de la pelinegra que tragaba pesadamente y afirmaba el agarre de forma involuntaria.

-are...no me digas que le temes a las alturas...- una sonrisa divertida le era dedicada mientras los dedos de la castaña delineaban el cuello de la camisa tan a su disposición.

-no es eso...solo que siempre pienso en lo peor como un terremoto o algo así...solo por ello me da ...cosa- había tratado de no vacilar por el roce en su cuello pero el sonrojo en el rostro y esa risa que tan bien empezaba a conocer le confirmaban que no había pasado inadvertida su reacción.  
la puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entraron a una habitación de amplio espacio, con cortinas de terciopelo color magma recogidas con un tocado de tono dorado, había un sillón individual estilo mecedora, un taburete, un love seat y un sillón para mas de 4 personas, al fondo se notaba una chimenea y detrás de esta un paisaje de toda la ciudad, una parte del recinto era enmarcado por cristales intercalados por una pared de tono sangría, la luz era baja y suave acompañado de una cálida fragancia entre maderas y un toque de menta.  
la pelinegra se quedo estupefacta pues nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso pero al mismo tiempo con tantos objetos y muebles innecesarios.

-por que no entras ..nat..suki..- el tibio aliento de la castaña sentaba al borde del cuello blanco de la camisa menguando las fuerzas de la pelinegra que a nada estuvo de dejarle caer.  
tenso la mandíbula y cruzo el umbral del elevador entrando a la suite para caminar hasta el sillón de dos plazas, dejo suavemente a la castaña y permaneció arrodillada tenuemente a su lado mirándole aun en silencio.

-necesito ir al...baño nat, espera..- se sujetaba de los hombros que le observaban desde su posición inferior para ponerse en pie, la pelinegra trato de sujetarle la mano pero esta se le escurrió habida mente en una carrera en zig zag hasta el tocador donde la puerta fue cerrada de golpe.

natsuki vago por el recinto observado las pinturas, los terminados en las molduras de madera, los candelabros, pensando durante intervalos y analizando para si cada detalle en silencio, se acerco a la chimenea donde tras un recorrido con los ojos localizo el interruptor, lo acciono y una débil llama se mantuvo bajo los troncos, había un cristal templado que aislaba el fuego de la habitación sin interponerse para que este calentase poco a poco, retrocedió y admiro la llama danzar en un serpenteo que hacia crujir la madera mientras le consumía, se llevo la mano a la corbata y con el índice bajo el nudo, pues el calor le estaba haciendo insoportable permanecer con ropas tan formales.  
el cristal que daba una panorámica de la cuidad se opaco, como si hubiese sido esmerilado al instante, los esmeralda giraron hacia atrás y encontraron a la castaña cerca de la puerta de baño, con los dedos sobre el panel que había visto antes pero por precaución no había tocado.

al examinar la figura frente a si le noto mas sobria, sin que el sonrojo del alcohol le abandonase las mejillas, vestía una bata de baño blanca con la cinta ligeramente ajustada y semi cerrada, tenia el cabello húmedo y aun tambaleaba al caminar, se acerco al sillón y llamo con palmadas en la piel del asiento contiguo a la pelinegra.

-acércate nat...- su mirada era profunda y los carmín ardían en un sentimiento con deseo y ansiedad entre una sonrisa franca.

de forma autómata los pasos de la pelinegra le llevaron hasta el asiento muy de cerca a la castaña, le sujeto el rostro con las manos y sin reparos le beso de manera feroz entre una mordida descuidada a su lengua que sobresalto por un momento a los carmín, dejo ir su cuerpo balanceando el peso de ambas hasta dejar la espalda de shizuru contra el descansabrazos de piel, que obligo a la castaña a arquear forzadamente la espalda, en un hábil movimiento el cuerpo de los ojos sangre quedo preso entre el caer hacia atrás y ser sujeto por cada lado de su cadera por las piernas de la pelinegra que se había abalanzado sobre ella, le empujo un poco mas y le soltó del rostro, para sujetar las muñecas y llevarlas contra su espalda dejándole indefensa a lo que la otra solo pudo responder con un quejido de desconcierto y sorpresa.

-a..ara..no sabia que natsuki sabia esos trucos...- trago discretamente y le regalo una sonrisa mientras el rostro de la pelinegra empujaba el suyo hacia atrás, lastimándole apenas nada por la posición de su espalda.

-se muchos mas...shizuru..ahora...quítame la corbata..- ordeno en voz cálida y presionando su rostro contra el oído de la otra dejándole una caricia con el aliento.

-y como hare eso? si me tienes sujeta...- los carmín se cimbraron al paso cálido de la lengua audaz que le recorría hasta el borde de la mandíbula.

-tienes la boca libre...se ingeniosa...- le susurro en voz seductora mordiendo en un roce la piel que estaba a su alcance, se aparto un momento dejando su rostro elevado, dando acceso a su cuello y la corbata.  
la castaña le miro tratando de regresarle el favor, como si leyera sus deseos las manos en su espalda fueron ajustadas y le dieron un tirón hacia atrás de manera dolorosa para su espalda.

-vamos shizuru...se obediente o seguiré haciéndote daño..- jadeo natsuki sin aflojar la fuerza que apretujaba las muñecas haciéndola de bridas.

-ah...rayos natsuki..eso duele...- soltaba la castaña entre un quejido, si bien el dolor no era demasiado le producía un extraño efecto a manos de la otra que le miraba con una sonrisa cínica acercando de nueva cuenta la corbata para que la retirase, envolvió el nudo con los dientes y tiro hacia abajo tanto como pudo, dejando la corbata casi suelta, pero el agarre en su espalda no amaino -suéltame ya hice lo que me dijiste nat..- una nota de dolor se le escapaba entre un leve forcejeo.

los esmeralda bajaban a su altura para besarla a su antojo, dio un tirón mas y en el quejido producido por la molestia coló su lengua le recorriendo los dientes a voluntad, develando y memorizando cada milímetro que rozaba con maestría, sostuvo el agarre con una mano y tiro rápidamente de la corbata para llevarla a las muñecas de los carmín haciendo un nudo rápido para soltar el agarre, permitiendo que se irguiera sin moverse de encima -estas cómoda..shi..zuru...- paladeo cínicamente entre una sonrisa sentándose libremente sobre la cadera de la castaña.  
los carmín le miraron con reproche aun con la respiración entrecortada, relajo los hombros y sintió un alivio al poder erguir la espalda de nueva cuenta -estaría mas ...cómoda en la cama natsuki..- pese al dolor shizuru sentía un deseo de ser atormentada por esos esmeralda que permanecían frente a ella tan impasibles y mirándole de forma tan profunda con esa sonrisa desdibujada en los labios.

natsuki se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de la recamara, abrió y permaneció de pie a la vista de la castaña escudriño en silencio la cama y todo a su alrededor, entro un momento, shizuru espero al menos 5 minutos y se levanto del sillón con algo de dificultad por sus manos inutilizadas, acercándose a la puerta donde observo a la pelinegra retornar y mirarle de forma intensa alzando una ceja aflojando el cinturón dejándolo suelto en las presillas, sus pasos fueron silenciosos pues ya no contaba con las botas ni los calcetines.

-que crees que haces , no recuerdo haberte dicho que te levantaras ni que vinieras...te estas portando muy mal...y eso me gusta..- había permanecido en el marco de la puerta desabotonando su camisa bajo la mirada de los carmín.

-pensé que ibas a tardar...ya me soltaras nat...- a paso lento se había aproximado a los esmeralda tratando de fijar la vista en su rostro, cuando sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada al permanecer abiertos todos los botones de la camisa delineando discretamente el estomago y abdomen esculpidos, observo en silencio a la pelinegra abandonar el marco de la puerta y caminar en derredor de ella como lobo acechando a su presa una vez detrás de ella tomo sus manos aun maniatadas y dio un apretón sobre las muñecas asegurándose del amarre, guio sus pasos hacia la cama y le detuvo en seco acercando su rostro a su oído para dejarle escuchar una risa diferente de todas las anteriores, le vino un empujón sin cuidado quedando de bruces al colchón entre un quejido de sorpresa y dolor por la acción.

la pelinegra permaneció de pie y usando sus rodillas se coloco entre las piernas de la castaña que aun tenia la mitad del cuerpo en el soporte del colchón, las manos vagaron de las corvas en sus rodillas hasta los muslos y glúteos dejando una caricia firme mientras levantaba la bata de baño con descaro, los carmín jalaron el amarre por reflejo sintió el busto de la pelinegra posarse contra sus omoplatos y su aliento muy cerca de su rostro, un mechón de cabello callo al inclinarse, ambas miradas se encontraron de soslayo en un silencio que no necesitaba ser roto, pues era el momento que ambas habían deseado, los esmeralda se cubrieron al amparo de los parpados dejando su rostro contra el rostro de los carmín e inhalaba de forma profunda para dejar escapar un suspiro, sus dedos se hundieron en los glúteos de la castaña de forma tosca marcando con las uñas el lugar donde se habían posado, hasta dejar mas que una simple marca, el dolor fue súbito a lo que shizuru solo atino a retirar su rostro del de natsuki, dio un par de tirones a la amarra y

empujo su tronco hacia arriba tratando de apartar de si a la pelinegra.  
dejo de sentir la mitad del dolor, pues la mano hábil de los esmeralda se habían colado a su nuca paso los dedos entre el cabello y lo enrollo en una vuelta a su mano, mismo que uso de palanca para levantar por la fuerza el rostro de la castaña haciendo que un quejido de dolor se le escapara al mirarle -no hagas eso...no me hagas lastimarte shizuru...- dejo caer su peso mas de lleno sobre la espalda de los escarlata para forzar el rostro que le miraba, besándole sin mesura ni recato, la castaña trato de morder su labio pero fue en vano, su cuerpo le desobedecía pues el beso tan impropio era correspondido de la misma forma pese al dolor en su nuca y la exploración cínica por la mano libre de la pelinegra no hacia mas que turbarle de forma desconcertante.

natsuki jugo con la yemas de sus dedos por el contorno herido de los muslos de la castaña, repaso la zona un par de veces sopesando el daño, una vez segura de que no seria nada de importancia estrecho su palma contra la cintura y recorrió hasta las primeras costillas, inspecciono a conciencia la textura de la piel que mientras mas rozaba mas ardor le dejaba en sus dedos, incapaz de controlar sus deseos coloco una mano en el vientre de los carmín para ajustar la posición, usando una de sus piernas presiono el punto mas álgido dando golpes en la entrepierna de la castaña a intervalos aleatorios.

llevo su palma hasta el trapecio del cuello de la castaña y bajo sin reparos ni dejos de duda en un rasguño firme hasta la cintura baja, por la tensión en el torso bajo su cuerpo acompañado de un quejido ahogado que bien había suprimido en el beso de manera forzada, supo que quizá se había excedido, pero ello no impidió que sus manos vagaran hasta el borde de las bragas donde jugaron sus dedos, el continuo roce de su pierna contra el punto álgido de shizuru le dejaba en claro que no lo estaba pasando mal, pues sentía húmedo el pantalón, una sonrisa surco su rostro..

-apuesto que esto estorba bastante no crees..- escucho el jadeo en su oído en la voz de la pelinegra, sus piernas le estaban fallando y no tenia gran peso encima, logro en un descuido apresar el labio que cínicamente le hablaba y lo presiono entre los dientes de manera descuidada, miro con atención los esmeralda que le observaban atenta, una media sonrisa se formo mientras retiraba el rostro de forma lenta y con una frialdad solo equiparable al verde profundo de esos ojos, una sensación metálica y cálida le recorrieron la lengua, y el olor a hierro le lleno en una respiración los pulmones, escucho un leve desgarro de algo al romperse y miro el labio de la pelinegra que sangraba sin que su mueca sonriente desapareciese, saboreo la sangre que se había quedado en sus dientes, le atisbaban las sensaciones ...el tacto brusco en su espalda, aquel golpe en su entrepierna que le había sido doloroso solo en un principio, repego el rostro contra el colchón y dejo escapar un quejido de placer y dolor -maldición natsuki..si...estorba mucho...- frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes tratando de aminorar su deseo, sintió el índice de los esmeralda bajar un lado de su cadera y con el sus bragas dejando un profundo rasguño sin decoro, escucho un gemido ahogado y el cuerpo de la pelinegra se aparto así como el agarre en su nuca, las palmas temblorosas le sujetaron las manos y retiraron pausadamente el nudo de la corbata recargando el rostro contra la base de su cuello donde le marco una mordida firme para retirarse con un beso cálido sobre la zona dolorida, le sujeto un hombro con la mano y le viro hasta quedar boca arriba y ambas se miraron con profundidad, se acomodo de nueva cuenta entre sus piernas y se agazapo, reptando por el colchón hasta dejar su torso suspendido usando solo de soporte sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la castaña.

aquella mordida le había encendido las entrañas, natsuki adoraba que su amada tuviese un carácter firme cuando se trataba de no dejarle las cosas fáciles, miro profundamente a la castaña y se agacho de forma lenta hasta prodigarle un beso cálido y decoroso, las palmas se recargaron en el estomago de la pelinegra debajo de la camisa abierta y le recorrió el abdomen hasta el vientre dejando un paso ardiente, las manos de la castaña buscaron el borde del pantalón y lo bajaron de forma lenta, dejo que sus uñas repitieran lo que había hecho su pelinegra en ella y le devolvieron el tacto dejando un rasguño por donde alcanzaban a tocar sus manos, un gruñido escapo entre el beso y las manos agiles de los esmeralda le devolvieron el gesto, deshaciéndose así de la barrera que estorbaba a los deseos mutuos.

doblo una de sus manos y sostuvo su peso sobre la castaña con el antebrazo flexionado, le beso la comisura de los labios y bajo en un roce con los labios hacia su cuello, entre besos suaves y el roce con la punta de su lengua, las manos de shizuru le ciñeron con fuerza entre un gemido, la pelinegra le repaso los laterales del vientre descendiendo hasta su punto mas álgido, presiono levemente y bajo un poco mas el calor le envolvió índice y medio mientras se abrían paso en un apretón firme por el interior que le enardecía la sangre, afirmo los pies en su lugar luchando contra las piernas que le rodeaban en un afán de cerrarse, dejo su rostro contra el de la castaña e hizo mas profundo el tacto con sus dedos jadeando sonoramente, los retiro suavemente y repitió el movimiento de forma lenta y tortuosa para ambas, las manos de los carmín dejaban marcas por lo largo de la espalda, de vez en cuando a modo de desahogo por la intrusión pausada que literalmente le hacia perder la poca conciencia de sus acciones, escucho claramente el aliento agitado de los esmeralda contra su oído y en un momento pudo distinguir la voz de la pelinegra en un jadeo suplicante -tócame shizuru...- los dedos entraron de manera mas firme esta vez el pulgar se acoplo con maestría al punto mas febril de la castaña apurando el paso entre cada acometida, shizuru obedeció y sintió arder su vientre al sentir los dedos de los carmín irrumpir en si recibiendo lo mismo que daba sin reparos.

presiono el abdomen de la pelinegra y le recorrió entre el paso descuidado de sus uñas hasta colarse debajo de las bragas de esta, rozo la sensibilidad de los esmeralda robándole un jadeo mas sonoro, busco a tientas y sus dedos fueron recibidos por la calidez y firmeza del interior deseoso, acoplo su palma presionando el botón febril de la pelinegra pagándole con la misma moneda, escuchando el repique de su corazón en los oídos, una oleada de estática le recorrió desde el vientre hasta la espalda escucho el aliento entrecortado contra su oído.

natsuki sintió tenso y pesado su cuerpo, su aliento y movimientos se tornaron irregulares y erráticos, escucho la voz de su castaña murmurar su nombre, perdió los sentidos por un momento y cayo de lleno sobre la cama.  
algunos minutos después despabilo y con dificultad levanto su cuerpo para toparse con los ojos rubí, le prodigo un beso cálido, deslizo con delicadeza los dedos del interior antes de levantarse del lecho con cuidado, camino hacia la puerta cerrándola con precaución y colocando el seguro, miro a los escarlata y apago la luz.

en medio de la obscuridad ciño por la cintura a shizuru con ambos brazos entre un quejido de sorpresa que les hizo reír a ambas, levanto el cuerpo y subió a la cama usando las rodillas, se tumbo boca arriba dejando a los iris sangre sobre su clavícula y pecho, meso el cabello claro que yacía sobre si y se levanto brevemente para cobijarse, lo pensó un momento..y el paso de los dedos sobre su estomago le dio el valor suficiente...

-shizuru...-  
un breve silencio y un beso en la mandíbula -dime- susurraba apenas la voz en la obscuridad.

-te amo...- trago pesadamente, pues las palabras habían nacido sin dudas ni miedos, por mucho se había negado a reconocerlo pero aquella noche supo que le había entregado mas que su cuerpo y su corazón a ese mirar granate que desde el primer día le había dejado flechada.

-yo también nat...- reía bajo la castaña haciendo una caricia sobre el rostro magullado de la pelinegra pasando sus dedos por el perfil hasta sus labios, giro el rostro y le beso mesuradamente -también te amo natsuki-  
ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta quedarse dormidas al amparo de la noche, pues las palabras justas habías sido dichas.

en el salón de recepciones tomoe estaba furiosa eran casi las tres de la madrugada y le había llamado mas de diez veces al celular sin obtener una respuesta, camino como fiera enjaulada por todo lo largo y ancho bebiendo a momentos, revisaba la hora y salía hacia la mesa donde estaba la señora viola.

-tomoe que pasa, te noto nerviosa deberías sentarte y beber algo aquí con nosotros- el tono lento y con acento de Kioto le recordaba a su amor imposible, aun mas con su mirar granate.

-señora...donde esta el señor fujino...necesito hablar con el urgentemente- susurraba entre dientes bebiendo una copa de champan de un sorbo.

-fue al estacionamiento, vuelve en unos minutos...- sin que le diese tiempo de articular una palabra mas salió a pasos presurosos rumbo al lugar mencionado, una vez llego encontró al mayor de los fujino hablando por teléfono sobre la primera compra a la coalición.  
espero un momento a que dejara la llamada y se acerco a la cajuela aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de los azules.

-que pasa tomoe? te mando mi esposa para que me apresurara a regresar?- respondía mientras guardaba el celular y cerraba la cajuela del automóvil.

-es sobre kruger señor fujino...al menos yo desconocía que era guardaespaldas...- los violáceos se cruzaron con la penetrante mirada de los cielo, adquiriendo una facción ceñuda.

-de que hablas margueritte...insinúas que mi hija se fue por allí con un delincuente y me vio la cara de idiota? habla ya a que te refieres con eso¡- el fujino caminaba de un lado al otro del estacionamiento pasando sus manos por entre el cabello grisáceo bufando exasperado.

-kruger trabaja por aquí y por allá, no tiene lugar fijo de trabajo, ya hace varios meses que se frecuenta con shizuru...

\- a que te refieres con frecuentar?¡- gritaba ya al borde del cólera entre una mirada fulminante.

-llevan mas de 6 meses viéndose y saliendo a diversos lugares señor...y hace mas de una hora que he estado llamando a shizuru al celular y no me responde...tengo la sospecha que kruger le hace honor a su apellido...- un fingido y bien logrado tono de angustia había centrado la atención y retorcido las palabras contra su clara competencia.

-espera...creo que...si, eso es- se pasaba la mano sobre la barbilla recordando sobre el asunto y ese mirar que se le había hecho familiar -esos ojos verdes y ese apellido, el padre de esa mujer es un don juan...al menos he sabido que se enreda con mujeres de los empresarios de los bancos...ni siquiera lo hace por dinero..lo hace por mera satisfacción y dices que su hija es igual...mi hija no puede ser tan idiota, ella nunca se dejaría envolver de una manera tan tonta y menos aun puede ser una de "esas"...ella debe hacerse cargo de la empresa después de terminar la universidad y tu te vas a encargar de eso junto conmigo- le decretaba en una mirada de soslayo, había recargado las manos sobre la cajuela del auto aun dándole vueltas en la mente semejante idea, su hija enredada en las garras de una casanova y burlándose del apellido fujino, algo imperdonable y que mejor que la mas entrañable amistad de su hija para mantenerle vigilada.

tomoe había esbozado una sonrisa y se acercaba hasta recargar la mano sobre el hombro de los cielo que le miraron con el rabillo del ojo -señor usted sabe que shizuru es como una hermana para mi, mas allá de solo ser mi mejor amiga, puede estar seguro que yo le vigilare y velare por su bien cuando usted no pueda hacerlo, he de cuidar no solo de su mayor tesoro si no también de su apellido pues ahora su familia y lo que queda de la mia son una sola, a ojos de importancia económica y en el estrato social, puede estar seguro de que cuidaremos a nuestro mas grande tesoro señor Yoru fujino...- por vez primera en 5 años tomoe se arriesgaba a llamar por su nombre al mayor esperando ganar terreno.  
el fujino se erguía mirando con agradecimiento a la peliverde, ambos sonreían de manera cómplice y un apretón de manos sellaba el pacto en medio de aquel vacío estacionamiento.

a la mañana siguiente la pelinegra se levantaba mucho mas temprano para tomar una ducha rápida y pedía el desayuno a su castaña, hizo algunas cuentas en tiempo y salió corriendo enfundada en el traje de anoche a excepción de la corbata que por segunda vez y sin asistencia de su amada no pudo anudar, dejando la orden de que no molestasen a su protegida y dejaran la comida en la sala principal de la suite.  
a tiempo regreso y subió de nueva cuenta hasta el piso treinta y dos, se abrieron las puertas y fue recibida con una bella vista, shizuru estaba mirando televisión y revisando su celular, llevaba una bata en tono azul claro y pantuflas cómodas mientras desayunaba.

-se te mira muy lindo el prendedor nat- decía mirándole de reojo mientras se levantaba para señalarle el asiento contiguo y esperar a su pelinegra para desayunar a su lado, una vez cerca le miro el rostro rasguñado y la mordida en el labio, que parecía mas producto de una riña que de una noche de dulce delirio -te duele?- tocaba con las yemas de los dedos las zonas enrojecidas y las heridas que ya empezaban a cerrar.

-no mucho, no es molestia precisamente lo que me causan...- bebía un poco de jugo de manzana y se inclinaba para besar cariñosamente los labios de los carmín.

-tenemos problemas nat...parece que mi padre investigo sobre ti y como era de esperarse dio que era mentira y ahora esta furioso...además...- las palabras de la castaña cesaron y le miro avergonzada incapaz de continuar.  
natsuki tomo la mano delicadamente y le miro con una sonrisa - y que es ese "ademas" shizuru? anda dime- imprimió tanta seguridad como pudo en cada palabra pues no pensaba salir huyendo ahora que ambas se habían entregado a tal profundidad.

-parece que tu...papa no tiene buena fama y eso tampoco le gusto a mi padre...- apretujo los dedos entrelazados que le daban consuelo y le miro con un ligero pesar.  
los esmeralda le miraron un momento y le sujetaron el mentón con mesura levantándolo hasta que ambos rostros se miraron de frente -tienes miedo? y lo se...mi padre es así, no tiene lugar ni estadía con ninguna mujer...te amo shizuru y no debes tener miedo ni dudas, ahora se que te amo y que quiero que estés conmigo siempre...-

-yo también te amo natsuki...y deseo estar contigo de la misma forma..no puedo tener miedo contigo a mi lado...ya veremos como sobrellevar esto- sonreía melancólicamente y abrazaba con fuerza a la pelinegra que le rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos, tras un momento ambas se separaron y shizuru aprovecho el desayuno para dar de comer a los esmeralda en la boca entre besos y mimos que de vez en cuando le robaban uno de esos sonrojos que tanto amaba provocarle a las facciones serias de su pelinegra.

-tengo una idea shizuru, es arriesgada pero funcionara solo si tu puedes hacer que los de la recepción de anoche digan lo que "paso" y "como" llegamos...- casi grito la pelinegra de imprevisto, exalto las comillas con un ademan de sus dedos mirado a los carmín atentos a cada palabra.

-las cosas contigo siempre son arriesgadas nat... suena interesante...cuéntame mas...

casi eran ya las cinco de la tarde y el Dodge viper SRTIO ACR recién llegaba con algunos raspones, personalmente el señor fujino salía hasta la entrada principal seguido de su esposa y tomoe, se detuvieron en el portón de la casa bajo las escaleras y ordeno a sakomisu hacer que el chofer de verde mirar descendiera, con un ademan y la mano derecha contra el cinto donde se miraba un arma semi automática el de cabello cobrizo hizo una seña al conductor  
la puerta se abrió y una natsuki con el rostro magullado y algunos raspones salió con las manos en alto, caminando rumbo a la puerta del pasajero, abrió y le ofreció la mano, misma que fue tomada por la castaña quien bajo grácilmente sin un rasguño, solo un leve morado en sus muñecas, sakomisu se acerco a su ama y le reviso sin encontrar ningún daño de peligro escudriño a la pelinegra observando algunos golpes y raspones notorios en el rostro olía a alcohol etílico y unas curaciones rápidas recién hechas.

-te hicieron mucho daño kruger...?- una expresión de duda enmarco el rostro de sakomisu mientras le hablaba en tono confidente a la pelinegra indicándole que se diera vuelta para que le revisara por si iba armada, a lo que natsuki obedeció y recargo las manos contra el toldo del auto.

-no mucho...creo- susurro la pelinegra manteniendo el dialogo entre ambos solamente.

el mayor de los fujino se había acercado desesperado mientras su guardaespaldas revisaba a la pelinegra, abrazo con fuerza a su hija y le beso la coronilla, tomo sus muñecas con devoción y le hizo una caricia sobre las marcas violeta, mirando en dirección a los esmeralda y recorrió el auto con los ojos observando los raspones y los golpes en la carrocería -entra a la casa con tu madre y tomoe...fuumi¡ venga y lleve a mi hija a su habitación¡- gruñía en voz grave mediando el volumen de su por la cercanía de su preciada hija.

a la brevedad la ama de llaves se aproximo y tomo la mano de shizuru, para llevarle al interior de la casa -señorita shizuru camine por favor, hay que revisar esas heridas en sus muñecas...sus padres estaban muy preocupados por usted y la señorita margueritte también la paso en vigilia por el desconcierto..haga el favor de dejarme asistirla- las palabras dulces se fuumi apagaban la ira del fujino que acunaba las manos de su hija entre las propias.

-ve con fuumi hija yo me encargo de tu "guardaespaldas"...- el tono impreso en las palabras hicieron que el carmín y el azul se encontrasen en una mirada de reto.

-eso espero papa, pues anoche kruger hizo de excelente forma su labor o te estarían llamando para un rescate o quizá...para algo mucho mas trágico..- sin mas la castaña se retiro dando una ultima mirada a los esmeralda para entrar a casa perdiéndose de vista a los ojos de su amada.

-esta limpia señor, solo tiene varios golpes en el cuerpo y lo poco que puede ver en el rostro, date vuelta kruger- decía en tono despreocupado sakomisu, quedando los tres entre miradas silenciosas.

-que carajo paso anoche, que le hiciste...

-señor fujino...acaso no se da cuenta que solo hizo su trabajo?- interrumpió sin miedos el guardaespaldas acomodándose la barba con los dedos para mostrándole la carrocería del auto llena de golpes, abolladuras y raspones.

-que paso anoche responde...- los verdes mantuvieron de forma gallarda a los azules del fujino -anoche...dos autos nos trataron de cerrar el camino, así que me metí entre los autos, al final nos atraparon y maniataron a su hija, en un descuido logre soltarme y escapar a tiempo... mi deber era cuidar de s...la señorita fujino- le gruño en voz grave sin mover un ápice la mirada.

\- interesante...- el mayor se apartaba cruzando los brazos y caminando en derredor del auto, hasta quedar a espaldas de la pelinegra -y como la cuidaste tan bien si no eres guardaespaldas... me pregunto yo, acaso crees que no investigue?...-

-no necesito un papel que diga lo que soy...con el o sin el defendí a su hija y ella esta muy complacida...no como su "amiguita" ahora si me permite...- espetaba caminando rumbo al interior de la casa, pasando de largo hasta la cabaña donde se frecuentaba con shizuru en un principio, abrió la puerta de par en par y se topo con la madre de su castaña que era la viva imagen y el rostro horrorizado de tomoe, shizuru se levanto y le tomo por la mano acercándola a su lado para tomar asiento.

-mamá, ella es natsuki kruger y gracias a ella los delincuentes esos no lograron su cometido ademas es toda una caballera- madre e hija rieron en una mirada cómplice, los verdes y violeta no entendieron el chiste que produjo la risa de las de mirar rubí -por lo que me platico mi shizuru no lograron hacerles nada grave, lamento que le hayan sujetado de manera tan salvaje sus manos y a usted que le golpearan así- hablo cálidamente la señora viola en un bello acento de Tokio que la pelinegra reconoció de inmediato.

-pue...sss...si, pero lo importante es que su hija esta casi intacta, si de mi hubiese sido no habría dejado que le amarraran así...señora, ammmm...shizuru necesito decirte algo...nos permiten un momento?- natsuki se levantaba para llevar a los carmín al fondo de la habitación  
se acerco y casi le susurro al oído -shizuru necesito mi ropa...no puedo irme así a casa...ademas mi madre me matara por no llegar anoche...-la castaña le acaricio el envés de la mano y le sujeto el índice y el medio en una risa picara

-extraño tus dedos nat...-casi dio un salto por las palabras de la castaña y le sujeto el dedo entre los suyos atragantándose antes de lograr articular pese al sonrojo -b...baka...que dices, necesito mi ropa zuru...no puedo llegar así a casa...-

-lo se, te la traeré en un una bolsa y te llevas el traje puesto así te ves bien - susurro en bajo besando la mejilla de la pelinegra muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios entrando a su habitación dejando una bloqueada natsuki frente a la puerta de caoba.

-natsuki...por que no bebe algo con nosotras mientras espera a shizuru- la voz dulce de Takiko le cayo de sorpresa a la pelinegra que se acerco y tomo asiento junto a tomoe.

-hola tomoe hace rato ni te salude, que tal la velada...- le miro de reojo girando el rostro y extendiendo su mano para saludarle amistosamente entre una sonrisa ladina.

-pues...maravillosa, el señor fujino y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien, esto de la coalición ha caído muy bien en el lazo de ambas familias- le restregaba entre una sonrisa estrechando la mano de la pelinegra.

-genial eso es bueno para sh...la señorita fujino y el negocio familiar, me alegro por ustedes- respondía natsuki calmadamente mientras Takiko le pasaba una copa de vino blanco de manera cortes, aprovecho la oportunidad para sujetar la copa soltando el saludo en el que había impreso mas fuerza de la necesaria -muchas gracias señora...no se hubiera molestado- agitaba el liquido levemente antes de beber la mitad de un sorbo.

-kruger...hmmm... tu papa tiene los ojos verdes igual que tu natsuki?- el ceño de viola se miraba como recordando algo observando atentamente el rostro de la pelinegra que le miraba extrañada.

-si señora...mi padre tiene los ojos verdes como yo, por que...si le hizo alguna majadería...

-jajajaja ara...claro que no natsuki, tu padre es un hombre muy empeñoso en todo...lo que hace, he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar en un par de proyectos con el, no habla mucho pero es muy...muy hábil, es difícil olvidar una mirada como la suya y tu la tienes...ahora veo por que mi hija te admira tanto- un tono de encanto habia dejado una clara nota jocosa que natsuki bien conocía por parte de shizuru...conociendo a su padre sabria que ni la misma viola habría escapado de las garras de aquel hombre nefasto...

-he...si es...bueno en su trabajo muy profesional y dedicado...- apoyaba a los carmín bebiendo el resto del vino -ojala así fuera en todo..- susurro para si dejando la copa en la mesita de centro

shizuru salía de la habitación con una maleta de mano compacta y se acercaba a la pelinegra -natsuki aquí están tus cosas de guarura- le decía en tono divertido compartiendo la risa con su madre de nueva cuenta, la castaña se acercaba hasta el cancel de cristal abriendo una puerta y recibiendo al pastor alemán que le lamia las manos y se levantaba en sus patas inferiores jugueteando con su ama, una sonrisa involuntaria se plasmo en los rasgos de los esmeralda, dicho gesto no paso desapercibido por los ojos de viola que observo a su hija alejarse hacia la puerta de servicio seguida de la pelinegra mientras ambas jugaban con el fiel perro de la familia, tomoe dejo la copa sobre la mesa de centro con intenciones de seguir a la pareja

-tomoe déjalas que se despidan aun no terminamos esta botella- ordenaba de forma cálida viola dejando un tono jubiloso al referirse a la botella llamando a la peliverde a que acercase su copa para llenarle de nueva cuenta.  
una vez al amparo de la noche la castaña le rodeo los brazos y la cintura acorralándola antes de abrir la puerta, una risa en bajo de ambas y compartían un beso ansioso y profundo separándose apenas para mirarse a los ojos remembrando lo vivido hace unas horas.

-ve con cuidado nat, hasta mañana sabes que te amo..- susurraban los labios aun contra los de la pelinegra que sentía la molestia aun inflamada por la mordida.

-yo también te amo shizuru..- correspondía la pelinegra con tono provocador dejando que el aliento cálido con tono de vino le acariciara los labios a la castaña, un beso profundo y el agarre en torno a ella era soltado despacio abriendo la puerta tras de si, por donde salía la pelinegra, buscaba las llaves con desespero entre una risa por parte de shizuru.

-las llaves están el la ropa que tenias ayer nat jajaja nunca había visto tu cara aterrorizada se mira tan adorable..- la castaña salía del portón de su casa para abrir una bolsa de la maleta y sacaba las llaves con avidez para balancearlas en los dedos.

-jaja que graciosa eres- gruñía la pelinegra para tomar la mano frente a ella y jalar a shizuru contra si tomando las llaves y encender la moto esperando a que se calentara un poco, aprovecho el momento de paz besándole de forma profunda -ya debo irme, te aviso al llegar, sabes que te amo también shizuru- le susurraba en tono cálido soltando su manos a regañadientes, monto la moto se coloco el casco y partió de manera rápida una vez que la castaña cerro la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Alianza

natsuki recorrió un largo tramo a vuelta de rueda, no había casi nadie en quien confiase, no le agradaba en nada ir de traje sobre la motocicleta, meter las velocidades se le hacia difícil sin contar con los halagos a manos de los hombres que le miraban durante el camino, le dio vueltas al asunto en la mente y finalmente opto por una persona que confiaba y le guardaría aquel secreto vergonzoso de estar metida en semejante traje.

se estaciono en la acera opuesta y vigilo el portón, saco el celular de forma misteriosa y llamo...

-oi Nina estas en tu casa?- susurraba apenada la pelinegra mirando esporádicamente hacia el portón donde vivía su mejor amiga, no podía acercarse pues el padre de Wang era sobreprotector en exceso y no le gustaba que su adorada pelicobalto anduviese haciendo locuras con una delincuente.

-ahora en que líos te metiste nat?- reía la de mirar magma sin reparos al otro lado de la línea, guardo silencio y una carcajada vino a pulmón suelto -eres quien esta enfrente de mi casa? que carajos¡...jajajajajajajaja¡ espera...ya jajaja ya salgo...-  
la pelinegra corto la llamada con el rostro en un sonrojo encendido, respiro profundo tratando de calmar su vergüenza, de golpe Nina rio sonoramente incapaz de mantener mas acallada su garganta mientras le apuntaba con el celular.

-jajajajaj esto tiene que verlo midori joder...¡- amenazaba divertida la pelicobalto  
natsuki bajo desesperadamente de la moto y trato de quitar el celular a la menor entre un forcejeo, mismo que fue correspondido entre una carcajada entre la lucha la pelinegra recibió una llamada que le hizo dejar levemente la lucha

-si quien es...¡-

-jajajaja que jodidos te pasa nat, TU¡ de traje esto es el apocalipsis¡ jajajaja- la voz de midori repico en la bocina del celular encendiendo aun mas el sonrojo de los esmeralda, la voz de Nina grito para ser escuchada por midori -amor y deberías ver su cara, esta toda roja jajaja- natsuki empujo a Nina con el hombro mientras no sabia si colgar la llamada o tratar de quitarle el celular a Wang.

-hey deja de golpear a mi novia kruger¡ ella no tienen la culpa que seas tan tierna de traje y rojita¡ jajajajaja- la voz de midori había sido de enfado adquiriendo un tono burlón al final entre una carcajada. la pelinegra colgó la llamada y dejo de luchar con Wang que ya se había alejado al menos dos cuerpos mientras guardaba el celular en el bolso de su pantalón.

-calmada fiera, ya paso, ademas esto queda entre midori y yo, no te exaltes tanto jaja..- los magma se recargaban contra el asiento de la moto mirando a una natsuki aun sonrojada.

-son unas cabronas las dos sabes, ah...necesito que me dejes cambiar de ropa en tu cochera Nina- mascullaba entre dientes la pelinegra retirando la maleta del colín de la moto.

-lo que yo me pregunto es...¿Qué clase de embrollo es, para haberte vestido así?- Wang inclinaba la cabeza en señal de confusión mientras se sujetaba la barbilla exagerando el gesto -hmmmm y parece que te golpearon mujer, déjame ver...será...shizuru la causa?- un levantamiento de ceja y una risa picara reavivaban el sonrojo de la faz avergonzada frente a ella.

-joder Nina, primero déjame cambiarme esta ropa y luego te cuento- gruñía de forma amenazante encaminándose hacia la puerta de enfrente siendo seguida de la menor.

-ya sabes donde esta la cochera, apresúrate para ir a beber algo y me cuentas que carajo te paso ahora- Nina empujaba la motocicleta de kruger estacionándola en la acera para evitar que le multaran.  
natsuki salió de la cochera y se acomodaba la gorra de la sudadera, llevo la maleta sobre el colín y la aseguro con los ganchos de nueva cuenta, Nina revisaba su celular entre una que otra risa silenciosa, levanto la mirada y se le quedo mirando a la de ojos verdes -móntate ya loba, hay un bar pequeño a unos minutos allí me cuentas que paso anoche- la pelinegra se monto y Nina recogió el casco extra del seguro en el colín, se lo coloco y subió sin sujetarse del piloto -te vas derecho cinco calles y das vuelta a la izquierda allí se mira el letrero y las luces baka- le grito desde detrás la pelicobalto dándole un golpe en la nuca del casco, a lo que la otra le miro de manera asesina para reír después de un rato. -vale enana, espero que sepas cual es la izquierda y la derecha- refutaba la mayor arrancando de golpe la moto y dirigió el rumbo siguiendo las indicaciones.

tras unos minutos arribaron al bar, aparco la moto a un lado lo mas lejos de los autos del estacionamiento improvisado desato la maleta y Nina llevo el casco con la cinta enrollada en la muñeca, entraron relativamente fácil pues por la hora apenas comenzaba a llegar la gente, eligieron una mesa del final y se acercaron a descansar un momento.  
los esmeralda se tumbaron contra el asiento y levanto el rostro dejando el peso de su cabeza contra el borde del asiento echando la nuca hacia atrás, suspiro largamente y trago de alivio.

-eso es una mordida...que clase de cosas hiciste anoche? jajaja pensé que te habías peleado o algo pero la pelea ya veo que fue en otro lugar mas acolchonado jaja- reía la menor relajando los hombros llamando al mesero para ordenar.

-que? donde? Nina dime..¡- natsuki se llevaba las manos sobre el cuello y palpo entonces varios vestigios aun dolorosos en el cuello y parte de la clavícula, se acomodo la ropa mientras el mesero se acercaba, subió la bragueta de la sudadera hasta el tope y se miro los nudillos y los dedos sin encontrar rastros de mas daño.

-jajaja vaya vaya...así que la loba ya se llevo a la cama dos veces a la misma mujer...muy muy extraño para ti...pero dices que la amas y es normal, es mas...creo que seguirán frecuentándose muuuuuucho mas, un tarro grande de cerveza obscura y tu nat?- los ojos magma de la menor miraron a la mayor con una facción despreocupada para su extrañeza.

-un tarro de la clara y trae un poco de botana amigo- respondía natsuki dada por terminada la charla con el mesero -es una mujer encantadora Nina, la amo y ella a mi, anoche ambas lo corroboramos creo que...quiero algo mas que ser su novia..- soltaba un suspiro soñador a los ojos impávidos que no terminaban de creer semejantes palabras.

-oye pero...no lo se, al menos ya le dijiste a saeko o ella a su madre? ademas parece un poco fría y nunca he visto que te hable en la calle , ni siquiera se mete por ti o aparece cuando te echamos carilla en la red, y tu..bueno tu si que eres demasiado melosa y detallista...no crees que estas haciendo castillos en el cielo tu sola?- Nina le miraba con preocupación, en los años de conocerse nunca había visto ese comportamiento en su mejor amiga y poniendo en una balanza la situación de dar y recibir la pelinegra llevaba las de perder.  
natsuki sopeso las palabras, pero por mucho que se esforzara, el corazón se había plantado e impuesto sobre la razón

-bueno...pensaba hablar con mi madre al llegar...es obvio que a mi los hombres no me pasan, tan solo ve lo que estudie y en lo que estoy trabajando...y si shizuru no hace ni dice nada debe ser por que no quiere ser exhibicionista, en publico ella es...así como una amiga pero cuando estamos a solas es una mujer maravillosa Nina y me vuelve loca en la cama- el mesero se acercaba para dejar la orden frente a cada una, se miraron entre una sonrisa cómplice y natsuki comenzó la broma.

-oi que hace, yo le pedí la obscura y ella la clara¡- decía en tono indignada mientras sujetaba el tarro y lo jaloneaba al tiempo que Nina hacia lo mismo

-suéltala, la obscura es mía idiota ya estas senil¡- gritaba Nina en tono agresivo.

-perdón, ya les traigo otro tarro de obscura pero...  
esmeralda y sangre reían divertidas cediendo la pelinegra el tarro a Nina -es broma amigo, la clara es mía- respondía divertida tomando el tarro de la charola para darle un sorbo.

-...joder pensé que iban a pelear por una cerveza jajaja bien disfruten su bebida- reía entretenido el hombre mientras se retiraba con una facción avergonzada y alegre.  
Nina tomaba un puño de botana y se lo echaba a la boca - osea...me estas diciendo...que...ni siquiera has salido del closet y...

-joder Nina midori ya te pego esa manía de comer la botana así¡, come con la boca cerrada y...pues no, llegando tendré que hablar con mi madre sobre el asunto de salir del closet...imagino que ya lo sabe mi madre pero no se...me da miedo decirle sabes..- las palabras bajaban casi a un susurro así como el mirar de la pelinegra.  
Nina resoplaba por la situación, vago los ojos por la mesa y de golpe viro el rostro hacia la entrada, mientras se levantaba al arribo de midori, se saludaron con un beso pasional y regresaron a la mesa.

-ahora que bicho te pico loba, estas bien hace rato que te escuche jugar con Nina...mesero¡ puede traerme un mega tarro de clara y mas botana¡- una combinación rara de seriedad fue rota por el grito entusiasta mientras se sentaba muy cerca de su amada de mirar sangre que le pasaba el bazo por la cintura.

-bueno amor, es que hablábamos de que...al parecer natsuki saldrá del closet.. por eso esta apachurrada- Nina le daba un trago a su bebida para aclarar su garganta.

-hay mujer, no es tan difícil que lo hagas, saeko es un amor y te adora ademas a leguas se te nota que eres hetero menos mil millones, es normal que te de miedo que haga un drama- minimizaba la de ojos aceituna vaciando un puñado de cacahuates en su boca sin cuidado.

-joder lo se...pero es que le he dado tantos sinsabores...que me siento culpable de siquiera pensar en hacerlo, como hiciste tu para salir del closet midori..?- los verdes tenían un pesar melancólico, tomo un gran trago del liquido áureo que mecía en su tarro.

-solo díselo y ya, si te apoya bien y si no, lo asimilara con el tiempo, nat tu eres una buena hija, si eres desmadrosa y rebelde, pero has estado como su apoyo desde que tu padre y tu pelearon y lograste sacarlo de sus vidas, trabajas y estas por terminar la carrera, ademas tu mamá te ama y no por que seas lo que eres va a darte la espalda, créeme...- midori miraba de forma firme y con decisión a los esmeralda usando un acento como de periodista que le robo una sonrisa a las tres.

-si nat, tu no te preocupes, seguramente saeko ya lo sabe y espera que tu se lo confirmes, ademas sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que sea-  
el mesero regresaba a donde el trio y le entregaba el tarro de al menos dos litros a midori que le daba un sorbo bajando casi un cuarto del liquido en la mirada estupefacta de sus amigas y el mesero que se quedaba mirándola por un momento. -usted es la periodista que trabaja en "las nuevas de Tokio"¡- decía eufórico el hombre que le tendía la mano para darle un apretón de manos.

-jaja soy famosa o que rayos?¡ y si, trabajo para el periódico de Tokio un gusto mesero admirador¡- una sonora palma en el brazo y un estreche de manos le venían de respuesta al hombre que se miraba alegre, busco la libreta de las ordenes y se la mostraba a los aceituna -podría darme su autógrafo señorita sugiura?-

-cuidado Nina ya se empezara a hacer famosa tu mujer jaja- bromeaba natsuki en dirección a los magma que observaban atenta a midori firmar la libreta y charlando brevemente con el hombre.

-cierra la boca, que tu estas peor con shizuru- replicaba en tono celoso la menor con un ligero sonrojo, dando un sorbo entre una mirada asesina contra los esmeralda.

-listo llego la botana y mi cerveza, ahora si podemos seguir¡-midori dejaba un inmenso plato de botana y se tumbaba contra Nina en un beso afanoso.

la mesa tenia solo un tarro vacío del lado donde la pelinegra meditaba sobre todas las palabras que le habían dicho en apoyo sus amigas, al lado opuesto una ebria midori y una Nina ligeramente emborrachada le sostenía entre un acercamiento mas que amoroso.

-oi...ya deberías llevar a Nina a su casa, su padre se volverá loco cuando la vea llegar así...oi me están escuchando par de idiotas...oi midori joder¡- la pelinegra había alzado el tono de voz hasta que logro llamar la atención de ambas, les miro un momento y rectifico sus palabras -Nina mejor tu llévala a su casa y te acompaño de vuelta, le diré a tu papa que estábamos aquí cerca, así midori se exenta de que se la coma tu papa con todo y zapatos por estarse aprovechando de su hijita adorada, andando- la pelinegra colocaba un billete bajo el tarro vacío y extendía la mano para recibir lo que Nina dejaba.

-rayos...debería de controlar mas a midori..cuando bebe así nos pone las cosas difíciles, vale la llevamos a su casa pero tu manejas el auto, creo que estoy demasiado ebria nat...- Nina levantaba a los olivo entre balbuceos inentendibles por el estado etílico.  
entre magma y esmeralda subían en el asiento trasero a midori que ya dormía plácidamente, la pelinegra le daba las llaves a Nina -toma , enciéndelo, iré a encargar la moto mientras regresamos, vamos a dejar a midori y te traes el auto de vuelta, te acompaño en la moto, te dejo en tu casa hablo con tu padre y me largo a mi casa, aun debo hablar con mi mamá...- hablaba haciendo pausas mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

natsuki pasaba muy cerca de la casa de la castaña, pero debía dejar la moto, se había excedido en el tiempo que la había pedido prestaba y aun debía regresar a casa, por mucho que deseara verla tendría que esperar, ya casi serian dos días de ausencia en su casa, no había hecho los deberes, ni la tarea, su ropa estaba sucia estando forzada a lavar esa noche, tenia que pasar apuntes e ir al trabajo una semana de loco le esperaba.

toco el claxon y espero a que abrieran el portón, el viejo salió para su asombro y le abrió para que metiera la moto -ya ni la chingas natsuki, la moto debió estar aquí hace mas de doce horas, le dije al dueño que estabas probándola por que no quedaba la transmisión y aparte vienes toda magullada ahora que paso?- le reñía de brazos cruzados el hombre mirando a la pelinegra zafar la maleta del colín, reviso la moto a detalle y ajusto los espejos.

-no le paso nada a la moto y pues yo...estos no son golpes solo que pase una maravillosa noche, no te alteres viejo gruñón, no gracias...estoy tratando de dejarlo...- respondía despreocupadamente la pelinegra echándose la capucha sobre la cabeza y empujaba la cajetilla de vuelta a los cansados y asombrados ojos del mayor.

-esa mujer debe gustarte mucho para hacerte dejar de fumar loba..- el cigarrillo era encendido y una hebra de humo salía de la nariz y boca del hombre que palmeaba la base del hombro de forma cariñosa a los esmeralda.

\- no dije que dejaría de fumar, solo que voy a casa y ya sabes que a saeko no le agrada el olor- refunfuñaba natsuki cruzándose de brazos para bufar de dolor por la palmada sobre una de las mordidas dejadas como recuerdo por la castaña.

-te llevo, iba para mi casa también, ademas te vez cansada y no te caería mal un aventón, sube la caribe y no digas que no- un rodar de ojos le vino en respuesta mientras la pelinegra subía al asiento del copiloto y se quedaba pensativa, el hombre de barba ahora negra por el tinte, cerraba la puerta, colocaba la alarma daba un tirón para confirmar el cierre de la puerta, subía al auto cerrando con fuerza, colocaba los seguros encendía el motor, ajustaba el retrovisor y miraba hacia el frente rumbo a el taller improvisado que tenia a un par de calles de la casa de su aprendiz que se miraba cabizbaja.

el trayecto fue en silencio pues natsuki permanecía mirando el paisaje y pensando sin mediar palabra, el auto aparco frente al lote amplio, la pelinegra sujeto la manija y jalo, pero la puerta no se abrió, los seguros se mantenían colocados, los esmeralda giraron con la cabeza hacia el mayor que le miraba con un ceño mortificado -habla que te pasa, si ayer fue una buena noche, ¿por que estas así? tu no eres la chica que conozco nat-

-no es nada solo estoy cansada...- decía secamente tratando de componer una cara dura, sin lograr esconder su pesar reflejado en los esmeralda.

-mentira...te he visto hecha mierda físicamente y te mantienes en pie, pero hoy te noto preocupada y decaída, que pasa?, y mas te vale que hables o me obligaras a sacártelo a punta de golpes y sabes que no juego loba- natsuki golpeaba su cabeza en el respaldo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-me enamore de una mujer maravillosa y hoy le diré a saeko que...soy lesbiana...no se como va a reaccionar y tengo miedo...ya feliz?¡- los parpados se habían mantenido ocultando el pesar mientras hablaba en voz ronca y con desgano.

-natsuki...eso es mas que obvio, te apuesto una botella de lo que quieras a que saeko ya lo sabe, solo que realmente me preocupa que estas metiendo demasiado rápido el corazon...no es normal que una sola mujer te tenga así, no quiero que salgas lastimada..- los seguros del auto se abrían, mientras una caricia paternal le venia en el rostro a los esmeralda, -ten cuidado nat, una mujer equivocada puede derrumbar una montaña de hielo si llega a su punto mas débil, en este caso tu corazón-

los esmeralda le miraban con melancolía, pues estaba a apunto de salir del closet por una mujer con quien llevaba saliendo hace poco mas de seis meses, pero confiaba en su instinto que luchaba con la razón acompasado de las palabras de midori y Nina, y ahora las palabras del hombre que le había enseñado la gran mayoría de lo que sabia sobre los motores y le había dado un poco de guía entre su desordenada vida, le dedico una sonrisa y palmeo le mejilla del mayor bajando del auto rápidamente entre una risa -jaja fue un cariño, y tendré cuidado, descuida jefe- cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba a casa, con deseos de no llegar, tenia el estomago revuelto y un caos en la cabeza, estaba a punto de hacer algo que ya no podría deshacer ni borrar jamás.

metía la llave y entraba silenciosamente, para su sorpresa su ropa estaba tendida casi seca, y su cuarto permanecía hecho un caos, dejo la maleta en su habitación arrojándola a su cama, dio media vuelta y camino sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al entrar y mirar a su madre que le levanto a darle un abrazo mientras sollozaba ligeramente, la pelinegra le cobijaba con un abrazo firme y afectuoso espero un momento hasta que le saeko se calmo.

-mamá, necesito hablar contigo...- susurraba en tono serio natsuki separándose del abrazo manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros.

-dime que no hiciste nada malo hija...- mascullo con voz quebrada, las pocas veces que había su hija dicho esas palabras había tenido un par de problemas delicados donde uno de ellos termino con la pelinegra en el hospital tras una golpiza, sin caminar durante un tiempo y una cuenta que pagar.

-no se si es malo o no mamá...y descuida que no hice nada esta vez- el estomago de la pelinegra gruño sonoramente, la ultima vez que había probado bocado había sido en la mañana -pero antes de eso espera ma, ya vengo voy a la tienda- buscaba una bolsa y salía en calma hacia la calle, dejando la puerta abierta.  
saeko tomo asiento y espero con el alma en vilo a lo que tendría que decirle esta vez su hija, esa expresión en sus ojos no la había visto nunca y ello le preocupaba.

natsuki miro a su madre desde el canto de la puerta al volver, no sabia si hacia lo correcto, quizá midori, Nina y el viejo doc tenían razón y estaba arriesgando demasiado por algo que aun no era seguro...pues pensándolo bien las palabras de sugiura eran verdad, shizuru parecía amarla, se habían entregado mutuamente la noche anterior pero aun permanecía oculta de su familia y en general permanecía oculta a ojos del circulo de su castaña.

-mamá...- al final lograba mover sus pasos y dejar sobre la mesa gastada las bolsas -traje un poco de queso, jamón, huevo, pan y algo de beber, decía la pelinegra buscando el frasco de la mayonesa para hacer un par de sándwiches, saeko servía los vasos y se sentaba en silencio esperando a su hija acercarse hacia ella con un par de platos dejándole uno a ella, la pelinegra tomo asiento y ambas se miraron en silencio.

-y bien nat...ahora que hiciste?- le soltaba con mirada penetrante comiendo un bocado de lo dispuesto por su hija.  
los esmeralda evitaban mirarle directamente, evadiendo los ojos miel de su madre, dando una mordida a su comida y bebiendo un poco de refresco bajo el escudriño impasible, tomo aire un momento, cerro los ojos y trato de comenzar

-mamá...estoy...saliendo con una chica-  
saeko amaino su rostro mirándole de forma mas calmada soltando el aliento que estaba conteniendo -a cual de todas te refieres hija?- la respuesta hizo que el pan se le atragantara al pasar bocado, se aclaro la garganta y le miraron incrédulos los verdes.

-c...como que a cual de todas? no te molesta que este saliendo con una mujer?- saeko rio pese al tono serio que había impreso la pelinegra en sus palabras.

-hablas de shizuru, no?- un bocado mas, y su rostro se torno serio sin provocarle miedo a su hija, tomo un trago de refresco y le miro seriamente -espero que no estés jugando esta vez, ademas de eso, quiero que sepas que no volveré a lavar tu ropa, tienes que centrarte en terminar la carrera y salir adelante con el trabajo, si no descuidas eso puedes andar de don juan con las mujeres que quieras SIEMPRE y cuando...no las lastimes y sea un acuerdo mutuo hija entendiste ?-

la mandíbula se le fue casi al suelo a kruger, pues al parecer su madre estaba al tanto de sus aventuras, y sabia sobre shizuru, quizá por la red y las cosas que de vez en cuando le dedicaba miro su comida a medio terminar y suspiro largamente sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de su madre -y...no te molesta que sea lesbiana mamá?- le daba una mirada furtiva y centraba sus ojos en el vaso a su mano derecha.

-no lo se hija...esperaba que fueran mas líos como la ultima vez, no apoyo esas preferencias debes saberlo...pero tampoco me opongo, solo quiero que seas feliz y que salgas adelante con lo de la escuela, no se que pensar pero se que no cambiaras, espero que esto no se lo digas a nadie de la familia ya sabes como son..- los ojos compasivos esperaron pacientemente a que los verdes le miraran y le dio una media sonrisa.

-tu familia y la de mi padre no tiene importancia para mi mamá...solo tu y supongo que salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba- aun con el revoltijo en su estomago y el pulso irregular los esmeraldas le miraban entre una sonrisa ligeramente sonrojada.

-bueno termina de cenar y hazme el favor de llamarme la próxima vez si es que no llegaras, me tenias con el Jesús en la boca- la dulce risa de saeko retumbo rompiendo el hielo y la seriedad de ambas, durante la cena.  
una vez terminaron los platos y vasos fueron recogidos por una aun pensativa ojiverde, beso a su madre en la cabeza, le dio un abrazo y fue a su cuarto.

se tumbo en la cama y reviso su celular, tenia veinte siete llamadas perdidas de su madre, había una foto de ella enviada por midori, donde estaba frente a la casa de Wang con el traje y sobre la moto un texto indescifrable pues seguramente estaba mas que ebria cuando lo envió.

-espero que la hayas pasado bien borracha de quinta, trata de no comerte a tu enana en publico, ten una buena noche- respondía la pelinegra para revisar el mensaje de shizuru

=hola mi lobo feroz, no he sabido de ti desde que saliste de mi casa, espero que estés bien y no andes de romeo con otras o me las pagaras y te amo= había un emoticón de una cara guiñando un ojo que hizo reír a natsuki.

-pues claro que estoy bien, hierba mala nunca muere, estaba con Wang y su novia, pasamos a echar unos tragos y bueno no se, espero poder verte el próximo fin de semana para decirte algo importante, ten dulces sueños y yo también te amo, lo mismo va para ti, nada de andar muy cerca de tomoe- enviaba el mensaje y arrojaba el celular sobre la cama.

las cosas no iban tan mal, desde hace unos meses había comenzado a darle un poco mas de balance y equilibrio a su vida, tratando quizá de ser mejor partido para shizuru y superarse un poco en el camino, miro su habitación con detenimiento y con un ultimo suspiro se levanto.  
arrojo todo el desmán que había sobre su colchón en el sillón improvisado, separo la ropa sucia de la mas sucia, encontró algunas cosas que había perdido y otras que ya ni recordaba, separo chamarras, sudaderas, pantalones y camisas, hizo un montón de cada una y subió al colchón, reviso con la mirada los posters de videojuegos, otros de animes y otros de seres horrendos, así como algunos de sus grupos de música, poco a poco los retiro dejando solo sus favoritos, los enrollo y guardo en una bolsa, en una caja debajo de su cama arrojo los papeles, y escombro un poco de la basura, su cuarto lucia ligeramente mas amplio y despejado -bueno es mejor que nada...- dijo para si pasándose las manos por el cabello y se acostó en la cama boca abajo  
busco el celular, lo apago y lo conecto para recargarlo cerro los ojos un momento y le venció el sueño.

a la mañana siguiente saeko entraba a la habitación de su hija sin entender la razón de que ese caos que se había acostumbrado a ver no estuviese tan en caos -natsuki, ya levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela- movía ligeramente el cuerpo que se daba media vuelta con una mueca enfadosa.

-un rato mas...ma...- gruñía adormilada la pelinegra cubriendo su rostro con el brazo.

-que hablamos ayer?¡...espero que no se te olvide..ya me voy al laboratorio nos vemos en la noche- le retiraba el brazo de la cara y le dejaba un beso maternal en la frente, antes de salir encendía la luz y dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

-mamá...la luz¡...y la puerrrrrr¡ haaaaa¡ me lleva¡- gruñía levantándose de mala gana para arrastrar los pies hasta la ducha.

el fin de semana llego rápidamente y el dúo llevaba toda la semana sin poder concretar una fecha para la próxima cita, shizuru debía mantener atención en la empresa y la universidad, así como estar atenta a su padre que no dejaba de vigilarla receloso por la pelinegra.  
por su parte natsuki debía mantener un buen promedio en la escuela algo que hacia desde siempre pues le apasionaba su carrera, y no descuidar su trabajo ni hacer mas desmanes, tal y como se lo había pedido su madre, midori y Nina mantenían a la peliverde bajo observación, llevaban un registro tajante de cada una de sus "parejas" de turno para cuando necesitaran esa valiosa información.

= entonces zuru, que haremos será el sábado en la tarde o el domingo en la mañana?= la pelinegra se terminaba de cambiar para salir del trabajo poniendo la alarma, revisaba los candados internos, que los demás hubiesen dejado las cosas en su sitio, que no hubiera nada conectado y reviso que la cortina no subiese sola con un empujón.

=hmmmm no lo se, creo que lo de la junta directiva se aplazara hasta la próxima semana, me gustaría mas el sábado en la tarde, el domingo lo ocupas tu para preparar lo de tu semana nat= la castaña estaba aun en su despacho en compañía de tomoe revisando unos papeles, para su fortuna ella había terminado mientras esperaba a la peliverde.

=el sábado me parece bien, abrieron un bar muy cerca de donde tomamos aquel café recuerdas...vayamos a beber algo allí= se recargaba contra la cortina a punto de partir a casa, solo esperando la respuesta de su castaña.

=déjame invitarte ahora yo nat, quiero ir a cenar contigo, y después quiero un postre... que dices?= reía jocosamente para si al responder atrayendo la mirada de los violeta.

-hablas con natsuki shiz?- inquiría despreocupada tomoe mientras acomodaba los papeles en una ultima hojeada.

-si algo así, solo me dice como le va en el trabajo- respondía sin darle importancia al asunto esperando que la curiosidad de su amiga cediera.

-tomoe te gustaría ir a tomar algo el domingo, hace mucho que nos la pasamos de la universidad a las practicas en la empresa y no se tu, pero yo necesito despejarme un poco, ademas mi padre piensa que todo son negocios yo no comparto su ideal, que te parece la idea?- los escarlata le dejaban una mirada divertida mientras miraba de soslayo el celular esperando la respuesta de su pelinegra.

-claro que si shiz, me parece muy linda la idea, ademas tienes razón hace mucho que no tenemos un rato para nosotras y no cae mal un descanso, mi padre también no deja de fastidiar con el asunto de la empresa, yo paso por ti el domingo hay una galería de arte y a unas cuadras hay una fuente de sodas que sirve unos postres de alta cocina- los violeta le dedicaban una mirada de ilusión, perdiendo su semblante serio, siendo suavizados por la sonrisa soñadora que le despertaba aquella invitación.

=una cena...me gusta como suena y que tipo de postre te gustaría zuru..? uno dulce o uno con sabores mas fuertes...= un sonrojo sutil encendía las mejillas mientras una risa divertida surcaba sus rasgos jugando con las llaves de la mano echada en el cinto del pantalón.

=pueden ser ambos? como el de la ultima vez por ejemplo...te veo en el portón de mi casa, ya sabes por donde siempre, no por el principal, y no lleves esa cosa nat= shizuru no era adepta ni disfrutaba de la idea de combinar a una mujer con el carácter y suerte de la pelinegra con una maquina de semejantes dimensiones y por ende riesgos.

=oi hablas de la motocicleta? pero si nunca te has subido conmigo, y no es "una cosa" se llama motocicleta, bueno bueno no la llevo ademas no es mía, esa vez la estaba probando, te veo allí mañana a que hora?= natsuki alegaba ser un buen conductor y lo era, pero no del tipo cortes ademas solía ser muy impulsiva y eso preocupaba tanto a su madre como a la castaña.

=te veré allí a las cinco de la tarde, te mando mensaje o algo por cualquier cosa, no se hasta que horas voy a salir de la junta con mi padre así que ten una linda noche nat y sabes que te amo, nos vemos mañana= tomoe le extendía unas carpetas para levantarse y dirigirse a la sala de juntas donde su padre estaba ya sentado hablando con su esposa sobre el desempeño de las nuevas y futuras directivas del consorcio, su hija tomo el asiento a mano derecha y tomoe el de el lado izquierdo, revisaron las carpetas y esperaron a que arribaran los demás empleados.

=vale, yo estaré allí afuera como siempre, tu también ten una linda noche y sueña conmigo, te amo shizuru hasta mañana= suspendía el celular y entraba a la agencia para dejar las llaves y retirarse a casa.

-kruger espera¡...el jefe quiere que pases a su oficina antes de irte- la chica de administración le decía apenas había dado vuelta para irse, natsuki giro el rostro y le miro de perfil.

-pero no hice nada malo yukino, si vino el tipo ese a quejarse, no fue mi culpa quería hacer valida la garantía y había excedido por mucho el tiempo de la prorroga¡- la pelinegra había girado refutando de manera histérica mientras tocaba la puerta del despacho mientras la joven administrativa reía y terminaba de revisas las cuentas del día.

-pase kruger- la grave voz al otro lado le llamaban, giro la perilla y entro con cara de pocos amigos.

-que pasa, dígame ya, tengo prisa- cruzaba los brazos debajo del pecho y golpeaba impaciente el suelo con la punta del pie sin moverse de la puerta mirándole con un dejo de exasperación que no tenia intenciones de esconder, tenia ganas de ir ya en camino a casa.

-bien nat, seré breve, habías visto que en la ultima junta había en puerta un acenso para cada corporativo- el hombre cruzaba sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras apagaba la computadora.

-hmmmmmm...no sabia, realmente no pongo atención en las juntas, piso de ventas es una cosa aparte de servicio así que no se de que habla-  
la respuesta hacia reír al hombre que se levantaba del asiento de piel -hay nat, bueno resulta que el acenso te lo daremos a ti y...

-oi, oi espere, yo no voy a trabajar mas de la cuenta¡-

-calma nat, tu seguirás con tu horario normal, en cuanto te gradúes tenemos el puesto de jefe en tu departamento, las quejas que hemos tenido de ti no es en si por tu trabajo, es por tu carácter...así que como no interfiere pues tendrás el aumento y después el mando, pero claro que para ello, te ocuparemos de tiempo completo o en jornada completa-

-no estudio precisamente para tratar con la gente, pero mi trabajo lo hago bien, y pues por que yo? eso es muy raro...y sobre lo demás del tiempo completo...necesito ver algunas cosas antes de eso..-

-aun tienes algunos meses para eso nat, al menos 6 meses mas creo que te faltan para que te recibas y las practicas las respaldaremos nosotros para que en vez de tiempo de practicas estés trabajando y no pierdas el tiempo con eso en vano-

-suena como que ya me quieren aquí metida todo el día, amo mi carrera pero... trabajar doce horas es demasiado tiempo para mi gusto... igual tengo tiempo de pensarlo así que ya veremos jefe, eso es todo?-

-si es todo por ahora, la próxima quincena tendrás tu aumento, te recuerdo que el sueldo normal que te ofrecemos si decides trabajar de tiempo completo es tres veces lo que estarás ganando la próxima quincena, mira el deposito y dime si dudarías en tomar una oportunidad así, ya es hora de irnos kruger- ambos salían de la oficina y todos se habían retirado, solo restaban el jefe, la administrativa y natsuki.

-bueno hasta mañana...- la pelinegra decía mientras se acomodaba la capucha de la sudadera, sintiendo la mano de yukino en el brazo.

-nat, si vas para el metro me dejas acompañarte?- le sujetaba el brazo enrollando el suyo a modo de ariete y le miraba con cara suplicante.

-vale te acompaño, y si quieres que lo haga diario o algo solo dime sabes que no me molesta y ademas me caes bien- respondía la pelinegra entre una sonrisa cálida apretando el agarre doblando ligeramente su antebrazo.

-bueno ustedes salgan yo tengo que revisar la alarma y las cámaras- un apretón de manos entre los esmeralda y los cafés daban la despedida, yukino soltaba apenas nada el agarre y daba un beso en la mejilla al hombre frente a ellas.

-te voy a estar pidiendo que me dejes ir contigo nat, me da cosa salir sola, solo será un tiempo mientras los codos del corporativo me dan el auto- decía la joven que se abrazaba al antebrazo de los esmeralda.

-pues hace mucho que debían habértelo dado, es su obligación y no me molesta que me acompañes, sabes que lo hago con gusto- ambas reían durante el camino entre una que otra broma, el camino se hizo mas llevadero durante la noche gracias al acompañamiento.

en el ocaso del día siguiente natsuki daba vueltas, cerca del portón de la castaña, revisaba la hora en su celular y volvía a caminar entre un resoplo marcado -joder shizuru donde te metes...  
-are...en ningún lado nat- respondía un bello acento de Tokio tras la pelinegra.

-b...baka, tu quieres matarme de un susto o algo? un día de estos solo harás que te golpee por salir de la nada zuru..- había dado un salto vergonzoso que había sido mas que visto por los carmín, un sonrojo tenue enmarcaba sus mejillas la castaña se acerco y señalo un auto aparcado a unos metros, caminaron y antes de que pudiese tomar la manija shizuru había tomado ventaja para abrir la puerta y entrar primero sujetando la puerta para que le hiciese compañía la ojiverde.  
cerro la puerta y se miraron un momento en silencio -por que hiciste eso?...no me dejaste abrirte la puerta ..-

-ara...y te enfadas por eso natsuki? solo es una puerta- minimizaba la castaña mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta del traje -como te fue en el trabajo- le miraba de soslayo mirando el celular haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-bien...creo y esa cara zuru?- inclinaba la cabeza para mirar lo que provocaba semejante gesto en su castaña.

-mi padre, que esta preguntando donde estoy, pero no pienso contestarle, tengo ganas de cenar en paz y comer un buen postre, no crees nat?- los carmín le miraron con deseo y recargo su mano dejando un roce en el envés que le atisbaba los sentidos.

llegaron al restauran y el chofer les asistió para bajar, natsuki cerro la puerta y entraron en silencio, para pesar de la pelinegra, el trato de shizuru hacia ella seguía siendo el mismo, amigas en publico, pero tenia la esperanza de que una vez le demostrase que estaba dispuesta a todo su castaña cambiaria un poco y dejaría las apariencias, se acercaron a la mesa la castaña tomo asiento siendo observada por los esmeralda que detuvieron sus pasos sabiendo que hacer eso seria comprometedor para ambas y eso claramente no lo permitiría shizuru.  
los esmerada tomaron asiento frente a los carmín y por un momento se sintió asfixiada, estaba en un lugar al que no pertenecía, con una mujer que decía amarla pero negaba ante todos cualquier lazo que no fuera simple amistad.

-estas bien nat?...te noto enfadada...

-señorita fujino...la carta- el mesero de aspecto elegante y pétreo les miro en silencio de pie a un lado de la mesa, mientras ordenaban.  
natsuki no supo que pedir y simplemente dejo la carta en la mesa, le dio vuelta y la deslizo sobre la mesa hasta donde shizuru -pide por mi zuru, yo no se de estas cosas y lo sabes, confió en ti-

-jaja esta bien tráiganos un corte bien cocido, unas costillas en salsa BBQ, una botella de su mejor champan y un frasco de mayonesa por favor- shizuru cerraba la carta y las entregaba al hombre que anotaba todo velozmente en un dispositivo electrónico.

-a la orden señorita- respondía en tono cortes el hombre dejándolas a solas.  
los carmín le miraron en silencio un largo rato, centrando su atención en la mano izquierda de los esmeralda que observaban el interior del restauran, hasta que sus miradas chocaron

-y me dirás que pasa nat...no respondiste hace un momento, te dije que te noto enfadada-

-hmmm no es nada...importante, solo que...- la ojiverde evitaba la mirada penetrante frente a ella jugando con los cubiertos.

-nat...dime... solo que, que´?- repetía sin quitar los ojos de encima de la pelinegra.

-shizuru... ayer hable con mi madre sobre ti y...salí del closet...- se dio un silencio incomodo para ambas, la castaña se irguió en su silla y se llevo la mano sobre los labios de forma nerviosa.

-pensé que...tu ya estabas declarada...por tu forma de ser nat...que le dijiste precisamente?- se pasaba el índice sobre los labios mordiéndolos levemente evitando la mirada avergonzada de los verdes.  
tras un breve momento la pelinegra miro a la castaña, sentía una sensación extraña, en el fondo esperaba que la mujer que amaba reaccionara distinto al saber que había encarado a su madre por ella y en ese momento pareció que le había incluso molestado haber escuchado eso.

-no le dije nada, olvídalo...- hablo sin ánimos levantándose de la mesa pesadamente.

-nat a donde vas?- la castaña trato de sujetar su mano pero esta le esquivo en un susurro por lo bajo.  
entro al tocador y se recargo en el amplio lavamanos, respiro hondamente un rato y elevo la vista, tenia un nudo en la garganta y se apeaba mentalmente para no llorar, se desconocía a si misma en ese momento, paso al baño y salió para lavarse las manos y el rostro, dejo que el agua se le escurriera mientras mitigaba el vacío en su estomago, rio amargamente en silencio antes de secarse el rostro sintiendo el anillo que llevaba puesto por convicción propia, lo miro por un momento recordándose a si misma la razón de llevar aquella alhaja, cerro los ojos un momento dejo la toalla y regreso a la mesa, con el ceño mal encarado de siempre, shizuru ya estaba bebiendo una copa de Chapman mientras esperaba a la pelinegra.

-todo bien nat?- en un movimiento rápido detenía el avance de la ojiverde que le miraba con reproche.

-si, todo bien shizuru...- daba un jalón firme soltándose para sentarse de mala gana sin mirar a los granate, recargo perezosamente la mandíbula en su palma subiendo el codo en la mesa.

-no vas a comer nada? que pasa nat estabas bien luego te vas al tocador y ahora regresas así..- decía con un tono preocupado sirviendo una copa y dándosela con cuidado a los esmeralda.

-no tengo hambre, come tu-

-y que gracia tiene comer si tu no me acompañas, si ese fuera el objetivo solo habría pedido algo en la oficina y te habría dicho que no sobre la cena nat-

-como sea, no tengo hambre solo come y ya- gruñía entre dientes tomando la copa para dejarla sobre la mesa.

-que te pasa natsuki...acaso no querías venir o algo?- los carmín tomaban la mano para acariciar la argolla en el dedo anular de la pelinegra -ademas no sabia que te gustara usar anillos...-  
los esmeralda le miraron sujetando la mano que le acariciaba entre una sonrisa -no es eso...solo es una tontería...y no, no me gusta usar anillos, pero...lo traigo por ti...-

-ara...en serio? mi loba se esta domesticando sola...yo tampoco soy de traer anillos ni collares...- le dejo una caricia sobre la palma que hizo tragar en confidencia a la pelinegra sin dejar aquella sonrisa y tono seductor.

-y entonces...tu traes ese también por mi?- pregunto con curiosidad disfrazada de indiferencia que supo reconocer la castaña, mientras los verdes observaban a detalle el anillo con una esmeralda incrustada que dejo una caricia sobre el dedo anular de la castaña.

-claro que si mi natsuki...hace un par de días te vi en la calle y lo note, supuse que era por mi que lo usas, asi que también lo hice...espero no te moleste, aunque lo tenia guardado, es un obsequio de familia que nunca use y la piedra me recuerda a tu mirar...anda cena conmigo...-  
la ojiverde apretó la mano que correspondió el gesto para soltarse, suspiro aliviada y aun sin mucho apetito ceno en compañía de los orbes de color sangre, durante la cena shizuru bebió al menos mas de tres cuartas partes de champan y estaba ebria antes de salir del restauran.

-vamos a algún hotel nat...tengo ganas de estar contigo...- cantaba en tono de Tokio confuso mientras se abrazaba al cuello de kruger que luchaba por acercarse a la acera.

-cual hotel...no quieres ir a casa?...tu padre se puede...  
los carmín acallaron sus palabras en un beso pasional que coló su lengua sin recato en plena calle, le rasguño parte del cuello y dejo su rostro debajo del mentón, escucho claramente el paso de la saliva de la pelinegra y un gruñido ahogado,hizo la parada a un taxi y le indico el camino a un hotel próximo donde comenzaron a terminar una de cada cuatro citas al mes, luego cada semana y al final dos veces por semana...los miércoles se veían en la casa de descanso de shizuru o iban a beber algo antes de pasar al hotel, o comían algo directamente en el hotel con servicio a la habitación, natsuki llamaba a saeko cada vez para avisar que no llegaría esas noches, los sábados cenaban una vez en un restauran costeado por los carmín y otra en un lugar sencillo pagado por los esmeralda o asistían a un bar por mutuo acuerdo, en los próximos meses sus encuentros se habían vuelto algo casi obligatorios para ambas siendo cada uno mas intenso que el anterior , no solo físicamente si no también emocionalmente hablar y yacer en el lecho amándose les servía de desahogo por sus responsabilidades diarias, la graduación de ambas estaba cerca y ello les causaba mas estrés del normal .

cada noche que yacían en la cama la pelinegra tomaba la mano de su amada para jugar con el anillo en su anular, susurrándole lo mucho que la amaba en medio de la noche, a lo que la castaña le respondía con un tono cálido y le devolvía el gesto tomando la mano de su indomable amante y confidente, en privado y al amparo de la obscuridad, ambas se mostraban tal y como eran, natsuki se había entregado de una forma total y shizuru había dejado un poco las apariencias siendo mas cálida en publico y haciendo breves comentarios a las cosas que le dedicaba su pelinegra, hablaban hasta quedarse dormidas, sobre sus trabajos y la escuela, los esmeralda estaban al tanto de sus padres y su situación familiar, preocupándose incluso mas que por ella misma y eso para ambas era suficiente y les hacia feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

( Bueno sin internet uno vaya que puede escombrar la casa, poner mas orden en la vida, reajustar el reloj biológico y pensar mejor, como ven logre avanzar mucho el fic, y esto claramente llevara a un final ya próximo. todo parece perfecto y con un final feliz muy cerca, natsuki y shizuru se llevan de maravilla, se siente la felicidad en el aire y el repique de las campanas de iglesia se oye muy cerca pero, no... aquí es donde quizá odien a la castaña mas dulce y entiendan por que estaba planeado como un nat/nao originalmente, a nadie le gustaría odiar a una mujer como lo es shizuru pero la vida nos juega bromas muy crueles que uno ni siquiera esperaba, en fin, desafortunadamente en este capitulo habrá un poco de ayuda para natsuki si, me refiero a que habrá futa, y si, esto tiene un propósito en la historia así que no se me vayan a la yugular ademas cierta persona me pidió meter un poco de este genero, se que a muchas/os lectoras/es no son adeptos de ese genero y no es mi intención errar el fic con ello pero, si quieren saltarse esa parte eviten leer desde donde vean esto / tratare de que sea breve, espero disfruten los últimos capítulos agradezco a quienes me siguen y me dejan sus reviews, y aun mas se toman un momento para leer mi historia en verdad muchas gracias por su tiempo, en especial a calimochita y a fanshiznat que me han dado tantos ánimos y espero tu actualización pues yo sigo tu fic "cambios inesperados" ya me excedí en palabras así que les dejo el capitulo)

Sin vuelta de hoja.

la graduación de natsuki estaba muy cerca, así como la de shizuru y tomoe, Nina que entraba a el ultimo grado de preparatoria, la matriculación de midori en sus investigaciones y su tesis, todo esto aunado a que la castaña debía hacerse cargo de la empresa en conjunto con tomoe, la pelinegra preparaba sus practicas finales y estaba pronta a recibir el puesto como jefe en su departamento de servicio tenia a todas un poco distantes y durante el ultimo mes, esmeralda y sangría apenas y habían tenido un par de citas breves que pese a sus deseos férreos tenían que ser solo eso, una cena sin postre como era habitual.

-bien muchachos...el examen final no es fácil, debo ser franco, están a unas semanas de recibir su diploma o...repetir todo el semestre, las listas de quienes tienen derecho a examen están en la planta baja, consulten la guía de temas y prepárense para un examen de 6 horas y una practica de horas continuas, quien no me logre ensamblar y dejar funcional al cien por ciento la maqueta, será reprobado, no me importa a que hora salgan del examen practico, háganlo pero háganlo bien y a la primera, en su ramo laboral el tiempo y precisión es crucial, no hay margen de error ni segundas oportunidades. de la calidad y habides de su trabajo puede depender una vida eso ténganlo en mente siempre. suerte a todos y espero entregarles sus diplomas, los veo hasta el sábado, tienen la semana para estudiar en calma, les reitero que el examen abarcara todo, TODO lo visto en la carrera, así que hagan sus cuentas sobre lo extenso que será, pueden irse y suerte-

natsuki no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por el profesor, había puesto todo su empeño en pagarse su carrera, había logrado sacar a flote los gastos en conjunto con su madre y ahora estaba a unos días de lograr uno de los sueños acunados en lo profundo de su corazón, podría estudiar desde el miércoles así que decidió contactar a su amada, hacia días que no hablaban con todo el jaleo que provocaban las épocas de exámenes y graduaciones.  
el celular sonó varias veces, mientras la pelinegra se recargaba en el barandal del tren esperando aun concretar algo para ir de vuelta a su casa y poner manos a la obra si las cosas salían como esperaba, a punto estuvo de colgar cuando la llamada fue recibida por su castaña que le saludaba ligeramente apurada.

=natsuki te echaba de menos sabes..= era como un cáliz que le devolvía las fuerzas el sonido de aquella voz anhelada, que sin saber ni pensar le hacia brotar una sonrisa soñadora.

=hola zuru, hmmm tengo libre hasta el miércoles, me preguntaba si podríamos vernos para cenar algo, tengo muchos deseos de verte y tenerte conmigo...=

=hasta el miércoles...tengo que entregar unas practicas que hice en la empresa, llámame en unas horas y te digo que día nos vemos voy a clase te veo luego= shizuru cortaba la llamada entre el ruido de los pasillos del colegio mientras caminaba al lado de tomoe sujeta a su brazo.

la ojiverde llegaba a casa aun temprano y se dirigía a su habitación, sacaba un libro viejo ancho y pesado, hojeaba cada treinta paginas y sacaba un billete, repitió el proceso hasta retirar todo el dinero y lo conto, se alisto de forma casual y salió a pie con el semblante serio y decidido, entro a una joyería y paso por los aparadores hasta topar con un hermoso anillo de platino y plata pura, tenia una piedra azul y un bello y delicado grabado en los bordes, reviso el precio y suspiro de alivio, era elevado y para su suerte le sobraría al menos un poco de dinero, llevaba al menos cinco meses ahorrando para semejante propósito entre malpasadas, y había tenido que caminar un tramo extra para exprimir hasta el ultimo centavo sin perjudicar su colegiatura y el gasto de saeko, se acerco un hombre enfundado en traje y asesoro a la pelinegra que no pudo ocultar su sonrojo y nerviosismo al hablar del tema con alguien desconocido, finalmente le entregaron la sortija y salió con ella en el bolsillo de la sudadera, al retorno a su casa paso por una tienda de trajes, y observo brevemente los costos y se acaricio la barbilla, no creía que ella estuviese haciendo semejante locura por una mujer.

llego a casa aun con el pulso trepidante y guardo la sortija en algún ligar lejos de las manos y hurgo de su madre que insistía en que seguro había regresado a las andadas por estar tan mansa los últimos meses.

-llegas temprano, no fuiste a la escuela o a ver a shizuru?- la pelinegra se acercaba al sillón para sentarse de golpe en asiento contiguo recibiendo una mirada fulminante y un manazo de saeko -te he dicho que te sientes como persona decente, no que te tumbes como costal¡-

-oi...mama, tranquila jajaja, solo quería ver si te enojabas...para la próxima me siento bien- la mano de la pelinegra se cubría aun esperando otro golpe que no llego, miro a su madre y noto una facción de melancolía -que te pasa mama, y no me digas que nada...se te nota que tienes algo...peleaste con Sergei?-  
los ojos claros de su madre le dieron una respuesta silenciosa volviendo al televisor

-que paso mama, dime- Sergei había sido el primer y verdadero amor de saeko que por cuestiones del destino habían tenido que separar sus caminos, un par de décadas después por casualidad se reencontraban solo para ser separados de nueva cuenta, esta vez por tiempo indefinido, pues Sergei había sido acusado e inculpado de un delito que no había cometido, saeko podía visitarlo cada semana sin importarle las dos horas de viaje ni las dificultades del camino, y para la pelinegra el verla llegar alegre le enseñaba que valía la pena y le daba una prueba tajante sobre el amor y su existencia, aunque a esas alturas kruger ya creía firmemente en el desde aquella noche de la recepción, Sergei incluso le había hecho dos dibujos de motocicletas como obsequio sin conocerla, cuando su padre ni siquiera le tomaba en cuenta ni le importaba nada que no fuese el mismo, a natsuki le caía bien aquel hombre, pues procuraba a su madre como el primer día y en años de adolecentes que parecían no haber menguado pese al paso del tiempo.

-lo cambiaron de lugar y ahora esta a siete horas de viaje hija...ahora solo podremos hablar por cartas y por llamadas de tres minutos cada semana- saeko reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra mientras ambas miraban la televisión -cuando son tus exámenes finales...-

-el próximo viernes mama, los dos exámenes son el mismo día, teórico y practico, estoy en la lista de derecho a examen, estudiare desde el miércoles, nos dieron la semana para estudiar a como dios nos de a entender, y no te apachurres ma, veras que en algún momento Sergei podrá salir y estarán juntos- rodeaba la cabeza de su madre con cariño dándole un poco de confort entre un suspiro de resignación al unísono

-eso espero hija...- susurraba saeko en vos trémula y con desgano, terminaron de ver el programa y se retiraron a descansar después de una cena ligera.  
la ojiverde entro a su recamara y llamo a shizuru esperando que le confirmase el día de la cita, un par de tonos y la llamada era respondida

=hola zuru, como vas con eso del cole?= natsuki estaba con el manos libres recostada en su cama, hablar con la dueña de su corazón le daba una sensación de paz que le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño

=exente la mayoría de las materias nat, que dices de este martes, ese día lo tengo libre y podríamos ir a cenar, ademas hace mucho que no hacemos "algo" divertido= reía la castaña en forma provocadora mientras pasaba unos apuntes a su laptop

= ese "algo" es lo que yo pienso? jajaja y claro, sabes que yo estoy a tu disposición cuando quieras amor= musitaba embotada en sus emociones la pelinegra.

=natsuki...te amo, creo que nunca te agradecí por hacerme sentir cosas que nunca creí posibles ni me importaba sentir, me ayudaste a amar y...apartar la frivolidad de mi corazón... te amo...te ganaste mi corazón y eso nunca te lo podre pagar=  
se daba un silencio entre ambas, semejantes palabras terminaban de derrumbar las escasas defensas y recelos que aun permanecían en el corazón de la pelinegra, se le quebró la voz aun haciendo uso de su orgullo y aplomo...no pudo ocultar su alegría y no terminaba de creer que shizuru le dijera semejantes cosas.

=natsuki..estas bien?=

=si sh...shizuru, estoy bien...solo que nunca pensé que me dijeras eso, yo te amo mucho y no pensé que pudiera amarte tanto, pero bueno... estábamos hablando sobre la cena=

=ha es verdad...el martes salgo temprano de la escuela, te parece si nos vemos en donde siempre?=

=si zuru, el martes esta bien, oi...ya tengo sueño fue un día muy pesado y necesito preparar algunas cosas para lo del examen final, te veo mañana=

=suerte para ti, yo aun debo pasar unos apuntes, descansa y nos vemos mañana=

=ojala termines pronto, no te quiero desvelada después de la cena te necesito en forma jajaja, hasta mañana=  
la llamada era finalizada por la pelinegra, que daba media vuelta y se acomodaba apenas lo suficiente antes de caer rendida, las palabras dulces de su castaña no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza, shizuru le amaba tanto como ella y estaba segura de dar el siguiente paso, mañana le daría una sorpresa a esos ojos sangre que le habían cautivado desde el primer cruce de miradas.

tomoe entraba a la habitación de shizuru con un par de carpetas para terminar el trabajo tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama y transcribía los apuntes finales.

-shizuru que has pensado sobre lo que te dije- al fin soltaba la peliverde después de un largo rato mirando a los escarlata.

-no lo se tomoe, no me gustaría hacerle eso...la quiero- los carmín levantaron la vista del monitor hasta topar con los violeta en tono serio.

-como puedes estar tan segura de eso? no llevan ni dos años de conocerse y me da miedo que te pueda llegar a lastimar- tomoe seguía ingresando el texto a la laptop mientras hablaba y miraba se soslayo a los carmín -ya pensaste que dirá tu padre cuando se entere que sigues saliendo con ella?-

-el no tiene por que enterarse a menos que alguien le diga sobre eso- shizuru miro seriamente a la peliverde dejando de teclear -ara...eso sonó como una amenaza..-  
la peliverde trago pesadamente mientras le mantenía la mirada -yo nunca haría eso shizuru, pero a veces parece que la quieres mas a ella que a mi- suspiraba decaída mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el monitor -pareciese que ya olvidaste que me conoces de mas de cinco años, no quiero ser un estorbo para ti shizuru...mucha suerte con kruger- cerraba la laptop, colocaba el libro encima y se levantaba de la cama, shizuru imito la acción y le sujeto el brazo, era la primera vez que miraba ese semblante frio y ese tono de voz en tomoe y algo en ella había actuado antes que pudiese procesar lo que estaba pasando.

los violeta le miraron con extrañeza, sin lograr mover un centímetro mas sus pasos a medio camino de la puerta, tenia pensado marcharse y tener solo un trato profesional con su amor utópico, pero ese gesto no lo había contemplado ni en sus mas locas fantasías -que haces?, shizuru, déjame, te he dicho que no volveré a estorbarte ni a ti ni a tu novia-

-no, tomoe, tampoco quiero que te marches, si, ella es mi novia pero tu eres mi mejor amiga y...fuiste la primera que me tendió la mano cuando odiaba el trato forzoso por mi lugar en la sociedad, te quiero y no te dejare que te largues por que estoy con natsuki- los carmín miraban suplicantes a los violeta que rompían el contacto hacia la puerta de salida.

-no puedo shizuru...no puedo permanecer como si no pasara nada y aun sonreírle a quien robo el corazón de la mujer que amo...te amo shizuru, desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero ...para mi desgracia lo pensé en vez de haber actuado y ahora que has decidido estar con ella no hay nada que pueda hacer, no puedo verlas feliz...kruger me robo lo que mas amaba y ahora tu me tratas como si no me conocieras y como si jamás te hubiera dado una palabra de apoyo... dudas de lo que te digo y confías ciegamente en ella...has olvidado que yo estuve antes, a tu lado apoyándote mucho mas tiempo del que ella lo ha hecho y eso es lo que mas me lastima, desde que estas con ella te has olvidado de mi y de todo lo que hice y di por ti, suéltame y te juro por el amor que te tengo que no volveré a ser un obstáculo...serás libre de mi una vez que cruce esa puerta- en seis años de amistad, tomoe lloraba por primera vez frente a la castaña, una sonrisa abatida enmarcaba su faz y un vacío llenaba sus ojos, era como morir en vida alejarse de la mujer que amaba.

-por que haces eso¡?, yo no te odio ni nada y no quiero que te vayas...yo...yo también te amo tomoe pero no puedo estar con natsuki y contigo... no entiendes eso?- shizuru permanecía de pie sin soltar el brazo y jalaba la camisa de los violeta en forma de rabieta por el dilema que tenia en el corazón entre sollozos ahogados.  
la peliverde le tomo el rostro y le levanto hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, acerco su rostro hacia el de la castaña y le susurro en voz seria y acongojada

-si me amas, por que estas con ella? realmente crees que una persona como kruger puede desear algo serio..., tu sabes como es, conoces su carácter y recuerda como la conociste, recuerda todo lo que ha pasado desde que ella entro en tu vida...no todo será color rosa por siempre, que puedes esperar de alguien tan rebelde, un día eres tu y al otro será alguien mas...tu padre tarde o temprano se enterara, no puedes estar así shizuru ocultándote ni escondiéndola a ella, quieras o no mientras mas alargues esta situación mas consecuencias acarrearas a la vida de natsuki...te has preguntado a donde iran a vivir? has pensado en las dificultades que la meterás de seguir con esto?... su madre y ella apenas pueden con sus propios gastos, sabes que tiene una beca para poder costear sus estudios y que apenas tienen para comer y en verdad crees que el amor basta para que sean felices? ella no te conoce ni te valorara como yo lo hago, no te amara como yo, que he esperado mas de cinco años para ofrecerte algo solido un futuro con amor devoto y con holgura económica, te amo shizuru pero tu a mi no...no digas mentiras, no juegues conmigo de esa forma...me ire y espero que valga la pena echar el honor de tu familia por la borda, arriesgar tu herencia y encarar a tus padres por alguien como natsuki...conozco tan bien a las personas como ella, es tal como su padre sabes...seguirá su misma táctica, seguramente en algunos meses o semanas te pedirá matrimonio...pero no te emociones ni lo creas sincero...solo lo hace para jugar contigo como lo ha hecho con otras personas...si desconfías de mi ve y pregúntale para que te niegue todo, seguramente este año y medio de conocerla ha pesado mas en ti que el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas... , solo recuerda que yo te ofrecía algo realmente serio y estoy segura que de haber hablado con tu padre el habría comprendido y me habría dejado ser tu novia, sin escondernos ni sentirnos avergonzadas...si me necesitas sabes que siempre estaré para ti y que cuando esa mujer te haga daño, yo estaré allí para ayúdate a levantar los trozos de tu corazón, por que el que me marche no significa que deje de amarte...- los dedos cálidos de la peliverde soltaban en un roce amoroso el rostro dudoso y compungido de la castaña, cerro los ojos preparándose mentalmente para la despedida, para no ver mas a esa mujer que amaba, dejar de verla con ojos de ilusión, esperando un futuro compartido, debía marchitar sus sentimientos en silencio...

shizuru vacilo un momento, perder a su mejor amiga y saber el daño que le hacia acallaron la voz de su corazón, el miedo y la duda se cernieron sobre si a cada palabra de tomoe, el amor era suficiente? para dejar ir a una mujer que le había protegido y le había brindado una amistad sincera, hacerla a un lado por natsuki era justo?... natsuki..con quien tenia peleas constantes que terminaban en una reconciliación en la cama...pero no...no lo valía, así que tomo una decisión que no le agradaba, llevo sus manos al rostro de su mejor amiga y la calidez de sus lagrimas le mojaron las palmas y le planto un beso profundo, los violeta y los carmín se encontraron al ser correspondido el gesto haciéndose mas pasional y menos propio, tomoe se separo apenas nada aun con el aliento jadeante mirando con deseo a su mejor amiga -y natsuki?...-

-no te diré que no, yo también siento algo por ti siempre lo he sentido y cuando te me declaraste natsuki ya estaba conmigo..., no quiero que te alejes, pero no dejare a natsuki...déjame elegir, dame tiempo...- susurraba para retomar el beso y jalar a tomoe hasta la cama, donde dejo su peso hasta quedar sobre ella, pues ya no estaba segura de amar en plenitud a la ojiverde.

tomoe había logrado acertar, sembró la duda en el corazón de shizuru usando su larga amistad, y el que la pelinegra y la castaña estuviesen alejadas por los deberes y obligaciones había dejado una grieta por donde la peliverde lograba entrar con palabras audaces, conocía a shizuru tan bien que sabia que no preguntaría ni cuestionaría nada a natsuki, ambas eran orgullosas, una por el apellido e imperio de ambos padres y la otra por mero gusto y eso era algo que pensaba usar tomoe en su beneficio, no importara que debía hacer, shizuru debía estar con ella a como diera lugar...y el primer paso lo había dado, incluso había tomado algo mas que un simple beso y con ello mellaba el lazo entre la castaña y ese mirar verde que tanto detestaba.

natsuki estaba sentada en la banqueta esperando que saliese la castaña, tenia poco mas de media hora de retaso y eso le daba un poco de tedio que le hacia suspirar resignada, escucho la voz de su amada entre una risa, se levanto bruscamente y choco con un par de chicos del colegio que tiraron una computadora algunos libros y carpetas.

-que carajo te pasa idiota? estas ciega ?- gritaba uno de ellos, de ojos verdes, cabello oscuro y con una cicatriz en la mejilla empujándole con una mano el hombro.

-repite eso imbécil, el ciego eres tu por no fijarte que hay mas personas con prisa a tu alrededor¡- la ojiverde le regresaba el empuje con ambas manos contra las rotulas del hombro

-takeda basta, no tenemos tiempo de esto, la maldita computadora esta bien...- un chico mayor le sujetaba el brazo para evitar un alboroto, cuando ya un grupo de estudiantes se arremolinaba en torno a el trio.  
shizuru reconoció la voz de natsuki en tono agresivo, estaba discutiendo en la acera de enfrente con tate el asesor de fin de curso y takeda, el chico mas problemático de la universidad, un apretón firme le vino sobre el brazo, miro hacia su acompañante y una negación de cabeza le dio la respuesta, tomoe le mantuvo el agarre evitando que se acercara a la escena, quedándose en las escaleras principales.

-te cerrare esa boca estúpida¡- takeda le sujeto el cuello a la pelinegra recibiendo un golpe a puño cerrado en el rostro. mantuvo el agarre y se abalanzo contra la ojiverde que sujeto su brazo, parte del rostro de kruger choco contra el poste próximo, golpeo con los nudillos la articulación del brazo que le restringía el aire y fue soltada.

-imbécil déjala, nos meterás en problemas de nuevo¡- tate le sujeto de la chaqueta y le dio un tirón mientras la pelinegra se echaba el cabello hacia atrás y le daba una patada en la boca del estomago aprovechando la distracción al ser reñido, un quejido se le escapo de la garganta y una bulla de los que miraban enardeció a takeda, golpeo a tate en el estomago le empujo violentamente haciéndole caer de espaldas y se lanzo a un mano a mano contra la pelinegra que logro evadir por poco el puñetazo rabioso que le había lanzado.

natsuki entonces diviso desde su lugar a la castaña mirando en silencio a tomoe sujetándola del brazo literalmente abrazándola sin que shizuru hiciese algo al respecto...había ido a darle una sorpresa y la sorpresa se la estaba llevando ella pues parecía muy a gusto con su amiga mientras le partían la cara.  
le sobrevino un golpe en el pómulo que le hizo caer de costado en el suelo, todo le dio vueltas y recargo las manos en el suelo para ponerse de pie aun desorientada, había bajado la guardia de forma increíblemente estúpida, un ardor doloroso le cimbro de los nudillos hasta el oído acompañado de un crujido hueco.  
takeda le miraba con el labio inferior abierto y su pie afirmado sobre la mano izquierda de los esmeralda, le había pisado con toda su fuerza, movió su talón y dejo la mayoría de su peso sobre el pie ejerciendo presión -ahora quien es la idiota¡?-

-carajo takeda ya es suficiente¡- gritaba exasperado tate mientras jalaba con fuerza al menor haciendo que retirara el pie de la mano de la pelinegra, que no tardo en llevársela al pecho en un intento de mitigar el dolor.

-maldito marica¡- gruño entre dientes natsuki girando el rostro hasta cruzar miradas con los verdes opuestos.  
takeda le miro en tono serio, y le soltó una patada sobre la espalda dejándole ir todo su peso y fuerza enfurecido, natsuki dio un giro de supervivencia con la espalda pero los pies le fallaron y el golpe asesto contra su omóplato y parte de su hombro derecho, le vino un escalofrió con una punzada que le dejo sin poder gritar de dolor, se recargo con ambas manos en el suelo para tumbarse de lado y luego boca arriba...reconocía ese dolor, era la lesión que se había hecho en una caída de la moto y que pensó curada por completo, respiro levemente y cerro los ojos, el dolor en su mano era nada a comparación de la sensación que tenia de nueva cuenta en su torso, escucho la voz del rubio y sintió que le sujeto de los hombros levantándola del suelo, trato de gritar pero no pudo, el dolor le atragantaba siquiera esa oportunidad, relajo el cuerpo y no supo mas de si.

-como que le fracture no se que cosa? debes estar jugando...-

-no estoy jugando imbécil, joder takeda veníamos de la practica, tienes las botas de seguridad y se te ocurre patear a una mujer en el suelo?¡-

-...pues no pega como mujer sabes, ademas no quería romperle nada...

-y la mano?¡ le rompiste la mano, eso es no querer romper nada?¡-

-bueno si, la mano si se la quería lastimar pero no eso del hombro...vamos tate no quería líos pero no me dejo opción-

-habrá que esperar a que despierte...y veremos si llegan a algún acuerdo...yo esta vez no puedo pasar por alto lo que hiciste, esta vez si te excediste-

-maldición tate...-

natsuki escuchaba lo que hablaban pero no podía abrir los ojos ni moverse, tenia algo que le dificultaba el respirar, un pitido agudo le irritaba el oído, el sonido de unos pasos a lo largo del pasillo y el desliz de una puerta abatible.  
-aquí están las radiografias...no es la primera lesión que tiene en esos huesos, al parecer tenia una fisura que se había recuperado pero el hueso había quedado debilitado en esa zona, exactamente donde fue a dar tu pie takeda...solo se resintió la fisura- el paso de un plástico grueso y el sonido de algo como un gancho se escuchaba al ser colocado, la voz de la mujer continuo en tono serio -y bueno, la mano tenia igual, varias fracturas viejas y muchas heridas de años, la mano no necesitara cabestrillo, solo un vendaje firme fue suficiente, el golpe en el rostro le dejo una conmoción ligera pero nada de gravedad, es una suerte que sea de cabeza dura-

-no hubo necesidad de intervenirla o algo ?- takeda hablaba mirando las radiografías

-afortunadamente no, los huesos están su lugar y le puse un soporte para que no se mueva mas de lo necesario, tendrá mucho dolor pero con unos analgésicos podrá hacer sus actividades-

-y cuando debe despertar youko?- tate tomaba asiento con el rosto pensativo, mirando recriminadora mente a takeda.  
natsuki abría los ojos y se sentaba en la camilla entre un gruñido ronco por el dolor, tenia un tipo de hombrera que presionaba su cuerpo bajo la fuerza de las vendas, miro aun mareada a los presentes y se retiro la mascarilla de oxigeno, al fin podía respirar libremente, se afirmo a la cama y trato de bajar, la doctora le sujeto del brazo y le ayudo, bajo una mirada asesina de los orbes esmeralda.

-muchacha no deberías ser tan apresurada, si te llegas a caer o algo seguramente iras al quirófano- le tomo el rostro y le examino los reflejos con una lámpara a lo que la pelinegra empujo la luz lejos de si mientras se reincorporaba.

-donde están mis cosas, tengo un compromiso esta noche...-susurraba mirando de forma fulminante a takeda.

-takeda puedes traer sus cosas de...?- youko miraba a los esmeralda esperando una respuesta.

-kruger natsuki...como sea no tengo tiempo de estas tonterías, que horas son? debo largarme ya maldita sea¡-

-ya escuchaste takeda, natsuki necesita sus cosas...- tate decía en voz autoritaria mientras miraba seriamente al menor que salía entre murmullos.

-segura que puedes caminar natsuki? tate podrías salir un momento...natsuki no puede vestirse sola y le ayudare.  
takeda entraba con una bolsa dejándola encima de la camilla mientras se quedaba mirando a la pelinegra con reto hasta que sus ojos bajaron por la bata que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-oi¡ que carajos crees que vez maldito depravado¡- gritaba mientras se llevaba los brazos para cubrir su pecho  
-joder takeda vámonos ya o que?...vas a ayudar a kruger a cambiarse ahora que le dejaste inutilizado el brazo y la mano?- decía de forma jocosa tate para molestar a su amigo.

-imbécil como dices eso yo no...no quise patearte así...oye tenia botas de casquillo y en el momento lo olvide y..

-cállate¡ no te pregunte y no te creas tan fuerte, tenia una caída en ese hombro y me distraje en el peor momento así que no te las des de que me ganaste depravado de mierda, ni loca dejaría que un tipo me toque, lo hombres no me pasan¡- tomaba la bolsa con una mano mientras vaciaba su ropa sobre la camilla abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al notar que su ropa interior estaba encima de todo.  
un sonrojo encendido lleno la faz de la pelinegra mientras giraba forzadamente la cabeza hasta mirar asesinamente a takeda que había visto la razón de la sorpresa de los verdes, retrocedió un par de pasos y dio media vuelta saliendo entre una risa de tate siguiéndolo a paso holgazán -toda suya youko-

por decima vez la castaña llamaba al teléfono de natsuki pero era enviada a buzón lo que le hacia preocuparse mas de lo que ya estaba -maldición no debí dejar a natsuki sola...debí ir a ayudarle...-  
para cuando shizuru tomo conciencia de lo que estaba pasando con natsuki, tomoe y ella ya estaban en el auto de la peliverde, de algún modo le había convencido de retirarse del lugar para evitar escándalos amorosos y por ende que su padre estallaría en llamada entrante y shizuru respondía sin mirar el numero =diga¡= gritaba histérica entre un nerviosismo notorio.

=sal shizuru, estoy afuera= decía en tono ronco cortando la llamada sin darle tiempo de nada, shizuru tomo el primer abrigo que había en la percha y salió por la puerta de servicio entontando a natsuki de pie en la calle a un lado de la entrada

se acerco y la abrazo escuchando un quejido por parte de la pelinegra, que no correspondió en absoluto -te hicieron daño?- los esmeralda le dieron una respuesta silenciosa mientras miraba cualquier cosa menos a ella -tenemos una cena shizuru, ven...- le dio la espalda y la mano de la castaña le viro de vuelta jalándole, natsuki jadeo, estrecho los ojos bajo los parpados y mostro los dientes una fracción de segundo por el dolor -no hagas eso, duele...vamos tengo que decirte algo shizuru...- la mano vendada y casi inmóvil de la ojiverde afirmo el agarre de su mano y le dirigió a la avenida, donde hizo la parada a un taxi y espero a que los carmín subiesen primero recordando el desplante que le había hecho, día desde el que no volvió a abrirle las puertas ni a ofrecerle la mano en publico ni en privado, natsuki subió al auto y cerro la puerta, le paso al chofer una tarjeta e hizo una seña con la cabeza recibiendo una similar en vuelta.

-nats...

-shhhhhh¡- los esmeraldas callaron las palabras y descanso su índice contra sus labios en ademan de silencio, le miro con un sentimiento contrariado y regreso su vista hacia el frente, shizuru no comprendió lo que pasaba, guardo silencio todo el trayecto observando por el retrovisor el golpe en el rostro de natsuki y su mano izquierda vendada y casi inmóvil, noto la rigidez en los movimientos del hombro y que no se movía tan ágilmente como siempre al pagar y bajarse adelantando sus pasos hacia la recepción, donde hablo brevemente con el camarero y este le indicaba la mesa reservada, los esmeraldas viraron hacia donde la castaña y dejo que se emparejasen los pasos hasta la mesa que yacía al fondo con unas velas recién encendidas -ven...- fue todo lo que dijo siendo seguida por la castaña, se acercaron a la mesa y natsuki hizo una seña para que se sentase primero mientras estaba de pie a un lado de la mesa, shizuru obedeció y tomo asiento, la pelinegra imitaba la acción ligeramente impedida por la curación en su hombro.

natsuki permaneció en silencio vestía de manera mas formal de lo que era normal para ella, sin llegar a lo rígido, llevaba el prendedor en forma de colmillo que le había obsequiado y mantenía un semblante serio, los meseros arribaron en silencio y colocaron una langosta y sus acompañamientos, sirvieron un par de copas de champan y se retiraron, los carmín conocían ese protocolo de memoria, sintió un hueco en el estomago y miro seriamente a los esmeralda.

-shizuru...- musito en bajo la pelinegra, las palabras no le salían y sentía un nerviosismo que jamás había experimentado, tenia dudas por la acción de la castaña en la tarde, dejarle abandonada en media pelea...o quizás no había visto que era ella, su amada no le habría dejado sola de haberla visto en semejante situación aparto la inseguridad y acallo a su instinto de alerta, se aclaro la garganta y extendió el brazo sobre la mesa -dame tu mano izquierda...-  
miro la mano nerviosa que le esperaba y le tomo en un agarre firme, la pelinegra llevo su mano a la bolsa del pantalón y saco una caja en negro mate, presiono un botón sencillo entre una mueca de dolor por su mano herida y la caja develo su interior en un seda escarlata que resaltaba la pieza plateada en su interior, extrajo con devoción la prenda y dejo la caja sobre la mesa, retiro el anillo del dedo anular de la castaña, coloco la sortija y le miro con profundidad a los ojos

-shizuru...quieres comprometerte conmigo- susurro con esfuerzo la pelinegra sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que amaba.  
"es tal como su padre sabes...seguirá su misma táctica, seguramente en algunos meses o semanas te pedirá matrimonio...pero no te emociones ni lo creas sincero...solo lo hace para jugar contigo como lo ha hecho con otras personas...si desconfías de mi ve y pregúntale para que te niegue todo" las palabras de tomoe retumbaron en su memoria como una frase que le helo la sangre, retiro la mano del calor que le prodigaba la otra y miro a los esmeralda sin lograr decir nada, se miraba confundida y asustada en vez de feliz como debería haber estado en ese momento, no pudo articular palabra ni hacer facción alguna, estaba bloqueada y la ojiverde lo noto, dedicándole una sonrisa como las que ella hacia por cortesía tan seguido.

-no te agrado la idea...cierto?- de forma inhumana se presiono interiormente para tragarse el nudo de la garganta y sintió un cambio entre ambas..

-no es eso nat...solo que no se como reaccionar, pero...si, si quiero comprometerme contigo...- shizuru extendió su mano en la mesa de la misma forma que había hecho anteriormente natsuki, los verdes le miraron melancólicamente y con cuidado poso su mano sobre la de la castaña que le dio un apretón firme y una sonrisa desdibujada -si quiero ser tu prometida-

natsuki no sintió la alegría que esperaba, esa reacción en shizuru no hizo mas que turbarle un poco, tan malo seria lo que estaba haciendo, quizá estaba nerviosa y no esperaba semejante declaración de parte de ella, decidió cambiar el tema y seguir con la cena como estaba planeado pues ya tenia el si que tanto había deseado -y cuando será tu graduación zuru?-

-el próximo lunes nat, y la tuya?- soltaban las manos, acción que aprovechaba la castaña para elevar tenuemente la copa hacia la pelinegra entre una sonrisa dulce -y un brindis por esta noche-  
la ojiverde sonreía de la misma forma y hacia el choque de copas y bebían a un tiempo el burbujeante néctar ambarino.

una ves terminada la cena natsuki salió antes de nueva cuenta y saco su celular, marco y colgó, tras un par de minutos un taxi privado hacia parada frente a ellas y la pelinegra hacia la invitación para que entrase al vehículo, de nueva cuenta permaneció en silencio hasta que arribaron al hotel, era el mismo donde hacia casi un año habían consumado de forma quimérica por vez primera, salieron los orbes esmeraldas por delante, entraron a la recepción y le fue entregada una tarjeta, llamo el elevador y espero a los sangría de pie hasta que yacio a su lado, entraron en silencio y llegaron a una suite, era la misma que habían alquilado aquella noche, pasaron y un abrazo le vino por detrás rodeando su cintura que constriño afanosamente para susurrarle en tono cálido al oído en voz ronca

-recuerdas este lugar shizuru?- sintió el cuerpo tras de si con mayor claridad, le sujeto la mandíbula y camino a pasos lentos empujando a la castaña presa del cinto formado por su brazo, que era mas débil pero no por eso menos deseoso que su cuerpo por entero, le beso de forma profusa, como su fuera la primera vez y le encamino a la cama sin aflojar el agarre, la castaña le sujeto la mano herida y palpo la severidad del vendaje, escuchando un quejido diferente a los usuales en voz de la pelinegra, logro descifrar el tono lánguido y dócil en ese breve sonido.  
entraron a la recamara y natsuki cerro la puerta con el pie de forma brusca, shizuru presiono el vendaje con algo de fuerza, la pelinegra cedió el agarre con el brazo y la castaña jalo la mano magullada sin mucho cuidado, le dejo frente al colchón y torció su mano hacia su espalda obligando a la pelinegra a dejar su cuerpo boca abajo contra el colchón entre una risa divertida.

-que haces shizuru, te vas a poner ruda?- susurraba con voz lasciva entre un quejido de dolor cuando la castaña recargo su busto contra los omóplatos y hacia punzar la herida del hueso bajo el soporte del vendaje y placas que restringían su movimiento

-ara...así que a natsuki le duele esta parte y su mano...mas vale que seas obediente esta noche...- susurraba en voz expectante con el rostro contra el vendaje, sintió el aliento bajo si acelerarse y la saliva pasando por la garganta de los esmeralda que le miraban entre un gruñido de protesta  
afirmo el agarre le que presaba la mano y le levanto sin delicadeza, quedando de frente a los verdes, subió a la cama a horcajadas sobre la cadera de la pelinegra y le desato el cinturón con una mano, pensó un momento y hablo -quítate el suéter y la camisa-.

natsuki sonrió entre una mueca de dolor por el agarre a sus mano deshecha -no puedo hacerlo sola, tengo el hombro lastimado y me tienes sujeta la mano con la que puedo maniobrar-  
los escarlata se acercaron en una sonrisa ladina besando ardorosamente a la ojiverde, dejo su rostro cerca y le susurro

-en eso yo te ayudare ..-

sujeto el hombro vendado y le presiono, la pelinegra no pudo acallar el quejido doloroso que se le escurrió entre dientes, le ayudo a sacar la mano fracturada del suéter y la camisa, sujeto la mano vendada por la muñeca y la llevo hacia uno de los pilares de la cama, y le hizo un amarre dejando la hebilla del cinturón contra la muñeca a lo que natsuki respondió solo con un quejido leve, pues el amarre no era en absoluto delicado, se irguió en las rodillas y palpo bajo la camisa toda la curación que protegía el hombro, saco el suéter sin levantar demasiado el brazo limitado y después saco la camisa, la tomo y envolvió la muñeca derecha entre un quejido y un leve forcejeo, lo llevo hacia el mismo sitio de la mano opuesta y a medio camino escucho un jadeo pesado de natsuki que apretaba los parpados y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, se miraba agitada y parecía dolerle levantar el brazo hasta esa altura.

-que pasa loba...te duele?- decía en voz provocadora la castaña.

-ja..ja..ja...no te daré esa satisfacción shizuru...no responderé eso...- jadeaba entre un quejido reprimido mirando de forma salvaje a la mujer sobre si.

una sonrisa cínica le vino de respuesta y su mano fue llevada en un movimiento seco contra el saque de la cabecera, hecho la cabeza contra la madera y gruño entre dientes de forma enfurecida tragándose las palabras de suplica que a nada estuvieron de escapársele, presiono los parpados tanto como pudo y trato de respirar sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en cada inspiración, el omóplato estaba contra su rotula y la hinchazón de los cartílagos le dolían mas de lo que llegaba considerar un afrodisiaco, un quejido emergió entre un sollozo reprimido tomando la atencion de la castaña.

-joder natsuki...- las manos veloces zafaron el amarre de la camisa en la mano de la pelinegra entre un gruñido de rabia por haberle presionado a su umbral, le sujeto por la nuca usando el cabello como correa y acerco a shizuru contra si presionando su rostro sin cuidado

-suéltame la otra mano¡..- jadeo de forma autoritaria y dio un tirón sin cortesía a la cabeza de la castaña quien desato el cinturón y dejo libre la mano magullada que se cernió sobre la mandíbula de los carmín de forma amenazante, shizuru le empujo del rostro y retrocedió para alejarse tanto como le dejo el agarre en su nuca, natsuki bajo del colchón con una mirada furibunda y arrojo a los granate contra la puerta chocando su espalda contra esta en el proceso, se acerco de dos zancadas y le beso sin reparos, invadiendo con la lengua el interior dulce que luchaba por impedirle el paso, las manos de shizuru le empujaron por los hombros sintiendo el bulto de las vendas y el calor de la zona en recuperación, sujeto el trapecio derecho y presiono con la palma, la cadera de la pelinegra le tenia contra la madera de la puerta y le sentía el rostro ligeramente húmedo por el sudor que le provoco la instigación en la lesión, vagaron las manos por su camisa y se colaron dejando una caricia ansiosa y desvergonzada por el abdomen hasta abrir el pantalón de forma descuidada, bajo la prenda y le mordió entre gruñidos ahogados el lóbulo aprisionándolo sin recato, amoldo con diligencia las manos a los glúteos de la castaña y le levanto entre un quejido por la mano magullada, el dolor le vino como un analgésico y le llevo agitadamente hasta la cama, donde subió y retomo el beso ávido y presuroso que fue correspondido con la misma urgencia, coloco las piernas de los carmín sobre sus hombros, recargo pesadamente las manos a cada lado de la melena castaña, acerco su cadera contra la de shizuru entre una risa sombría dejando sus labios contra los de la castaña mirándola de forma profunda sin mediar palabra.

/

-vas a ...hacer algo con tu pierna...o no...natsu...ki..- gimió la castaña al breve roce cálido de la pelinegra que rio en tono bajo.

-eso no es mi pierna shizuru... es algo mas útil...- jadeo en volumen cómplice cerca del oído cercano, tomo la mano de los carmín que le miraban de reojo con un ceño indescifrable y la guio sobre su torso, abdomen y vientre hasta que su palma descanso bajo la envergadura rígida que presionaba en un roce su entrepierna, la mano errática de la pelinegra tomo su pantalón y bragas bajándolas para dejar la cumbre ansiosa contra la barrera que limitaba su paso, balanceo su cadera de forma febril incitando a la castaña entre un jadeo ronco para recibir una respuesta.

-shizuru viro el rostro hacia la faz lubrica de natsuki, se miraron un momento y las mejillas de la pelinegra se encendieron en un sonrojo desmedido, los carmín le sonrieron y entre un gruñido territorial de la ojiverde, shizuru bajo una de sus piernas para sacar parcialmente sus bragas besando profundamente a su compañera, trato de regresar su pierna sobre el hombro cuando natsuki irrumpió en su interior con vehemencia entre un jadeo sonoro por ambas, sobresalto que la ojiverde aprovecho para comenzar un beso afanoso que le fue respondido con el mismo deseo, las manos de la castaña atinaron a rodear la espalda que le presionaba contra el colchón de manera descuidada entre el balanceo y las intrusiones cada vez mas profusas y continuas, la espalda de la pelinegra sirvió para amainar los sentimientos atisbados que le provocaban las embestidas, dejo de sentir el peso sobre si, el repique de su corazón le lleno los sentidos y escucho un gemido grave y constricto, los movimientos de la pelinegra cesaron de golpe y se levanto con las manos contra el colchón dejando su cuerpo elevado, miro dudosamente a los carmín y trato de retirar su cadera jadeando sonoramente resistiendo un estremecimiento que le cimbraba por entera, la castaña sintió la necesidad dolorosa en el vientre que le rasgaba y exigía con ceguera la derroga que le había sido retenida por los esmeralda, rodeo la cintura que yacía sobre si con las piernas en un ariete firme y junto con brusquedad sus cuerpos, el golpe intimo les hizo hervir la sangre mientras la faz de la pelinegra se perdió en un gemido que se le quedo en la garganta, apretó la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes crujieron por las sensaciones que le llenaron los sentidos fallándole las fuerzas doblando los brazos, shizuru beso la mejilla a su alcance y retomo el beso, sus manos recorrieron por entero en un roce de arriba hacia abajo, entre rasguños y estrujones con los dedos la espalda maltrecha de la pelinegra, acaricio el torso firme hasta los hombros donde repaso las heridas del hombro y delineo con las yemas la curvatura de la columna desde la nuca hasta la cintura baja, haciendo que el cuerpo sobre ella se arqueara entre un gemido agónico por la lucha contra la necesidad imperiosa de ceder en tan cálido sitio, por instinto natsuki balanceo su cuerpo sin sobrepasar su limite, respiro entrecortadamente en el oído de la castaña y hablo entre jadeos lascivos..-déjame salir...sh...i...zuru- las paredes de los carmín estrujaron en su interior la envergadura que sentía deslizarse con claridad dentro de si, apretó el ariete en la cintura e intensos espasmos empujaron mas allá de su limite a la pelinegra que gruño de manera lubrica apretó los parpados y mostro los dientes, donde por primera vez los escarlata miraban los colmillos con claridad entre envites firmes torpes y erráticos que fueron menguando hasta que una sensación de calidez lleno su vientre, la ojiverde se dejo caer de lleno sobre el cuerpo bajo si y correspondió débilmente al tacto cálido de los labios de su castaña, reposo el rostro contra el colchón y cerro los ojos un momento para recuperar fuerzas mientras regulaba su aliento, los verdes besaron la mandíbula y se encontraron con los carmín entre una sonrisa perversa

-aun no terminamos shizuru...- una risa cómplice y un beso profundo y pasional le venían como respuesta...

/

=margueritte, perdone la molestia a semejante hora pero...usted me dijo que si veía a la señorita fujino con "alguien" le llamara, y hace un muy buen rato que llegaron al hotel que esta frente al consorcio internacional...=

=ya veo, serás muy bien remunerado, y espero que nadie te haya visto...en especial kruger o shizuru= susurraba de forma lóbrega la voz al otro lado del auricular antes de cortar la llamada...


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12

A un paso del precipicio

-aquí esta lo que pidió margueritte- un hombre de aspecto sombrío le deslizaba un chip y una memoria USB al recibir el sobre ocre mientras revisaba su pago.  
tomoe introducía la memoria, abría la carpeta y una sonrisa lóbrega emergía en su rostro al mirar la pantalla de su computador -seguro que funcionara?-

-así es, no es la primera vez que lo hago, solo debe llamar una vez, mientras el celular de kruger este intervenido, así el numero que se registre será el de "ella", cuando interfiera el numero le avisare, y usted hará la llamada desde un celular desechable el cual debe tener puesto ese chip, lo que diga o haga no me incumbe ni me importa- mascullaba el hombre de mala pinta mientras guardaba el fajo de billetes en su bolso del chaleco.

-sígala muy de cerca...es muy escurridiza la maldita, en cuanto le tenga avíseme y yo me encargo de lo demás, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted- tomoe le tendía la mano que era estrechada.

esta vez la castaña se levanto antes que los parpados que cubrían los esmeralda recién regresaba de la ducha y se había vestido cubriendo su cuello y brazos donde eran evidentes las mordidas, rasguños y apretones que habíase dejado la noche anterior, tomo asiento en el borde de la cama y destapo de forma lenta a la pelinegra, observo el hombro amoratado y paso los dedos sobre la inflamación, la zona se sentía caliente y pudo ver una facción de dolor trazarse en la faz adormilada.

-natsuki...natsuki...levántate, aun debo colocarte las curaciones de vuelta- le tomo por el brazo y le movió con delicadeza

-ha...joder...shiz...uru...eso duele...- gruñía entre un quejido mientras despabilaba los ojos y erguía su espalda con ayuda de la castaña sentándose en la cama llevando su mano fracturada sobre el hombro que ahora le punzaba pese a que no se estaba moviendo.

-mande pedir unos analgésicos, te harán bajar el dolor y la inflamación- se dirigía a la cómoda para acercarse con un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua -y mas te vale que los tomes-  
natsuki sentía un calosfrió y notaba la mirada asesina que le dedicada la castaña -sabes que odio las medicinas...pero si me lo pides así...- susurraba apenas nada colocando las pastillas en su boca para sujetar el vaso y terminar el liquido.

-lo se natsuki, eres necia y descuidada contigo misma y eso no me gusta, no te muevas- se acomodo tras la pelinegra y coloco el soporte cubriendo el hombro, recibió un quejido y espero a que menguara la molestia antes de colocar la parte móvil y vendo firmemente el torso alto entre gemidos y gruñidos por la convaleciente que le miraba de reojo ocasionalmente, le asistió a vestir y tomo su mano con precaución -como sigue?- inquiría palpando con un suave apretón en los nudillos, masajeando con las yemas las zonas hinchadas.

-no hagas eso...acaso quieres pasar otro día aquí?- reía divertida entre un jadeo leve lanzándole una mirada penetrante e intensa a los carmín.

-ara... podrías cumplirme con ese hombro inservible?- shizuru reía y se levantaba de la cama ayudando a la pelinegra a colocarse las botas, le colocaba el prendedor que había tenido la desdicha de pisar en la mañana cuando se dirigía a la ducha y le plantaba un beso antes de salir de la recamara.  
pese a su orgullo natsuki dejo que su prometida le asistiera para subir y bajar del taxi, le acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa y tras una breve e intensa despedida cada una regreso a su hogar, lo que le valió a la pelinegra un regaño de varias horas por llegar golpeada y casi sin poder moverse.

midori y Nina fueron invitadas al día siguiente a la casa de la pelinegra, al arribar su madre les recibió con una sonrisa, tras un breve interludio natsuki se aclaro la garganta y miro apenada a su madre

-mama...chicas... ayer me comprometí con shizuru, ahora estoy segura de querer casarme con ella, formar un hogar y quizá...tener una o dos hijas...-

las miradas se quedaron tan petrificadas como las mandíbulas que no profesaban ni un solo ruido, incluyendo a saeko que no sabia que decir, conocía tan bien a su hija que estaba segura de odiar el matrimonio, las experiencias desagradables que paso cuando quedaba al amparo de su padre o cuando los vio discutir tantas veces, las noches que le escucho llorar por causa de las infidelidades y frialdad del hombre que durante su infancia fue su padre, le había hecho pensar que natsuki amaba la soltería, pues poseía un espíritu libre y salvaje que no pensó ver sometido por una sola mujer a voluntad propia de la pelinegra.

tras un largo silencio la voz amorosa de su madre logro encontrar las fuerzas para hablar en tono serio -como que te comprometiste? hija eso...es algo muy serio, apenas terminaras tus estudios y ya estas pensando en casarte, sabes lo que eso significa?-

-bueno señora, no es como si fuera lo peor del mundo...pero tu madre tiene razón nat, casarse no es algo que pueda ser tomado como un juego?- midori replicaba en tono azorado por la noticia, sabia que su indomable amiga estaba enamorada pero no a tal grado, al igual que saeko había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había escuchado decir lo mucho que odiaba el compromiso y ahora decía semejante cosa.  
Nina hablo una vez que las palabras de la ojiverde lograron ser procesadas -mujer pero como carajo harás eso? ni siquiera tienes un trabajo estable-

-b...bueno no quería decir nada hasta que shizuru me diera el si, y sobre el trabajo...mañana debo ir al corporativo donde hice las practicas y de medio tiempo, he pasado a tomar el turno completo, con ese dinero podremos estar mejor mama, y hare una cuenta de ahorro para la boda y el enganche de una casa propia...-

-vaya hija...eso es bueno, has sentado cabeza y empezaras a trabajar en lo que amas...- saeko apenas susurraba mirando con sorpresa los verdes frente a ella.

-seré jefe de personal en mi departamento y espero hacerlo bien...solo quería estar segura de todo y no decepcionarlas, por eso no había dicho nada...y..  
midori y Nina se lanzaron en un abrazo que estrujo a la pelinegra pese a su hombro en recuperación -entonces no se diga mas y hagamos un brindis¡ y que maldita eres loba, ocultarnos semejantes cosas¡-

-apuesto que natsuki se comió el pastel antes de la boda- Nina reía mientras codeaba a la ojiverde que se ponía completamente roja del rostro.

-b...baka como dices eso¡- gritaba en el oído de la menor sin lograr apaciguar el sonrojo bajo las risas de midori y la pelicobalto

-dios santo hija, acaso hiciste lo que creo..? espero que no hayas metido la...pata y apresures las cosas- el rostro cálido de saeko tomaba un sonrojo mientras cambiaba la ultima palabra y miraba de forma amenazante a su hija.

-vamos saeko, su hija al fin se va a casar y ha encontrado a la mujer que ama, así que no pensemos en cosas malas y disfrutemos el momento, que ver a su hija con el candado en el dedo es invaluable cuando decía ser indomable y libre jajajaja- todas rieron al unísono por las palabras de midori que no hicieron mas que aumentar el sonrojo de la pelinegra.

los ojos miel se preparaban para salir a la mañana siguiente, se acerco a la puerta y casi choco con los esmeralda que ya estaban listos para asistir puntual a la firma de su contrato como jefe de departamento.

-mama, si vas de salida te acompaño ya comeré algo mas tarde- la pelinegra le tomaba del brazo cruzando la puerta hacia la calle donde tomaban un camión para ir hasta las proximidades del metro, donde separaban sus caminos, saeko le acomodo el cuello y le beso la mejilla

-te deseo mucha suerte hija, me llamas al llegar y me avisas a que horas estas en camino a casa- le sonreía con los ojos cristalinos al ver crecer en tan poco tiempo a su único apoyo, hija, amiga y confidente.  
las manos de la ojiverde le abrazaron y permaneció en esa posición mientras su madre calmaba su sentimiento -gracias mama, tu eres la que me ha enseñado a ser lo que quiero y a luchar por mis sueños, te quiero- susurraba en tono cálido apretando el abrazo soltándole para besar la mejilla y cruzar la calle tomando rumbo al metro mas próximo donde aun le aguardaba una hora y media de camino.

-hola nat, el jefe ya te espera en su oficina- uno de sus compañeros le daba el aviso entre una sonrisa al tiempo que colocaba una unidad en la rampa de trabajo.

-si, solamente me cambio y voy para allá, deberías ir poniendo el café para desayudar- entraba al cuarto de baño reservada para el área de servicio y se cambiaba la ropa para trabajar, cruzo el pasillo y entro a la zona de piso de ventas -yukino, dile al gerente que estoy aquí-

-el jefe ya te espera natsuki y adivina que, ya me dieron el auto esta mañana, puedo darte un aventón hasta donde íbamos en el metro cuando salgamos- respondía yukino en tono aliviado y alegre mientras le señalaba un auto en el área de estacionamiento reservado

-vaya ya era hora, llevan mucho tiempo dándole vueltas para darte algo que por contrato te pertenece, lo pensare yukino, sabes que no me agradan los autos- la pelinegra se dirigía hacia la puerta donde estaba el gerente que no era su jefe inmediato, pero estaba a cargo para ayudar en lo posible las necesidades de el área de servicio.  
un par de golpes sonoros repicaron la madera y el hombre levanto la mirada -pasa nat-  
la pelinegra entraba al despacho y se sentaba a sus anchas en la silla de cuero que había para las visitas, le tendió los papeles requeridos y el hombre hojeo cada pagina leyendo entre párrafos, lo cerro y lo dejo sobre el escritorio -bien natsuki, firma como en tu contrato pasado y será tuyo el puesto-  
la ojiverde leyó de nueva cuenta el contrato y firmo -eso es todo? ya me puedo ir a trabajar?-

-no natsuki, toma- le extendió una tarjeta con su nombre y un seudónimo -la palabra marcada de rojo es tu contraseña de esta semana, cada seis días hábiles te llegara una contraseña nueva para que ingreses los pedidos de las piezas que necesiten en el área de servicio -abrió un cajón y extrajo un juego de llaves del escritorio y las dejo frente a la pelinegra que las tomo y las reviso sin muchos ánimos -estas son las llaves de los candados de la puerta por donde ingresan las unidades, tendrás que llegar primero para que cuando lleguen tus asistentes ya puedan empezar a trabajar, igualmente serás la ultima en irte como cuando estudiabas, cerraras la puerta de la zona de los insumos , revisaras la alarma, y necesito que me des el total de piezas, insumos, unidades y accesorios que se mueven en un día, eso lo hará automáticamente el sistema, en realidad esa hoja se la debes dar a yukino, las ordenes de servicio y los requerimientos para cada unidad las seguirá manejando el ahora asesor de servicio que te seguirá apoyando, eso seria todo hora de trabajar kruger-  
le miro pensativa un momento -y quiere que haga todo eso a partir de hoy?¡-

-tienes un mes para habituarte, tu pago como jefe se vera reflejado desde la quincena que viene como incentivo, necesito al ex jefe de servicio aquí, lo mas de lleno posible y a ti allá atrás poniendo orden y sacando el mayor numero de unidades que puedan cada semana-

-pffff...joder, es mucho trabajo- bufaba la pelinegra mirando su celular donde ya se miraba un mensaje de su castaña.

-lo se nat, pero si te di el puesto es por que se que das el ancho, ademas ya tus compañeros saben lo que deben hacer y con ese privilegio de poder solicitar las piezas a la planta se les hará mas fácil, literalmente ahora servicio y su rapidez depende de ti y el trabajo en equipo-

-pues...gracias aunque debo admitir que es mas de lo que imaginaba pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo- se levantaba y tomaba el picaporte para salir, el ahora asesor de servicio la vio pasar y le llamo, los esmeralda regresaron y se acerco al escritorio.

-que hay, como es trabajar detrás de un escritorio? te ves raro sin la grasa y el uniforme de allá atrás jajaja- le palmeaba el hombro riendo con el hombre robusto que le devolvía el gesto haciendo a la ojiverde quejarse levemente.

-bueno es muy muy aburrido estar aquí en la oficina, y te llame para darte las ordenes de servicio de las unidades que tienen allá atrás- tomaba una carpeta con vestigios de grasa y herrumbre que tenia hojas membretadas y con folio, donde se miraban los datos de cada unidad en el área de servicio, la mayoría ya van de salida y algunas están atoradas por falta de piezas, ahora que eres la jefa tu debes hacerte cargo de que estén listas apoyándote en los muchachos, hora de ensuciarse las manos loba-

-no pues lindo día, apenas llego y ya me están llenando de trabajo- gruñía la ojiverde saliendo a zancadas lentas mientras revisaba los estatus en las ordenes de cada unidad cuando un joven que recién tenia tres semanas le llamaba a medio pasillo, rodo los ojos en blanco y giro mirándole de perfil -ahora que pasa takumi...-

-necesitamos que activen una unidad, pasaran por ella a medio día-

-por que no avisan con tiempo de anticipación carajo¡? necesito al menos una hora para activarla bien, déjame ver si hay alguna rampa desocupada, regresa en treinta minutos- espetaba la pelinegra mientras regresaba a su lugar de trabajo, donde uno de sus compañeros le esperaba -kruger podrías pedir ahora si las piezas para que ya saquemos esa pelirroja del garaje, esta haciendo bulto y tenemos un par mas que activar-

-dios¡, como que dos, takumi me dijo que era una- recriminaba entre dientes la pelinegra que ya comenzaba a estresarse.

-no me digas a mi, mi trabajo es decirte lo que me dicen los vendedores y entonces son tres unidades- ambos entraban al área de servicio y natsuki dejaba los papeles en su lugar mientras abría la oficina para preparar el computador

-que te den los documentos de alta y rectifícame que cuadren el serial del motor y el chasis, las ingreso y las activo, oi...tu¡ -salía de la oficina para hablarle a uno de sus compañeros que movía algunas unidades en el pasillo contiguo

-desocúpame esa rampa y pásate para allá atrás que necesito que revises una que te voy a pasar¡- regresaba los ojos hacia el que permaneció en la oficina -haz lo que te digo y yo meto el pedido de tus piezas para empezar a mover las cosas...- el joven salía rumbo a piso de ventas mientras la rampa solicitada era liberada para su uso  
natsuki sacaba rápidamente el celular y le respondía el mensaje a la castaña que hacia mas de tres horas fuera de conexión -buenos días zuru, parece que estaré un poco ocupada, me ascendieron y estoy un poco mas corta de tiempo, espero que no te moleste que no hablemos tanto, en un rato libre te llamo=  
durante la hora de la comida la pelinegra llamo al celular de su prometida, la llamada fue desviada y luego se la devolvió

=buenas tardes nat, y si no te preocupes sobre eso del tiempo, mi padre también me ha pedido que entre mas de lleno a la empresa, parece que estaremos mas ajetreadas de lo esperado= la castaña descansaba un momento en la oficina que compartía con tomoe algo que la pelinegra desconocía.

=el día se me hace muy largo sin ti, hay que ver cuando podemos salir de nuevo...la ultima vez fue genial= natsuki rio vergonzosamente al recordar la noche briosa que paso en compañía de su amada.

=jaja ara...eso es verdad...fue algo muy... interesante, por que nunca habías hecho eso?= una nota provocativa incitaba a la pelinegra que necesito un momento para responder

=pues...nunca me había pasado con nadie, solo ah...ya sabes, había hecho eso sola un par de veces...nadie me había llevado hasta ese extremo de usar...ya sabes...= trago en silencio para mitigar la sensación de deseo que le volvía, al tocar el tema.

=ara...que pasa...loba cruel...no me digas que te enciendes cuando recuerdas que te lleve a ese punto tan...inhóspito= rio la castaña paladeando las palabras con voz lubrica.

=baka...no hagas eso...es cruel= jadeaba discretamente mientras se agazapaba en una de las estaciones de trabajo debía vigilar mientras los demás comían donde mas les pareciese mejor, lo que dejaba sola a la ojiverde con tiempo de sobra para llamar a su prometida.

=será una lastima que estemos aun mas ocupadas después de mi graduación, ya recogiste los papeles de tu diploma y eso?= tomoe entraba brevemente, por una carpeta, demasiado apresurada para notar que la castaña estaba al teléfono.

=ha...no...eso lo hare hasta el sábado si apruebo el examen teórico y practico, podríamos hablar en las noches, en mi hora de comida y salir los domingos, que dices?= decía animadamente la pelinegra.

= pues no nos queda mas opción, el viernes será mi graduación y pensé que podrías venir un rato a casa, solo estaremos mi madre, tomoe y yo= los carmín miraban la hora en el reloj de cristal dispuesto en su oficina, aun tenia al menos veinte minutos libres.

=hoy firme el contrato zuru, estoy desde la mañana hasta la noche, no creo que me den permiso de faltar, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes, pero el domingo podría ir si quieres= natsuki jalo con el pie un bote vacío y se sentó encima mientras recargaba su espalda contra el muro y descansaba un poco.

=el domingo podríamos pasar todo el día en mi habitación...así nadie nos molestaría=

=hmmm y si llega tu papa? con tu mama no tengo problema pero tu papa es otra cosa...=

=mi padre siempre llama antes de llegar, y mi madre lo atiende en cuanto llega, no tienes que preocuparte por el=

=entonces el domingo iré a verte,y...sabes...no pensaba decirte pero no me avergüenza decirlo ahora...con el dinero extra que ganare quiero comprar una casa y vivir contigo...y...= detuvo sus palabras, quizá estaba apresurando las cosas y no tenia intención de asustar a la castaña.

=y... que nat?= shizuru espero al otro lado del teléfono y el silencio breve le pareció una eternidad.

=que dices de...tener una hija conmigo...o hijo no importa lo que sea= susurro la pelinegra en tono cómplice  
los carmín se abrieron con asombro, no tenia planeado ni en sus mas torcidas pesadillas tener hijos, eso era algo que le hacia estremecer de solo pensarlo, lo que había pasado la noche reciente le cimbro =...p...puedes hacer eso con...tu... ayuda extra?=

=...s...si...eso creo...ya notaste que es mas que funcional= tartamudeo al sopesar las posibilidades, imaginando a su prometida con una niña en brazos, una parte de ambas y un símbolo inefable de la entrega mutua.

=ara...eso si lo note, pero veremos que tal funciona mas a "fondo"...= la castaña imprimía una nota exagerada en la palabra final, esperando que la otra comprendiese a lo que se refería, no deseaba tocar mas el tema de los hijos por el momento y jugaba con las palabras y circunstancias desviando el tema de manera hábil.

=maldición shizuru deja de hacer eso¡= gruñía en un jadeo la pelinegra, reviviendo la sensación que le había provocado el momento mas álgido de esa noche.

=hacer que? solo digo que vaya que funciona muy, muy bien y tiene mucho mucho...que darrrr= presiono entre una broma mas directa a la ojiverde, imagino el sonrojo en su rostro y rio en tono bajo.

-kruger te llaman en piso de ventas, el asesor salió a comer y no hay quien de informes técnicos sobre una unidad en exhibición¡- takumi gritaba desde la entrada próxima

-carajo estoy en mis dos horas de comida¡- tapo a medias el micrófono del celular gritando desde el interior de la zona de servicio, rodo los ojos y gruño furiosa, tenia dos horas de comida y no llevaba ni treinta minutos desocupada cuando le interrumpían.

=zuru me llaman, te llamo al llegar a casa y...te amo...= cambio radicalmente su tono, a uno tranquilo y amoroso, en un suspiro que se le escapaba sin saberlo.  
escucho el grito y el enfado de su pelinegra sabiendo que ya era hora de que continuaran sus actividades =yo también te amo natsuki, espero tu llamada= escucho un suspiro de tedio al otro lado antes de que la llamara finalizara, guardo el celular y se dirigió a la cafetería privada, pues le quedaban cuarenta minutos para comer antes de seguir en sus labores.  
la pelinegra colgó, saliendo mal encarada hacia donde takumi entre murmullos y maldiciones por lo bajo.

llego el viernes y con ello los exámenes finales, la ojiverde tomo la dosis recomendada para el dolor al menos tres veces durante la practica final en el ensamble y diagnostico de la maqueta, eran mas de las seis de la noche cuando recién salía del colegio, había aprobado teórico y practico con excelentes notas, un auto le seguía de cerca, pues sus pasos eran lentos por el dolor en el hombro sumado a su cansancio mental y físico, el turno completo y el estrés le estaban pasando factura mientras se habituaba a la carga de trabajo.

=esta todo listo margueritte= tras el vidrio polarizado el texto era enviado

=bien= respondía la peliverde con una sonrisa sombría en los labios, introducía el numero enviaba las fotografías y marcaba aclarando su garganta en repetidas ocasiones, la llamada fue contestada de forma tajante.  
yoru fujino manejaba centrando su atención en el volante, debía llegar a casa antes de que anocheciera, pues había pasado la graduación de su amada hija y al menos quería reunirse con ella y llevarla a cenar para darle la bienvenida al circulo laboral del imperio que con tantos años de esfuerzo por parte de el y su esposa y ambas familias que habían logrado formar y mantener, vibro su celular a cada imagen adjunta, hastiado lo saco de bolso y miro rápidamente...eran fotografías de shizuru en una cena con kruger, otra donde paraban el taxi en una demostración de afecto en publico, luego cuando arribaron al hotel y finalmente entro una llamada, el numero era el mismo del que habían sido enviadas las fotografías recibió la llamada y antes de que lograra articular palabra la ronca voz al otro lado rio cínicamente, recordaba vagamente la voz de natsuki pues era alguien sin importancia para el, y hasta donde sabia shizuru había dejado de verse con ella.

=su hijita es insaciable en la cama...es maravillosa y sabe...el truco de comprometerse siempre funciona para llevármelas a la cama...ha sido la presa mas difícil, pero no para un kruger...ha sido el trofeo mas exótico que he tomado, ahora quien es la don nadie.. jajajajajajaja=

=maldita hija de puta mi hija no es una presea, te encontrare y me las pagaras, hare que te arrepientas cada segundo de tu jodida vida me escuchas?¡- grito exasperado el fujino arrojando el celular contra el asiento del copiloto, dejo de pensar y la ira le hizo hervir la sangre, apretó el manubrio rabioso, piso el acelerador hasta mas de ciento veinte millas por hora , rebaso un doble remolque, las luces le golpearon los ojos de frente, un claxon inmenso le ensordeció, piso los frenos mientras viraba el volante sin dirección, pero el golpe fue inminente, dejando tras de si una madeja de fierros retorcidos, olor a gasolina y una estela negruzca por donde los neumáticos chirrearon como un grito de mal presagio en medio de la noche que dejaba el ocaso.

shizuru se levantaba del escritorio en su habitación, había escuchado un alboroto en la sala y eso le preocupo, salió de su recamara mientras tomoe entraba sujetando a su madre hasta el sillón mas próximo, el sollozo de forma desconsolado le vino a la castaña como una daga en el alma, y se acerco a la los iris violáceos que trataban de calmar a su madre.

-mama que te paso¡- tomaba asiento al lado de su madre en un abrazo donde sintió el cuerpo lánguido que oculto su faz en el pecho de los escarlata que no comprendían lo que pasaba, sakomisu entraba para asistir a fuumi y administrarle un sedante a la mujer que sollozaba de forma desconsolada, sin lograr formar una palabra coherente.  
fuumi y sakomisu tomaron el brazo de viola para poner el liquido que tardo un poco mas de lo previsto, shizuru no sabia como reaccionar, nunca había visto a su madre en un estado tan deplorable y fuera de si, llevaron a takiko a la habitación de su hija a petición de tomoe para vigilarla al despertar.

la peliverde espero a que los sirvientes entraran a la habitación y pusieran cómoda a la ahora cabeza de familia, permaneció sentada al lado de los escarlata que no lograban saber si estaba soñando o simplemente era una mala jugada del destino, le estrecho la mano izquierda a la castaña y noto en un segundo la argolla de compromiso, habría reído de haber podido pero debía mantener la fachada para su beneficio, hizo una caricia en el envés y le llevo hacia la proximidad del jardín -shizuru...tu padre...-  
los escarlata le miraron llenos de un miedo que le desgarro el temple y la fortaleza que portaba desde siempre -que tiene que ver mi padre en esto...¡-

\- tu padre tuvo un accidente en la tarde...  
shizuru le arrebato la mano de un movimiento tosco y retrocedió incapaz de respirar siquiera -...n...no... eso es mentira...- su espalda toco el muro del jardín y sus piernas no le sostuvieron mas, su cuerpo se deslizo por la superficie hasta que se quedo sentada en el pasto frio, tomoe se acerco con delicadeza y le abrazo con cariño

-la ultima persona con quien hablo fue tu...novia...parece que perdió el control del auto por ir hablando por el celular...- saco el celular destrozado pero aun semi funcional de su padre y le mostro la ultima fotografía que había recibido, allí se miraba la pelinegra y ella en un beso frente al restaurante y debajo llevaba la leyenda "ha sido una presa maravillosa"  
los granate le miraron con una mezcla extraña entre desilusión y derrota, los violeta le sostuvieron la mirada con un tono umbrío y le susurro al oído -cuanto mas estas dispuesta a perder por ella?- shizuru enmudeció y le rodeo el cuello en busca de cobijo, sin saber en que o quien creer.

cerca de las cinco de la mañana midori llamaba a la pelinegra, que despertó hasta la tercera vez que se corto el tono.

=que carajo quieres midori, no tienes mas amigas que molestar?= murmullo casi de forma indescifrable en tono molesto, apenas hace unas horas que se había recostado tras hablar con shizuru al llegar del examen.

=puta madre natsuki...acaso no sabes lo que paso?¡ no te ha llamado shizuru?= gritaba en tono serio desde el otro lado del micrófono.

=oi...que paso de que? no entiendo de que hablas midori..= se erguía en la cama alertada por el tono que la de ojos aceituna usaba para su trabajo en los reportajes de media noche.

=esto es malo natsuki...deberías llamarle ahora mismo...recuerda cuales son las noticias que vuelan...= natsuki sintió un escalofrió y un hueco le retorció las entrañas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama aun agotada por el trabajo y los exámenes, marco el numero y tras un largo repicar la llamada entro..

=shizuru que paso, estas bien?¡=

=natsuki...no, no lo estoy...= la voz de su castaña le respondió desprovista de cualquier emoción.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Hecatombe

=shizuru que paso, estas bien?¡=

=natsuki...no, no lo estoy...= la voz de su castaña le respondió desprovista de cualquier emoción.

=no te escuchas bien, que pasa?= pensó un momento en decirle sobre la llamada de midori pero lo desecho al instante.  
shizuru se levanto del sillón sin voluntad y se aparto de la peliverde, le hecho una mirada amenazadora y lúgubre =mi padre tuvo un accidente...y falleció...= usar esas palabras en una sola frase era algo que le contrariaba los sentimientos y le hacia sentir rabia e impotencia.

=...que? cuando paso eso?= la voz se le quedaba en la garganta, si bien el padre de shizuru no le caía bien, tampoco deseaba nada de semejante magnitud para nadie, en especial para su prometida que lo quería tanto aunque siempre estuviesen en una relación donde ella debía demostrar de lo mucho que era capas y el ser digna a los ojos de su padre para llevar el apellido a cuestas, el mismo hombre que jamás le había dicho una sola palabra de afecto, una carencia emocional que compartían esmeralda y carmín.

=en la tarde...mi madre esta muy mal...yo...= shizuru no sabia que pensar, dudaba de natsuki, pero también de tomoe, el amor y el cariño que tenia por ambas le cegaban para racionalizar las cosas.  
=shizuru...no necesitas decir nada, se que no estas bien y sabes que me gustaría estar allí ahora, pero estaría invadiendo tu familia...tomate tu tiempo zuru...si me necesitas o algo llámame y yo iré en cuanto pueda, te amo y no quiero que te pongas mal...ahora eres el pilar de tu madre= natsuki permanecía en silencio por intervalos, no sabia que decir, solo esperaba ser un apoyo moral para su castaña.

-señorita fujino...le llaman del seguro...sobre los preparativos para el funeral...- sakomisu permanecía de pie en el canto de la puerta.  
los carmín escucharon la voz de natsuki como si le hablasen de lejos, no podía concentrarse en nada, ni nadie, miro a sakomisu en silencio =gracias natsuki...te llamare en cuanto pueda...tengo que preparar las cosas para el funeral...= shizuru cortaba la llamada para atender a sakomisu -tomoe acompáñame- susurraba en voz fría mirándole de reojo, la peliverde se acerco hacia la castaña siguiéndole...

mientras cenaban saeko miro a su hija, meditativa y distante, el cansancio físico no era lo que le tenia así y lo sabia

-que pasa hija?-

los esmeralda vagaron por la mesa hasta establecer contacto con los miel -el padre de shizuru tuvo un accidente...ahora debe estar en esas cosas del funeral..- mascullo en voz baja la pelinegra terminando su comida.  
saeko guardo silencio un momento -que horror...debes estar al tanto de ella y apoyarla hija...ahora es cuando mas te necesita- ambas se levantaban con un semblante amargo, la pelinegra tomaba los trastes de su madre y salía pensativa, conocía a su hija tan bien que sabia no debía inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, era territorial por naturaleza y odiaba que le apoyaran y le dieran ayuda cuando no lo pedía...y eso era algo que jamás había hecho.

-lo se mama...eso tratare el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo...- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cruzar la puerta para lavar los utensilios de la cena.  
por la tarde natsuki recibió una llamada de su castaña, entro a su habitación y contesto en tono tranquilo para no alterar mas la situación =hola amor, como...van las cosas? espero que te sientas mejor...me preocupa que te pongas decaída=

=...estoy bien nat, solo llamaba para decirte que no estaré algunos días, arreglare algunos asuntos legales, mi madre no esta bien y debo hacerme cargo yo...no quiero que te preocupes si me ves ausente o no te contesto...bueno ya debo irme, te veo luego= shizuru terminaba la llamada sin decir nada mas dejando a natsuki con un sentimiento de preocupación, salió de casa en compañía de la peliverde y abordaron uno de los autos de la familia, sakomisu les llevo al recinto donde le esperaba el abogado con los últimos papeles que firmar.  
la pelinegra regresaba a la sala con su madre, que miraba su celular con un gesto de enfado que trato de disimular al llegar -que paso mama, seguro que es algo de Sergei...- dejaba su cabeza en el regazo de su madre en forma gentil y decaída.  
saeko miro el televisor luego el celular, los esmeraldas y regreso la vista hacia el programa en un suspiro cansado -si hija, es solo que desde que lo movieron y eso...hemos tenido muchos problemas...no tanto por el, mas bien por su familia...y ya no estoy tan segura de querer casarme con el-  
en un momento natsuki se enderezo y le miro con asombro -mama...pero el es el amor de tu vida...y han superado muchas cosas independientemente de las confusiones y malos momentos-

-hay hija...lo se, pero estoy cansada y ya no se que hacer...su familia no descansara hasta que me aleje, ni siquiera es su familia misma, es su hermana y su ex esposa- los dedos de saeko echaban el cabello rebelde de su hija tras su oreja en una caricia afectiva.  
la ojiverde miro seriamente a su madre -mama...Sergei es tu verdadero y tu primer amor, no dejare que por dos tipas dejes de luchar por el, es un buen hombre y lo amas, yo voy a apoyarte en todo lo que sea necesario para que estés con el sea como sea- sentenciaba natsuki en tono decidido, recibiendo un abrazo cariñoso por parte de su madre.

=hola shizuru, como sigues= natsuki se sentaba en la estación de trabajo mientras comía algo, había cerrado el paso a la zona de servicio, pues nunca le dejaban comer en paz y no estaba dispuesta a trabajar mas de lo necesario.

=pues bien nat, ya estoy un poco mejor creo...= la castaña comía poco y últimamente los trabajos de ambas les dejaban poco tiempo libre, hablaban por llamadas esporádicas y la ultima cita había sido donde se habían comprometido.

=si, se nota sabes...oye el sábado será día feriado y no trabajo, que tal si salimos a despejarnos, hace un par de meses que no nos vemos y...te extraño...= las cosas no iban bien para la pelinegra, debía mantener a su madre con el animo arriba, para no decaer por la situación de Sergei, y la presión del trabajo le estaba pesando demasiado, sin contar con el escaso tiempo que pasaba con su castaña, había días donde dejaban de saber la una de la otra y eso no le agradaba.

=el sábado...hmmmm= shizuru hojeo su agenda y deslizo el dedo por lo largo de la semana, =pues...lo tengo libre desde las dos de la tarde...quieres ir a comer algo?= susurraba con tono neutral.

=yo paso por ti, comemos y podemos ir a beber algo...y no se, que tal un postre para que te endulces la vida= natsuki reía levemente tratando de romper el hielo y la atmosfera de tensión que notaba desde hace poco, seguía dándole los buenos días y las buenas noches de forma dulce y cálida como desde hace tanto lo acostumbraba, le dedicaba canciones. le llamaba cada que la carga de trabajo le dejaba tiempo suficiente, y esa sensación de desgano y distanciamiento por parte de shizuru era cada vez mas notoria, que poco a poco había dejado de agradecer los detalles y la atención de la pelinegra, se había vuelto mas seca y mas cortante en sus respuestas, la ojiverde trataba a toda costa de demostrarle que su sentir no había cambiado, durante el duelo ambas hablaban por las noches donde las palabras de afecto y amor así como las promesas eran cada vez mas esquivas por parte de su castaña...la perdida de su padre le había dejado en una posición difícil y eso lo pensaba siempre la pelinegra pues comprendía ahora la carga de trabajo que conllevaba su prometida, siempre guardando silencio sobre sus propios problemas, tanto con su madre como con shizuru.

=te espero donde siempre, debo irme te veo el sábado...= guardo silencio como si las palabras no salieran y al fin pudo decir lo que sentía... mas no lo que hubiera querido =te quiero...= y la llamada finalizo.  
natsuki se quedo en blanco... le había dicho que la quería sin tiempo ni oportunidad de que respondiera...parecía tener siempre tanta prisa...hacia memoria y no lograba recordar el ultimo día que un te amo le había sido dedicado a voz de la castaña, y eso le hizo suspirar con desencanto y crudeza, dejo el celular a un lado y se paso la mano por el rostro, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás hasta sentir el concreto afirmo la mandíbula y no pudo contener el llorar en silencio, era una bendición estar a solas en su trabajo.

-era kruger?- los violáceos miraron con interés a los carmín en un tono despectivo.

-si, era ella...

-espero que no olvides que tenemos una cita el sábado cariño- tomoe interrumpía en tono despreocupado, moviendo su silla hacia un lado para besar brevemente a la castaña

-no, no olvido mis compromisos, ya lo sabes...- los carmín le miraban con indiferencia sin mover el rostro de la cercanía del otro.

-cuando le dirás la verdad a kruger...no crees que es un poco cruel que siga pensando que vas a casarte con ella?- la mano firme de shizuru le coloco el índice sobre los labios y le empujo delicadamente

-yo sabré cuando...deja de presionarme, que no estoy segura de nada con nadie...y nada me importa ahora...igualmente puedo terminar contigo y con ella...entiendes?- una sonrisa vacía le venia tras las palabras en tono desdeñoso.

-kruger te ha abandonado mucho, ya casi no hablan y no hace mas que darte los buenos días y las noches shizuru, en cambio yo he estado contigo desde antes y aun mas desde lo de tu padre, que si lo olvidas ella tuvo parte de la culpa que el ya no este...  
una mirada sombría le vino como respuesta acallando sus palabras

-ya te dije que no menciones a mi padre... y lo se, pero bien pudo haber sido un accidente y lo de las fotos...bueno eso no lo se, no le creo capas de haber hecho algo así..ella no juega tan sucio... ademas tu querías que saliera contigo y eso hago, deja de quejarte tomoe...no me hagas dejarte a ti también...- cerraba la agenda de forma agresiva y se levantaba a su despacho, el despacho que era de su padre, donde todas las cosas permanecieron tal y como siempre en honor al fujino mayor.

la peliverde trago pesadamente, pues desde la partida del patriarca su castaña había reforzado su carácter y ahora incluso le mantenía a distancia, de algún modo los dos meses a su lado y acompañándole en los días habían hecho que shizuru le diera la oportunidad de estar mas cerca y a veces muy lejos incluso habían consumado un par de veces en su habitación, cuando llegaban del trabajo pues margueritte se había convertido en una amiga, compañera de trabajo y amante de su mejor amiga, había desistido de todo lo que habíase contemplado una vez.

-kruger espera...- los esmeralda retornaron con un gesto de hastió mientras regresaba corriendo -ahora que¡?-

-mañana puedes venir a activar una unidad salió de imprevisto..

-no, no puedo¡ maldición tengo un compromiso muy importante, que lo haga uno de los muchachos...hábleles por teléfono o que se yo- gruñía de forma iracunda sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-tu eres la que debe ingresar la unidad al sistema, ellos no saben ni pueden hacer eso, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor...se que te había dado el día libre, solo será mañana, ven temprano y una vez que este dada de alta y activada puedes irte- natsuki supo que el hacer trabajo extra era algo que con su responsabilidad no podía evitar.

-esta bien, solo vengo y me largo...hasta mañana-

llego de mal humor, cansada y debía tragarse eso, toco el portón y espero un momento, aun faltaban quince minutos para que fuese la hora acordada, al poco rato salía la castaña con un semblante sereno pero indiferente, la pelinegra paso por alto eso y le abrazo con fuerza, se quedo así por unos minutos, echaba de menos mucho el calor y la forma en que su cuerpo y el de la ojirubi embonaban, le beso mesuradamente y las manos se colaron sobre sus hombros apartándole cálidamente.

-hay que tomar un taxi, tenemos una reservación nat- bajo de la acera e hizo la parada, entro al taxi y atendió una llamada de su empresa, durante el camino no pudo la pelinegra hablar pues el interludio por teléfono de su castaña duro hasta antes de entrar al restauran, donde en tono amenazante corto la llamada.

-y que tal el trabajo nat- shizuru tomaba asiento seguido de la pelinegra mientras revisaban la carta

-pues...bien, como siempre..mucho mucho trabajo..pero no hablemos de trabajo shizuru, tenemos mucho de eso y estamos estresadas no crees?- susurro natsuki sin darle importancia al asunto lo que menos quería era pensar en el corporativo donde pasaba la mayoría del día y parte de la noche.

-tienes razón...será mejor pasarla bien un rato- los esmeralda le miraron y le sonrieron de manera cómplice, tras un momento los escarlata rompieron contacto y siguieron en la carta.  
la pelinegra rio para si, sin humor y cansada...tenia un sentimiento que ordenando todo en la mente le dejaban clara la respuesta pero estaba dispuesta a despejar sus dudas -shizuru...-

-si?- natsuki no respondió y ello le obligo a los carmín a bajar la carta y centrar su atención en la pelinegra.

-que has pensado sobre casarnos? se que estos casi dos meses no han sido tan buenos como yo pensé, los trabajos no ayudan...pero dime, quieres que hable con tu madre sobre esto...ya lo sabe tu mama o no?- se recargaba mas de lleno contra el respaldo buscando mitigar el cansancio en su espalda mientras esperaba la respuesta, de las facciones frente a si.

-...no lo se nat...acaso tu mama ya lo sabe? sobre que te quieres casar y eso- inquiría en tono serio la castaña.

-no lo sabes?...y si, mi madre sabe sobre ti y que me comprometí...supongo que eso significa que no le has dicho a tu madre sobre...ya sabes- sonrió amargamente y se paso la mano sobre la barbilla restándole importancia al asunto,

-y que te dice tu madre...no se enfado...por que le dijiste sobre mi...- había una nota de molestia en las palabras, aunque la castaña trato de ocultarlo, realmente después de la muerte de su padre las cosas habían perdido sentido, la única persona importante era su madre, si bien sentía cariño por la mujer de verde mirar frente a ella, le agradaba y siempre estaba al tanto de su situación y estado de animo, en el fondo se había perdido a si misma en el momento que su padre se marcho -natsuki...el día que hiciste tu examen...hablaste con mi padre?-  
los esmeralda le miraban profundamente en silencio, recargo su mandíbula en pulgar y respiro con desgano y apatía

-no, ese día llegue desde las seis de la mañana, termine el examen teórico antes de la una de la tarde y salí del examen practico después de las siete de la noche, aun estaba dolorida de la fisura en el hombro y lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y hablar contigo para ir a la cama...podemos pedir solo algo para beber...no tengo apetito...-

-estuviste todo el día en la escuela?...claro nat, que quieres? wiski, sake, ron?- no sabia que creer, aun tenia en mente lo de las fotos y el que habían sido enviadas desde el numero de ella, realmente ya nada importaba solo deseaba ver la reacción sobre el tema, ahora solo esperaba hablar de otra cosa.

-wiski esta bien...shizuru...ese fue un día muy malo...por lo de tu padre...si no hubiese sido por midori no habría sabido de ello hasta después por las noticias o por ti...como sea, no quiero que hablemos de eso, por respeto a ti a tu padre- susurraba en tono serio la pelinegra mirando hacia cualquier dirección, en ese momento deseaba no estar en ese lugar.  
una botella de wiski vacía y un par de vasos y ambas salían sujetas mutuamente con el brazo de la otra sobre el hombro contiguo, el aliento de la castaña le susurro al oído provocando a la pelinegra, tomaron un taxi y arribaron al hotel donde frecuentaban terminar las citas.

a medio vestir y con la ojiverde encima el celular de los carmín sonó, las manos de la castaña empujaron los hombros sobre si -espera...nat...- jadeo levemente bajo la mirada extrañada de los verdes =diga...no, no lo olvide...si...ya voy...= colgaba la llamada y daba un empujón mas -nat...tengo que irme...podemos terminar esto después..- la pelinegra se levantaba sentándose en el borde de la cama, mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás y pasaba sus manos sobre el rostro sin mirar a los carmín que se vestían apresuradamente, shizuru se arreglo el cabello y se acomodo entre las piernas de los esmeralda que levantaba la mirada para mantener una lucha visual -terminaremos esto mas tarde...- llevo las manos hacia el rostro de la pelinegra y le rostro de los esmeralda viro evitando el contacto y agacho la vista -si...claro...después...- shizuru no se movió y tras algunos minutos sus miradas se encontraron. -tienes un compromiso shizuru...deberías irte ya...- se levanto de la cama y se vistió mientras la castaña le miro desde el umbral de la puerta, natsuki no giro, simplemente le sonrió sin ganas usando el reflejo del espejo en el tocador, shizuru sonrió de la misma manera y se marcho en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de si...la pelinegra recargo sus manos contra la madera del tocador y cerro las manos rasguñando tan fuerte como pudo la superficie mientras lloraba en silencio...su orgullo estaba hecho añicos...ya ni siquiera era capas de mantener a su castaña en la cama...el único lugar donde nadie le había dicho un no, ni le había pedido parar al menos en forma seria...sus piernas le fallaron y callo de rodillas al suelo, recargo el rostro contra el colchón y sollozo en la soledad de aquella habitación...aunque la soledad ya la experimentaba desde hace mas de un mes...conforme su prometida se había alejado de ella en contra de su voluntad y muy a su pesar ya no había nada que le retuviera.

el viernes llegaba de nueva cuenta y natsuki se había metido de lleno al trabajo, llegaba mas temprano, y salía lo mas tarde posible, arribando a casa solo para cenar y hablar un poco con su madre antes de ir a la cama, había retomado un poco el habito del cigarrillo y permanecía mas taciturna de lo usual, había dejado un mensaje cada día y cada noche donde le pedía a shizuru que hablasen, le había dedicado algunos poemas y canciones pero ninguna había tenido respuesta, hablaban apenas nada y en cada vez natsuki le rogaba volver con ella, shizuru se había tornado mas despectiva y cada vez le rechazaba con mas frialdad, la pelinegra hablaba cada noche con ella, y en cada vez terminaban peleando, y en esas confrontaciones shizuru terminaba por dejar el celular e ir a la cama dejando a la ojiverde con el orgullo desecho y esperando que respondiera el mensaje...se habían alejado de una forma horrorosa y en el proceso solamente se hacían mas daño.

-que paso hija...peleaste con shizuru?- saeko le miro con cariño, mientras solo recibió una mirada inexpresiva y una risa sin emoción.

-no lo se...no quiero hablar de eso, tu ocúpate de estar bien con Sergei lo demás no importa, solo tu y yo mama...- la voz ronca menguo un momento al final, su madre le abrazo en silencio comprendiendo lo que ello significaba, mientras la cabeza de su hija descansaba en su regazo, entre una tristeza que le hacia poner cristalinos los esmeralda, que recibieron un consuelo por el paso de los dedos de su madre.

los granate miraban las noticias en la web, pese a ignorar a natsuki en cada poema y postal dedicada ella no dejaba de demostrarle abiertamente que la amaba y que siempre estaría para ella, nada parecía desanimarla ni mellar sus ganas de amarle, cuando conversaban se tenia que comportar fría y cortante y no decir nada, deseaba que natsuki le odiara por ello para que finalmente se alejara...había tomado el consejo de tomoe para alejarla, pues solo le hacia daño y quería terminar con todo pero no tenia el valor por que amaba a la ojiverde...ella había sido la primera mujer que le había hecho saber lo que era amar y lo que significaba verdaderamente una rosa...le llego la melancolía, abrió la ultima conversación y leyó el mensaje...sonrió amargamente desplegando el teclado, sentía un vacío que no podía explicar y deseaba al menos decir un hola para poder despedirse de esa mujer que aunque amaba no tenia las fuerzas para vivir a su vertiginosa velocidad y menos el carácter, pues ambas estaban chocando demasiado y no deseaba repetir el patrón de los padres de su pelinegra.

-shizuru podrías venir un momento, es urgente¡- takiko irrumpía en el despacho de su hija y esta salía dejando el celular sobre el escritorio.  
tomoe había notado a shizuru mas meditativa y melancólica, aun podría arreglar las cosas con natsuki y eso le hacia enfadar, tomo el celular de shizuru y se le desencajo el rostro, estaba mirando la ultima conversación con natsuki donde ambas aun se hablaban de manera fría y entre discusiones, pero eso no le era suficiente... debía asegurarse de alejarlas definitivamente...

por la noche natsuki llegaba a su casa y revisaba el celular, había un mensaje de midori y otro de Nina, preocupadas por las largas ausencias, mensajes que respondió entre una leve risa sin muchos ánimos, había otro mensaje de...shizuru.

=podríamos vernos en el hotel donde siempre, necesito hablar contigo, este domingo al medio día, si no llegas sabré interpretar eso=  
natsuki ignoro el mensaje y de nueva cuenta trato de hablar con su castaña sobre el tema...

=shizuru...= hubo un largo momento, antes de que el mensaje fuera leído.

=que?=

=como estas?=

=bien...=

=bien? no lo parece ...quieres hablar sobre lo que te pasa?=

=no tengo nada nat= shizuru bebía un poco de sake...la segunda botella en menos de una par de horas...a solas en su habitación, donde buscaba olvidarse de todo incluyendo a la pelinegra que todos los días le fastidiaba con ayudarle y hablar de lo que sentía, cuando ella solo quería morir y dejar de sentir ese vacío.

=shizuru se que tienes algo, por que no me dices que te pasa? que sientes?=

=te dije que no tengo nada...=

=y por que estas así, ya no hablamos casi=

=ay nat...tu siempre..=

=yo siempre que? solo trato de apoyarte y saber que estas bien=

=no te pedí que hicieras eso sabes...=

=no tienes que pedirlo, yo te amo y te cuido por eso=

=bien por ti...=

=que?=

=eh...?=

=como que bien por mi? ya no te importa esto o que pasa?=

=debería?...estoy cansada y tengo sueño...=

=si lo supuse...conozco el humor que te cargas con sueño..=

=pues que bien...=

=shizuru dime algo...extraño hablar contigo...extraño a mi prometida...sabes...=

=y de que quieres hablar?=

=de lo que sea, como antes...no seas enfadosa...=

=pffff...=

=solo bromeaba zuru...=

=aja...=

=vez, ya no quieres hablar y te encanta que te ruegue¡=

=me ruegas por que quieres y te contesto por que me da mi gana...esto es absurdo...=

=que es absurdo?...=

=nada...olvídalo...=

=dime con un carajo¡=

=no quiero hasta mañana...iré a la cama=

=no¡ shizuru dime¡=

=que caso tiene? déjalo así natsuki=

=no quiero, dime que dejo así? que es absurdo y que te pasa? no me dejas ayudarte ni nada y luego dices que es absurdo esto y que lo olvide¡?=

=hasta mañana nat...=

=shizuru¡=

=chingados natsuki que?¡=

=dime que te pasa? ya no sientes nada por mi...verdad?=

=por que preguntas eso?=

=contesta¡ ya no sientes nada por mi o que pasa, he hecho todo lo posible por que estemos bien, carajo shizuru yo te amo y tu no me dejas ayudarte, se que lo de tu padre te afecto pero no es mi culpa, yo solo quiero que estés bien y te recuperes...te extraño mucho y odio que esos ojos que tanto amo estén tan vacíos...cambiaste mucho y no se como ayudarte...=

=y que si ya no siento nada...solo déjame sola...ni quiero ni necesito de ti y tu ayuda...adiós=

=shizuru que ?=

=lo que dije...=

=estas terminando conmigo?=

=puedo hacer lo que quiera...déjame dormir=

=no, no quiero que te vayas a dormir así, dime que quiere decir eso de que ya no sientes nada?=

=no...=

=no que? dime carajo que significa eso¡=

=hasta mañana...espero...=

=ok, has lo que quieras...=  
pese al cansancio natsuki no podía conciliar el sueño, no paraba de llorar y de tragarse los sollozos, no tenia intenciones de despertar a su madre y menos de preocuparla mas de lo que ya lo estaba...levanto el celular y lo miro detenidamente, llena de dudas e inseguridades, estaba cansada de las mismas conversaciones desde que su castaña le dejo en el hotel, había días buenos y malos pero los malos estaban acabando con lo poco que quedaba entre ella y shizuru, estaba cansada de mostrarse dura y luchar por una mujer que había perdido las ganas, una mujer que se había cansado mucho antes que ella y la cual sus manos ya no luchaban en lo mas mínimo por nada ni por nadie...en innumerables veces le había rechazado alguna cita cambiando de tema o simplemente se portaba esquiva y las conversaciones terminaban del mismo modo...  
trato de tragarse el nudo pero el cansancio, el desgaste del trabajo, mantenerse "bien" frente a su madre, las cuentas que pagar y ahora la mujer que amaba le alejaba de forma desastrosa, presiono el botón de llamada desesperada por retener a shizuru ...

la castaña permaneció despierta, bebió el resto de la botella recordando de forma borrosa la charla con natsuki, necesitaba ayuda, le hacia feliz que pese a su comportamiento estos meses la pelinegra no se hubiese movido de su lado, había estado a su lado al tanto y cuidando su estado mental y emocional sin quejarse una sola vez de cuestiones económicas... no recordaba saber las preocupaciones de natsuki ni sus problemas, en cambio ella sabia cada una de su vida...y aun así le estaba alejando, una parte de ella odiaba todo, le habían arrebatado a una de sus personas mas importantes y deseaba que un día ya no hubiera mañana para ella y dejar de esperar el llamado de su padre a través de la puerta, junto con su padre se habían marchado sus fuerzas y sus deseos de vivir...y otra parte, la parte que había despertado natsuki y que le hacia amarle estaba aletargada siempre bajo el cobijo del alcohol...y aunque sabia que estaba perdiendo una oportunidad única no le importaba...y eso le confundia...no deseaba que natsuki saliera de su vida pero no hacia nada por retenerle...una llamada entrante le saco de sus cavilaciones y le despertó, casi había logrado dormir, lo que solo empeoro las cosas, miro el teléfono y reconoció el numero de la ojiverde, respondió la llamada y el tono y estado derruido de la voz al otro lado le dejo sin habla a su corazón, mas no a su boca y a su mente cansada y furiosa con la vida...alguien debía cargar con el desprecio que sentía y esa persona estaba en la línea

-s...shizuru...perdoname...no se que hice mal...no te vayas...te amo...- se le quebró la voz, por mucho que lucho su orgullo, logro acomodar las palabras entre el llanto y espero la respuesta.

-para eso me llamas?...eso es todo?...- shizuru espetaba con desdén y rabia

-si...s...solo para eso te llamaba...entiendo...descansa y sueña lindo...adiós- había empeñado su orgullo y su palabra y había sido en vano...la mujer que amaba ignoraba y parecía no importarle en verdad la voz al otro lado le remato de forma tajante y sin reparos...

-adiós entonces- y la llamada era finalizada por la castaña que dio media vuelta sin saber lo que había hecho, solo quería que al menos alguien sintiera la desolación y el dolor que embargaba su alma, recordó la voz quebrada de la ojiverde y se le revolvió el estomago...pero el alcohol rápidamente ahogo ese sentimiento al igual que todos los demás...  
la pelinegra se recostó boca abajo y allí contra el colchón pudo mitigar el llanto que escapaba sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto, se sentía como una mocosa llorando por alguien, alguien que claramente ya no le amaba, conocía esos patrones a la perfección, shizuru estaba con alguien mas y ahora todo perdía el sentido...estaba hastiada y esa noche llego a su limite...

al otro día llamo por teléfono al gerente estaba en casa y le aviso que renunciaba, se comporto de forma déspota y fría no dio razones ni hablo mas que lo necesario simplemente dio sobre aviso que recogería sus papeles el lunes, , regreso a su habitación y cerro la puerta, por primera vez en mas de medio año estaba sola en casa...recordó la forma vergonzosa en que se había arrastrado a los pies de shizuru y el desdén en sus palabras, la sangre le hirvió de rabia, desamor, frustración, odio, desilusión, cansancio y de amor...seguía amando a esa mujer y eso le despertó aun mas la rabia...apretó los puños y descargo todas esas emociones a puño cerrado contra el muro, golpeo todo lo que había en su habitación, rompiendo un espejo y cortando parte de sus nudillos desechos por el concreto, destrozo algunos marcos de fotografías abriendo sus brazos con el filo del marco en el metal de algunos, maldijo a la mujer que había amado hasta que su garganta no pudo mas, se había mezclado la rabia, el llanto el odio y el amor de forma caótica y peligrosa no sentía el dolor de sus manos y brazos que sangraban y se miraban con fracturas y contusiones peligrosas no podía cerrar los puños, ni mover los dedos, sintió el repique de su corazón en sus oídos, se le adormecieron las manos y le falto el aliento, tenia ganas de vomitar, le dolía la cabeza y sus piernas no le sostuvieron mas, ,se tumbo al suelo con dificultad para respirar y permaneció en ese lugar por un largo rato hasta que pudo levantarse, se recostó en la cama y le venció el desgano...

saeko le había dejado un mensaje a media noche, no podría llegar a casa por unas pruebas muy importantes en el laboratorio y pasaría el fin de semana en el trabajo y la oficina, se verían hasta el lunes por la noche.  
natsuki leyó el mensaje en la mañana y se levanto de la cama, eran las once de la mañana, se miro al espejo y tenia su ojo izquierdo con un derrame la mayoría se miraba en un tono rojo encendido, no podía ver bien y en lapsos le faltaba el aire y aun le dolía la cabeza, el dolor en sus nudillos y brazos a cada movimiento forzado le ayudaba a ignorar el dolor en su corazón que opacaba cualquier otro, recordó el mensaje de shizuru, se acomodo el cabello a medias, se lavo la cara y reviso sus manos tenia una hinchazón que no era normal en algunos nudillos, tomo una navaja de un filo y rasgo cada una de las protuberancias, un liquido transparente entremezclado con sangre coagulada salió al cerrar su puño con dificultad, tomo un bote de thiner con el que se lavo las cortadas de sus brazos y manos, el liquido le hirió pero cerro sus heridas y paro el sangrado, se coloco las gafas oscuras de su madre y salió hacia el hotel donde había concretado con shizuru.

cuando natsuki arribo una voz desagradable le llamo a sus espaldas.  
-natsuki...-

-tomoe...?- la pelinegra permanecía de pie sin expresar nada en absoluto.

-así es...sígueme, no es bueno hablar en publico sobre esto- la peliverde le daba la espalda y llegaban a un bar casi desierto, donde ambas tomaban asiento una frente a la otra.  
pedían un wiski y se miraban en silencio tomoe no paso por alto el daño colosal que se miraba en las manos de la pelinegra, se miraban al menos dos fracturas, una en el nudillo del meñique izquierdo y una mas en el nudillo del dedo medio de la mano derecha, tenia cortadas profundas y la carne en algunas zonas estaba mas expuesta, parecía hacer tenido una caída de moto y haber aterrizado sin guantes pero por la voz baja que no salía de la garganta y los lentes oscuros... sabia que había pasado algo mas -y bien...tu eres quien esta con ella no es así?- rompía el silencio la pelinegra en tono bajo mientras le fallaba la voz entre palabras.

-ella te ha dicho algo? has hablado con ella en algún momento?- los violeta miraban atentamente la faz amenazante y sombría que había en su interlocutora.

-no...no hemos hablado desde hace algunos días...le he dedicado algunas cosas pero no parece importarle...yo ya no puedo hacer mas tomoe...contesta la pregunta, tu eres con quien esta saliendo no es así?- la pelinegra tomaba el vaso de wiski de un sorbo, aclarando su garganta entre una mueca de dolor.

\- si natsuki...yo soy con quien esta shizuru ahora...pero no siempre lo estuve nat..., sabes cuando le pediste ser su novia ella me lo conto.. antes de que fueras su novia...lo hablamos y acordamos que ella saliera contigo...no contábamos con que llevaras esto al grado de comprometerte...natsuki...tu llegaste a su vida para complicar las cosas, desde que esta contigo las cosas le han salido mal y el asunto de su padre bueno eso si que le afecto bastante, ademas se que estos meses han peleado mucho y lo único que haces es lastimarla, ella quieres ser libre de ti pero no quiere lastimarte, no encontraba como decirte que esta conmigo...shizuru te quiere pero solo como amiga, no tuvo el valor de decírtelo, y ponerte un limite en su momento...ella te quiere mucho y te agradecería que la dejaras en paz y que te limites a ser solo eso...su amiga como lo debiste ser siempre- tomoe sonreía interiormente mientras por fuera mantenía una faz preocupada bien ensayada.

natsuki recargaba medio rostro contra su palma subiendo su codo a la mesa, reía amargamente mientras las lagrimas se le escapaban, no tenia intención de mantener mas la fachada dura que estaba cansada de llevar a cuestas

-tomoe...amo a shizuru...y no puedo verla como amiga...eso es demasiado...tu siempre has sido su persona de mas confianza...y espero que sepas cuidarla...es una mujer maravillosa...no puedo prometer estar lejos de ella tanto como quisiera, pero solo eso he de pedirte, cuídala como lo haría yo...ha vuelto a ser frívola como cuando la conocí...y no me ha permitido acercarme nuevamente...ahora se la razón y sabes...no me sorprende, imagino que tu tampoco dejaste de luchar por ella-

-lo hare natsuki, siempre lo he hecho puedes estar segura de que estará bien conmigo, incluso he hablado con su madre y mi padre, y están de acuerdo que seamos novias, ella estará bien, la conozco mucho mejor que tu, y créeme que siempre la ame y estuve cuidando de ella, es una mujer encantadora, tan dulce y cariñosa, conmigo no ha cambiado nada- la peliverde no podía creer lo bien que habían salido las cosas, había destruido a la pelinegra a su antojo y shizuru le había ayudado en ello tal y como lo había planeado, se sintió victoriosa y pidió un trago mas, mismo que natsuki bebió de golpe.

-es mas que claro que yo no fui tan importante como creí para shizuru...el que la deje ir no significa que la deje de amar sabes...solo se perder y espero que la cuides como debe ser...y que le des su lugar como tu esposa algún día...mucha suerte y adiós...- la pelinegra se levantaba como si el cuerpo le pesara mas de lo que podía soportar, y salió del bar en silencio, esas palabras y el que tomoe le restregase en la cara que la parte dulce y afectiva de shizuru se había mantenido solo para ella le había terminado de matar y le hacia odiar y maldecir el amor y a la castaña, esa seria la ultima vez que viera a tomoe personalmente pero ya no podía hacer nada por recuperar a shizuru...  
aquel fin de semana las cosas fueron a peor...  
natsuki llamo a shizuru en la tarde poco después de las cinco, estaba ligeramente ebria y la llamada fue contestada.

=hola, que quieres nat?= la voz de la castaña era mas tranquila pero ya eso no importaba para la pelinegra.

=shizuru...me gustaría tomar algo por ultima vez contigo, estoy en la cafetería donde tomamos un café y me dijiste lo de t..tomoe...recuerdas?= casi sintió la necesidad de morderse la lengua hasta arrancársela al decir un nombre que odiaba, un suspiro le vino como respuesta, tras un breve momento retornaba la voz de la castaña.

=espera, ya voy..=

shizuru se detenía en la puerta y preguntaba a uno de los meseros, le señalaban una mesa al fondo y desde lejos podía ver a natsuki recostada en el sillón corrido que había, lo usaba a modo de colchón, se acerco sin saber que estaba haciendo allí, tomo asiento y llamo a la pelinegra -natsuki...-

-hmmmmm...shi...zuru...- gimió con voz débil sin levantarse de su cama improvisada.

-para que me llamaste?- inquirió levantándose para mirar de reojo a los esmeralda que estaban ocultos detrás de las gafas -natsuki...levántate o me largo...-  
la ojiverde resoplo y se sujeto a la mesa para usarle como palanca, recargo sus brazos en la superficie y los ojos de la castaña le recorrieron sin mucha importancia, sabia que había hecho una rabieta por el fin de la relación, solo quería que natsuki se desahogara para poder irse para siempre...

-te amo...pero...se que estas con tomoe ella misma me lo dijo, se que por eso te alejaste de mi...y no es nada nuevo, ya lo imaginaba...- soltaba sin cuidado la pelinegra en voz baja.

-para eso me llamaste? para empezar con eso de nuevo?- la mirada de los rubí se torno enfadada mientras miraba con hastió a la mujer frente a ella.

-dime que me amas shizuru... yo aun te amo, te amo...- la voz de natsuki bajaba a un susurro desquebrajado y débil...mientras trataba de tomar la mano sobre la mesa que fue retirada con pena y lastima, shizuru se levantaba de la mesa, agachaba el rostro y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y aunque sabia que mentía las palabras salieron de sus labios

-Lo siento...pero no te amo...- y así sin mas se había marchado con una ultima mirada la castaña con quien había pasado de ser una rebelde insensible a una mujer que había logrado apartar el hielo de su corazón para hacer sentir el amor a esa mujer que salía de la cafetería con una mueca de soledad y preocupación... que había pasado? donde habían cambiado tanto y en que momento el "para siempre" había pasado a segundo plano...  
natsuki quedo bloqueada por un momento, se levanto de la mesa y salió tras shizuru musito su nombre mientras las palabras se le escapaban de entre los labios con voz quebrada -no... me amas?...y...yo...solo quería decirte que...el que te ame, me hace dejarte ir...eres libre de mi...espero que...QUE SEAS MUY PINCHE FELIZ CON ESA ZORRA¡- la mano de la pelinegra golpeaba sonoramente y con toda la fuerza el perfil de aluminio y cristal que dio un sonido hueco mientras se acercaba violentamente a espaldas de la castaña.

-NO me grites y si, estoy con ella, y que?¡ haz lo que te venga en gana natsuki, esto se acabo..- daba media vuelta tras haber encarado a la pelinegra, de la angustia y tristeza pasaba a la furia todo siempre con la ojiverde había sido un subir y bajar de emociones, de la alegría podían pasar a querer matarse y de eso a la mas desenfrenada pasión pensaba mientras llamaba a tomoe -puedes venir por mi, estoy en el café "dolce" un estrujón doloroso le detuvo girándole de vuelta, natsuki le sujetaba y le lastimaba sin cuidado tomando su mano para cortar la llamada, shizuru forcejeo y le sujeto la muñeca de manera descuidada, la barrera obscura de las gafas enfadaba mas a la castaña que no podía ver lo que mas odiaba y amaba aun de la mujer con quien había entendido la palabra amar.

-suéltame idiota, gritare si no lo haces¡- la ojiverde le empujaba de los hombros como si fuera una riña con un desconocido, su cabeza y espalda golpearon el muro.

-grita no me importa, ya nada me importa sabes, grita anda¡, tu papi no vendrá a socorrerte jaja...- sujeto las manos de los granate y le sacudió mientras susurraba con mofa las ultimas palabras.

-oye amiga deja en paz a la señorita, dijo que la sueltes- un hombre reñía a natsuki que no se molestaba en girar el rostro siquiera.

-cállate pendejo no te metas¡ ella es mi esposa- jalaba el brazo de los carmín hasta mostrar la argolla igual a la que mantenía la pelinegra en su anular, el hombre enmudeció pero permaneció en silencio cerca de ambas.

-eres una maldita mentirosa, nunca habría sido tu esposa, nunca lo tome enserio, odio el matrimonio y aun mas tener hijos, y menos con alguien como tu¡- shizuru sacudió su mano violentamente y logro zafar una de sus manos de las que le apresaban.

tomoe llegaba y encontraba la escena fuera de la cafetería había acudido a la casa de la castaña para ver como seguía pero a medio camino recibió la llamada lo que le ahorro varios minutos de viaje, sin pensarlo se acerco a natsuki y le sujeto la mano retirándola de los granate, la pelinegra giro el rostro al mirar a tomoe, le dio un empujón al tiempo que piso el empeine y por inercia shizuru cayo, logrando meter las manos amainando el golpe.

-y TU¡ maldita hija de puta¡- gruño fuera de si la pelinegra asestándole un golpe a la peliverde en el rostro tumbándola de bruces al suelo, se acerco y la levanto del cuello de la chaqueta, tomoe le asesto una cachetada en el oído, dejando su peso en el golpe, el rostro de la pelinegra giro y las gafas cayeron, mostro los dientes y se le lanzo encima.  
antes de que shizuru lograra reincorporarse por completo kruger y margueritte se habían enfrascado en un dar y recibir en medio de golpes que no escondían mas su odio mutuo, tomoe llevaba las de perder y solo por el estado débil y las manos machacadas de la pelinegra, la ceguera parcial en su ojo le dificultaba ver claramente y le quitaba la visión periférica, había golpeado al menos cinco veces en varias partes de l cuerpo a tomoe, sus nudillos resentían cada golpe, pues las fracturas no ayudaban, le vino un golpe al estomago y retrocedió sus pies cansados dieron un traspié y callo de sentón al suelo dándole a la peliverde tiempo suficiente para lanzarle una patada en la espalda, la bloqueo a medias con el brazo, se reincorporo y le empujo con el hombro, levanto el puño y le remato con un golpe en el mentón, callo sujetándose de un poste cercano y la pelinegra le asesto una patada en las piernas, camino y tomoe se recargo en el suelo, tomo un puño de tierra de la cercanías del poste y le arrojo la basura al rostro, natsuki le golpeo al azar cerrando los ojos al conocer esa treta y su puño fue a dar sobre el poste que hizo gruñir de dolor a los esmeralda, los violáceos se le lanzaron encima, medio golpe movió el rostro de la pelinegra que le termino de empujar hasta hacerle caer, los esmeraldas se mantenía en pie solo por el gusto y deseo de ajustar cuentas, los carmín llegaron a la espalda de la pelinegra que golpeaba el rostro a puño limpio hincada a horcajadas sobre la peliverde, shizuru le rodeo el cuello por detrás y le aplico un ariete con tanta fuerza como pudo, pues nadie intervenía en la pelea y al paso que llevaba natsuki seria capas de matar a su acérrima rival, la falta de aire y sangre hizo que la ojiverde se levantase sujetando el brazo que le restringía el respirar, giro violentamente y detuvo su mano antes asestar el golpe, verde y carmín se encontraron, natsuki sudaba copiosamente por el sobre esfuerzo al que había llevado su débil cuerpo entonces shizuru noto el derrame profuso y la respiración agitada e irregular de la pelinegra, una facción de melancolía y angustia se trazaba de forma cruel en la faz de ambas, el agarre salvaje en el brazo de la castaña fue amainando hasta que los brazos bajaron y permaneció un agarre entre sus manos, natsuki sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza...

-nos lleva la puta madre contigo loba¡- midori y Nina bajaban de un auto privado le había llamado el camarero cuando vio llegar ebria a la pelinegra y noto que esperaba a alguien era una suerte que el hombre supiese la fama que se cargaba la ojiverde y que tantas personas le conociesen en las cercanías de su rumbo, sujetaron a natsuki por la espalda y le arrastraron hacia el interior del vehículo, el agarre entre carmín y esmeralda se mantuvo hasta el desliz de sus palmas sin romper el contacto visual, el auto llegaba tan rápido como había llegado, natsuki recordó a su castaña con el seño desencajado pero inamovible y esa sensación gélida de abandono que le abrazo el corazón desde aquel momento mientras se prometía nunca mas volver a abrirse ni enamorarse...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

No es un adiós...

midori llamo a saeko, y le informo sobre el incidente de natsuki, con la ayuda de Nina se turnaban para cuidarle, comía poco de vez en cuando y por su seguridad le confiscaron el celular, pasaba los días en la cama de midori durmiendo o simplemente no pensando en nada, le habían llevado un medico privado y tenia inutilizada la mano izquierda, llevaba un yeso ligero y un cabestrillo.

-midori...- natsuki no hablaba mucho desde el día siguiente a la resaca y el sonido ronco le hizo girar el rostro.

-que pasa loba...te sientes mejor?- dejaba el televisor y la cerveza para acercarse a su amiga que estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama con la mirada cristalina pero vacía.  
los esmeralda giraron hasta chocar con los aceituna -quiero hablar con shizuru...como adultas...no como la ultima vez...-

-hay por dios natsuki¡ mira como estas, casi pierdes el ojo y estas mas puteada que nada y aun así piensas en esa mujer?¡- midori le observaba con un ceño preocupado entre un tono maternal.

-ya estoy...mejor, dame mi celular...te prometo no hacer nada estúpido...- natsuki se levantaba de la cama dejando su espalda contra la cabecera de madera.

midori sabia los pormenores y el como habían pasado las cosas desde el inicio, la noche en que le llevaron a rastras a su casa aun ebria y desorientada natsuki por el desgaste masivo al que había orillado a su cuerpo, en ese estado y sin vergüenza de nada les conto a detalle y entre llanto, rabia y sollozos como es que todo había terminado tan mal...era la primera vez que le veían llorar en tantos años de conocerla, sabia que estaba destrozada por la relación en que había perdido mucho mas que su confianza y su corazón. sus ojos habían perdido cualquier emoción y su voz se mantenía siempre en tono bajo fría y neutral.

sabia que no podría retenerla ni convencer de olvidar el tema, suspiro resignada y saco el celular de un cajón con llave electrónica y se lo entrego a la pelinegra.

-espero que no hagas una pendejada natsuki...por que te mandare al hospital de una madriza con ayuda de Nina para que descases mejor...- amenazo midori mientras se sentaba a ver la televisión.  
natsuki salía de la habitación, llegaba a la terraza donde midori en vez de plantas tenia una bodega de cosas que no usaba, la pelinegra se sentó en el suelo y sin revisar nada mas marcaba tras una semana y media de ausencia.  
shizuru dormía en su recamara, dormía mucho, comía poco y en sus momentos de insomnio bebía hasta quedarse dormida, tras el incidente con natsuki había pedido a su madre que se hiciera cargo de la empresa un tiempo, lo que dejaba a tomoe lejos de si al haberla mandado como apoyo a la empresa. sonó su celular y lo miro con apatía, espero un momento y contesto

-diga...-

-...s...shizuru...-

reconoció la voz al otro lado y se reincorporo al instante -n...natsuki...-

-ah...lamento lo de...ese día...podemos hablar al respecto?...y no...no te preocupes, no beberé nada... quiero disculparme en persona y como debe ser...te veo en la cafetería en dos horas...- la voz poderosa y confiada que se había acostumbrado a escuchar ya no estaba, solo había una voz ronca sin emoción alguna que colgó tan rápido como había llamado, se levanto y se miro al espejo, no se veía bien pero como mas podía estar si había perdido a su primer amor...tal y como lo que ella había sido para natsuki, su primer amor...

-oi...préstame dinero, veré a shizuru en un par de horas...te lo pago...cuando tenga trabajo...- los aceitunas casi dieron un salto del sillón al techo, no supo en que momento había llegado la pelinegra hasta su lado mientras miraba el televisor

-a la madre¡, por que llegas así de repente me quieres matar de un susto loba¡- le examino a profundidad y noto solo la faz amargada y seria que tenia una mirada penetrante y fría, no había rastros de enfado ni de ira -vale, no necesitas pagarme, tu me has prestado también y nunca me has cobrado, si necesitas algo llámame a mi y a Nina- le extendía un fajo de billetes.

-cobrar que?...- natsuki tomaba el dinero y arrojaba el celular en la mesa, entraba a la ducha y salía con el cabestrillo suelto y la mano con el yeso ligeramente flojo -tome una ropa tuya prestada midori...no la usas así que...bueno como sea...nos vemos y gracias por sacarme del embrollo pasado- los aceituna miraban como se cerraba la puerta de su departamento, confiaba en que no hiciera nada estúpido por esta vez.  
natsuki llegaba a la cafetería y se sentaba en la misma mesa de siempre, empezaba a odiar ese sitio, le miraron con atención los meseros y uno de ellos se acerco

-oye nats...

-tráeme un café caliente sin azúcar...gracias- interrumpió sin mirarle, el hombre no dijo nada y entro a la barra para servir el pedido, tras el tercer café arribaba la castaña, que se encaminaba hacia la mesa del ultimo encuentro.

-hola shizuru- natsuki hablo sin mover los ojos de la nada, sobre la mesa jugando con los pulgares en la taza.

-hola natsuki...como sigues de tu cuerpo...- los carmín buscaron el verde pero este permaneció anclado a la mesa al menos un par de minutos mas, hasta que se levanto y se miraron con una debilidad notoria, tanto física, mental y emocional.

-da igual...solo quería disculparme por haberme comportado así la ultima vez...yo...solo quiero que seas feliz, no me importa si tu felicidad no esta conmigo...si tu eres feliz y dichosa al lado de tomoe...eso me hace feliz a mi también...por eso te dejo ir...te deseo mucha suerte y sabes que si algún día quieres hablar o algo, yo estaré para ti, como a...amiga...- natsuki callo por un segundo respirando hondamente para silenciar el llanto bajo la mirada sangría -cuando me diste el si...yo te jure estar para ti siempre...jure cuidarte y velar por tu bien y tu felicidad, quiero que sepas que te amo y eso no va a cambiar...fuiste y eres mi primer amor...me hiciste sentir desde lo mas hermoso y me hiciste creer en cosas que creía estúpidas...por ti supe que es el amor y eso te lo agradeceré siempre...no me queda mas opción que ser tu amiga...y estaré cuidándote desde lejos, aunque tu no me veas ni sepas de mi...eres una persona muy importante...te a...te...quiero...- la mano aun lastimada de la pelinegra tomaba delicadamente la mano izquierda de la castaña, le pasaba el dedo sobre la argolla, que para sorpresa mutua ambas seguían portando, cada una por sus propias razones, aunque el significado al final fuese el mismo...

-yo...también te... quiero natsuki, y recuerdas ese día donde usaste a tu "ayuda" extra...esa ocasión tuvimos mucha suerte...pero...con lo de mi padre...también vino un te y muchos calmantes, luego lo de la riña con tomoe y todo eso...bueno...lamento haber perdido a la prueba de aquella noche en que te dije que seria tu prometida...habría sido una linda experiencia...no crees?-el gesto fue correspondido por los cálidos dedos de la castaña, en contraste con las manos frías de la pelinegra, se miraron un momento con una sonrisa melancólica mientras escuchaba las palabras abatidas de su primer amor.

shizuru espero a que los esmeralda reaccionasen a lo que acababa de decir, pero el semblante decaído de natsuki permaneció en silencio, con una media sonrisa y sin dejar el cariño al anular de la castaña.

-las cosas pasan por alguna razon...me gusta creer eso shizuru... habría sido lindo y algo así como un sueño, pero pues...que se le hace...tomemos algo que dices? una sonrisa y natsuki pidió un café con dos de azúcar y crema para su castaña, durante la tarde charlaron hasta cerca de la noche, de trivialidades y de forma sincera sin tocar de nuevo el tema de "ellas" y de lo que habían sido.

-ya es tarde...- la ojiverde hurgo en el bolso de su chaqueta y dejo el pago como siempre, salieron en silencio tomadas de la mano y caminaron hasta el portón donde le dejo la primera vez.  
shizuru metió la llave y abrió la puerta, natsuki le observaba en silencio, se veía completamente distinta a como cuando le había conocido, tenia facciones mas duras, y una expresión impasible en la mirada, parecía enfadada pero con una melancolía inexplicable aunque le estuviese dando lo mejor que quedaba de su rostro alegre -nat...nunca entendí por que...nunca me dejaste sola, por que pese a todo el daño que nos hicimos tu no te fuiste, por que yo ?- susurro ahogadamente la castaña mirando a los esmeralda mientras tomaba su rostro sin reacción alguna.

-...por que te ame desde que te vi la primera vez, no me pidas que te explique algo que paso, solo te vi y me enamore...al principio de tu físico...y luego de ti...y de eso no podre escapar, ni quiero hacerlo, tu recuerdo será algo que ha dejado una huella imborrable en mi, solo quédate con eso, llámame algún día para beber un café...cuando me necesites estaré para ti como te lo prometí...- la faz de la pelinegra mantenía esa mirada impasible y una sonrisa melancólica, suspiro por ultima vez asegurándose de que el perfume y esencia de su castaña anidara en silencio y para siempre en un rincón oculto de su alma, cerro los ojos y guardo en sus recuerdos aquella imagen frágil y cálida que solo a ella le era mostrada.

-entonces adiós nat...yo te llamare...no se cuando...pero lo hare...quiero que tu también seas feliz y sigas tu vida...demuéstrame que sigues siendo tan salvaje como siempre..júralo- susurro dejando que sus labios rozaran los de la pelinegra.

-lo jurare solo que tu hagas lo mismo...y no digas adiós...un adiós es para siempre...esto no es un adios...es solo...un hasta pronto mi shizuru...cuídate y hasta entonces...- los brazos de la castaña le rodearon el cuello y ambas se despidieron tal y como se habían enamorado, con un beso cálido e intimo que expresaba todo lo que no podían aclarar las palabras.

natsuki retrocedió y ambas se miraron en silencio, hasta que muy a su pesar la castaña entraba en casa y cerraba la puerta, ya en la sala cuando se dirigió hasta la puerta de nueva cuenta tomo el pasador deteniendo su mano entre un llanto silencioso... resistió el impulso de correr tras ese mirar esmeralda y tras aquella mujer que se llevaba su corazón, sonrió con amargura...no era justo...pero fue feliz con ello.

natsuki permaneció en silencio de pie frente a la puerta con los ojos cristalinos en un llanto mudo y con una sonrisa desolada, extrañando los escarlata y sabiendo que jamás podría sacar ese sentimiento de soledad y en su corazón marchito se quedaba con esa sensación que le dejaba la ausencia de los granate...le vino un golpe de melancolía, se trago el nudo en la garganta y tras una brisa helada emprendió el camino a casa en silencio, siendo una persona completamente diferente de quien había arribado hace tanto tiempo a ese mismo lugar...cada una se había llevado la mitad maltrecha del corazón opuesto y con una ultima mirada de soslayo hacia una puerta, solo ella y la brisa helada que le despidió aquella noche...finalmente se habían separado en cuerpo, pero no en mente ni en corazón...

FIN.

Gracias por leer


End file.
